Beneath this sky
by Isno et Zveka
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Bedelia - Il y a dix-neuf ans le temps s'est altéré. Dans un monde en mutation Bella lutte pour sauver un homme du passé et une fille qui n'a pas d'avenir. (Univers Alternatif)
1. Prologue

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Beneath this sky à Bedelia

**Auteur** : Bedelia

Traduction : **Isno et Zveka**

Rien ne nous appartient... sauf la traduction

Comme toujours le lien avec la version originale est dans nos favoris

* * *

\- SOUS CE CIEL -

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

De vieilles voitures étaient garées le de chaque côté de la rue : un bidonville de géants endormis sous une couverture blanche. Certaines n'avaient pas été déplacées depuis l'Impulse. D'autres avaient des rideaux de fortune accrochées aux vitres, les identifiant comme des maisons. Même dans cet endroit glacial il y avait des personnes désespérées.

La neige crissa sous ses pieds alors qu'elle se dépêchait de le rattraper. Les averses de neige avaient commencé au coucher du soleil et le monde avait déjà l'impression de sombrer dans le froid.

Peut-être qu'elle le laisserait faire. Elle s'était échinée pendant tant d'années, sans succès. Peut-être que finalement elle abandonnerait. Laisserait quelqu'un d'autre tout réparer.

Elle l'atteignit quand il passait devant un ancien magasin pour touristes qui avait encore quelques attrape-rêves cassés qui pendaient dans la vitrine fissurée. Pendant quelques instants ils avancèrent en silence, leurs parapluies noirs se balançant au rythme de leurs pas. Un homme se pencha à la fenêtre à l'étage du magasin, le bout des doigts jauni par la nicotine, une cigarette allumée mais ne semblant pas remarquer le couple au-dessous.

"Tu ne veux même pas y réfléchir ?" demanda-t-elle, une fois qu'elle fut sûre que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Ça ne faisait jamais de mal d'être prudent même lorsqu'elle se sentait aussi démunie que ces pauvres âmes qui vivaient dans les restes rouillés de voitures.

Il soupira. Mon dieu, elle détestait ce son. Longs et profonds soupirs, comme si l'écouter était une corvée, comme s'il regrettait tout.

"S'il te plait ne demande pas de nouveau," dit-il. "Je t'ai déjà donné mes raisons."

Les yeux fermés elle ravala le sanglot qui luttait pour remonter dans sa poitrine. "J'ai été folle pas vrai ? Tout ce temps… Est-ce que tu m'as vraiment aimée ?"

De sa main libre il attrapa son bras et la tira pour qu'elle s'arrête dans la pénombre. "T'aimer ?" chuchota-t-il, sa tête se baissant comme s'il voulait l'embrasser. A la place il fit glisser ses doigts sous son menton et passa son pouce sur sa joue là où les larmes auraient dû couler. "Comment peux-tu même en douter ?"

"Et comment ne pourrais-je pas ?"

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent – presque assez pour être goûtées – mais il se redressa à la dernière seconde. Toujours l'incarnation de la retenue – Un de ces jours elle le ferait lâcher prise. Elle l'entraînerait dans la tempête et le regarderait perdre le contrôle. Il toucha son front avec le sien et lui dit les mots qui les hantaient, sans l'avouer, depuis bien trop longtemps.

"J'ai détruit le monde pour toi."

* * *

_Complète en 21 chapitres_


	2. Ashes, Ashes

.

**2 / CENDRES, CENDRES**

Leah avait raison, tirer dans la tête des loups arrêtait le processus de guérison. Une balle dans le cerveau et c'était fini, comme les zombies dans les vieux films. Contre la volonté de Bella une scène trop familière passa dans sa tête : le moment où elle avait découvert la vérité concernant la théorie de Leah.

Tremblant malgré la chaleur du mois d'août, elle secoua la tête. Les rencontres avec Jake conduisaient toujours ses pensées vers des pistes qu'il ne valait mieux pas explorer. Des jours comme celui-ci n'aidaient pas. La promesse d'une tempête ondulait dans les airs, faisant se dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque. Qu'il s'agisse d'un orage de pluie quotidien ou d'un _autre_ type inoffensif, elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Certaines personnes affirmaient qu'elles pouvaient le sentir à cause d'une douleur dans la gorge ou d'une ancienne blessure mais elle n'avait jamais eu une telle intuition.

Il y aurait une tempête aujourd'hui. Pluie et orage et une Impulsion...

En levant les yeux Bella se passa la main dans les cheveux. Des fissures se formaient dans le ciel comme des toiles d'araignées, dispersant les nuages sombres. Pas le genre de tempête ordinaire alors. Le rugissement qui l'accompagnait se transforma en grondement de tonnerre mais elle savait. Des années d'expériences lui firent accélérer le pas.

Traverser un immeuble incendié amenait de nouveaux bruits : le murmure de pas atténué par des cendres, le craquement de la pourriture. Pour la dixième fois ce matin, ses doigts fouillèrent dans son sac pour faire l'inventaire de ses possessions. Clés oui. Portefeuille, oui. Flacons, oui. Aiguilles. Aussi. Pas d'antiseptique ni de bandage mais elle n'en aurait pas besoin, pas pour Jake. Une respiration se figea dans ses poumons alors que son index glissait sur le métal lisse du pistolet qu'elle avait baptisé comme son propriétaire d'origine.

Charlie : oui.

Alors qu'elle rentrait dans la forêt, son bras gauche se mit à protester. Porter une glacière remplie de nourriture pour quatre loups contractait ses muscles et ralentissait ses pieds. Elle ne voulait pas penser à la rapidité avec laquelle les loups déchireraient les sandwichs fins au pain de viande et la soupe de poulet. Tout ce travail aurait disparu en quelques bouchées.

Un rayon de soleil déterminé filtra à travers les nuages et les larges feuilles, l'enveloppant d'une lumière verte. Selon les habitants tout cela était constitué d'armoise et de pâturin des champs avant l'Impulsion. Maintenant c'était une forêt luxuriante de vignes enchevêtrées et d'arbres géants comme si le monde débordait de vie et d'énergie. Elle supposait que c'était ça.

Elle n'était pas allée bien loin avant qu'il n'apparaisse : un loup brun rougeâtre tellement plus gros qu'il ne l'était quand Sam était encore en vie. Souriant Bella mit la glacière à ses pieds et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

"Qui est un bon garçon ?"' dit-elle en le grattant derrière les oreilles et en riant quand il cogna le haut de sa tête avec son museau. "Désolé. Impossible de résister. Coincé aujourd'hui, hein ?"

Il acquiesça. Elle s'y attendait vu le temps capricieux. Dieu merci il était dans sa forme de loup cette fois. Être pris au piège dans sa peau humaine le rendait si faible qu'il pouvait à peine se traîner pour la voir. Les jours où il pouvait se promener à sa guise étaient les meilleurs – les plus sûrs – mais ceux-là étaient rares ces derniers temps. Avec une grimace approximative Jake tapa dans la glacière.

"Oui, je l'ai cuisiné chez eux," dit Bella en levant les yeux au ciel. "Ils ont toute cette nourriture inutilisée et beaucoup de choses dans leur jardin sont prêtes à être mangées alors hé… ne fais pas cette tête. Bouche-toi le nez quand tu manges si l'odeur te dérange tellement. Pour quelqu'un qui mange régulièrement du cerf cru, tu es terriblement snob quand il s'agit de nourriture. Ne peux-tu pas surmonter ce stupide ennemi mortel. Si je peux pardonner à Tyler Crowley de m'avoir descendu le pantalon devant tous les quatrième année , tu peux leur pardonner de vouloir changer chaque humain en leur jus de fruit personnel."

Il aboya un rire et se frotta contre son bras. Bella choisit d'interpréter ce geste comme un merci et une excuse.

"Sérieusement cependant. Si tu venais au laboratoire tu serais plus en sécurité. Vous le seriez tous." Quand il n'offrit pas de réponse elle fouilla dans son sac. "Bien, comme tu veux. Tu devrais plutôt te transformer en mule qu'en loup tu sais. Un âne têtu."

Alors qu'elle s'employait à faire couler le sang de sa jambe, il posa sa tête sur son épaule, son souffle chaud faisait soulever ses cheveux. Deux tubes de sang pour la recherche allèrent dans son sac suivis par deux pour Jessica. Avant qu'elle puisse le remercier et parler de leur prochaine rencontre ou envoyer le bonjour aux autres loups, des brindilles craquèrent sous les pieds de quelqu'un, quelque part à sa gauche.

"Va-t'en !" murmura-t-elle, alors que Jake essayait de se mettre entre elle et le danger. "Ça ira."

Après avoir pris l'anse de la glacière entre ses dents il disparut. Bella marcha lentement comme si de rien n'était, une main sur son arme. Juste une promenade dans les bois. Rien d'inhabituel à cela.

Elle ne les vit pas mais reconnus leurs voix : des Raiders*, toujours saouls depuis qu'elle les avait servis au bar hier soir. L'apparition d'une tempête était leur cor de chasse – leur signal de commencer à renifler les voyageurs temporels et les criminels pour Pendle Hill*.

A proximité de la ville la maison de son employeur était plus proche que la sienne. Dès que les pieds de Bella atteignirent le trottoir déformé, elle courut. Si quelqu'un lui demandait elle pourrait dire qu'elle était en retard pour le travail. L'uniforme de femme de chambre déchiré - idée brillante de Garrett – lui servirait de justification.

De la lumière déchira les nuages et lui donna la chair de poule. En même temps elle n'avait pas besoin d'excuse. Toute personne qui serait dehors par un temps pareil se dépêcherait de trouver un abri. Les oreilles agressées par des sirènes, elle sauta par-dessus une clôture et traversa un champ. Des vaches endormies la regardèrent passer, mâchant comme si rien n'avait changé depuis le l'Impulsion. Peut-être que c'était vrai pour elles…

Contre toute attente les sirènes ne se rapprochèrent pas. A bout de souffle elle entra dans la grange aménagée. L'intérieur était clair et aéré avec des murs blancs et de grandes fenêtres mais elle contenait toujours cette odeur terreuse et douce de foin comme si le bâtiment se souvenait de sa vie passée.

Bien avant que Bella ne rencontre ses employeurs, ils avaient rénové cet endroit et l'avaient divisé en trois appartements. Le premier appartenait à Garrett. En réajustant son sac à son épaule Bella tapa 0433 sur le clavier qui se faisait passer pour un système d'alarme. Un clic dans le placard lui fit savoir qu'elle avait réussi. Elle se fraya un chemin à travers les obstacles dans le salon, de la même manière qu'elle sauterait sur le goudron entre des flaques. Repoussant le balai et le matériel de nettoyage, elle ouvrit la porte cachée à l'intérieur du placard et descendit l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'au laboratoire.

Malgré l'insonorisation qui amortissait le bruit des étages au-dessus, l'air était rempli par des bruits métalliques, le bourdonnement des générateurs et le rire d'Emmett. Le centre de la pièce circulaire était occupé par le plus grand des instruments qu'ils utilisaient pour mesurer l'énergie qui avait altéré le monde. il était composé d'un mat dans une cage qui montait et descendait du sol au plafond par un trou dans le sol.

Grâce à Emmett l'appareil était affectueusement connu sous le nom de gode de Satan.

Rosalie était assise devant l'ordinateur, son uniforme de cernes sombres sous les yeux, sa blouse d'hôpital et sa queue de cheval serrée étaient en place. Le petit doigt manquant à sa main gauche ne l'empêchait pas de taper rapidement, pas plus que l'apparition de Bella.

"Bonjour," dit Rosalie sans lever les yeux.

Dans un geste qui aurait provoqué la colère de Jake pour sa sécurité, Bella tira la queue de cheval de Rosalie par-dessus son épaule. Une version forcée du sourire habituel de Rosalie rappela à Bella de garder ses distances jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait changé de vêtement et rincé d'odeur du loup.

"As-tu de nouveau travaillé toute la nuit ?" demanda Bella.

Même le corps de Rosalie avait ses limites. Un de ces jours, elle s'effondrerait au milieu du laboratoire comme une falaise érodée par la lente puissance du vent et de la mer.

Retrouvant son calme Rosalie haussa les épaules. "J'ai fait quelques pauses."

Menteuse. Non pas que Bella ait de la place pour jeter des pierres de l'intérieur de la maison de verre pleine de secrets qu'elle détenait.

Alors que Bella s'éloignait, Emmett lui fit une étreinte à un seul bras et prit sa place. Il portait son bandeau pour les yeux bleus – celui qu'elle avait cousu pour lui après avoir secrètement décidé que ses yeux devaient être bleus quand il était humain.

Le fil d'argent autour du bord sortit quand il pencha la tête pour murmurer quelque chose qui fit lever un côté de la bouche de Rosalie. Depuis la plate-forme Garrett cria une salutation. Protégeant ses yeux de la lumière, Bella les leva et fit un signe de la main. Assise à une longue table près du bureau de Rosalie, Jessica était un des rares souvenirs que Bella avait rapporté de Forks.

"Hé," dit Bella en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

"Hé toi-même. Comment va Jake ?"

"Bien." Elle l'espérait. "Est-ce que tu es venue de la maison à pied ?"

"J'ai traversé les rues sans ma chemise, parce que j'ai un désir de mort."

"Pfff ! Tu aurais dû te pavaner. Beaucoup plus digne."

Souriante, Jessica cogna l'épaule de Bella avec la sienne. "Garrett est venu me chercher il y a une heure."

"Puisque tu es déjà là, tu veux monter pour avoir les soins ?"

"Tss. Toujours aussi pressée de mettre mes seins à nu."

En un clin d'œil, Garrett se pencha par-dessus la rampe. "Besoin d'aide avec ça ?"

"Non," dit Bella en riant, enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Jessica. "Elle est toute à moi."

Alors qu'elles grimpaient au dernier étage, les doigts de Jessica se serraient sur la rampe à chaque éclair orange qui éclairait à travers les fenêtres. L'estomac de Bella se noua. Jessica n'avait pas mentionné que ses symptômes progressaient au point de devenir douloureux à cause des tempêtes.

L'appartement de Rosalie avait de hauts plafonds, des douzaines de jacinthes violette en pot et la meilleure vue de la ville.

Comme toujours, Jessica s'arrêta près de la fenêtre et soupira.

"Tous ces arbres…" chuchota-t-elle. "Ça me donne le mal du pays. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Forks me manquerait. Pouah. Mon moi de quand j'avais sept ans, serait horrifié…"

Bella se détourna. Sans un mot de plus, Jessica joignit leurs mains, comme elle le faisait avant pendant les soirées pyjama et _Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack, Mack toute habillée en noir, noir, noir_*. À l'époque, les voyages dans le temps involontaires avaient été le genre de désastre qui n'arrivait qu'aux autres.

Une fois dans la salle de bain de Rosalie, Jessica enleva son t-shirt et son soutien-gorge en coton et en lambeaux.

Des cercles rouges avec des halos de rose marquaient sa poitrine et son dos. Y avait-il tant de lésions la veille ? La vision de Bella vacilla. Dans sa tête elle récita automatiquement les stades avancés du syndrome de Margaret Brown. Les faits qu'elle voulait ignorer - ou mieux encore, changer. Des faits comme la probabilité que Jessica survive une autre année.

"D'accord," dit Jessica, assise sur le tabouret devant la coiffeuse et se servant d'une des barrettes de Rosalie.

"Fais de ton mieux."

Après s'être frottée les mains et avoir mis une paire de gants en caoutchouc, Bella récupéra le pot de pommade de l'étagère. Un parfum de pin mélangé à du diluant à peinture la frappa au visage à l'instant où elle souleva le couvercle. Une main appuyée contre l'épaule de Jessica, elle se mit au travail en frottant la pâte jaune sur chacune des marques rouges.

"Beurk," dit Jessica. "Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ces conneries." Inclinant la tête d'un côté, elle fixa le miroir du regard. "Si Garrett pouvait me voir maintenant, il ne regretterait pas d'être exclu."

"Oh si, il regretterait." Bella serra le bras de son amie, ses doigts recouverts d'onguent laissèrent une peau grasse derrière. "Tu es magnifique."

La bouche de Jessica s'anima pour faire un quasi-sourire. "Eh bien, je suppose que les gros nichons aident."

"Ils ne peuvent pas faire de mal."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Dis ça à mon dos."

Alors que leur rire s'estompait dans un silence douillet, Jessica commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière - signe certain que la pommade faisait effet. Bella la maintint aussi stable qu'elle le pouvait. Chaque lésion bénéficiait d'une gaze qui, selon Jessica, lui donnait l'air d'un poulet à moitié plumé et cinglé.

Après avoir aidé Jessica à se glisser dans le peignoir qu'elle gardait chez Rosalie, Bella la conduisit au lit. Les draps avaient déjà été repoussés en signe d'invitation.

"Mouais," soupira Jessica, se terrant sous la couette. "Je pourrais... Je pourrais vivre dans ce lit, tu sais ?"

Une autre respiration et elle était endormie. Bella lissa les couvertures : l'écho d'une mère en train de border son enfant, chassant ses cauchemars au loin. Sur le fond de coton bleu, Jessica avait l'air pâle et fragile. Le regard tourné vers son amie, Bella prit l'un des échantillons de sang de Jake dans son sac.

Etrange truc, le sang de loup. L'exposer à des températures froides était le seul moyen de le dégrader, du moins le seul moyen que Bella ait trouvé. Jessica avait désespérément besoin de ses pouvoirs de guérison. Elles l'avaient laissé trop longtemps cette foi, mais sortir les seringues dans une maison remplie de vampires, c'était hors de question. Il faudrait attendre un peu plus longtemps. Quand Bella reverrait Jake, elle en prendrait autant qu'il pourrait lui en donner.

Dans la cuisine attenante, elle trouva un mot de Rosalie lui disant de se servir d'autant de farine et de sucre qu'elle voulait, avec les œufs de Mme Harris et une longue liste de produits du jardin.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Bella se demandait si les vampires en bas la soupçonnaient de savoir ce qu'ils étaient. Ce n'est pas parce que Jake n'était pas supposé lui parler d'eux, qu'ils penseraient qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Rosalie devait savoir. Elle ne s'inquiétait même pas de cacher la façon dont elle utilisait leur nourriture. Leur secret planait dans chaque pièce de la vieille grange, aussi grand que Jake et passé sous silence par tous.

En mettant son tablier, Bella chassa de sa tête les pensées de maladie et d'êtres surnaturels. Cette partie de la journée était à elle seule. Pendant que Jessica dormait - en sécurité et à portée de main - Bella s'égarait en remuant, en cuisant et en rissolant. Elle mesurait la paix dans des cuillères à soupe, méditait dans un nuage de farine.

Tandis que Bella empilait des boîtes pour les loups dans le congélateur, Jessica gémissait dans son sommeil. Si son état continuait de s'aggraver, Bella devrait demander de l'aide à Rosalie. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder son amie se faner, pas puisqu'elle le _savait_.

Une fois qu'elle aura fait cette demande, Jake lui reparlerait-il un jour ?

* * *

"Ça n'a aucun sens !" dit Rosalie en se frottant le front comme elle le faisait toujours en essayant de trouver une solution. "La pulsation est de plus en plus forte depuis deux ans mais pour autant que je sache, aucun voyageur du temps récemment amené n'a été arrêté. Regardez-moi ça : un gars de 1997 est arrivé en 2003. Un enfant qu'ils pensent être des années 50, arrivé en 2010. Cette femme de 1933 est arrivée lors de la première vague de l'Impulsion en 1996. Elle n'a pas développé le syndrome de Margaret Brown jusqu'à l'année dernière, alors elle est restée cachée pendant un long moment. Et ça continue comme ça. Aucun n'est arrivé plus tard qu'en 2013. Pourquoi les gens ne traversent-ils pas le temps si c'est de plus en plus fort ?"

Emmett posa ses mains sur un haut barreau de l'échelle. "Peut-être que les Raiders s'améliorent dans leur art de les attraper ?" Lorsque cette théorie fut accueillie par un air renfrogné de Rosalie, il ajouta, "Ou peut-être que la police le fait. Tout est possible."

Bella n'était pas sûre de ce qui était pire : être exécuté par un groupe de fous superstitieux ou être enfermé dans un établissement gouvernemental pour être mis sous pression, psychanalysé et disséqué. Le résultat était le même mais le travail des Raiders était plus rapide.

Dans la plupart des cas.

"C'est peut-être lié à la stabilité," dit Jessica. "C'est de plus en plus fort… mais c'est moins déséquilibré ? Je ne sais pas. Quand ça m'est arrivé, j'ai eu l'impression... C'est stupide de dire… désorientant. Sans blague, soudainement j'ai sauté dix ans en avant. Bien sûr que c'était désorientant mais c'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit. C'est ainsi que l'énergie se fait sentir - comme si elle était déséquilibrée. Peut-être que ce n'est plus le cas."

Rosalie secoua la tête. "D'après nos relevés, c'est encore assez instable. Si nous pouvions trouver un moyen pour la canaliser en..."

Avec un bruit étouffé, ses mots se transformèrent en respirations rapides. Tous les vampires du labo regardèrent vers le plafond.

"Trois…" dit Garrett, "… et un des autres."

Jessica fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Avec un doigt sur les lèvres, Rosalie déplaça son corps entre les humaines et l'entrée.

"Peux-tu les faire sortir ?" lui demanda Emmett, son regard se précipitant vers la sortie de secours qui menait au garage.

"Je ne sais pas."

"Essaie," dit Garrett. Quelque chose d'autre traversa ses lèvres mais pour une oreille humaine, ça ressemblait... à une bouffée d'air.

Bella chercha l'arme au fond de son sac. Elle respira lentement et avec mesure, elle voulait que ses mains soient immobiles. Elle pourrait le faire. Un frisson lui traversa les bras, la trahissant quand la porte du labo s'ouvrit.

Les vampires perdraient-ils le contrôle si elle devait tirer sur l'humain ? Tout ce qu'elle put faire, c'est prier pour qu'ils les aiment, Jessica et elle, assez pour voir à travers la brume de la soif de sang et se rappeler qui ils étaient.

"C'est qui je pense que c'est ?" demanda Emmett, ses mains se transformant en poings.

Une partie de la tension disparut de la posture de Rosalie. "Je pense que oui."

Les mains qui s'apprêtaient à saisir Bella et Jessica tombèrent aux côtés de Rosalie. Quatre étrangers descendirent l'escalier. Trois vampires menaient la danse, comme Garrett l'avait prédit : deux hommes, une femme. Bella garda son arme braquée sur l'humain du groupe : un homme avec des cheveux roux. Son sourire léger disparut.

Un long soupir de Garrett déclencha un rire. Pendant qu'Emmett et lui restaient figés, Rosalie courut vers les nouveaux venus. Se faufilant parmi les autres, elle se jeta sur le plus petit des deux vampires mâles. La force de son étreinte la fit vaciller en un amas de rires.

"Bonjour à toi aussi !" dit-il en embrassant sa joue. "Oh, ça fait trop longtemps !"

Garrett embrassa la femelle, ses boucles blondes cachant presque son sourire alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer... Emmett sortit de son hébétude et salua le vampire qui restait avec une tape sur l'épaule. Seul l'humain avait été exclu des retrouvailles. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Bella et Jessica, son sourire asymétrique fit une autre apparition. Bien que Bella ait baissé son arme, elle occupait toujours sa main droite. Il lui offrit sa gauche.

"Bonjour," dit-il. "Je suis Edward."

….

*Raiders – voleurs, brigands, pilleurs, pirates

*Pendle Hill – Colline aux pendus

* Jeu de main (deux enfants debout ou assis face à l'autre se tapent dans leurs mains au rythme de la chanson) et chanson enfantine joué par les enfants dans les pays anglophones


	3. Thursday's Child

.

Un petit résumé :

_Quelque chose a modifié le temps c'est L'Impulse et ça donne des orages qui parfois prend les gens dans une époque et les amène à une autre ... ceux à qui c'est arrivé ont une maladie... Rosalie et les autres vampires essaient de voir comment stopper cette altération du temps ou cherchent des remèdes. Ces voyageurs malgré eux sont pourchassés par les Raiders et par FBI, les uns le font pour les pendre (Pendle Hill) et les autres font des expériences sur eux ... chacun doit vivre avec les conséquences de ce phénomène…_

* * *

**3 / L'ENFANT DU JEUDI**

Les mains d'Edward racontaient l'histoire de sa profession. Des années de graisse de moteur étaient entrées dans les lignes, créant une carte des moteurs réparés. Une autre histoire commençait à ses poignets, s'enroulant autour de ses coudes avec des taches de couleur éclatante. Les images dans sa peau parlaient une langue que Bella ne connaissait pas encore. Alors que sa main flottait dans l'air entre eux, son regard parcourut ses tatouages : une corde effilochée, un coquillage, l'horizon d'une ville, deux initiales, un oiseau en vol.

"Bonjour," dit Jessica, avançant pour accepter de lui serrer la main. "Je suis Jessica. C'est mon amie Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas elle ne tirera pas. Bella sérieusement… range ton arme."

A moitié riant et à moitié se moquant, Bella garda son arme exactement là où elle était, bien qu'elle accepte la main d'Edward quand il la lui tendit une seconde fois. Jessica lui sourit, faisant ce petit geste de se mordre la lèvre qui pouvait laisser croire à un gars qu'elle était mignonne et vulnérable.

Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Comme d'habitude la proie envisagée par Jessica était beaucoup trop vieille pour elle. Il avait l'air d'avoir la vingtaine avancée – peut-être un an ou deux de plus que Bella. Une cicatrice coulait du bout de son nez jusqu'à sa pommette, coupant en deux une tache de rousseur. Il était assez grand pour qu'elle se sente petite, même à côté de la petite Jessica. Et il souriait comme s'il l'avait inventé, comme s'il était le premier personnage de l'histoire du monde à découvrir la nature contagieuse des sourires.

"Je suis désolé si nous vous avons surprises," dit-il, ses doigts toujours contre ceux de Bella. "Jasper a essayé d'appeler plus tôt mais il n'y est pas arrivé."

Jessica plissa le nez. "Oui ça ne me surprend pas. Les lignes font toujours ça quand il y a une tempête. L'un des avantages de vivre au milieu d'un putain de nulle part. Quoi qu'il en soit, ravie de te rencontrer. Est-ce que tu travailles avec Tanya et Irina ou… ?"

"Ils sont du bureau de Chesterton," dit Emmett, en se mettant derrière Bella et Jessica et les surplombant, il était plus grand que tout, il fixa Edward. "Je pensais qu'ils ne viendraient pas avant le mois prochain."

Le pouls de Bella se mit à battre deux fois plus vite. Alors que la branche de l'organisation de Rosalie se concentrait sur comment remettre le temps dans son état précédent et le monstre dans sa cage, les gens de Chesterton dans l'Indiana recherchaient un possible remède pour le syndrome de Margaret Brown. Pendant des mois Bella avait essayé de recueillir un échantillon de sang de loup pour eux.

Les présentations furent faites. Le vampire femelle était Mary Atwood. Le mâle silencieux qui penchait la tête et qui regardait entre Bella et Rosalie était Jasper Whitlock et le dernier vampire, celui qui gardait sa main sur l'épaule de Rosalie était Carlisle Cullen.

_Docteur _Cullen. Bella avait entendu les autres en parler mais elle connaissait tout le travail de Carlisle. C'était l'un de ceux qui avait développé les pommades et les médicaments qui rajoutaient de précieux mois à la vie de Jessica.

Etranger ou pas, vampire ou non, Bella aurait pu l'embrasser.

"J'ai dû fermer un peu plus tôt," dit Mary. "La ville était bourrée de Fédéraux. Et ils auraient commencé à être soupçonneux."

Garrett sauta pour s'asseoir sur un comptoir haut, agitant son bras devant le laboratoire comme si les machines à cliquetis occupaient tout Pendleton. "Pas bien mieux ici. Il faut juste échanger les Fédéraux contre les Raiders."

"Tu devrais penser à déménager bientôt aussi," dit Carlisle. "Il est temps ne crois-tu pas ?"

La panique parcourut la poitrine de Bella, un oiseau pris au piège battant contre ses côtes. Les emmèneraient-ils avec Jessica ou profiteraient-ils de cette occasion pour respecter leurs lois et rompre tous les liens ? Quitter Tanya et Irina avait été facile, Bella ne travaillait avec elles que depuis quelques mois et avait dû s'inquiéter de plus grandes choses pendant son évasion – de plus grandes choses l'exilant de Forks. C'était différent à présent, elle ne pouvait pas recommencer dans une autre branche de leur organisation. Pas de nouveau.

Fronçant les sourcils Rosalie inspecta ses ongles. "Pas encore. Je pense que nous sommes sur le point de faire une percée. Il me faut encore au moins un an ici."

"Bien sûr, pas de problème…" fit Mary. "Nous dirons simplement aux Raiders de bien vouloir rester assis jusqu'à ce que Rose obtienne ce qu'elle veut. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront tout à fait raisonnables..."

Jasper continuait à regarder Bella. C'était subtil mais elle le remarqua. Une goutte de sueur coulait sur sa nuque et entre ses omoplates : une démangeaison agaçante tout comme son regard. Etre aussi profondément sous terre n'offrait aucun soulagement à la chaleur. Avec autant de moteurs en mouvement et tant d'énergie pulsant dans laboratoire, il ne faisait jamais froid.

Emmett passa son bras autour de la taille de Rosalie, la prenant contre lui. "S'ils essaient de s'introduire ici, Rose pourra les charmer pour les soumettre."

"Ouais parce que les regarder fixement leur ravirait leur pantalon," dit Garret puis il fit une espèce de jappement quand Rosalie le frappa à l'épaule.

"Traitez-moi de vieux jeu…" dit Marie, "… mais dans ce scénario je préfèrerais utiliser la violence."

Rosalie sourit, "Moi aussi."

Tandis que les vampires continuaient à se chamailler, Jessica fit signe à Edward de s'asseoir à sa table. Alors que les pieds de sa chaise frottaient contre le sol en ciment, une machine derrière Bella siffla pour signifier qu'elle était en train de prendre les mesures comme elle le faisait toutes les heures. Se tenir si près d'elle lui envoya une vibration qui chatouilla son cou et ses oreilles comme si elle avait roulé par-dessus une grille.

"Alors," dit Jessica, "Edward… c'est ça ? Que fais-tu ?"

Ses mains se croisèrent sur le placage écaillé de la table à côté d'un cœur gribouillé. "Je suis réparateur principalement. Je suis celui qu'appelle Mary quand les choses cessent de fonctionner."

"C'est cool. Je ne suis qu'un assistant. Bella l'est aussi mais elle fait ses propres recherches. Est-ce que tu vas rester ici ou … ?"

Si Jessica lui offrait un endroit où dormir sur son canapé, Bella l'étranglerait.

"Non, je pense que les autres vont le faire mais j'ai une chambre dans une pension de famille."

Emmett se retira de sa propre discussion pour ricaner. "Il n'y en a qu'une en ville. Tu veux aller dans cet endroit qui était un bordel autrefois ? Le Working Girls Hotel ? _Joli !"_

Le sourire de Jessica s'éclaira. "Oh c'est dans le quartier historique non ? Si tu veux je pourrais te faire visiter. Une de nos voisines travaillait pour l'ancienne agence de voyage, avant l'Impulse et elle m'en a beaucoup parlé."

"Euh ce serait… gentil…" Edward serra les lèvres comme s'il essayait d'avaler son rire. D'un ton calme il ajouta : "Quel âge as-tu ?"

"Elle a dix-sept ans," dit Bella avant que Jessica puisse essayer de le tromper en lui disant qu'elle était née en 1987. Si Jessica avait vécu toute sa vie comme Bella, elle aurait eu vingt-sept ans.

Jessica donna un coup de coude à Bella. "Merci _maman. _Oui j'ai dix-sept ans. Quel âge as-tu ?"

"Vingt-neuf. Je…"

Rosalie interrompit ce qu'Edward était sur le point de dire en annonçant qu'ils devraient se remettre au travail au lieu de rester assis à perdre toute la journée. Lorsqu'elle revint à son premier amour - son ordinateur – elle commença à enchainer les ordres, invitant les nouveaux arrivants à effectuer diverses tâches de celles qu'elle avait dans sa liste.

Bella rit sous cape. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

x-x-x

x-x-x

"Docteur Cullen ?" demanda Bella, en l'approchant pendant un moment de calme.

Il lui sourit très gentiment, aucun vampire ne lui avait jamais fait ça avant. "Appelle-moi Carlisle je t'en prie."

"Carlisle alors. Puis-je te parler seule à seul une minute ?"

Il la suivit dehors, l'air était encore chargé d'orage. Bella imagina l'énergie tourner autour d'elle : de longs doigts orange qui menaçaient de l'attraper par la gorge et de la serrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille à un autre moment.

Au lendemain des tempêtes il était si facile d'imaginer les griffes remontant au cours des années et sélectionner les victimes comme si l'énergie était un être sensible. Les éclats de lumière colorée par les flammes qui se dissipaient au-dessus de Pendle Hill semblaient être quelque chose de solide, quelque chose sur quoi elle pouvait tirer, juste pour voir les débris tomber.

Quand Bella et Carlisle atteignirent la lisière de la forêt elle lui montra les deux tubes du sang de Jake qu'elle essayait d'utiliser pour la recherche. Ses narines se dilatèrent.

"Un de mes amis a du sang qui peut soulager les symptômes du syndrome de Margaret Brown," déclara-t-elle. "Je l'ai compris lorsqu'il en a fait don à une victime. Ils appartiennent au même groupe sanguin." Elle se demanda s'il pouvait sentir ses demi-vérités dans ses respirations superficielles et la vitesse de son pouls.

"L'effet semble être temporaire peu importe la quantité utilisée. J'ai fait des recherches et essayé de trouver un moyen de faire durer l'effet plus longtemps mais pour être honnête je n'en sais pas assez. Il me faudrait des années pour être vraiment qualifiée pour travailler dessus et je n'ai pas des années. J'espérais que tu pourrais te renseigner. Je peux obtenir plus d'échantillon quand tu en auras besoin."

Carlisle hocha la tête. "Je serai heureux d'y travailler. Ton ami serait-il prêt à venir au laboratoire pendant que je suis ici ?"

"Non probablement pas. Il reste dans les bois la plupart du temps. Il a eu des démêlés avec les Raiders par le passé, alors c'est plus sûr pour lui de rester hors de vue. _Tu sais_ comment c'est. Une fois que tu as été accusé de quelque chose, les Raiders t'attrapent en premier et posent les questions ensuite."

Jake préfèrerait aller jusqu'à Pendle Hill et se rendre plutôt que de participer à une expérimentation conduite par un vampire.

Quand Bella avait commencé à prendre son sang il l'avait forcé à jurer qu'elle ne donnerait pas d'échantillons à Rosalie ou à d'autres. Tout ce qui avait avoir avec son sang et les employeurs de Bella lui faisait grincer les dents même lorsqu'il était sous sa forme humaine.

Peut-être pensait-il qu'ils pourraient l'utiliser d'une manière ou d'une autre contre lui – pour trouver ses faiblesses - comme si son talon d'Achille se trouvait dans ses globules rouges. Bella ne savait pas. Il devrait lui pardonner maintenant que Carlisle était là. Certaines choses étaient plus importantes que des promesses.

"Oui je comprends," dit Carlisle. "Bon s'il change d'avis…"

"Je te le dirai."

x-x-x

x-x-x

Juste avant le coucher du soleil, Garrett ramena Jessica et Bella chez elles. Comme toujours, Jessica réclama la place passager avant et passa tout le trajet à rigoler quand il touchait volontairement son genou en changeant les vitesses. Bella appuya la tête contre la vitre teintée et regarda les yeux sombres de Garrett dans le rétroviseur. Peut-être qu'elle lui demanderait de transformer Jessica si on en arrivait là. Rosalie avait toujours été le choix évident, elle avait le meilleur contrôle. Elle ne retenait jamais son souffle pendant les étreintes. Mais elle n'avait jamais fait sourire Jessica comme si elle était toute illuminée de l'intérieur.

La maison était une caravane : une boîte de conserve qui était une fournaise l'été, une glacière l'hiver et était décorée comme dans un cauchemar des années 1970 de brun, jaune et vert avocat. Des pots de mauvaises herbes restaient sur le côté des marches en bois grinçantes. Il y aurait eu des tomates et des poivrons si Bella avait songé à les arroser. Un tas de ferraille était garé dans l'abri auto. Grâce au miraculeuses compétences en mécanique de Rosalie ce tas de ferraille fonctionnait encore, les jours où Garrett n'était pas en mesure de faire office de chauffeur.

"Tu veux que j'attende ?" demanda Garrett.

"Non," dit Bella. "La tempête est passée. J'aimerais marcher et prendre l'air. Tu peux y aller."

Dire le mensonge sans faire rire les gens était une lutte. Marcher dans la chaleur pour atteindre son deuxième emploi lui apporterait autant d'air frais qu'un cercueil hermétiquement fermé.

"D'accord," dit Garrett, en se tortillant sur son siège pour tapoter l'extrémité du nez de Jessica. "A plus tard."

A l'intérieur de la caravane, Bella regarda la voiture de Garrett disparaître sur la route en gravier à travers la fenêtre poussiéreuse de la cuisine. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue et plus important encore, hors de portée de l'odeur du sang de Jessica - elle commença à préparer une seringue.

"Oh, la joie !" dit Jessica, en se poussant pour faire de la place à Bella sur leur canapé, une autre relique des années 70. "Il est temps de se shooter. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'on devrait être dans une ruelle miteuse ou sur les docks quand on fait ça."

"Les docks ?" Bella enroula une sangle autour du bras de Jessica et la serra. "Nous sommes à trois cents kilomètres de l'océan. Pendleton n'a pas de docks."

"Ne sois pas si pédante. Je pensais à un peu d'ambiance."

Une fois les gants enfilés et une lingette d'alcool passée sur la peau de Jessica, Bella la piqua avec l'aiguille et poussa le piston, la chaleur se répandit le long du bras de Jessica et s'épanouit sur ses joues en un joli rougissement. Pendant les heures qui suivraient, alors que le sang de Jake l'inonderait et que les plaies sur sa poitrine et son dos s'estomperaient, sa température atteindrait une légère fièvre.

Bella jeta les gants et lava ses mains des horribles résidus de poudre qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux.

"Pour info," dit Jessica en s'allongeant sur le canapé avec un petit soupir, "je n'allais pas essayer de faire quoi que ce soit avec Edward. Je voulais juste, tu sais, le mater un peu plus, comme je le fais avec Garrett. Et Emmett, maintenant que j'y pense. Et probablement Jasper et Carlisle aussi. Mon Dieu, tu penses que j'ai un fétichisme pour les vampires ? De toute façon, c'est juste un régal pour les yeux. Complètement inoffensif. Et délicieux."

Bella eut le sourire aux lèvres et perdit la bataille. "Edward _fait _plutôt du bien aux yeux, je te l'accorde."

"Je voudrai transformer ça en insinuation mais je n'en vois pas une de bien. Je ferai du bien à ses yeux ? Non, c'est stupide." Elle frissonna. "Et ça me donne des images mentales d'une sorte de sexe oculaire bizarre. Beurk !"

Un petit rire traversa les lèvres de Bella lorsqu'elle retourna sur le canapé. "Parfois je me demande si ça tourne rond chez toi..."

"Je t'aime quelquefois." Une copie du vieux sourire éclatant de Jake se répandit sur le visage de Jessica. Utiliser son sang avait toujours cet effet, comme si elle portait un peu de sa personnalité dans ses veines, rougeoyant à travers sa peau.

"Ouais ?" Avec ses doigts doux, Bella glissa une boucle vagabonde derrière l'oreille de Jessica. "Eh bien, je t'aime, toujours."

Jessica se blottit plus près, posant sa joue sur le genou de son amie pendant quelques secondes avant de dire, "Ok, assez de bêtises. Allez, au travail. Ramène plein de pourboires."

"Argh, je vais essayer. C'était surtout des Raiders ces dernières semaines. Salauds de mesquins. Je suppose qu'être maléfique ne paie pas bien de nos jours."

"Humm, merde. Je pensais devenir un super-vilain. J'avais même commencé à faire des croquis de ma tanière. Mais s'il n'y a pas d'argent, je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter d'être un des gentils. C'est nul. Leurs tenues ne sont jamais très amusantes."

"Est-ce que j'allais faire partie de ton équipe diabolique ? Un serviteur ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

"Commandant en second, bien sûr. Je t'aurais laissé diriger un pays ou deux quand j'aurai pris le pouvoir du monde entier." En bâillant, Jessica enleva ses chaussettes et les jeta dans un coin de la pièce, où elles resteraient sans doute jusqu'à ce que Bella la harcèle pour qu'elle les ramasse. "J'ai un astucieux plan, aussi. A l'épreuve des imbéciles. Pas de monologues idiots quand j'aurais attrapé le héros. En plus, j'allais te donner Edward à la fin."

"Comme c'est généreux de ta part... !"

"Ouais, eh bien… comme je suis la Reine Suprême de Toute Chose, j'aurais probablement dix gars dans ma... euh." Les sourcils de Jessica se rapprochèrent. "Existe-t-il un mot pour une version masculine de harem ? Peu importe. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Le fait est que je pourrais me passer d'un mec sexy pour ma Vice-Reine des Merveilles."

Bella rit. "Eh bien, merci."

"Quand tu veux. Tu pourrais t'amuser un peu avec ce joli garçon. Oh, mais je garderais Garrett dans ce scénario, alors n'y pense même pas. Je me fiche qu'il soit vieux. Je le voudrais toujours dans mon homme-harem. Mon ho-harem ? Oui !" Jessica pointa son index en l'air. "Mon ho-harem. C'est le mot parfait pour ça."

"As-tu oublié qu'il te casserait probablement en deux et te drainerait de ton sang si tu essayais de t'amuser avec lui ?"

"Non, non. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux dans le fait d'être la Reine Suprême de Toute Chose. Je pourrais juste lui ordonner de ne pas mordre ou me serrer jusqu'à ce que mes yeux me sortent des orbites et il devrait obéir." Elle fronça le nez. "Et maintenant je reviens à l'image du sexe oculaire."

"Ah, la boucle est bouclée !" Debout, Bella attrapa son sac du crochet près de la porte et le vida de tout ce qui l'incriminait, sauf l'arme. Charlie allait avec elle partout. "Si tu changes d'avis et conquiers le monde avant mon retour, immortalise le carnage pour moi afin que je ne manque rien."

"Même les trucs avec Garrett ?"

"Pas s'il y a du sexe oculaire."

"Tss. Tu es_ tellement_ vanille*."

"Ne m'oblige pas à t'acheter une ceinture de chasteté oculaire..." Bella s'approcha et embrassa Jessica.

"Ok, maintenant je dois vraiment y aller."

"Au revoir ! Si Edward entre dans le bar, vois si tu peux lui faire rebondir une pièce sur le cul pour moi."

"Ha. Pour toi ? Je vais le faire pour moi. A plus tard."

En allant vers le bar, Bella regardait la forêt qui l'entourait recherchant l'énorme silhouette de Jake sous l'ombre épaisse. Souvent il restait suffisamment près du parc des caravanes pour tenter de surveiller Jessica pendant que Bella était absente. Cela rassurait toujours Bella de savoir qu'il était là, savoir que Jessica ne serait pas entrainée par les Raiders ou qu'elle ne disparaitrait pas de nouveau dix ans plus loin– pas qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose. Aujourd'hui il était introuvable. Avait-il été attrapé ?

Non, c'était impossible. Il était coincé dans sa forme de loup ce matin. Il pourrait se battre.

Le bar d'Emmett et de Garrett était situé dans ce qui avait été le bowling local autrefois. Le panneau au-dessus de l'entrée indiquait toujours _Rodeo Lanes_. Seule la pharmacie voisine avait survécu au pillage qui avait suivi l'Impulse, tous les magasins à proximité avaient été démolis depuis longtemps. Des étals de marché se trouvaient sur les tombes de ces bâtiments : un mélange de chariots et de comptoirs sous des tentes, colportant de tout, des faux charmes de voyage anti-temps aux vêtements de bébé usés.

L'heure de l'ouverture n'était que dans dix minutes mais Adam, un client régulier, était déjà assis sur le deuxième tabouret à gauche du bar en train de boire un verre d'hydromel d'Emmett. Dans la cuisine le chant parfait de Garrett se mêlait au grésillement des pommes de terre congelées dans l'huile chaude, comme prévu et pile à l'heure : un dessert salé pour terminer le dîner alcoolisé d'Adam.

"Hé chérie !" dit Adam avec son accent lent et trainant qui la laissait parfois se demander s'il venait d'une autre époque.

"Hé comment ça va ?"

"Je n'ai pas à me plaindre."

"Conneries. Tu peux te plaindre plus que quiconque que je connais."

Il répondit par un de ses rares rires : un son essoufflé et silencieux comme s'il essayait de murmurer son amusement. "Et toi ? Tu as l'air fatiguée."

"Oh quel beau parleur ! C'est vraiment ce que veulent entendre les belles filles…"

Des fossettes apparurent sur ses joues rouges tandis que sa bouche formait un sourire. "Hé j'essaie ! Ils te font t'épuiser là-bas ?"

"Non. Je peux toujours faire en sorte que Jessica fasse le gros du nettoyage si je suis fatiguée."

"Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives et que Tom te fasse faire tout le boulot, pas vrai ?"

"Et… ce n'est pas la vérité?" En roulant des yeux, elle tapota son épaule. "Je reviens dans une minute."

Bella passa dans la pièce de derrière – elle était rarement utilisée sauf par elle. Comme dans le reste du bar il y avait des carreaux dépareillés, récupérés dans les décombres des autres bâtiments pour remplacer la moquette fine et le parquet. Les panneaux de bois sur les murs avaient résisté à l'Impulse et ressemblaient probablement à ce qu'ils avaient été il y avait dix-neuf ans. Tout ça était moche comme la mort.

Après avoir verrouillé la porte, elle sortit du pantalon bleu foncé et de la tunique qu'elle portait pour faire comme si elle était femme de chambre. Le miroir sur le mur du fond lui renvoyait les mots d'Adam : _tu as l'air fatiguée. _L'ancien mascara granuleux et le baume à lèvres maison qu'elle gardait dans son casier ne feraient pas grand-chose pour la faire paraitre plus éveillée mais ça devrait suffire.

Après s'être changé et avoir brossé ses cheveux puis mis son arme dans le holster dans ses bottes, un autre tabouret au bar était occupé. Edward était assis à côté d'Adam et ils discutaient des temps forts d'un match de foot qui se déroulait sur la télé dans un coin. Le visage solennel d'une commentatrice interrompit le second ralenti d'un touchdown, la réception était instable, une ligne statique partageait son abdomen, suivi d'images floues de soldats américains se battant dans un désert lointain.

Bella secoua la tête. Avec la mort et les impôts on pouvait toujours compter sur la guerre et le football dans ce monde.

"Hé," dit-elle à Edward, en passant derrière le bar. "Que puis-je te servir ?"

"Oh euh… comme lui ?"

A travers la brume qui trainait toujours au-dessus du bar même en l'absence de fumeurs, l'hydromel semblait plus sombre, comme du bois de rose liquide. Le brouillard ne ternissait pas les yeux d'Edward cependant. C'était la même lumière vert clair que dans le laboratoire.

"Tu vas rester en ville longtemps, mon gars ?" lui demanda Adam.

Il haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas encore, peut-être. Tout dépend de ce que mes amis vont décider."

"Bien, ne t'en va pas sans me dire au revoir."

"Je n'y songe même pas." Le sourire d'Edward s'agrandit incluant Bella dans sa chaleur alors qu'elle déposait l'un des plus jolis verres devant lui. "Merci." Il se tourna pour attraper son portefeuille dans sa poche arrière mais Adam l'arrêta d'un signe de sa main.

"Celui-là est pour moi. Mets ça sur mon ardoise, Bella."

Merci mon dieu. Si Edward avait sorti une pièce pour payer, Bella aurait incapable de réprimer un rire. Zut Jessica ! La fille ressemblait à une version humaine de l'Impulse, ramenant Bella à l'époque où elles étaient toutes les deux adolescentes.

"D'accord," dit-elle. "Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?"

"Oui," dit Edward. Un de ses longs doigts suivit une goutte de condensation pendant son voyage le long de son verre. "Ça va faire neuf ans maintenant."

"Waouh ! Le monde est petit !" dit-elle et c'est tout à quoi elle put penser.

"Oui. "Edward prit une gorgée de sa boisson. "Alors Bella je me suis retrouvé au garage plus tôt et je dois te demander quelque chose. Quelles sont les chances que Rosalie me permette de conduire sa voiture ? Attention tu vas me briser le cœur si tu me dis que c'est impossible."

Un autre sourire d'Adam passa sur ses lèvres – presque fort, pour lui. Bella ne put contenir son propre rire.

"Oh s'il te plait laisse-moi être là quand tu lui demanderas !" dit-elle. "Ce n'est pas que je veuille voir ton cœur se briser. Je veux juste voir sa réaction. Avec une caméra si possible."

Souriant dans son verre, Edward haussa les sourcils. "C'est un 'peut-être', alors ?"

"Tu aurais plus de chance de convaincre Emmett de venir travailler en tutu tous les jours pendant un mois," déclara Adam.

Bella sortit un chiffon et essuya le bar pour donner l'impression qu'elle faisait autre chose que discuter. "Non ce serait facile. Il le ferait si tu pariais. Il coordonnerait même probablement la couleur du tutu avec son bandeau sur l'œil."

Le grincement de la porte d'entrée laissa passer le collègue de Bella, Tom et restaura temporairement sa croyance aux miracles. Pour une fois il était à l'heure pour son quart de travail. Il lui offrit un geste du menton en guise de salutation mais ne dit rien à Adam et Edward. Il traversa le bar, prit la porte de derrière pour ressortir dans la ruelle. Moins d'une minute de travail et il prenait déjà une pause. Cela devait être son nouveau record.

Les clients commençaient à arriver. Bella se retrouva très occupée à prendre les commandes. Une fois que Tom revint, elle fit ce qu'elle put pour que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de ceux qui portaient un brassard rouge qui les désignait comme étant des Raiders mais ils étaient si nombreux que c'était impossible. L'acidité remonta dans sa gorge alors qu'elle observait les verres s'empiler devant trois hommes en particulier. Peut-être que la distance faisait s'emballer son imagination et déformait leurs voix mais c'était bien eux qu'elle avait entendus dans la forêt ce matin.

"Bella, nettoie cette table !" dit Tom.

Il n'était pas son patron. C'était Emmett et Garrett et ils disaient toujours s'il te plait. Pourtant si elle ne le faisait pas ce ne serait probablement pas fait. Alors qu'elle traversait la pièce enfumée, Bella se força à chanter dans sa tête.

_I will not kill the sherriff's son. I will not kill the sherriff's son*. _

Compte tenu de la position de son père dans la communauté le fait que Tom soit employé par deux vampires qui enfreignaient des centaines de lois quotidiennement faisait toujours rire Bella. Sans mentionner le fait que lesdits vampires dirigeaient ce qui devenait rapidement une oasis pour les Raiders. Bella souhaitait trouver une façon d'empêcher ça d'arriver. Qu'allaient-ils faire, jeter les Raiders dehors ? Le bar était censé être leur couverture - leur façon de passer inaperçu, d'être des citoyens ordinaires, respectueux de la loi. Refuser de servir les Raiders ne ferait rien pour promouvoir cette image.

"Je demande simplement si tu en as vu un venant du futur ?" dit l'un des Raiders à un de ses amis pendant que Bella s'approchait. Un charme anti-voyage dans le temps pendait à une ficelle autour de son cou : une pochette de coton contenant probablement les os d'un minuscule rongeur et autres objets. Il pourrait contenir du cérumen et du chewing-gum prémâché c'était censé le protéger mais aucune superstition ne pourrait le garder dans le présent.

Faux sourire en place, Bella empila les verres vides. Si elle ajoutait du colorant alimentaire à la boisson de leur choix et affirmait que cela les empêcherait de voyager dans le temps, paieraient-ils plus cher ? Ça pourrait compenser le manque de pourboire.

"Je ne leur demande pas exactement l'histoire de leur vie," dit l'un des autres en adressant son sourire aux seins de Bella. "S'ils ont joué avec cette merde, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Qu'ils se balancent…"

Bande de crétins. Aucune personne sensée ne _voulait_ voyager dans le temps - pas quand presque tous ceux qui en avait l'expérience finissaient avec une peau tachée de lésions et au final, une défaillance de plusieurs organes. Et pourtant, les Raiders persistaient à croire que les voyageurs du temps s'étaient infligés cela eux-mêmes - que des gens comme Jessica étaient... à blâmer pour l'Impulse et les tempêtes qui ont suivi.

Eh bien, les voyageurs dans le temps et ceux qui ont conduit des expériences interdites. Jessica était les deux. Après chaque tentative de contenir l'énergie la propagation avait accéléré, la règlementation a surgi plus vite que les théories du complot. Le labo n'obéissait à presque aucun de ces trucs.

En pilotage automatique, elle déposa les verres dans la cuisine et retourna à son poste. Adam avait disparu mais Edward était toujours là. Avec Emmett et Garrett occupés ailleurs, il était le seul visage amical.

"Autre chose ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Ça va, merci," dit-il, sa voix aussi basse qu'elle pouvait l'être sans se dissoudre dans le bruit du bar. "J'étais sur le point de retourner à la pension de famille. J'ai une autre question de probabilité pour toi mais..."

"D'accord, vas-y."

"Moi contre ces types… dans une bagarre." Son regard se dirigea vers la table de Raiders. "Quelles seraient mes chances ?"

Peut-être qu'il essayait seulement de bien s'entendre avec elle, elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle sourit.

"Je ne sais pas. Es-tu doué ?"

"A la baston ?" Un pli apparut entre ses sourcils. Il faisait tambouriner ses doigts sur ses genoux, en suivant les conversations qui résonnaient tout autour d'eux. "Je suppose que oui."

Posant ses avant-bras sur le comptoir, Bella jeta un coup d'œil entre Edward et la table d'ivrognes tapageurs.

Un coin de sa bouche se souleva, comme s'il la défiait elle au lieu d'eux.

"Sans hésitation," dit-elle. "Je parierai sur toi."

x-x-x

x-x-x

Le lendemain matin, quand Bella sortit de la salle de bain de Rosalie avec une Jessica somnolente, elle trouva Edward assis au comptoir, sirotant une tasse fumante et feuilletant un livre.

"Désolé", dit-il, en sautant sur ses pieds. "Emmett a dit que je pourrais trouver du café ici. Je n'avais pas réalisé..."

"C'est bon," dit Jessica, en serrant la ceinture de son peignoir. " Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais nue ou quoi que ce soit. Bella pourrait probablement avoir besoin de compagnie, de toute façon."

Non, Bella n'avait pas besoin de la compagnie - pas pendant son évasion matinale. Edward garda les yeux baissés pendant que Bella aidait son amie à se coucher. Maintenant il n'y avait plus moyen qu'il ne sache pas ce que Jessica était.

Pas quand l'odeur de la pommade faisait pratiquement apparaître dans l'air des lignes puantes au-dessus d'elle. Il avait travaillé dans le laboratoire qui produisait cette pommade, rafistolant les machines et respirant cette odeur tous les jours. Bella fronça les sourcils. Faire partie de leur organisation ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. C'était encore un étranger, une menace.

"Tu es sûre que je ne m'impose pas ?" chuchota-t-il quand Bella se lava les mains.

"C'est très bien. Vas-y, bois ton café."

Récupérant le mélange d'eau, de miel et de levure qu'elle avait mis de côté avant d'appliquer la pommade à Jessica, Bella commença à ajouter les ingrédients secs. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle retourna le pâton sur la table qu'elle regarda de nouveau Edward. Il frissonna en avalant une gorgée de café noir.

"Sers-toi du sucre, si tu veux," dit-elle. "Il y en a assez. Et il y a un peu de crème dans le frigo."

Au premier essai, il ouvrit le congélateur au lieu du réfrigérateur. Il s'agissait d'unités séparées, toutes deux construites dans le but de contenir presque assez de nourriture pour les loups de Bella. Edward se tint là un moment, les yeux fixés sur les étagères surchargées.

"Ouah ! Tu cuisines beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?"

Un autre tour de pâte collante, un autre saupoudrage de farine. "Oui. C'est ma thérapie."

"Veux-tu de l'aide ? Je sais que c'est un peu tôt pour la thérapie de couple, puisqu'on vient de se rencontrer hier mais..." dit-il , en faisant un autre de ses sourires asymétriques. Bella regarda son pâton.

"Hmm, je ne sais pas," dit-elle. "Es-tu doué ?"

"Je le suis, en fait. Une de mes mères adoptives était une excellente cuisinière. Elle m'a bien appris."

"D'accord. Fais ce que tu veux mais tu dois en congeler les trois quarts. C'est ma seule règle."

"Marché conclu. Voyons voir par ici." Fouillant dans les tiroirs et les placards, il commença à rassembler des ingrédients, son café apparemment oublié. La découverte d'un petit paquet emballé dans du papier d'aluminium le fit applaudir. "Tu as du chocolat !"

"Juste ce bout. Pas assez pour grand-chose."

"Non, non, je peux utiliser ça. Si c'est d'accord, je veux dire. Rosalie aime le chocolat ?"

Bella voulait sourire d'un air entendu mais elle refusa de le permettre. "Je ne suis pas sûre. Elle pourrait l'aimer."

"Je suppose qu'on va le découvrir assez tôt." Se frottant les mains comme s'il complotait pour rejoindre Jessica dans ses aventures imaginaires en tant que super-vilain, il examina sa pile d'ingrédients.

Pendant que Bella plaçait sa pâte dans un bol beurré pour la faire lever, Edward mélangeait du beurre en crème et du sucre et cassait des œufs d'une seule main. Elle tordit le cou et jeta un coup d'œil dans son bol pour voir des coquilles mais n'en trouva aucune.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Un chef-d'œuvre." Se retournant, il se pencha sur le bol comme s'il protégeait un secret commercial. "Oh, au fait, j'ai une autre question de probabilité pour toi."

"Si c'est à propos d'Emmett et du tutu, je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Mets-le au défi et il n'y a rien qu'il ne fera pas."

"Dans ce cas, je le mets au défi de me donner les clés de Rosalie."

"Comme si elle lui en laissait un double. Quoi qu'il en soit, ta question ?"

"Ouais." Son mouvement cessa, il se frottait la nuque. "Quelles sont les chances que je puisse éviter cette virée que Jessica veut que nous fassions ? Meilleures ou pires que les chances que je finisse derrière le volant de la voiture de Rosalie ?"

Un autre sourire menaçait de se déchaîner. "Difficile à dire. Je pense que c'est assez équilibré."

"D'accord." Une cuillère à café d'imitation de vanille alla dans son mélange. "Alors quelles sont mes chances pour te convaincre de venir en virée pour protéger ma vertu ?"

Un bruit en partie ronflé, en partie ricané arriva du lit. Si Jessica dormait vraiment, Bella prendrait les clés de Rosalie elle-même et les remettrait à Edward. Elle lui donnerait même une liasse d'argent pour l'essence et assez de coupons de rationnement pour faire le plein.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit-elle. "Je sais de source sûre qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de t'ajouter à son ho-harem. Ta vertu restera intacte."

x-x-x

x-x-x

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Rosalie, regardant attentivement au coin de son bureau. Une friandise garnie des copeaux de chocolat était posée là, attendant d'être mangée.

"Un petit gâteau," dit Edward.

"Oui, je peux voir ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait sur mon bureau ?"

"C'est pour toi."

Rosalie le regarda comme s'il lui avait offert une gorgée du sang de Jake. "Oh. Merci."

"Je le prends si tu n'en veux pas, Rose," dit Jessica en mangeant un peu de son propre cupcake. "Oh, Mon Dieu, Edward. Si j'avais l'argent, je t'engagerais pour venir me faire des gâteaux tous les jours. Ooh, hey, tu veux faire un tour dans le quartier historique plus tard ? Bella et moi partons à midi aujourd'hui et elle n'a pas besoin de travailler au bar. Elle pourrait venir avec nous."

Edward n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de sourire. "J'adorerais."

"Super ! Bella, apporte des sous."

…

* Vanille … pour la communauté BDSM ceux qui n'en font pas partie font pour eux du sexe vanille

* J_e ne tuerai pas le fils du shérif. _

_Note de l'auteur _

_Soyons clairs : Mary n'est pas le diminutif de Mary Alice. Souvenez-vous de la nomade, Marie, qui est apparue dans _Révélation_ ? Ouais, moi aussi je l'avais oubliée jusqu'à ce que je parte à la recherche d'une femme nomade sans attaches._

_Rodeo Lanes et The Working Girls Hotel sont de vrais endroits. Pendle Hill l'est aussi, bien que ce Pendle Hill ait un nom différent dans notre monde. On en reparlera plus tard…_


	4. Little Boy Blue

.

_Resumé_

_Il y a dix-neuf ans, quelque chose appelé "énergie temporelle" s'est libéré. Depuis, cette énergie n'a cessé de monter et de descendre, provoquant parfois des tempêtes qui font voyager les gens à travers le temps contre leur gré. Jessica est l'une de ces personnes, elle a développé une maladie qui s'attaque aux voyageurs du temps (connue sous le nom de syndrome de Margaret Brown), Bella utilise le sang de Jake pour soulager les symptômes de Jessica. Bella et Jessica travaillent dans un laboratoire avec Garrett, Emmett et Rosalie, sur l'énergie temporelle. Bella travaille également dans un bar tenu par Emmett et Garrett. Bella sait que ses employeurs sont des vampires mais elle ne leur en a jamais rien dit. Trois nouveaux vampires (Carlisle, Jasper et Mary - qui n'est pas l'abréviation de Mary Alice) sont arrivés avec un Edward humain. Ils travaillent tous pour la même organisation, qui traite les personnes atteintes du syndrome de Margaret Brown et essaie de trouver un moyen de remettre le monde tel qu'il était avant. Edward ne sait pas que leurs compagnons sont des vampires._

**4 / PETIT GARÇON BLEU ***

Du grillage et du ruban d'avertissement jaune avaient remplacé quelques-uns des rails de sécurité manquants sur le pont. Bella s'écarta du grand chantier rouillé marchant sur le trottoir comme elle le faisait quand elle était encore assez jeune pour faire semblant d'être funambule. Plusieurs mètres sous son numéro d'équilibriste, coulait la rivière Umatilla – juste un filet comparé à ce qu'elle avait été au printemps. Au cours de la dernière année l'est de l'Oregon avait vu trop de tempêtes qui avaient fait hurler les sirènes et trop peu de celles qui apportent de la pluie ou de la neige.

"Les événements temporels" c'est ainsi qu'ils les appelaient aux actualités et ainsi que les scientifiques les avaient nommés. Comme la plupart des gens Bella se référaient à elles en tant que tempête à voix basse ce qui rendait évident qu'elle ne parlait pas de grêle. Jessica les appelait fréquemment "les emmerdeuses".

En souriant Jessica sauta sur le trottoir et se joignit à Bella pour son numéro d'équilibriste sur le bord du trottoir.

"Il y a un tas de tunnels sous le quartier historique," dit-elle, posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward quand elle trébucha. "Notre voisine disait que certaines personnes avaient essayé de se cacher là-bas pendant l'Impulse. Il se sont fait frire à la deuxième vague, parce que tu sais, sous terre ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus intelligent pour se cacher pendant une tempête. Les tunnels sont tous fermés maintenant mais les touristes y allaient pour voir les vieilles maisons closes, les saloons et tout ça."

"Euh," fit Edward, "Il semble y avoir eu beaucoup de bordels dans cette ville."

Bella rit. "Bon que pouvaient-ils bien faire d'autre pour se divertir par ici ?"

"Vache à bascule," dit Jessica. "Ou euh. Hum non. S'ils étaient dans le coin, c'est tout ce que j'ai."

Quelques parcelles du quartier historique avaient mieux résisté que le reste de la ville au fil des ans, avec l'aide de la Preservation Society. Les bâtiments en briques qui existaient depuis que la ville servait de point de ravitaillement poussiéreux pour les chariots couverts des pionniers, avaient maintenant de nouveaux vitrages en arche et des portes fraîchement peintes. Des panneaux avec le petit logo vert de la Preservation Society étaient partout. _Sauvez le Bowman Hotel ! Sauvez le bâtiment Hendricks ! _Même si elle aimait le quartier historique, Bella ne leur avait jamais donné un centime.

De l'autre côté de la rivière un groupe d'enfants courait dans l'herbe autour d'une église. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds s'agenouilla comme s'il recevait une bénédiction d'une fille qui tentait de gribouiller sur son visage avec un crayon rouge.

"Oh !" fit-il. "ça ne marchera pas !"

L'artiste fouilla dans un sac de toile tachée et en sortit un tube de rouge à lèvres qui avait l'air deux fois plus vieux qu'elle. Tenant fermement le menton de son ami, elle fit des pointillés et ensuite encercla chacune des marques. Un après l'autre elle créa des yeux de bœuf qui imitaient les lésions du syndrome de Margaret Brown si ce n'était pas leur emplacement précis.

Le garçon aux yeux de bœuf rugit vers ses amis et se dirigea vers eux, les bras écartés. Des cendres, des cendres, ils tomberaient tous.

L'artiste couina. "Hé ! Il a la maladie du docteur Brown !"

Malheureusement pensa Bella, la première personne qui avait souffert des effets de la maladie du voyage dans le temps avait été le Docteur Margaret Brown. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que les enfants n'aient probablement jamais vu _Retour vers le futur. _Le nom familier du syndrome existait depuis aussi longtemps que le syndrome lui-même et il était tout aussi improbable qu'il disparaisse.

Jessica détourna les yeux. "Bella as-tu le carnet de coupons et ta carte ?"

"Oui pourquoi ?"

"Ce petit gâteau a déclenché un besoin impérieux. Je veux gaspiller une partie de mon salaire pour davantage de calories vides."

L'épicerie la plus proche était _Chez Miller_ : un paradis de lumières vives, de climatisation et de produits presque frais que Bella visitait parfois avec Rosalie ou Emmett. Elle était inscrite à l'épicerie _Oregon Trail*_ à un kilomètre et demi de là. _Chez Miller_ ils ne pouvaient acheter que des articles non rationnés et tout ce qui était classé dans la _catégorie calories vides_ était rationné. Prenant Jessica par la main, Bella la fit faire demi-tour et fit signe à Edward de les suivre. C'était l'un des bons jours de Jessica et il fallait en profiter au maximum. Pour une fois elle pouvait faire une promenade.

Le soleil brûlant de l'après-midi les poursuivit tout le long du chemin, tapant dans leur cou.

Quand ils atteignirent la pancarte faite maison de l'épicerie Oregon Trail, Edward resta à côté des portes automatiques, posant d'abord une main sur le dos de Jessica puis sur celui de Bella les laissant entrer les premières. A l'intérieur les lumières fluorescentes projetaient une faible lueur sur les sols en ciment et les étagères à moitié vides. Jessica alla directement vers le rayon des bonbons, filant parmi les clients et les chariots abandonnés comme si le sucre était son étoile polaire.

"Combien nous reste-t-il ce mois-ci ?" demanda-t-elle, en tenant un paquet aux couleurs vives dans chaque main et en les déplaçant de haut en bas comme si elle pesait leur potentiel pour satisfaire son envie.

Bella retourna le carnet de coupons pour voir combien il leur en restait réservé aux sucreries. "Deux."

"Mince... le gouvernement aime vraiment me priver de nourriture réconfortante, pas vrai ? D'accord alors… celui-là ou celui-là ?"

Après une longue délibération Jessica choisit finalement un sac de bonbons acidulés. Edward leur avait dit qu'il les retrouverait dehors, il devait acheter quelques trucs.

Avant que Bella puisse payer à la caisse, elle devait présenter ses coupons, passer sa carte de rationnement et montrer sa fausse carte d'identité. La carte de rationnement ainsi que l'enregistrement spécifique au magasin permettait de s'assurer que les coupons ne pourraient être utilisés que par Bella. Les gens trouvaient toujours des moyens de frauder. Si Bella n'avait pas le contenu de la cuisine de Rosalie à sa disposition, elle savait qu'elle ferait de même.

"Merci Mme Newton," dit la caissière, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au nom figurant sur le ticket. Comme toujours Bella dut étouffer un sourire. Jessica était à blâmer pour ce pseudonyme.

"Je veux toujours être Jessica," avait-elle dit quand Emmett avait proposé de lui procurer de fausses cartes d'identité. "Je ne pourrai pas me souvenir de répondre à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tu pourrais rester assis à crier 'Gwendolyn" ou autre chose… je ne lèverai même pas les yeux. Ça serait vraiment trop flagrant. Et tu peux être Annabel. De cette façon je peux tours t'appeler Bella. Nom, noms… oh je serai Smith. C'est sympa et générique. Tu peux être Newton."

"_Newton _? Tu n'es pas sérieuse…" avait dit Bella.

"Si bien sûr. C'est parfait. Personne ne pourra deviner que tu te sers du nom de Mike."

Et ça l'avait convaincue.

"Merci, M. Masen," dit la caissière derrière Bella. Edward sortit de la file, la rattrapant avec Jessica alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

"J'espère que ce n'est pas ton idée de nourriture réconfortante," dit Jessica en désignant le sac de pommes qu'il portait.

"Non. Eh bien pas encore du moins. Je vais en faire une tarte demain."

Si Bella ne voulait pas de sa présence pendant son moment volé de tranquillité matinale c'était le moment de lui le faire savoir. Si elle ne voulait pas qu'il envahisse son moment de thérapie il fallait qu'elle lui dise de suite avant que ça ne devienne une habitude.

Elle ne dit rien.

"Ah je préfère ça," dit Jessica. "Seigneur je vais devenir grosse si tu restes dans le coin, mais peu importe. Je t'aime déjà."

Edward rigola. "Merci… je pense..."

"Pas d'inquiétude. C'est un amour platonique. J'ai juste du désir pour ta nourriture."

x-x-x

x-x-x

Comme promis Edward attendait dans la cuisine le lendemain matin quand Bella mit Jessica dans le lit de Rosalie. Cette fois deux tasses de café étaient posées sur le comptoir près de lui. Bella accepta la sienne en murmurant un merci et commença à éplucher des carottes pour son ragoût. Pendant qu'Edward semblait content de mélanger la farine et le beurre sans parler. La curiosité lancinante de Bella ne le permit pas. Ce fut elle qui brisa le précieux silence.

"Comment connais-tu Adam, si ça ne te dérange pas que je te demande ?"

Il hésita, comme si ça le dérangeait mais répondit, la voix douce et posée. "Nous nous sommes rencontrés quand j'ai été enrôlé."

"Oh." Des boucles orange tombaient sur le comptoir blanc à chaque passage de l'économe tandis que Bella avait du mal à imaginer Adam l'ivrogne comme Adam le soldat. "C'est mon habitué préféré au bar."

Cela lui valut un de ses sourires. "D'après les apparences il ne semble pas y avoir beaucoup de concurrence là-bas."

Son rire fut plus fort que ce qu'elle pensait, rude et rapide. "Pas dernièrement non. Si tu veux vraiment commencer un combat avec l'un des autres, ma batte de baseball et moi te soutiendrons."

"Ouais," Son coude donna un coup au sien. "Je parierai sur nous."

"Moi aussi. Raiders du monde, méfiez-vous !"

Le silence s'installa entre eux à nouveau, plus facile et plus amical qu'avant. Bella passa des carottes aux pommes de terre. Sa respiration s'approfondit avec celle de Jessica jusqu'à ce qu'un picotement dans sa colonne vertébrale la fasse se détendre.

"Le monde n'est pas si petit," dit Edward. "Je savais qu'Adam vivait ici, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à venir. A l'origine j'étais censé être affecté à une succursale dans une petite ville de Washington."

"Forks."

"Ouais, c'est ça. Tu y es déjà allée ?"

"Une ou deux fois." Elle sourit. "Je suis née là-bas, en fait."

"Vraiment ? Huh. Peut-être que le monde est petit."

Elle grogna. "Oh, super. Tu m'as fait penser à cette chanson. Elle va rester coincée dans ma tête toute la journée maintenant."

Un nouveau son s'ajouta au bruit lisse de l'éplucheur de légumes et au bruissement de la farine : Edward fredonnant "It's a Small World*" avec un large sourire.

"Hé," dit Bella, en lui donnant un coup de pied. "Chanter des chansons qui restent collées dans la tête est interdit dans ma cuisine."

"_Ta_ cuisine, hein ?"

"Oui. Je l'ai revendiquée il y a longtemps. J'y ai mis un drapeau et tout. Ne crois pas que je ne vais pas te virer juste parce que tu es un invité. Fredonner signifie plus de thérapie de couple."

Les draps bruissèrent sur le lit. Un rire de fillette sortit de l'intérieur du monticule d'oreillers et de couvertures, étouffé par une main.

Edward se pencha assez près pour que Bella puisse capter l'odeur fraîche et simple de son savon. "Je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un qui écoute."

"Ça ne me surprend pas. Merci d'avoir participé à la visite d'hier, au fait. Je pense que Rigolote là-bas s'est beaucoup amusée."

Il se gratta la joue, laissant derrière lui une trace de poudre blanche. "Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? As-tu eu du fun ?"

"Oui, en fait. Hé, regarde ça ! Ta vertu est toujours intacte."

"Aussi intacte qu'elle l'a toujours été, du moins." Il sourit comme s'il connaissait tous ses secrets, puis fronça ses sourcils. "Tu étais plutôt calme pendant la visite."

"Toi aussi, tu l'étais."

"Tu la connaissais avant qu'elle disparaisse, hein ?" demanda-t-il, en hochant la tête vers Jessica. Quand les épaules de Bella se tendirent, il plaça une main farineuse sur l'une des siennes. "Désolé. Je ne veux pas être indiscret. Tu peux te sentir libre de me dire de retourner au labo et de m'occuper de mes affaires. Tu as juste... parfois ce regard."

"Ce regard ?"

"Celui qui dit qu'il faut absorber chaque seconde, parce qu'on s'attend à ce qu'elle puisse disparaître à tout moment."

"Oh. Je suppose que oui, un peu."

"Ouais. C'est compréhensible. Combien de temps est-elle partie ?"

"Dix ans. On avait quinze ans quand c'est arrivé."

Il y a deux ans, Jake avait fait irruption dans la cuisine de Bella avec une fille terrifiée et perdue depuis longtemps qui s'accrochait à son dos. Avant même que Jessica soit malade, il lui sauvait déjà la vie.

"Vous avez grandi ensemble ?" demanda Edward.

"Mm, ouais, à peu près. J'ai quitté Washington avec ma mère quand j'étais bébé puis j'ai dû revenir après l'Impulse. Et toi, ? D'où viens-tu ?"

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et ajouta un peu de farine dans son bol, comme s'il cherchait un moyen de gagner du temps. "Chicago, à l'origine," dit-il. "Mais je ne m'en souviens pas très bien. je suis parti quand j'avais neuf ans, aussi à cause de l'Impulse. Après ça, j'ai vécu dans tout le Midwest. C'est la première fois que je suis aussi loin à l'ouest."

Il avait déjà parlé d'avoir une mère adoptive. Bella se demandait ce qu'étaient devenus ses parents. Si Charlie n'était pas venu la chercher, s'il n'avait pas traversé plusieurs états pendant les mutineries pour la retrouver et la ramener à la maison, elle aurait pu finir avec une histoire comme celle d'Edward.

"Si quelqu'un peut l'aider, c'est Carlisle," dit-il soudain. Sa voix se fit plus chaleureuse avec le genre de respect que les jeunes enfants ont pour parler de leurs parents pendant cette précieuse tranche de temps où maman et papa étaient encore leurs héros. "Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, parce qu'on le sait tous les deux mais c'est vraiment le meilleur."

Bella acquiesça. "J'y compte bien."

x-x-x

x-x-x

Un morceau de tarte aux pommes chaude était posé sur le bureau de Rosalie mais elle ne le regarda même pas. Ignorant son ordinateur pour changer, elle observa avec Bella, Edward et Mary appuyer sur les touches et vérifier les jauges. Chaque fois qu'ils accomplissaient une nouvelle tâche, une autre couche de silence recouvrait le laboratoire. Une nouvelle machine était installée : une pièce importée avec les visiteurs de Chesterton. En forme de balle géante, une porte au milieu, elle était couverte de bosses et d'égratignures. On dirait qu'elle avait été stockée dans une cuve de pommade de Jessica.

"Le gode de Satan, hein ?" dit Edward en riant, alors que la machine en question s'arrêtait.

"Qui a trouvé ça ?"

"Emmett," dit Bella.

"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ?" demanda Mary. Tandis qu'Edward mettait des gants épais et des lunettes de protection et qu'il enfilait une combinaison de protection jaune, elle lui attrapa le coude. "Hey, peut-être que c'est moi qui devrais faire ça."

Il se renfrogna. "Pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien, je l'ai conçu. C'est plus sûr si je..."

Hissant un tuyau flexible sur son épaule, il posa un pied sur le barreau inférieur de l'échelle. "J'en suis parfaitement capable."

"Sérieusement, ce n'est pas ton boulot. Nous ne te payons pas assez pour risquer ta vie." Quand il ne donna aucune indication qu'il allait céder, elle leva les mains en l'air. "Très bien. C'est ton cou. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je pleure à tes funérailles…"

Edward murmura quelque chose à propos du manque d'habileté à attacher un simple tuyau d'arrosage puis grimpa à l'échelle. L'échafaudage s'élevait jusqu'aux lumières brillantes au-dessus de leurs têtes : des niveaux de plates-formes métalliques grinçaient sous le poids d'Edward alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'échelle suivante puis la suivante. Depuis le sol pour Bella qui avait la tête inclinée en arrière, le laboratoire ressemblait à l'étrange espace caverneux d'une cathédrale qui attendait que l'homme arrive là-haut pour peindre la main de Dieu sur son plafond.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait aller décharger les vivres," dit Rosalie, en se mettant debout devant Bella et Jessica. Ses bras s'étendirent comme pour les étreindre ou les protéger. "Il y a des douzaines de boîtes de pommade et de pilules à déballer."

Jasper fit signe de la main comme s'il abattait une mouche. "Tu es bien là où tu es. N'écoute pas Mary. Il a déjà fait ça avant. C'est relativement sans danger."

"Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il avait abandonné le lycée ?" demanda Rosalie.

"Eh bien, oui, il l'a fait, mais ne sois pas si moralisatrice. Il a aussi travaillé avec Peter et Charlotte avant de commencer avec nous. Charlotte en a fait son apprenti, d'une certaine façon."

"Il travaillait avec Peter ?" L'une des mains de Rosalie alla à sa gorge. "Bon Dieu. C'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie."

"Ouaip." Mary rit. "Avant ça, il était avec Randall et puis il est resté coincé avec moi. Pauvre gosse, il n'a pas de chance."

Les yeux de Mary n'étaient pas comme ceux des autres. Au lieu d'un perpétuel équilibre entre l'ambre et le noir, les siens étaient marron foncé. Bella frissonna, se demandant à qui était le sang derrières les lentilles.

Jessica passa un pot de pommade entre ses mains, les doigts caressant le verre non marqué.

"Tu sais, je n'y avais jamais pensé avant," dit-elle. "Comment faites-vous pour distribuer ça à tous ceux qui en ont besoin ?"

"Nous avons deux ou trois coursiers qui les livrent à nos planques," dit Rosalie. "C'est ce que Garrett faisait."

Alors qu'Edward approchait du sommet, la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit. Mary cria pour que Carlisle la ferme et la verrouille derrière lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire entrer et sortir des gens pendant cette procédure : c'était trop délicat.

"Pourquoi y a-t-il une part de tarte sur ton bureau ?" demanda Carlisle, en passant un bras autour des épaules de Rosalie. Tous les deux faisaient une sorte de barrière : un mur entre les humains et la nouvelle machine. Bella pouvait à peine voir la fenêtre de la porte par-dessus la tête de Rosalie.

"Ça vient d'Edward," dit Jessica. "Il essaie de la soudoyer."

"Me soudoyer ?" demanda Rosalie. "Pourquoi ? Que veut-il ?"

"Conduire ta voiture. Il pense que de délicieux desserts pourraient être le chemin vers tes clés."

"Ha... Il peut continuer à rêver."

"Tant qu'il continue à cuisiner, je me fiche de ce qu'il fait," dit Jessica.

Carlisle gloussa. "Humm. Il me rappelle quelqu'un."

Le sourire de Rosalie fut rapide mais Bella le remarqua.

"Ah oui ? Qui ?" demanda Jessica. "… parce que je suis quasiment certaine qu'il faut qu'elle devienne ma nouvelle meilleure amie."

"Une de mes anciennes voisines qui ne connaissait pas le mot 'non'. Pas parce que les gens ne le lui disaient pas, elle refusait simplement non comme réponse." Carlisle parlait comme s'il s'adressait à des élèves, comme s'il ne pouvait pas supporter de garder cette information pour lui. Dans son monde la connaissance exigeait d'être partagée. "Elle m'a amené des gâteaux, des tartes, toutes sortes de choses. Je vivais seul à l'époque, alors il n'y avait pas moyen que je mange tout ça. C'était presqu'un travail de pâtissier, vraiment. Quoi qu'il en soit elle a continué. Tous les dimanches après la messe avec sa famille, comme une horloge, elle frappait à ma porte, me présentait un nouveau dessert et ensuite s'asseyait et parlait avec moi pendant environ deux heures."

"Tu vivais comme un reclus," dit Rosalie, serrant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents en s'arrêtant pour prendre une note. "Peut-être qu'elle était désolée pour toi."

"Je ne pense pas que ma chère voisine ait passé une journée de sa vie à avoir pitié de quelqu'un."

Rosalie haussa les sourcils. "Vraiment ? Etait-elle sans cœur ?"

"Oh au contraire. Elle aimait seulement faire semblant de l'être."

Bella essaya d'imaginer une Rosalie humaine (une Rosalie antérieure à l'Impulse) portant de jolies boites de biscuits délicats au vampire d'à côté. D'après les récits de Jake, elle savait que le traité avait été conclu entre son arrière-grand-père et un clan composé de Carlisle, Rosalie et Emmett. Peut-être que Carlisle était celui qui l'avait transformée. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Par amitié ?

Mary ricana. "J'adore quand on nous raconte des conneries !"

"C'est savoureux," déclara Jessica. "Hé Rose. Rosie. M'aurais-tu caché cela ? Tu étais la voisine dans cette histoire, pas vrai ?"

"Oui c'était moi."

"Mais enfin tu ne nous as jamais rien fait comme pâtisserie à nous ? Je pensais que nous étions _amis._"

Tout avec Rosalie semblait s'adoucir quand elle riait. Bella soupçonnait presque que si elle touchait la main de Rosalie à ce moment-là leur peau aurait la même température.

"Nous sommes amies, ma folle petite fille," dit Rosalie. "Je ne t'ai pas privée de mes talents culinaires. Je livrais juste les gâteaux, ce n'est pas moi qui les faisais."

Un cri tomba d'en haut : Edward annonçait que le tuyau était raccordé. Au cours de sa descente, Mary se servit d'un mortier et d'un pilon pour écraser quelque chose de vert et de toxique avec un mélange d'herbes et de graines. Les vapeurs firent tousser Bella, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le tuyau se déroula derrière Edward, un serpent noir maigre s'étirant depuis le plafond. Rosalie poussa Bella et Jessica dans un équipement de protection double couche pour elles.

"Très bien," dit Mary en rassemblant son mélange avec le bout du pilon. "Cela devrait le faire. Maintenant espérons que cet âne têtu d'Edward ne nous fasse pas tous mourir horriblement."

"Tu es un rayon de soleil, Mar," dit Edward sautant des deux derniers barreaux et atterrissant avec un bruit sourd. "Je n'ai pas foiré."

"Hé bien, je suppose que nous le découvrirons assez tôt."

Après avoir versé le contenu de son mortier dans un bocal et l'avoir mélangé avec ce qui ressemblait à de la cire d'abeille, Mary inséra le mélange dans la nouvelle machine et claqua la porte. Bella retint son souffle alors qu'Edward fixait l'autre extrémité du tuyau au sommet et basculait quelques interrupteurs. Tandis que l'énorme axe au milieu de la pièce commençait à tourner à nouveau, une lumière orange traversa l'épaisse fenêtre de la chambre. Les aiguilles des manomètres montaient de plus en plus. L'air craquait comme s'ils créaient leur propre tempête dans le laboratoire.

C'était pourquoi l'expérimentation était aussi réglementée. Un faux mouvement et ils _pourraient_ provoquer une tempête. Un seul faux pas et ils pourraient envoyer un ouragan d'énergie dévaster le comté. Dans leur quête de comprendre cette force – dans leur soif de mettre fin à cela - ils pouvaient la libérer et elle irait arracher des centaines victimes dans le passé.

Tout au fond d'elle, dans cet endroit qui raillaient les superstitions des Raiders, Bella se référait toujours à cette lumière orange comme à quelque chose de magique. Le vrai nom était énergie temporale. Mais ça semblait trop clinique, trop propre pour décrire la puissance sauvage qui se tapissait sous la surface de la terre. Ses éruptions imprévisibles créaient l'illusion de fissures dans le ciel alors qu'elles remontaient à travers les années. Elles avaient la capacité de détruire des vies, de massacrer des innocents. Elle n'avait que huit ans lorsque le premier événement temporel, l'Impulse, avait balayé la planète mais même maintenant cela semblait encore être une sorte de magie malveillante et sombre.

Et c'était peut-être judicieux qu'elle le voie ainsi. L'une de ses meilleures amies avait voyagé dans le temps, un autre s'était transformé en loup et encore un autre était un être immortel qui buvait du sang et étincelait au soleil. Compte tenu de tout ce qu'elle savait déjà, un peu de magie semblait à peine improbable.

"D'accord," murmura Mary comme si elle interrompait un service religieux. "Tiens-toi prêt."

Elle ne regardait pas les cadrans. Son regard restait fixé sur la fenêtre rougeoyante de la chambre où le pot vibra sous le déluge d'énergie. Chacune de ses respirations était synchronisée avec la pulsation de la lumière. Finalement elle acquiesça. Edward actionna un commutateur. Tout s'arrêta.

Le pot que Mary sortit de la machine contenait le même onguent jaune et gluant que Bella voyait tous les jours, à une petite différence près. _Il brillait_. En quelques semaines ce scintillement s'estomperait, ne le rendant pas moins efficace mais moins puissant. La même énergie qui menaçait de tuer Jessica était également celle qui activait la pommade. La chose qui menaçait simultanément de la détruire et qui tentait de la reconstituer.

"Rien de plus frais que ça," dit Mary en donnant le pot à Jessica. "Tu veux en faire un autre ?"

x-x-x

x-x-x

Les nuages dissimulèrent le soleil juste à temps pour permettre à Garrett de ramener Bella et Jessica à la caravane. Emmett les salua, il était près des ruches. Il était enveloppé dans un équipement de protection inutile, ramassant du miel pour faire son hydromel. En le voyant, entouré par un brouillard bourdonnant de fumée et de sommeil, Bella pensait toujours aux livres poussiéreux qu'elle lisait autrefois dans l'épave de la bibliothèque commémorative de Forks – des histoires dans lesquelles les abeilles étaient des insectes sacrés pouvant traverser les enfers.

Dès qu'ils furent attachés dans la voiture et eurent démarré dans la longue allée, Jessica se retourna et sourit à Bella.

"Tu sais…" dit-elle. "Je pense qu'aujourd'hui était la première fois où je t'ai vu flirter."

"Je suppose que tu as manqué mes premières années de flirt alors," soupira Bella. "Ça fait un moment."

"Pfft on se souvient de comment c'est, c'est comme de faire du vélo*."

"Par vélo tu veux dire homme ?"

"Je te jure c'est comme si tu pouvais lire dans mes pensées parfois."

Garrett ne dit rien pendant cet échange, seul son rire tranquille révélait qu'il faisait attention à ce qu'elles disaient. Alors qu'ils arrivaient et qu'une brise passait par les vitres de la voiture il prit une profonde inspiration.

"Oh !" fit-il. Se secouant un peu, il resserra son emprise sur le volant. "D'accord, euh… à demain."

Pour sa deuxième soirée de repos Bella avait l'intention d'en faire le moins possible. Les travaux ménagers pouvaient attendre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était s'asseoir sur son canapé, lire puis s'endormir à une heure habituellement réservée aux personnes du troisième âge et aux enfants de quatre ans.

La vie avait d'autres projets. Deux visiteurs avaient trainé dans la caravane pendant leur absence avec l'aide de la clé de Jake. Jake envahissait la pièce déjà minuscule, souriant comme il le faisait toujours. Un sourire que Bella n'avait pas vu depuis quatre ans s'était joint au sien, éclairant un visage qu'elle commençait à penser perdu pour toujours.

Jessica fut la première à réagir, à respirer à nouveau.

"Seth ? Oh mon dieu !"

Ses bras étaient prêts, grands ouverts pour l'accueillir. Jessica poussa un cri assez fort pour alerter les voisins alors qu'elle se lançait sur lui. Bella vérifia les portes et les fenêtres. Elle avait verrouillé et les rideaux étaient déjà tirés, les cachant avec les loups. La faible lumière rendait l'endroit encore plus sordide que d'habitude. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Jake et Seth, Bella aurait été gênée par les céréales sur le sol de la cuisine et la montagne de chaussettes dans le coin, près du canapé. L'évier contenait la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner de ce matin, du jaune d'œuf séché sur le joyeux motif floral bleu et blanc.

"Surprise !" dit Jake. "Regardez qui j'ai trouvé !"

Lorsque le tour de Bella arriva et que ses bras se refermèrent autour de Seth, il la souleva et la fit tourner. Elle le serra aussi fort que possible, comme si elle pensait pouvoir être son ancre dans le présent, comme si elle pensait que ses bras pourraient le protéger.

Pendant un moment juste après l'avoir posée il ressembla à sa sœur, un sourire creux, des yeux qui se concentraient ailleurs que sur Bella. Il savait. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Puis avec un pincement dans la main son regard rencontra le sien comme si rien n'avait changé, comme s'ils n'était toujours que Seth et Bella. Sa vision vacilla dans une peinture impressionniste, brouillée par les larmes qu'elle chassa.

"Tu m'as manqué mon petit," dit-elle.

"Toi aussi. Pas autant parce que c'est comme si je t'avais vue la semaine dernière."

"Ce que je veux savoir c'est quand diable as-tu grandi ?" demanda Jessica, les mains sur ses hanches. "N'es-tu pas censé avoir neuf ans ?"

Seth passa une main dans ses boucles, les emmêlant malgré ses cris de protestations. "Dix-neuf en fait. Tu le saurais si tu n'étais pas partie aussi longtemps."

"Tu es du genre à parler," dit Bella. "Quand es-tu revenu ?"

"Il y a deux jours. J'ai atterri sur la plage de First Beach pendant une tempête et je me suis retrouvé coincé en loup. Jake m'a rencontré à mi-chemin et on a couru jusqu'ici."

"Euh," fit Bella. "Rose se trompe sur le fait qu'il n'y a pas eu de voyageurs dans le temps récemment."

"C'est une de leurs sangsues," dit Jake quand les sourcils de Seth se rapprochèrent. "La blonde que tu as vue dans ma tête, celle qui parait salement coincée."

"Oh, ouais. "Plutôt sexy pour un vampire, même coincée."

Jessica ricana. "Si Rose est sexy, je ne veux pas penser à ce que ça fait de moi."

"Tu es sexy, évidemment." Le bras de Seth encercla sa taille pendant qu'il parlait. "Et tu as un pouls, donc c'est un bonus."

"C'est bon de savoir que tu es devenu un homme avec une telle exigence." En tournoyant dans son étreinte, Jessica rebondit sur la pointe de ses pieds. "Hé, j'ai un jeu de cartes !"

"Vraiment ? Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu me dois un match contre Crazy Eights."

"Tu crois que tu es toujours prêt ?"

Il rayonna. "Montre le chemin."

Sur ce ils disparurent dans le couloir étroit. Alors que la porte de la chambre de Jessica claquait derrière elle, un éclat de paillettes violettes jaillit des lettres en papier qui épelaient son nom sur sa porte.

Bella regardait vers où le couple était parti, une objection à moitié formée dans sa gorge. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Ce n'était pas comme si Garrett et Jessica s'étaient engagés. Même s'ils étaient plus que des amis qui flirtaient, ce que Jessica faisait à huis clos avec quelqu'un n'était en rien les affaires de Bella.

"Si tu entends des galipettes là-dedans, je ne veux pas le savoir, d'accord ?" dit-elle. "Laisse-moi vivre dans l'ignorance béate."

"Pas question. Si je suis forcé de voir les temps forts, tu dois souffrir avec moi. Solidarité, ma sœur."

"Tu veux de la solidarité ? Très bien. La prochaine fois que j'aurai mes règles, je te raconterai tout sur mes crampes et autres gonflements."

Le visage de Jake se déforma dans la même expression qu'il y a des années quand il l'avait surprise en train de batifoler avec un de ses compagnons de meute. "J'ai peut-être été un peu anticipé. Quoi qu'il en soit, calme-toi. Ils sont vraiment juste en train de jouer aux cartes. Ennuyeux. Ils ne se déshabillent même pas, d'après ce que je peux dire."

"Bon à savoir, je suppose." Comme les gars étaient là, Bella retourna vers sa cuisine en désordre. Ainsi, pas de détente. "Hé, tu as faim ou j'ai réussi à te couper l'appétit avec ça ? ? Je pourrais te faire quelque chose."

"Non, je viens de manger. Merci quand même."

Il avait toujours faim mais Bella laissa le mensonge planer entre eux comme s'il était à sa place. Jake avait transformé son canapé en son fauteuil personnel alors qu'il tendait les bras le long de dossier et avait posé ses pieds sur la table basse.

"J'ai réfléchi," dit-il. "On devrait aller à Yellowstone."

Bella déplaça les assiettes sur le côté pour remplir l'évier pendant qu'elle parlait, fronçant les sourcils vers lui par-dessus son épaule.

"Yellowstone ? Quoi, tu prévois des vacances ?"

"Non, je veux dire de façon permanente. Presque plus personne ne visite le parc. On peut se perdre là-haut. Nous pouvons chasser pour toi et Jess et tu auras mon sang comme à un robinet quand elle en aura besoin. Nous vivrons dans les bois."

"Ouais, parce que ça a si bien marché pour nous la dernière fois."

"C'était différent. On était trop près de chez nous."

Une pression sur la bouteille en plastique presque vide envoya du liquide savonneux parfumé au citron gicler sur la vaisselle dans un zigzag jaune. "Si Tanya et Irina ne nous avaient pas aidés à quitter Washington…"

"Si Tanya et Irina n'avaient pas été à Washington, nous n'aurions pas eu besoin de partir. Les avoir à proximité est la raison pour laquelle j'ai commencé à me transformer. Si elles étaient restées en Alaska ou dans un autre putain d'endroit..."

Elle fit couler l'eau aussi chaude qu'elle le pouvait, en utilisant le bruit et sa propre voix pour adoucir ses mots et pour qu'il ravale les choses qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre.

"Et Jess alors? Elle ne pouvait pas rester à Forks, quoi qu'il arrive. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une grande ville. Quelqu'un l'aurait reconnue. Et comment, exactement, suis-je censé vivre avec le reste des loups dans ton scénario de vie sauvage, hein ? Toi et Seth, très bien mais Leah et Quil ne peuvent même pas supporter de me regarder et Paul... Paul me tuerait probablement s'il en avait l'occasion."

Jake se leva, le haut de sa tête effleurant presque le plafond bas. Dans la maison de Bella, il avait l'air d'avoir goûté de la nourriture _d'Alice au pays des merveilles_, comme si ses bras et ses jambes allait passer à travers les fenêtres pendant qu'il continuait à grandir et à grandir.

"Il ne le ferait pas," dit-il. "Jamais. Ce n'est pas comme ça."

"Ça ne l'est pas ? Alors pourquoi les ai-je vus au total trois fois ces deux dernières années ?"

Son bras se posa sur ses épaules. Les câlins de Jake, même d'un seul bras, lui donnait toujours l'impression qu'il l'entourait complètement : une couverture en forme de garçon pour éviter toute sorte de froid.

Les autres le verraient. Dès qu'il se transformera, ils la verront à travers ses yeux, entendront sa voix claquer avec leurs noms.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça," chuchota-t-il. "Ils ne... ils ne t'en veulent pas, Bells. Ils savent que tu devais le faire."

Balançant un bras en l'air, elle s'éloigna de lui. "Je ne veux pas en parler."

"Ouais." Jake soupira. "Je sais que _je_ parle toujours de trucs dont je ne veux pas parler."

Et ils verraient ceci : les respirations superficielles, la bouche frémissante, le prélude à des larmes qui ne jailliront jamais. Plongeant ses mains dans l'eau savonneuse, Bella attaqua la vaisselle comme si elle était fautive. La chaleur rendait sa peau rose. Jake joua avec les aimants sur le frigo vert, faisant glisser les lettres en plastique pour en faire des mots vulgaires.

"Tu te souviens de ce que Tanya m'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il après quelques minutes. "Quand je lui ai dit tu ne savais pas pour les suceurs de sang ?"

"Comment pourrais-je oublier ?"

"Alors qu'est-ce qui te retient ? Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Si leurs dirigeants ou quoi que ce soit d'autre découvrent que tu sais, ils te tueront. Et tu as oublié que je suis leur ennemi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient s'ils apprenaient pour moi ? Nous devons nous éloigner d'eux pendant que c'est toujours possible."

"Alors pars. Vas-y, si c'est ce que tu dois faire pour te protéger et protéger les autres. Donne-moi autant de sang possible et fuyez tous. Je reste."

Les paumes de Jake claquèrent contre le plafond : un point d'exclamation à la fin de son gémissement. "Je ne peux pas juste te laisser ici. J'ai promis à Charlie."

"Et Jessica ne peut pas partir du tout. Les médicaments, elle ne peut pas vivre au milieu de nulle part et tu le sais. Elle a besoin d'eau propre. Elle a besoin de chauffage et d'un toit au-dessus de sa tête et... eux. Elle a besoin de leur aide."

"Ouais ? Pour combien de temps encore ?"

La chaleur de l'eau n'était rien, ni neige ni glace, comparée à l'incendie qui ravageait la nuque de Bella et inondait son visage.

"Dehors !" dit-elle.

"Bells, je ne ..."

"_Sors d'ici_."

Il n'écouta pas. Il resta là, immobile et silencieux pendant qu'elle rinçait les bols et les verres. Si ce n'était pas sa chaleur qui se déversait sur elle, lui réchauffant le dos, elle aurait pu croire qu'il était parti.

"Veux-tu prendre un peu de mon sang ?" demanda-t-il, quand elle vida l'évier.

"Oui."

Elle se déplaçait comme une ouvrière d'usine, remplissant tube après tube tandis que son esprit vagabondait loin de ses actions répétitives. Jake perça son étourdissement en embrassant son front. Il avait toujours été son frère de toutes les façons qui importaient mais pour la première fois, elle voulait s'éloigner de lui.

"Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure," dit-il. "Tu sais cela."

Elle lui retira l'aiguille du bras, en espérant que ça fasse mal. "Vas-tu partir ?"

"Pas encore."

Bella saisit un coton et essuya la tache rouge de son bras. La peau avait déjà commencé à cicatriser – il ne restait même pas un point rouge. Il récupérait toujours si vite.

Elle hocha la tête. "Bien."

…

* Petit berger ( c'est une comptine anglaise )

* Oregon trail : La piste de l'Oregon était la principale voie terrestre franchissant les montagnes Rocheuses utilisée par les pionniers au XIXᵉ siècle pour se rendre depuis différentes localités situées sur les rives du Missouri jusqu'au pays de l'Oregon.

* It's a Small World – Le monde est petit

* Riding a bike : il a un jeu de mot là intraduisible - faire du vélo - mais ride c'est aussi chevaucher 😊

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Pendleton avait vraiment beaucoup de maisons closes à l'époque de la piste de l'Oregon*. Dix-huit d'entre eux pour une population de 3 000 habitants. L'hôtel Bowman et l'immeuble Hendricks sont de vrais endroits, mais les noms que j'ai utilisés pour les épiceries sont fausses_.

.


	5. Up the ladder and down the wall

**5 / EN HAUT DE L'ECHELLE, EN BAS DU MUR**

Les arbres la faisaient se sentir en sécurité. Quand elle avait huit ans, ils ressemblaient à des géants amicaux : des soldats en uniforme de mousse qui la surveillait depuis les limites de la propriété de Charlie. Elle ne savait pas quand ils s'étaient transformés – quand les yeux qu'elle trouvait dans le motif de leur écorce, étaient devenus menaçants au lieu de réconfortants.

Observée par des douzaines de ces traîtres, Bella lutta pour faire avancer ses jambes. La pluie s'abattait sur elle, refroidissant l'arme dans sa main et piquant ses yeux. Le sol de la forêt gardait ses pieds prisonniers. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, pas respirer. Les Raiders allaient la trouver. Si elle ne se mettait pas à courir, les mains rudes et les âmes brutales allaient la traîner jusqu'au gibet.

Ils auraient leur pendaison.

"Bella ?" Une branche tendit la main, ses doigts feuillus se refermant sur son bras. "Hé, réveille-toi !"

Elle haleta. Les arbres gorgés d'eau s'évanouirent dans les murs jaune pâle de sa chambre, éclairés par la douce pénombre de l'aube. Jessica était au-dessus d'elle, toutes ses boucles en désordre et son pyjama froissé. Sans un mot Bella glissa jusqu'à ce que son dos soit appuyé contre le mur froid. Les couvertures se soulevèrent, refroidissant sa peau mouillée de sueur alors que le drap s'abaissait sous Jessica. Le poids supplémentaire dans le lit fit rouler Bella vers le milieu. Il était impossible pour Jessica de rester au bord quand elles étaient ensemble dans son lit. Elles finissaient toujours dans ce cratère au milieu, affaissées l'une contre l'autre.

"Est-ce que j'ai parlé dans mon sommeil ?" demanda Bella.

"Plutôt pleuré et crié. Je t'aurai réveillée plus tôt mais je pensais que c'était le bon genre de gémissement au début. Je voulais te laisser profiter."

"J'aurais été tellement chanceuse."

Les doigts de Jessica allèrent dans les cheveux de Bella : un gémissement condensé dans un toucher. Ce chatouillement rappelait à Bella comment c'était d'être assise dans une classe avec l'odeur de la craie et regarder des films sur l'océan pendant qu'Angela et Jessica jouaient avec ses cheveux.

"Est-ce égoïste de ma part d'apprécier ça ?" demanda Jessica.

"Quoi ? Finir au lit avec moi ?"

"Oh chérie… Tu sais que je changerais d'équipe pour toi." Le rire de Jessica ressemblait à la lumière qui se faufilait autour des rideaux. "Non… juste… je ne sais pas. Je vais prendre soin de toi pour changer. Ça me fera me sentir utile."

"Ce n'est pas égoïste. Mais bon, si tu veux vraiment te sentir utile, tu pourrais commencer à ramasser tes chaussettes sales."

"N'exagérons pas..."

Pendant que la lumière du soleil devenait plus forte, Jessica continua à caresser la tête de Bella. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de se rendormir, Jessica se mit à parler.

"Tu veux en parler ?"

Un oiseau gazouillait dehors, pépiant simplement comme si ses mots sortaient aussi facilement que l'air.

"Pas vraiment," dit Bella. "Toujours les mêmes."

"Ouais, je m'en doutais."

La main de Jessica s'arrêta pendant un moment. Bella bougea pour qu'elle continue, récoltant un rire soufflé de son amie.

"Désireuse pas vrai ?" dit Jessica. Elle prit quelques inspirations, chacune sortait comme un soupir alors qu'elle se retenait de continuer à parler. Finalement elle ajouta. "Qu'est-ce que Jake t'a dit hier soir ?"

"Rien d'important."

Un autre rire, celui-ci rapide et aigu. "Ouais, c'est ça… Seth n'a rien voulu dire non plus. Il a juste dit que Jake était en train de devenir un abruti. Ce qui veut essentiellement dire que c'était à propos de moi, pas vrai ?"

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?"

"Oui." La main de Jessica descendit dans la nuque de Bella et parcourut une partie de son dos avant de se poser entre ses omoplates. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand je serai partie ?"

"Jess, je ne veux pas…

"Je sais que tu ne veux pas mais tu dois le faire. Je ne suis pas… mes chances ne sont pas bonnes, d'accord ?" Elle jeta les mots à Bella comme si elle était en colère – en colère contre Bella, contre le monde. "Et si Jake a dit que tu ne devrais pas espérer sauver quelqu'un qui va mourir, peut-être qu'il a raison. Ouais, ça craint. Je déteste ça et je veux plus de temps et ce n'est pas juste mais je ne veux pas… Seigneur. Edward avait raison. Tu as parfois ce regard de chiot, Bella et ça me tue. Je ne peux pas être la raison pour laquelle tu redeviens un zombie."

Bella roula sur le dos et déglutit difficilement. Elle se souvenait à peine des jours qui avaient précédé l'apparition de la maladie de Jessica comme si elle avait temporairement quitté son corps quand elles avaient quitté Forks. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une Jessica en larmes lui avait montré une trace de pourpre sur sa peau blanche et douce que Bella avait réussi à s'extirper du brouillard.

Maintenant parfois elle pouvait y penser – penser à Embry même si elle ne voulait pas discuter du passé avec Jake. Dans son esprit, son sourire était juste son sourire. Il n'y avait pas de sang, pas de signe de tête désespéré lui disant qu'il comprenait. Il n'y avait que lui : son ami. Tant qu'elle ne pensait pas à comment ça finissait, tant qu'elle ne laissait pas ses pensées errer jusqu'à ce jour-là, elle pouvait se souvenir de lui au lieu de faire semblant que cette partie de sa vie n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Peut-être que c'était du déni. Peut-être que faire la paix ressemblait à ça.

"Je suis nulle pour réconforter, pas vrai ?" demanda Jessica.

"Bien ce n'était pas exactement des berceuses et des câlins mais non tu n'es pas nulle. Tu es juste honnête."

"Tu veux des berceuses et des câlins ?"

Bella souffla. "Je pensais que tu essayais de me réconforter, pas de me faire faire plus de cauchemars. Je sais comment tu chantes..."

"Hey ! Rien que pour ça la prochaine fois que tu fais un cauchemar je viendrai te chanter quelque chose."

En riant Bella donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de Jessica. Elle joignit leurs mains, les posant sur l'oreiller entre leurs têtes. "Je ne redeviendrai pas un zombie. Ce sera différent. Promis."

"Bien."

"Mais si tu meurs, je pleurerai et tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter. Et arrête d'essayer de me dire que je ne devrais pas."

"N'en rêve même pas." Jessica fit une pause, le pli entre ses yeux était visible même dans la pièce sombre. "Hé tu crois vraiment que les zombies existent ?"

"Ah j'espère bien que non. Il ne nous manquerait plus que ça : un tas de cadavres à moitié décomposés qui essaient de manger notre cerveau…"

"Sérieusement. Je m'interroge parfois sur ce genre de choses, les choses surnaturelles je veux dire."

"Moi aussi. C'est un peu difficile de ne pas y penser."

"Ouais, humm." L'une des jambes de Jessica s'étendit vers le plafond, transformant les couvertures en une tente dans laquelle elles pourraient se cacher pour aujourd'hui. "Si les fantômes existent, je viendrai te hanter, d'accord ?"

"Non, non pas d'accord. Je ne veux pas être sous la douche et que tu viennes m'effrayer en passant la tête à travers le mur en souriant ou autre chose."

"Ah, allez ! Ce serait drôle !"

"Drôle oui, mais pour toi !"

"Et ce n'est pas ce qui compte ? Femme tu devrais être heureuse que je t'aime assez pour revenir et te foutre la trouille. Tu devrais pleurer et dire des choses comme que ce serait bien que je sois toujours avec toi. Et quand tu passeras de l'autre côté on pourra hanter les vampires ensemble et voir si on peut leur faire peur."

"On ferait mieux de s'assurer de mourir en tenue de super méchant alors si on veut revenir les hanter. S'il faut les hanter il faut le faire avec style."

"Oh ooh, oui. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Si nous sommes des fantômes, peu importe que le mal ne paie pas bien."

Sa jambe retomba. Elle se mit en appui sur un coude, elle plissa les yeux pour regarder l'heure. "Nous devrions probablement essayer de dormir un peu plus."

"Ouais. Bonne nuit."

"Nuit. Tu veux une berceuse ?"

"Ne m'oblige pas à te virer de mon lit…"

X-X-X

X-X-X

Au lieu des deux tasses de café habituelles, trois tasses se trouvaient alignées sur le comptoir. Mary se tenait devant celle qui était en plus, remuant le sucre comme si elle pensait que le liquide brun foncé aurait le goût du sang.

"J'ai pensé que j'allais essayer de me lancer dans la cuisine," dit-elle, une fois que Bella eut bordé Jessica. " Voir ce que tout ce fatras veut dire."

La seule expérience de Bella dans la cuisine avec un vampire avait été l'unique tentative d'Emmett pour préparer son déjeuner. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle aimait le bacon et la confiture de framboises, il avait décidé de les rassembler dans un sandwich. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire à quel point c'était dégoûtant.

"As-tu déjà cuisiné avant ?" demanda Bella.

Mary regarda la cuisinière comme si c'était quelque chose à chasser. "Non, mais ça ne peut pas être si difficile."

Edward partagea un sourire avec Bella alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'évier pour rincer un panier rempli de fraises fraîches du jardin. Se penchant sur le comptoir, il attrapa un petit couteau. Avec le cœur dans la gorge, Bella attrapa son poignet.

"Pourquoi ne laissons-nous pas Mary faire ça ?" demanda-t-elle. "C'est assez difficile de gâcher ça. Si elle brûlait tous mes ingrédients, je serais obligée de planter un rouleau à pâtisserie dans sa tempe."

Bella utilisait toujours le vieux robot culinaire encombrant de Rosalie pour hacher les ingrédients. Elle avait laissé plusieurs raisons pour quoi en bas dans le labo. Une autre raison la regardait à travers le marron boueux des lentilles, sourcils levés. Mary prit le couteau sans poser de questions et Bella eut l'impression qu'elle pouvait respirer à nouveau.

"Bella," dit Mary, lentement et doucement. "C'est un joli nom."

"Merci."

"C'est le diminutif de quelque chose ?"

"Annabel." Désireuse de détourner le sujet du mensonge, Bella jeta un coup d'œil aux progrès d'Edward. Depuis qu'elle lui avait pris ses fraises, il s'était mis à faire une croûte de pâtisserie. "Avec quoi tu soudoies Rose aujourd'hui ?"

"Oh, j'ai renoncé à essayer de la soudoyer avec de la nourriture."

Mary agita la lame du couteau et fit voler des ronds de fraises dans son bol. "C'est probablement pour le mieux. Rose n'est jamais enchantée par la nourriture. Elle est anormale." S'arrêtant pendant un temps, elle attendit que Bella prenne une gorgée de café. "Tu pourrais toujours essayer de la soudoyer avec du sexe."

Bella refusait de cracher sa boisson partout. Elle réussit à l'avaler, en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Edward fit un petit rire amusant qui ressemblait plus à un ricanement. "Je ne suis pas une prostituée. De toute façon, n'est-elle pas avec Emmett ?"

"Pas officiellement," dit Bella. " Mais c'est comme si c'était le cas."

Pendant qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, Mary émaillait la conversation de questions sur des sujets tels que pour quoi préchauffer le four et laisser reposer la pâte. Ses regards inquisiteurs et constants rappelaient à Bella une autre paire d'yeux bruns, une paire qui ressemblait à la sienne.

Au cours de son dernier Thanksgiving chez Charlie, il avait refait surface après son tournoi de football pour demander à Bella ce qu'elle faisait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait appris à cuisiner, le dîner de Thanksgiving avait consisté en des sandwichs froids à la dinde farcie et sauce aux canneberges : les restes des restes. Après qu'elle se soit approprié la cuisine, il était assis à la table, la distrayant avec des questions sur le badigeonnage de la dinde pour qu'elle fasse semblant de ne pas voir quand il trempait un doigt dans un bol rempli de garniture à tarte.

Elle était là avec deux inconnus, son père lointain et ses Thanksgivings lui manquaient plus que tout. La vieille blessure palpita comme si elle essayait de se rouvrir. Apprendre à regarder en arrière ses souvenirs de Charlie avec tendresse et rire au lieu de pleurer avait été plus facile que de faire la même chose avec Embry.

C'était logique, supposait-elle. Elle n'était pas là quand Charlie était mort.

Les ingrédients d'Edward se transformèrent en tartelettes aux fraises pendant que Bella était occupée à répondre à Mary et à se souvenir. En déposant l'une sur une petite assiette, il la lui offrit.

Bella regarda le dessert avec méfiance. " Essaies-tu de me soudoyer maintenant ?"

"Non. Je n'essaie pas de t'extorquer quoi que ce soit. C'est juste un cadeau."

Il sourit. Ne sachant pas si elle devait l'accepter, Bella tapota ses ongles rongés à vif contre le comptoir. Autant qu'elle puisse le dire, il disait la vérité quand il avait prétendu qu'il ne voulait pas rien en retour. Parce qu'il semblait sincère, elle prit l'assiette.

Et lui sourit aussi.

X-X-X

X-X-X

De retour au laboratoire, Bella nota les résultats et effectua quelques calculs rapides. L'énergie ce jour-là était haute, s'élevant comme une rivière en crue. Si ça continuait, ils verraient un orage. Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, quelques éclats d'orange balayèrent l'écran qui affichait le temps dehors. Les vampires se blottirent autour de l'ordinateur de Rosalie, conversant à voix basse, pendant que Jessica avait l'air de s'endormir à sa table.

Tout près, Edward passa son avant-bras sur le front en sueur et retira son t-shirt. Avant de pouvoir recommencer à bricoler l'instrument qui suivait l'évolution de l'air dans le labo, Rosalie toucha son bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-elle en tapant du pied.

Il souleva un tournevis, comme si ça pouvait tout expliquer. "Euh, mon travail ?"

"J'ai calibré ce truc hier."

"Eh bien, tu as dû faire une erreur quelque part, parce que..."

"Je n'ai rien fait de tel."

"Tu n'entends pas ce grincement ?"

Chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche obscurcissait les yeux de Rosalie. Bella s'attendait presque à voir une veine se mettre à palpiter sur sa tempe. La queue de cheval omniprésente de Rosalie faisait des allers et retours comme elle secouait sa tête. Elle ressemblait à une Furie.

"C'est comme ça que ça doit sonner", dit Rosalie.

"Oui, juste avant que ça tombe en panne." Edward retourna à son travail. "Écoute, je sais ce que je fais."

"Moi aussi… et je le fais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, gamin."

"Sérieusement ?" Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et ne la regarda même pas par-dessus son épaule pendant qu'il parlait. "_Tu m'appelles _gamin ? Tu as l'air d'avoir dix-huit ans. Depuis combien de temps pourrais-tu faire ça ?"

Se dérobant à la tempête qui les opposait, Bella s'assit à côté de Jessica.

"J'ai oublié de te dire…" dit-elle à voix basse, comme si elle pensait qu'elle avait une chance que les vampires n'entendent pas. "Jake veut partir à Yellowstone."

La vague de rires de Jessica fit bouger les papiers qui étaient étalés sur sa table. En arquant son dos comme un chat qui se réveille, elle se frotta les yeux. "Yellowstone, vraiment ? C'est une idée géniale. Laisser les Raiders derrière eux, se faire déchiqueter par un ours. C'est un putain de génie !"

Les lèvres d'Emmett se soulevèrent en une sorte de sourire secret.

"C'est ce que je lui ai dit…" dit Bella, "… mais il est bien décidé. Il veut disparaître dans la nature sauvage."

"Il peut aller se faire voir. Je ne disparaîtrai nulle part sans toilettes."

"Amen."

Du coin de l'œil, Bella surprit Rosalie en train de surveiller par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward pendant qu'il travaillait, donnant son opinion aussi souvent qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

Ce pauvre garçon ne pourrait jamais conduire cette voiture.

Finalement, Edward échappa au flot constant de "conseils" de Rosalie. Selon Bella la machine faisait exactement le même bruit mais elle ne le mentionna pas.

"J'ai un nouveau plan pour la convaincre," dit-il. Il se tenait entre Bella et Jessica. Il prit place assez près de la première pour murmurer.

"Ouais ?" dit Bella. "Comment ? En la rendant folle ?"

"Non, c'était involontaire. Juste un petit contretemps. J'y arriverai."

"Mhm. J'en suis sûre."

"Je ne peux pas te le dire, au cas où quelqu'un entendrait mais crois-moi. Si tu le savais, tu parierais sur moi."

Jessica toucha un de ses bras tatoués avec la pointe de son crayon. "Quelqu'un peut participer ? Je veux mettre dix dollars sur Rose."

"Dix dollars sur Rosalie et plus de cupcakes," dit Edward. "Compris."

"Hey, maintenant…"

Ce que Jessica s'apprêtait à dire fut remplacé par une quinte de toux. Son visage devint rouge violacé, effrayant, alors qu'elle prenait un mouchoir en papier et se battait pour respirer. Edward tendit la main pour l'attraper mais Carlisle était là, frottant des cercles doux sur son dos et lui disant que tout irait bien. La façon dont Carlisle se tenait debout rappelait presque à Bella la posture d'un coureur qui attend la détonation du pistolet de départ. Rosalie prit une poste similaire, comme si elle jouait le garde du corps de Jessica dans une pièce pleine de vampires. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle faisait.

Le cœur de Bella repartit lorsque le mouchoir disparut sans aucune trace de rouge et que Jessica cessa d'avoir la respiration sifflante. Au fur et à mesure que la maladie progressait, certaines personnes atteintes du syndrome de Margaret Brown rajoutaient à leurs symptômes le fait de tousser du sang colorant les mouchoirs comme si elles avaient la tuberculose. Si cela se produisait Jessica devrait commencer à rester à la maison.

"Respirations profondes," dit Carlisle.

Pendant que Carlisle l'examinait quelque chose toucha l'épaule de Bella, quelque chose de chaud et lourd, rude : la main d'Edward. Elle était là pendant que Jessica recherchait son souffle puis disparut.

"Hé, je plaisantais à propos des cupcakes !" fit Edward.

Jessica éclata de rire. "Tu ferais bien de le faire."

x-x-x

x-x-x

Le bar était calme. Seuls les ivrognes les plus assidus étaient sur les chaises et passaient leurs commandes à Bella. Alors qu'elle se préparait à prendre sa pause, Adam accrocha son regard avec un sourire.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une réunion de famille en cours…" dit-il, en faisant un signe de tête à la table où Jasper et Carlisle étaient assis avec Emmett.

Bella haussa les épaules. "Ouais, ce sont les cousins de Rose, originaires de Californie. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est beaucoup plus de gens après lesquels il faut nettoyer."

La couverture était l'un des mensonges les plus crédibles que Bella ait jamais eu à raconter. Avec leurs cheveux blonds et leur peau pâle, Jasper, Carlisle et Mary pourraient facilement devenir les parents par le sang de Rosalie. Edward se tenait au milieu d'eux – comme un humain parmi des vampires. Là encore, chaque famille avait une anomalie…

"Hé !" viens nettoyer ma maison alors," dit Adam. "Il n'y a qu'un petit vieux dont il faut s'occuper."

En riant elle lui tapa le bras. "Peut-être mais tu vaux environ seize autres personnes."

Dehors la ruelle l'accueillit avec le scintillement du verre brisé et la puanteur des aliments pourris. Elle choisit de s'installer sur une caisse en bois qui était contre le vent. Si elle essayait très fort elle pourrait prétendre ne sentir que l'encens d'un étal de marché à proximité. Laissant sa tête reposer contre les briques elle soupira. Même pas deux minutes plus tard, la porte du bar s'ouvrit avec un craquement. Jasper arriva dans la ruelle.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il. "Tu voulais être seule ?"

"Non ça va. Prends une caisse."

Au lieu d'accepter son invitation il se tenait comme un soldat. Quand une rafale de vent balaya ses cheveux, sa respiration devint moins profonde – si peu profonde qu'elle ne respirait plus du tout jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche comme s'il la goûtait elle et il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire sournois.

"Combien de temps dure ta pause ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils. "Encore dix minutes."

"Tu voudrais aller faire une petite promenade ?"

"Avec toi ? Euh… Je ne sais pas."

"Vite fait. Autour du pâté de maisons peut être. Nous serons de retour avant même que tu t'en aperçoives."

Quelque chose de bizarre faisait hérisser ses cheveux et la faisait frissonner. Tout à coup elle se sentit légère. Un rire s'infiltra à travers ses lèvres bien qu'elle ne puisse pas dire qu'est-ce qui était si drôle. Tout allait bien dans le monde. La ruelle était charmante. Les verres brisés pouvaient tout aussi bien être des pierres précieuses compte tenu de la façon dont ils brillaient. Les ombres cachées dans les coins ne mettaient pas mal à l'aise. Une promenade semblait être la meilleure idée de tous les temps. Elle ne pouvait pas rester assise – ne pouvant contenir l'euphorie qui la traversait comme un orgasme.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas sage, prudent ou quoi que ce soit de faire une promenade au milieu de la nuit avec un étrange vampire ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir, pas avec toutes ces belles ténèbres qui imploraient d'être explorées. Peut-être que Jake serait en colère mais elle pourrait lui faire comprendre pas vrai ? S'il voyait tout à travers de nouveaux yeux, comme elle le faisait, il marcherait avec eux et seraient amis. Il ne se soucierait probablement même pas que Jasper soit un vampire.

Jasper tendit la main – une si belle main. Elle était jolie, comme tout de lui, comme tout dans le monde. Avant que Bella puisse la prendre et attacher son corps flottant à la terre, les charnières de la porte grincèrent à nouveau.

"Bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

Oh c'était Emmett ! Mais un Emmett différent cependant. L'Emmett que Bella connaissait ne parlait jamais si durement. C'était comme écouter un train de marchandises essayer de former des mots. La jolie main disparut quand un corps heurta le mur. Emmett poussa son gros bras contre la gorge de Jasper jusqu'à ce que la poussière rouge se répande sur le sol, des morceaux de briques émiettées dans le dos de Jasper.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? " redemanda Emmett, dans un murmure cette fois.

Jasper écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il venait juste de se réveiller. Et avec ça la bonne humeur de Bella éclata comme une bulle de savon.

Que lui avait-il fait ? Plus important encore, si Emmett n'était pas venu, que lui aurait-il fait ? Le regard de Jasper se tourna vers Bella alors que la colère qui s'infiltrait la faisait trembler. Non. _Non._ Comment avait-il osé ? Elle n'allait pas finir comme la collation de minuit d'un vampire.

Peut-être qu'Emmett lui prêterait sa main pour pouvoir frapper ledit vampire sans se faire mal.

"Ce n'était pas prévu," dit Jasper. "Si ça peut excuser."

Emmett gronda. "Ça ne compte pas."

La bouche de Jasper fit ce même mouvement que celle de Garrett le jour où les visiteurs étaient arrivés. Tout ce que Bella entendit fut un faible woush qui finit comme une question mais cela ne fit qu'obliger Emmett à faire pression plus fort.

"Oui et Rose aussi et tu le sais," dit Emmett.

"Oui je sais. Ça ne se reproduira plus."

Au lieu de le raccompagner à l'intérieur, comme Bella s'y attendait, Emmett escorta Jasper au bout de la ruelle. Juste avant que Jasper se mette à courir au bout de la rue Bella pensa entendre Emmett dire quelque chose concernant les Raiders.

"Ecoute," dit Emmett en marchant à côté d'elle, en tripotant le lien de son cache-œil. "Tu devrais probablement rester loin de lui autant que possible. Il est du genre dangereux et merde… ça le rend plus attirant pas vrai ? Je sais que je dois te paraître paranoïaque et trop protecteur mais je ne voudrais pas te voir souffrir."

Bella rit. "Ne t'inquiète pas il ne m'intéresse pas. Et je ne pense pas que je l'intéresse non plus."

Rien d'autre que mon sang quoi qu'il en soit.

"Ouais, je suis d'accord. Je pense que tu devrais le savoir, il est marié. Sa femme Alice s'est évanouie il y a quelques années. Nous pensons qu'elle est perdue quelque part dans le temps. Ça a vraiment été très difficile pour lui et je sais que même s'il est tenté parfois il ne veut vraiment rien faire qu'il pourrait regretter quand il la retrouvera. "

"Oh. Oui. J'ai compris."

Et là, pour la toute première fois Emmett embrassa le dessus de sa tête. Il retint sa respiration comme toujours pour l'étreinte qui suivit mais il la serra plus fort qu'il ne le faisait habituellement, tellement qu'elle dut presque retenir son souffle aussi.

"Sois prudente, d'accord ?" dit-il en la relâchant.

Bella sourit. "Je le suis toujours."

X-X-X

X-X-X

Des draps moelleux étaient tirés sur le lit de Rosalie. Sans la tête familière de boucles qui sort de sous les couvertures, c'était tout à fait faux, trop vide et silencieux, comme si on marchait dans une école la nuit, après le départ de tous les professeurs et des élèves.

"Pas de Jessica aujourd'hui ?" demanda Edward.

"Elle ne se sentait pas prête à venir. J'ai dû la laisser à la maison."

Même le sang de Jake ne lui avait pas donné la force de faire plus que de se traîner dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas eu de sang pendant ses quintes de toux mais Bella n'allait pas prendre le risque, non, même si Jessica se plaignait d'être obligée de rester dans la caravane toute la journée.

"Je suis désolé."

Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, en cuisinant juste un "Peux-tu me passer ça ? " par ici et un " Ça te dérange, si j'utilise ceci ?" par là. Comme l'approvisionnement en farine et en sucre s'épuisait, Edward ne fit qu'un seul cupcake au lieu d'une fournée entière. Après l'avoir décoré du mieux qu'il put avec du glaçage, il donna le petit gâteau à Bella.

"Un autre cadeau ?" dit-elle.

"Oui, mais pas pour toi. C'est pour Jessica."

Un sourire s'empara du visage de Bella, comme s'il la contrôlait au lieu de l'inverse. "Elle va t'adorer si tu continues comme ça. Merci."

"Avec plaisir."

X-X-X

X-X-X

"Tu ne peux pas marcher avec ça," dit Rosalie en regardant l'écran météo. Des nappes de pluie se déversaient, voilant le monde de gris brumeux.

"Eh bien," dit Bella, "Garrett est parti, alors…"

"Je vais t'emmener. Un instant, une minute. Laisse-moi finir cette dernière chose."

Il fallut trente minutes à Bella pour se retrouver dans le siège passager de la voiture de Rosalie, tenant le cupcake d'Edward et une boite hermétique remplie de nourriture qui lui réchauffait les jambes à travers son uniforme de bonne. Rosalie chantait en même temps qu'une vieille chanson à la radio en conduisant, sa voix haute et claire s'harmonisant avec celle de Mama Cass et demandant à l'auditeur de rêver d'elle. Les quelques voitures qui les dépassèrent semblaient trempées à l'intérieur, comme si la pluie torrentielle pouvait passer à travers le métal et le verre.

Devant la caravane, elles trouvèrent une voiture familière, tachée de boue, garée devant le camion de Bella. Rosalie tapa des doigts contre son volant.

"On dirait qu'il n'est pas aussi loin qu'on le pensait," dit Bella.

"C'est ce qu'il semblerait."

Ensemble, elles entrèrent à l'intérieur. La caravane était encore en désordre mais Rosalie ne dit rien. Elle alla dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte de Jessica après avoir frappé brièvement.

Jessica était au lit, ses cheveux noirs et mouillés répandus sur ses oreillers. Le parfum floral bon marché de son shampooing flottait dans l'air. Garrett se tenait à côté d'elle, riant de quelque chose qu'elle avait dit. Il devait savoir qu'elles arrivaient. Il avait probablement entendu leur conversation quand elles étaient toujours dans la voiture de Rosalie mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de bouger.

Rosalie arqua un sourcil. "Tu n'étais pas censé être en route pour Walla Walla ?"

Se levant comme si le temps s'écoulait plus lentement dans son monde, Garrett passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient mouillés, aussi.

"J'étais sur le point de partir," dit-il.

"Mmh. Je peux te voir dans la cuisine une minute ?"

Après que Garrett ait suivi Rosalie jusqu'à l'avant de la caravane, Jessica poussa un petit cri. Elle accepta le déjeuner et le cupcake de Bella mais les mit sur sa table de chevet pour être mangés plus tard. Bella cacha un sourire. Les choses avec Garrett devenaient sérieuses s'il était plus important qu'un cupcake aux yeux de Jessica.

"Il est là depuis une heure," chuchota Jessica.

"Je suppose que tu t'es amusée, alors ?"

"Je te le dirai plus tard."

Pendant que Bella vérifiait les lésions de Jessica, elle se demandait si l'inquiétude qui rongeait son ventre n'était même pas une fraction de ce que ça faisait d'élever un enfant. Elle n'imaginait pas voir son cœur vivre dans quelqu'un de minuscule et vulnérable et qui avait à peine une chance dans ce monde. Quelqu'un qui aurait besoin d'elle d'une manière dont même Jessica n'avait pas besoin, pour le façonner et qu'il devienne une bonne personne. Certains des meilleurs parents qu'elle connaissait finissaient avec des enfants qui devenaient des Raiders.

Terrifiant. Elle ne voudrait jamais ça. Jamais. Elle serait folle d'envisager d'avoir un bébé.

"Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose, d'accord ?" dit-elle. "Et n'oublie pas de manger."

"Comme si je pouvais oublier de manger..." Jessica bâilla. "Arrête de t'agiter. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai quelques tâches importantes de sommeil à accomplir."

Des voix s'infiltraient par la porte à mesure que Bella s'approchait. Elle pouvait entendre Rosalie et Garrett se déplacer dans la cuisine et le salon trop vite pour des humains mais pas tout à fait à la vitesse d'un vampire.

"Prends ça et mets-les dans la machine à laver," dit Rosalie.

"Pourquoi dois-je le faire ?"

"Eh bien, je ne vais pas le faire. Et ce sont évidemment les chaussettes de Jessica. D'après ce que j'ai vu, je dirais que tu as touché bien plus que ses pieds."

"Je l'ai seulement aidée à se laver les cheveux. J'essayais juste de donner une chose de moins à faire à Bella quand elle arrive à la maison. C'était l'idée de Jess. Elle portait un maillot de bain."

"Quelqu'un est sur la défensive. Je n'ai rien demandé !"

"Tu n'avais pas à le faire. Je te connais depuis longtemps, mon amie. S'il y a une chose que tu n'es jamais gênée de partager, c'est ton opinion."

"Ramasse les chaussettes et sois content que je ne te dise pas de frotter les toilettes."

Bella ouvrit la porte juste au moment où Garrett jetait une brassée des vêtements incriminés dans la machine à laver et les saupoudrait avec trop de détergent. L'air sentait le citron et le savon, teinté de l'odeur piquante du désinfectant. La moitié de la surface brillante du sol était aussi étincelante que le vieux linoléum le permettait.

S'arrêtant brièvement avec une serpillière immergée dans un seau d'eau savonneuse, Rosalie grinça des dents. "Ce n'est pas de la pitié," dit-elle. "Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu mais je pensais que Jess ne se sentirait pas bien et tu en as deux emplois, alors..."

En traversant la pièce, Bella passa autour de la partie nettoyée du plancher et enveloppa ses bras autour de Rosalie.

"Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligée de faire ça," dit-elle. "Mais merci."

Rosalie lissa les cheveux rebelles de Bella, son contact aussi doux que celui d'une mère. "De rien."


	6. Down Among The Dead Men

.

**6 / **

_Dix-neuf ans auparavant quelque chose appelé énergie temporelle a été lâchée, changeant le monde, cet événement a été appelé l'Impulse. Depuis cette énergie n'a cessé de monter et de descendre, occasionnant des tempêtes qui entrainent les gens dans le temps contre leur gré. Jessica est l'une de ces personnes et elle a développé une maladie qui s'attaque aux voyageurs du temps (connue sous le nom de syndrome de Margaret Brown) et Bella s'inquiète qu'elle puisse la tuer d'ici un an. Pour soulager les symptômes de Jessica, Bella utilise le sang de loup de Jake._

_En raison de son voyage dans le temps Jessica n'a que dix-sept ans alors que Bella en a vingt-sept. Jake et les autres loups peuvent rester coincés sous leur forme (loup et humain) pendant toute la durée des tempêtes. Et ils sont beaucoup, beaucoup plus faibles s'ils restent coincés en tant qu'humain. Bella et Jessica travaillent dans un laboratoire avec Garrett, Emmett et Rosalie à la recherche de l'énergie temporelle. Le travail qu'ils font est illégal puisque manipuler cette énergie peut provoquer des tempêtes si c'est mal fait._

_Bella travaille aussi dans un bar dont les propriétaires sont Emmett et Garrett. Bella sait que ses employeurs sont des vampires mais elle ne le leur a jamais dit. Il y a aussi des personnes appelées Raiders qui exécutent les voyageurs du temps et les criminels dans un endroit appelé Pendle Hill. _

_Trois nouveaux vampires (Carlisle, Mary, Jasper) sont arrivés avec un humain Edward. Ils travaillent tous pour la même organisation qui permet de soigner les personnes qui ont le syndrome de Margaret Brown et essaient de trouver le moyen de faire revenir le monde tel qu'il était. Mary boit du sang humain et porte des lentilles de contact pour cacher la rougeur de ses yeux. _

_Dans le précédent chapitre après que Jasper ait été tenté de tuer Bella, Emmett lui révèle qu'Alice a été emportée dans le temps. Tous les loups sauf Seth, un autre voyageur du temps, et Jake évitent Bella pour des raisons qui n'ont pas encore été révélées. Edward et Bella sont devenus des amis occasionnels et il s'est joint à son rituel de cuisine tous les matins chez Rosalie. Ces derniers jours la maladie de Jessica a empiré._

* * *

**6 / AU MILIEU DES MORTS**

Le jour avant le vingt-huitième anniversaire de Bella, cinq jours avant la Journée Commémorative de l'Impulse, Carlisle se rendit à la caravane pour ausculter Jessica. Il s'assit au bord du canapé, écoutant ses poumons avec un stéthoscope dont il n'avait pas besoin. Son contact était prudent et rapide, ses mouvements gracieux comme si c'était une danse et non pas un examen.

"Merci d'avoir fait une visite à domicile," dit Bella.

"Ce n'est pas un problème. En fait je voulais vous parler à vous deux seules. J'ai travaillé avec le sang de votre ami et je me demandais si Jessica accepterait d'être mon sujet de test pour un traitement expérimental."

"Bien sûr que oui," dit Jessica. "Que pourrai-je faire d'autre à ce stade ?"

Carlisle sortit une seringue de liquide brun rougeâtre de son sac noir. Il expliqua comment il avait essayé de lui insuffler de l'énergie temporelle mais cela n'avait servi qu'à éliminer ses propriétés curatives. Le sang qui ne s'abimait jamais avait tourné comme lorsque Bella avait essayé de le congeler. Ce lot avait donné des résultats désastreux avec ses souris de laboratoire.

Mais il était plus optimiste quant à cette tentative. Bella songea à lui parler de l'effet des tempêtes sur Jake et les autres loups – trahir encore une fois la confiance de Jake – mais ensuite Carlisle frotta le bras de Jessica avec une lingette imbibée d'alcool et tout ce que Bella put penser fut aux mots _vampire,_ _sang_ et _drainé_.

Jessica ne broncha pas. Elle le regarda enfoncer l'aiguille dans sa peau comme s'il s'agissait du bras de quelqu'un d'autre, de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Bella laissa échapper un cri de protestation haletant : le bruit le plus fort qu'elle puisse gérer. Carlisle se tourna vers elle avec un sourire curieux. Ses yeux étaient restés d'or clair sans aucune trace de tentation.

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré personne – vampire ou humain – possédant une telle retenue.

"J'aimerai garder Jessica en observation aujourd'hui," déclara-t-il. "Je peux rester ici si ça vous va."

"Ça me va," dit Jessica. "Ça me donnera quelqu'un avec qui parler pour changer. Hé, vous savez jouer à Crazy Heights ?"

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

En descendant de la cuisine de Rosalie au laboratoire, Bella et Edward se heurtèrent à un obstacle : Jasper. Il les salua dans le salon de Garrett avec l'un des sourires presque tendus qu'il avait pris l'habitude de lui donner. La même main qu'elle avait trouvée si belle dans l'allée derrière le bar, se leva pour l'arrêter de taper 0433 sur le clavier.

"Je n'irai pas là-bas pour le moment," dit-il, ses mots résonnant dans un souffle.

Ses yeux étaient toujours bruns, comme ceux de Mary. Ils l'étaient depuis le lendemain de la soirée dans la ruelle.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Edward. "Quelque chose s'est mal passé ?"

"Pas avec le laboratoire mais oui." La respiration peu profonde de Jasper influença la respiration de Bella en quelque sorte proche de l'hyperventilation. "C'est Rose et Em. Je conseillerai de ne pas vous mêler de ça."

Bella voulait que la colère qui l'avait prise dans la ruelle se ranime – se renforce et la rende plus forte que Jasper - mais le temps de réfléchir à son flirt avec la mort avait noyé sa colère sous le froid de la peur. Edward resta derrière. Bella ne put trouver aucune raison d'insister pour qu'il l'accompagne lorsqu'il refusa. De toute façon il travaillait avec Jasper depuis des mois. Il serait probablement en sécurité. Elle voulait – _devait_ s'éloigner de Jasper. Elle était impatiente d'échapper à ses dents et à son pouvoir étrange sur son corps et à cette sensation de claustrophobie et d'être la proie de quelqu'un. Près de lui elle était mal à l'aise.

Entrant dans le laboratoire Bella se dirigea vers sa table sous prétexte de commencer son travail de la journée. Son cœur refusait de se calmer même avec la distance et ses amis pour la protéger du danger.

Au lieu d'arrêter leur dispute comme d'habitude ou même de parler à vitesse vampirique, Emmett et Rosalie continuèrent à se crier dessus alors que Bella faisait comme si de rien n'était. Garrett était là aussi, au-dessus de leurs têtes sur l'échafaudage mais pour Rosalie et Emmett à l'intérieur de leur bulle tendue, rien d'autre n'existait. Ils se lançaient des mots comme si c'était des objets - des objets assez tranchants pour qu'il puisse couper leur peau dure.

"C'est de la merde," dit Emmett. "C'est comme de retourner en Alaska. Combien de temps encore ?"

"Comment suis-je sensée le savoir ? _Demande-leur__._ Et tu sais très bien que…"

"Ce n'est pas d'_eux _dont je parle. Je parle de _toi_. Combien de temps vas-tu encore t'accrocher à quelque chose que tu ne veux même pas ?"

Rosalie abandonna son ordinateur. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Emmett jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face, presque poitrine contre poitrine.

"D'où est-ce que ça sort ça ?" demanda-t-elle, en levant les mains. "Tout à coup tu es expert en ce qui concerne ce que je veux ?"

"Je pourrai. Tu oublies depuis combien de temps je te connais…"

"Je n'oublie rien du tout."

Les épaules d'Emmett s'affaissèrent. Chaque ligne de son corps musclé se lisait comme un drapeau blanc. "Peut-être."

"C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?"

"Ça veut dire que tu luttes depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés et peut-être que tu as simplement gagné. Félicitations. Destin ou instinct ou quoi que ce soit qui nous veut ensemble mais moi non. Plus maintenant. Je suis fatigué de faire attention, de ne pas te mettre la pression et attendre des années, putain. Je laisse tomber." Une imitation fugace de son sourire habituel passa entre ses lèvres. "Seigneur. Tu as vraiment réussi à m'épuiser."

La voix de Rosalie devient aiguë, ses mots ralentissant comme s'ils lui griffaient la gorge dans une lutte désespérée pour sortir. "Essayer de ne pas me mettre la pression ? Bien. Tout ce que tu m'as jamais fait c'est de la pression."

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai."

"Donc tout ce truc à propos d'attendre pour toujours si tu le devais, était un mensonge ? Et quoi, je suis supposée te courir après maintenant ? Apaiser des pauvres petits sentiments blessés ? Jouer la femme soumise et te laisser choisir pour moi ?"

La mâchoire serrée, Emmett croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Le destin est un idiot et apparemment moi aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cru que j'étais amoureux de toi ?"

Une alarme hurla pour protester contre le départ d'Emmett alors qu'il empruntait la sortie d'urgence à sens unique pour se rendre au garage. Rosalie se retourna, les yeux fermés et lança la première chose que ses doigts tremblants trouvèrent : le Canary, la petite mais vitale machine qui émettait un avertissement si les occupants du laboratoire avaient besoin de sortir du sous-sol. L'objet malchanceux de la taille d'une cafetière explosa sur le mur opposé dans une pluie de verre, d'engrenages et de liquide noir et huileux.

Pendant que Garrett se dépêchait d'arrêter l'alarme et que Jasper et Edward descendaient l'escalier, Bella laissa son travail de côté. Rosalie sembla complètement impassible lorsque Bella lui passa le bras autour de la taille. Elle ne bougeait pas mais se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Bella.

"Pauvre Canary," dit Edward, poussant les débris avec le bout de sa chaussure. "Tu lui as vraiment porté un coup fatal. Je suppose que la journée est fichue alors. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait travailler sans ça. Je suppose que tu n'as pas de pièces de rechange qui trainent, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non." Rosalie regarda la tache sur le mur dégouliner vers le sol, observant le noir gras se répandre sur les carreaux et le ciment. Une de ses mains se posa sur son cœur comme si elle essayait de réparer un trou là. "Nous n'avons rien pour le réparer."

L'écran météo montrait un beau ciel bleu dans le monde au-dessus du laboratoire. Prendre le long chemin jusqu'au garage confirma les soupçons de Bella. Emmett avait pris la voiture de Garrett, voulant les vitres teintées pour lui. La seule autre voiture capable d'empêcher les vampires de scintiller devant les passants était la berline ennuyeuse de Carlisle toujours garée devant la caravane de Bella et Jessica.

Garrett serra le bras de Rosalie pendant qu'elle se frottait le front. "Oh, allez," dit-il. " Autant le laisser faire. Tu auras les pièces plus vite."

"Ou je pourrais demander à Bella."

"Mais il en sait plus sur ce genre de choses. Il sait de quelles pièces tu as besoin."

"Ils iront tous les deux, alors. Elle conduira."

Garrett adoucit sa voix, ajoutant un doux sourire à son murmure : "Apprends à ne pas être aussi rigide, Rosie".

En pressant ses lèvres, Rosalie mit la main dans la poche de sa blouse. Edward réussit à peine à attraper les clés qu'elle lui lança. Son regard allait et venait entre Rosalie et sa voiture. Tout ce que Bella savait c'est que c'était une Camaro, fabriquée dans les années 60, qui consommait une fortune et que ses jambes se collaient aux sièges si elle portait un short par une journée chaude. Elle ne s'était jamais souciée d'en savoir plus.

"Es-tu sérieuse ?" demanda Edward.

"Ne me le fais pas regretter," dit Rosalie. "Une égratignure - juste une - et je te ferai frire et je te filerai aux Raiders. Compris ? Il va falloir aller à La Grande et Baker pour les pièces. Malheureusement. La Grande est... Ce n'est pas agréable. Sois prudent. Bella ira avec toi et t'aidera si cela lui convient. Une égratignure sur elle te fera aussi passer dans la friteuse. Ne roule pas trop vite, ce n'est pas une course."

"Oui, bien sûr." Edward tenait les clés comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Rosalie les reprenne. "Frit en profondeur. Compris."

Garrett leur donna les noms et lieux de ses contacts au marché noir. Alors que Bella montait à l'étage se changer et préparer leur déjeuner, elle répétait les contacts encore et encore dans sa tête : une chanson clandestine sans musique. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de les écrire.

Quand elle retourna au garage, Edward était exactement là où elle l'avait laissé : déjà derrière le volant. Il sauta dehors et lui tint la portière côté passager ouverte comme s'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une occasion de toucher la voiture.

Rosalie les regarda s'envoler depuis le garage. Pendant que la voiture roulait, Bella jeta un coup d'œil en arrière juste à temps pour voir Jasper poser une main sur l'épaule de Rosalie.

"Tu vois ?" dit Edward, en montrant un sourire à Bella alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la route principale. "Je t'avais dit que j'avais un plan pour qu'elle me laisse conduire sa voiture."

"Tu as provoqué la dispute entre elle et Emmett, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne le dirai jamais. Mais j'ai dû l'épuiser d'une façon ou d'une autre, non ? Elle aurait pu le faire elle-même, au lieu de me demander d'être son garçon de courses."

"Hum. C'est vrai."

Souriante, Bella s'adossa à son siège et alluma la radio. En se dirigeant vers l'autoroute par cette journée ensoleillée elle se sentait presque normale, comme quelqu'un dans un film d'avant l'Impulse.

Comme quelqu'un qui faisait des virées en voiture avec la musique à fond, de la malbouffe et des amis - pas que Rosalie aurait permis de grignoter dans sa voiture, bien sûr. En regardant Edward conduire, son enthousiasme s'infiltra en elle, comme si l'amour des machines était quelque chose de contagieux. Maintenant que c'était dans son sang, elle ne pourrait plus jamais y échapper.

"Comment en es-tu arrivé là ?" demanda-t-elle. "Des voitures, des machines et tout ça, je veux dire."

"Humm. C'est une longue histoire."

"Nous avons tout notre temps."

"C'est aussi une histoire ennuyeuse." Il bougea sa jambe et se déplaça sur son siège. "La version courte est que j'avais besoin de perfectionner mes compétences pour subvenir à mes besoins et la technologie m'a toujours fasciné. Non pas que je faisais quelque chose de terriblement high-tech avant de rejoindre la troupe. Je travaillais dans un magasin de pneus à Rockford quand j'ai rencontré Alice."

"La femme de Jasper ?"

"Ouais. Je ne pense pas qu'ils étaient déjà ensemble à l'époque. C'était il y a six ans. Je ne l'ai pas rencontré lui jusqu'à ce que je déménage à Chesterton et à ce moment-là, elle était déjà perdue. Bref, Alice m'a proposé de venir et m'a envoyé travailler avec un certain Randall et le reste, c'est de l'histoire ancienne." Alors qu'ils se retrouvaient sur les restes fissurés de l'autoroute 84, se dirigeant vers l'est, il plissa les yeux et regarda au loin. "Nous devons traverser la colline pour y arriver, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais. Nous le devons."

La montée abrupte de Pendle Hill était recouverte d'une multitude d'arbres et de potences potentielles. Dans le Forks de l'après-Charlie, les pendaisons avaient eu lieu sur la place principale de la ville.

Tant que le shérif Ashby et ses officiers conservaient un semblant d'ordre public à Pendleton, les Raiders continuaient de se cacher dans des bois qui recouvraient cette colline, utilisant le manteau de vignes et de feuilles pour réaliser ce qu'ils pensaient être leur devoir sacré. De l'autre côté de la ligne de démarcation séparant les voies est et ouest, les voitures rouillées avaient été empilées sur une rampe d'accès pour camions. Ça devait avoir l'air si différent avant l'Impulse, à l'époque où on l'appelait encore Cabbage Hill* - avant que les Raiders ne volent le nom d'une ancienne maison du temps de la chasse aux sorcières.

"Il y avait de la sauge ici," dit Bella, reprenant le titre de Jessica de Guide touristique officiel d'Edward. "Du moins, c'est ce que disent les gens du coin."

"Vraiment ? Je croyais que tout l'Oregon était comme ça, avant même l'Impulse. Tout vert et couvert des forêts."

De sa voix grave, le nom de l'État donnait l'impression qu'il n'y vivait pas depuis près d'un mois comme s'il ne s'était jamais aventuré à l'ouest. Il prononçait la dernière syllabe comme le mot "gone". Bella fronça le nez.

"Seulement l'ouest de l'Oregon," dit-elle, en insistant sur la prononciation correcte. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers la bande verte sur la carte dans sa classe de CP. Elle avait l'habitude de se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour toucher les bosses de la carte qui représentaient les montagnes, croyant à peine qu'elle était née dans ce coin perdu et pluvieux du pays.

Le doux rire d'Edward le trahit, il savait exactement comment il aurait dû dire Oregon.

"Petit morveux," dit-elle. "Juste pour ça, je vais commencer à prononcer le "s" dans l'Illinois."

"Mais est-ce que mon œil tremblera comme le tien quand j'ai dit Oregon ?" Sa tête balançait d'avant en arrière, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il devait regarder la route ou le paysage. "Je ne peux pas imaginer que ce soit tout marron et si peu vivant."

"Moi non plus, je ne peux pas."

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils grimpaient plus haut, quelques vestiges de ce que la terre avait l'habitude d'être, apparurent ici et là : des mauvaises herbes et des pâturages secs. Bella enleva ses chaussures et posa ses pieds sur le tableau de bord. Incapable de regarder les arbres sans imaginer les corps suspendus dans les branches, elle fixait plutôt les bras décorés d'Edward. Quand il la surprit, elle ne détourna pas le regard.

"Est-ce que l'un d'eux veut dire quelque chose ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête. "Oui, mais ces histoires sont aussi assez longues."

"Si Jessica était là, elle te demanderait probablement si tu essaies de faire ce truc de mec où tu ne réponds pas à des questions sur toi-même pour avoir l'air plus intéressant."

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait formulé comme ça, passant le blâme comme si c'était la pensée de Jessica au lieu de la sienne. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il était plus facile d'utiliser Jessica comme tampon entre elle et le reste du monde : un filtre qui glousse et qui a la langue bien pendue. Edward rit.

"Les mecs font ça ?" dit-il.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, pour être honnête. Jess prétend que oui."

"Alors, ça doit être vrai." Ses sourcils se levèrent d'une manière étrange et tendue, comme s'il essayait de n'en hausser qu'un mais les muscles de son front ne coopéraient pas. "Pourquoi, ça marche ? Suis-je mystérieux ?"

"Non, non. Totalement livre ouvert. Tes tatouages top secrets ne m'intéressent pas du tout..."

"Quand tu le dis comme ça, on dirait que j'ai des tatouages sur le cul."

"Vraiment ?"

"Si je réponds, ce ne sera plus un mystère." Il éteignit la radio alors que la musique grésillait. "Tu sais, je suis ici depuis un moment maintenant et je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu fais en dehors du travail, la cuisine et Jessica." Sa main tomba du volant en pointant vers les pieds de Bella. "Plus important encore, je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi tes chaussettes sont dépareillées."

En penchant les genoux d'un côté, elle regarda ses pieds réchauffés par le soleil. Une chaussette était rouge, l'autre noire. Elle agita ses orteils sur le tableau de bord.

"Elles étaient toutes les deux propres, c'est tout ce que je demande à mes chaussettes," dit-elle. "Et aussi, je ne me tape pas Jessica."

"Bon à savoir." Sa bouche tremblait comme s'il avait un sourire mais il voulait perdre le match. " On aurait pu croire qu'après tant de thérapie de couple, on aurait appris à mieux communiquer."

"C'est une honte. Nous avions l'habitude d'avoir un mariage si sain."

Ses yeux verts se tournèrent vers elle, ne faisant même pas semblant de regarder la route. "Peut-être qu'on devrait commencer à cuisiner avec d'autres personnes."

"Alors tu pourrais me remplacer par une traînée tout juste majeure qui ne prendrait probablement pas la peine de passer la farine au tamis ? Pouah. Typique."

"Et donc tu pourras me prendre tout ce que j'ai en pension alimentaire, j'en suis sûr."

"Pas tout. Juste la moitié. Je ne peux pas laisser sécher mon stock de cupcakes, n'est-ce pas ? Comment l'expliquerais-je à Jessica ?"

"Je suppose que c'est vrai. Peut-être que nous ferions mieux de rester ensemble après tout."

"Humm ça semble plus facile. Qui a besoin de communiquer quand on a des cupcakes ? " Elle fit une pause tapant ses doigts contre ses genoux avant d'ajouter. "Tu sais que je plaisante, pas vrai ? Tu n'as pas à me parler de tes tatouages si c'est trop personnel."

"Et moi qui pensais que tu étais sérieuse avec tout ce que nous avons dit concernant notre mariage jadis florissant." Avec un sourire il désigna l'un des tatouages. Un coquillage bleu abimé qui s'enroulait entre la corde effilochée et ce que Bella pensait être la ligne d'horizon de Chicago. "Celui-ci est pour ma première mère adoptive. Elle s'appelait Shelly."

"C'est elle celle qui t'a appris à cuisiner ?"

"Oui. Je suis resté avec elle jusqu'à mes quatorze ans c'est pourquoi ce tatouage est si moche. Il n'a pas été fait à l'âge légal."

Bella suivit avec son doigt la spirale du coquillage. Sa peau était comme celle de ses mains – rêche et dure, comme si tout son corps avait été abimé par le travail.

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Elle est morte. De mort naturelle. Elle mettait du beurre dans tout. Son cœur a fini par désapprouver."

"Je suis désolée."

Il haussa les épaules. "C'était il y a longtemps."

Une fois que Pendle Hill fut derrière eux le reste des quatre-vingts kilomètres jusqu'à la Grande se passa dans un agréable silence. Bella utilisait ses maigres connaissances du coin pour le diriger vers un parking près de la place du marché. Elle n'y était allée qu'une ou deux fois peu de temps après son arrivée à Pendleton. La première personne à aller voir se trouvait dans l'arrière-boutique d'une friperie.

A première vue le marché de La Grande ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Pendleton. Les tentes, les charrettes et des magasins à demi reconstruits formaient un anneau autour du goudron usé mais il y avait quelque chose au milieu, quelque chose que Pendleton n'avait pas. Sur une estrade au-dessus de la foule, une poutre en bois formait un cadre avec deux poteaux comme une scène qui attend ses marionnettes.

Beaucoup de gens les bousculèrent alors qu'Edward entraînait Bella à la recherche du magasin de pièces d'occasion, la main sur le bas de son dos. Les brassards rouges étaient partout. Sa gorge était serrée. C'était pire que les histoires qu'elle avait entendues au bar. C'était comme Forks. Les Raiders possédaient cet endroit. Se rapprochant d'Edward elle sentit son arme dans son sac. Son poids n'était pas du tout rassurant - pas comme une couverture de survie mais il était toujours là. On pouvait compter sur lui. Elle pouvait toujours s'en servir. Elle pouvait se défendre.

Près du bord de la place un cri retentit. La foule se sépara, laissant passer un homme aux cheveux roux, un bourreau à cagoule noire et une femme aux poignets liés par une corde.

"Oh mon dieu," dit Bella en cherchant une issue de secours. Ils devaient partir de là. Le Canary pourrait attendre que le temps permette à Garrett de quitter la maison.

Dans des villes comme celles-là, fuir au lieu de rester et regarder "justice" se faire, équivaudrait à susciter la suspicion. Prenant les devants, elle tenta de quitter le marché sans se faire remarquer. Edward la suivit de si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son cou mais ils étaient entourés. Il y avait trop de gens, trop de brassards. L'homme aux cheveux roux prit la parole et fit tourner tous les yeux vers la plate-forme à l'exception de ceux qui regardaient Bella et Edward se faufiler lentement en sécurité. Edward s'arrêta, attrapant son bras pour lui dire sans un mot de faire de même.

La condamnée avait les cheveux emmêlés et des yeux caramel qui semblaient déjà à moitié morts. Ses pieds nus sales et son corps trop mince montraient qu'elle avait erré pendant des semaines, voir des mois. Bella se demanda si cette prisonnière des Raiders avait essayé d'atteindre Pendleton – si elle avait entendu parler de leur organisation par des rumeurs et avait espéré être sauvée. Elle était si près du but. Quelques lésions de Margaret Brown apparaissaient sous le col déchiré de sa robe ample. Des bleus mouchetés créaient un patchwork de pourpre, de vert et de jaune fané sur sa mâchoire. Alors que l'homme roux continuait à lire le papier qu'il tenait à la main, le bourreau la poussa dans l'escalier menant à l'estrade.

Bella entendit à peine la liste des crimes par-dessus le bruit. Bien sûr elle était accusée d'expérimenter l'énergie temporelle. Une récente tempête avait tué une famille de trois personnes – mauvais moment pour un tel bouc émissaire pour errer en ville. Quelque chose attira l'attention de Bella et fit contracter son estomac. Le nourrisson de la femme figurait sur la liste des victimes. Elle était enceinte quand elle était arrivée à la Grande et maintenant elle ne l'était plus. Elle était mère.

Ses yeux déjà à moitié morts rencontrèrent ceux de Bella. Pour un moment Bella se moqua que quelqu'un regarde. Elle ne voulait pas se cacher – elle ne craignait pas les Raiders alors qu'elle mimait avec sa bouche, "Je suis désolée". La seule réponse qu'elle eut fut un frisson.

Quand l'homme roux lui demanda quelles étaient ses dernières volontés, il ne reçut même pas de réponse. Ses lèvres gercées ne s'ouvrirent pas. Elle ne lâcha même pas un sanglot.

Bella voulait tous les tuer - mettre fin à toute personne qui portait un brassard rouge. Un millier de missions de secours possibles lui traversèrent l'esprit, toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres. Pour s'empêcher de tenter quelque chose elle attrapa la main d'Edward. La seule chose qu'une telle tentative de sauvetage provoquerait serait une autre corde rejoignant la personne sur l'estrade attendant que la corde se resserre autour du cou de Bella. Elle serra fort la main d'Edward. Il la serra aussi lui, rappelant pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas jouer à être un héros. Elle essaya de penser à Jessica mais ne réussit qu'à voir son visage se superposer sur le visage de la mère.

Ils firent monter la femme sur un tabouret. Elle monta sans se presser comme si c'était une bonne chose. Bella pria pour que le nœud soit assez loin pour lui briser le cou et l'empêcher de souffrir comme Sam avait souffert. A moins qu'elle soit aussi un loup en plus d'un voyageur du temps elle ne resterait pas en vie aussi longtemps que lui mais tout au-delà d'une mort instantanée était de trop.

Quand le bourreau passa la corde autour du cou, Bella aperçut des lésions rouges et des yeux de bœuf sur la bande de peau à la limite de la capuche et de son manteau noir. Quelque chose de méchant chez Bella mourait d'envie de voir le bourreau pendu pour les crimes supposés de la femme. Les Raiders ne semblaient jamais s'appliquer leurs propres règles. C'était toujours la faute de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui les dupait d'une manière ou d'une autre et les entrainait dans le temps.

Le silence qui enveloppa la foule ressemblait à un roulement de tambour. Un coup de pied expert sur le tabouret fit serrer les doigts d'Edward sur la main de Bella à un niveau d'écrasement. Bella ne regarda pas la pendaison. Elle faisait semblant, regardant derrière la tête de l'homme et comptant les touffes sur son crane de chauve, essayant de respirer pour la femme qui avait perdu son enfant. Elle laissa tout le reste devenir flou jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voie plus ce corps maigre se contracter et se débattre.

Quand ce fut finalement fini, Edward ne lâcha pas la main de Bella. Il garda ses doigts avec les siens jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent le contact de Garrett et qu'il doive accompagner une vieille femme voûtée dans l'arrière-boutique.

Ils ne furent pas aussi prudents qu'ils auraient dû, comme s'ils défiaient les Raiders ou leur donnaient une excuse pour commencer à tirer mais ils achetèrent les pièces nécessaires à un prix exorbitant et revinrent à la voiture sans incident. Plus à l'est ils trouvèrent Baker City : un endroit calme et poussiéreux aux rues presque désertes. Pour Bella c'était comme si tout le monde avait vu la pendaison de la mère et ne voulait pas faire face au soleil qui brillait dans le ciel d'un bleu obscène.

Les courses à Baker prirent des heures. Bella et Edward durent aller chez un contact et il prit son temps pour finaliser leur requête, à tel point que Bella commençait à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas en train de se faire piéger. L'achat illicite d'un réservoir plein d'essence fut un processus tout aussi lent. Le soleil avait presque disparu derrière les montagnes quand ils reprirent la route. Quand Edward quitta l'autoroute pour La Grande de nouveau, la nuit pointait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Bella.

Il lui toucha la main brièvement, comme s'il essayait d'avoir les pieds sur terre. "Tu n'as pas besoin de me suivre. Tu peux attendre dans la voiture."

"Ça ne répond pas à ma question."

"Je vais la décrocher, si je peux."

Bella s'assit plus droite. "Je viens avec toi."

Avant l'Impulse, La Grande avait été une ville universitaire. Sans son afflux annuel de bruit et de jeunesse, c'était devenu le genre d'endroit qui se recroquevillait sur lui-même quand l'obscurité tombait. Après voir garé la voiture dans une ruelle, Edward ouvrit la boîte à outils du coffre et en sortit un couteau et deux paires de gants.

"Attache tes cheveux en arrière," dit-il, offrant à Bella une ficelle avec deux des gants. Elle la prit même si elle savait qu'il y avait une épingle à cheveux qui traînait quelque part dans son sac.

La place était déserte. Rien d'autre que les pas déterminés d'Edward ne troublaient le calme - pas même une brise pour faire osciller le corps mou. La première chose que Bella vit, bien qu'elle ait essayé de regarder ailleurs, était la langue de la femme : elle sortait et était gonflée. Son visage était violet foncé, peut-être comme Sam l'avait été quand son corps avait finalement abandonné la lutte. Dans le peu de lumière, Bella ne pouvait pas le dire.

Bella faisait le guet pendant qu'Edward sciait la corde. Chaque passage de la lame contre les fibres rugueuses résonnait dans le square. De sa position à côté de la plate-forme, Bella pouvait sentir tout ce que le corps de la femme avait libéré en quittant sa vie. Avalant durement contre la nausée, elle risqua de jeter un coup d'œil à la corde. Presque fini.

Finalement, le corps de la mère tomba, s'affaissa sur le bras qu'Edward avait verrouillé autour de sa taille. Il l'emporta loin de la potence, hors du marché et la déposa près d'une fontaine commémorative dans le parc. Pendant qu'il coupait le nœud coulant, Bella travaillait à détacher les poignets. Ici, loin du square et des souvenirs, elle pouvait s'occuper du corps, même si c'était triste. Ici, c'était juste un corps.

La lueur jaune d'un réverbère leur permit de voir la corde qui avait brûlé son cou. Bella dénicha un paquet de mouchoirs dans son sac. Elle se servit de l'eau de la fontaine pour nettoyer la femme du mieux qu'elle le put : essuyant ses pieds et ses jambes souillés, tamponnant les blessures, lissant ses cheveux brun doré et emmêlés.

S'ils ne l'avaient pas descendue, Bella n'était pas sûre du temps que la femme morte y serait restée pour servir d'avertissement grotesque aux autres. A Forks, c'était toujours au moins une journée. Tout le monde était tellement effrayé, surtout les Raiders.

Quand la femme eut l'air aussi paisible qu'ils pouvaient le faire, ils jetèrent la corde et les mouchoirs dans une poubelle et retournèrent à la voiture. Bella pensait avoir entendu un cri dans le square mais peut-être que c'était juste son imagination qui inventait des ennemis à partir de la peur qui serrait sa poitrine : des croque-mitaines attendant de bondir hors de l'ombre.

De retour sur l'autoroute, Edward et Bella gardèrent les vitres baissées. Alors qu'ils descendaient en flèche Pendle Hill, il lui prit la main. A partir de ce moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la caravane, il ne la lâcha que quand il devait changer de vitesse.

La voiture de Carlisle avait disparu de l'allée. Les fenêtres de la caravane étaient sombres, ce qui lui donnait l'apparence de quelque chose d'abandonné et de vide, comme si Jessica était déjà partie.

"Je te verrai demain," dit Edward. C'était les premiers mots qu'ils prononçait depuis qu'il lui avait dit d'attacher ses cheveux en arrière.

Bella acquiesça. "A plus tard."

Elle se précipita sur le gravier, se sentant exposée dans les deux faisceaux blancs des phares. La voiture ne s'éloigna pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle appuie sur l'interrupteur dans la salle de bain. Après s'être déshabillée, elle prit une douche jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit presque rêche, elle enfila son plus vieux pyjama et sur la pointe des pieds fila dans la chambre de Jessica.

"Hé," dit Jessica avec un sourire paresseux alors que Bella s'allongeait à côté d'elle. "Tu fais un autre cauchemar ?"

"Non. Pas vraiment. Comment vas-tu ? Des effets secondaires ?"

"Pas encore."

Tenant la main de Jessica, Bella écouta les respirations régulières de son amie se transformer en ronflements. Quand elle ferma les yeux, elle vit des cordes effilochées et des visages violets derrière ses paupières.

Le sommeil ne la trouva pas avant longtemps.

…

*Cabbage Hill - Colline au Chou

Note de l'auteur

La chasse aux sorcières à laquelle Bella faisait référence était celle des sorcières de Pendle : douze personnes qui vivaient dans les environs de Pendle Hill dans le Lancashire, en Angleterre. En 1612, elles furent accusées d'avoir commis un meurtre par sorcellerie. Parmi celles qui survécurent jusqu'au procès, dix d'entre d'elles furent reconnues coupables et pendues.


	7. Oh don't deceive me

.

**7 / Oh, ne me trompe pas**

Une note était posée sur le comptoir à quelques centimètres des bras croisés d'Edward. A chacun de ses ronflements silencieux, le papier flottait. Inspiration et il s'aplatissait contre le comptoir. Expiration et il se pelotonnait contre la tasse qui le retenait. En se rapprochant Bella fronça les sourcils. La tasse était remplie de farine – un événement assez ordinaire pour leurs matins ensemble – ou cela aurait été le cas sans la bougie vacillante qui reposait au milieu de la poudre tamisée. Un coup d'œil à la note fournit une explication, épelée d'une écriture angulaire qu'elle supposa être celle d'Edward.

_TOI : un petit gâteau d'anniversaire._

En souriant et en secouant la tête, elle toucha son épaule. Il se réveilla en sursaut, ses yeux regardant partout comme un soldat cherchant s'il y avait du danger. Quand son regard atterrit sur elle, il sourit, encore somnolent.

"Joyeux anniversaire," dit-il.

"Merci, comment as-tu su ?"

"Pftt, comme si je pouvais oublier l'anniversaire de ma fausse femme." Un bâillement agrandit sa bouche si largement qu'elle pouvait voir les soins de ses molaires inférieures. "Rosalie m'en a parlé hier soir pendant notre seule et unique pause. Est-ce qu'elle ne se repose _jamais _?"

"J'ai entendu cette rumeur mais je ne l'ai jamais vu de mes propres yeux."

"Eh bien le Canary est réparé au moins. Et je te ferai vraiment ce gâteau d'anniversaire dès que je ne serai plus si fatigué même rien que pour respirer." Son front se laissa tomber sur ses mains, accompagné de rumeurs feutrées sur les esclavagistes.

"Allez !" dit-elle, en lui tirant le coude. "Les comptoirs sont des oreillers moches, allons au lit."

Quelque chose comme un mélange de ronflement et de rire jaillit de ses lèvres. "J'aimerai bien que Jessica ait entendu ça."

"Tsk tsk. Si nous allons dans le sens du trio, ce ne sera pas avec Jess. Elle est trop jeune pour nous."

Dès que les mots quittèrent sa bouche il lui sembla que tout le sang s'écoulait vers son visage rougissant. Souriant Edward enleva ses chaussures et passa sa chemise par-dessus sa tête. Les tatouages se terminaient à ses épaules laissant son torse vierge. Il avait un corps qui disait tranquillement qu'il était fort, façonné par des années de dur labeur plutôt que par des heures à soulever des poids. Quand elle fit tomber le drap il se glissa près d'elle et s'installa à l'endroit où plus tôt, il y avait eu Jessica.

"Juste une petite sieste," dit-il ses mots sortant à travers un autre bâillement. "Réveille-moi quand tu voudras descendre au labo, d'accord ?"

"Je le ferai."

Alors qu'elle lissait les couvertures, la plupart du temps par habitude, il lui attrapa la main. Les pensées de la journée précédente bouillonnaient, la laissant se demander s'ils s'en tireraient avec ce qu'ils avaient fait.

"Tu es douée pour ça," dit-il. " Border les gens… je veux dire."

"J'ai eu beaucoup d'entrainement."

Avec cela les pensées de Bella remontèrent encore plus loin, voyageant à travers les années et se fixant sur les moments où elle aidait à garder les petits frères d'Angela, Joshua et Isaac. Des sourires et de petites voix qui criaient son nom la réchauffaient chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la maison des Weber. Dès l'instant où elle quittait leur chambre quand elle les gardait, les garçons se mettaient dans le même lit pour chuchoter jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus garder les yeux ouverts.

Où étaient passés ces jours à présent ? Isaac avait-il toujours la bible de son père, changeant les mots jusqu'à ce qu'ils disent ce qu'il voulait ? Portait-il toujours ce brassard rouge ou était-il devenu quelqu'un de plus proche du gentil enfant qu'elle avait connu ?

"Est-ce que je vais avoir droit à une histoire avant de dormir ?" demanda Edward.

Le sourire indulgent sur les lèvres de Bella effaça les pensées du passé comme si Edward la faisait redevenir toute neuve. "Il était une fois… Rosalie a pris un jour de vacances et nous avons au moins eu huit heures de sommeil. C'est fini."

Bella rigola. "Dors un peu."

**x-x-x**

**x-x-x**

Alors que les gens se préparaient pour la commémoration du jour de l'Impulse, des bouquets de fleurs apparaissaient partout : des monuments miniatures et temporaires pour les morts. Des dizaines de personnes s'étaient rassemblées autour d'une entrée fermée des tunnels qui passaient sous Pendleton où des centaines de personnes avaient perdu la vie alors qu'elles tentaient de se cacher du pouvoir destructeur qui avait transformé leur monde. La plupart des arrangements étaient faits de lambeaux de polyester des jours qui avaient précédé la catastrophe, teints en violet pour le souvenir.

Comme d'habitude, quelques feuilles mortes et des dizaines de drapeaux américains étaient éparpillés sur les étalages. Bella passa devant eux, poussant un caddie de type vieille dame avec une doublure qui était peut-être à carreaux autrefois mais qui était maintenant gris-brun. Payer l'essence pour le voyage hebdomadaire d'épicerie n'avait pas de sens quand il faisait encore si beau.

A trois kilomètres avant d'arriver une vieille camionnette se gara à côté d'elle. Elle continua à avancer, essayant de faire comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle suivait son rythme.

"Hé !" fit une voix familière. C'était Tom, son collègue du bar. "Tu veux un taxi ?"

Les murs qui se dressaient entre eux quand elle croyait qu'il s'agissait d'un étranger se fissurèrent un peu mais pas tout à fait. "Non merci. Ça ne me dérange pas de marcher."

"Tu es sûre ? Ce n'est pas un problème. Je vais à l'épicerie de l'Oregon Trail de toute façon, si c'est là que tu vas."

Cela _ferait _gagner du temps. Si elle acceptait son offre elle pourrait profiter de quelques heures de détente avant de travailler au bar. Avec un sourire et un mot de remerciement elle hissa son chariot à l'arrière et s'installa dans le siège passager.

La camionnette de Tom avait l'air – et sentait – de venir des années 1960. Peut-être que le tapis à l'arrière était le choix de Tom cependant. Elle ne connaissait rien de sa vie en dehors du travail.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la ville, leur progression fut ralentie par une manifestation devant l'hôtel de ville. Les gens tenaient des pancartes peintes par eux-mêmes, bouchaient la rue, criant leur mécontentement face à la guerre. Quelques théoriciens du complot étaient assis en marge. Bella doutait qu'ils soient affiliés au groupe pacifiste. Ils les avaient juste rejoints pour profiter de l'occasion probablement. Au lieu de messages appelant à la paix leurs pancartes accusaient le gouvernement d'avoir provoqué les tempêtes.

Les tempêtes étaient comme le nouveau premier pas de l'homme sur la lune – comme l'assassinat de JFK. Le fait que le gouvernement ait interdit aux citoyens ordinaires d'expérimenter l'énergie temporelle ne faisait qu'alimenter le feu.

Au milieu du groupe une main levée faisait signe à Tom et Bella : Adam. La bannière qu'il tenait était simple et décorée uniquement d'un signe de paix violet. Le voir au soleil sans un verre à la main c'était comme regarder Rosalie et Garrett plonger dans un buffet de nourriture humaine : étrange et peu naturel. Tom lui rendit son signe de la main s'approchant du bord du trottoir du côté opposé de la rue pour dépasser le brouhaha.

Pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs courses ensemble ni Bella ni Tom ne dirent grand-chose. Elle le suivit dans les allées peu encombrées, évitant la flaque d'eau sur le sol en ciment faite par un des congélateurs. Les choses que Tom empilait dans son panier étaient presque identiques à celle de Bella mais moitié moins, pour une personne au lieu de deux. Même fromage orange cireux, même poulet maigre à la peau jaunie, même sac de riz. Une fois leurs achats terminés elle protesta à peine à son offre de la raccompagner à la maison.

"Tu veux de l'aide pour déballer ?" demanda-t-il, en s'arrêtant devant la caravane.

Un rire menaça de sortir à l'idée qu'il veuille volontairement faire quelque chose qui pourrait être qualifié de travail. Ravalant son amusement Bella secoua la tête. "C'est bon. Merci pour la balade."

"Pas de problème. Tu vois ? Je ne suis pas si méchant, pas vrai ?"

"Qui a dit que tu l'étais ?"

"Toi. A chaque occasion."

Cette fois le rire s'échappa. Bella ne pouvait pas nier.

"Si tu ne laisses pas aider à déballer tes courses, puis-je au moins utiliser ta salle de bain ?" demanda-t-il, avec un sourire hésitant. "J'y serai allé au magasin mais j'ai commis cette erreur une fois… Plus jamais."

"C'était si moche que ça ?"

"Il faudrait que je me serve de jurons et ma mère – peu importe quel âge j'ai - me laverait la bouche avec du savon parce que j'ai employé ces mots…"

Il sortit les clés du contact en les agitant et haussa une épaule. "Alors… la salle de bain ?"

"Euh. Ouais bien sûr. Laisse-moi d'abord m'assurer que Jessica est décente d'abord."

"Oh où est le plaisir alors ?"

Avant qu'il n'ait fini ou le mouvement de sourcil qui l'accompagnait, Bella le poussa – plus fort qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

"Elle a dix-sept ans, idiot !" dit-elle. "Ne la touche pas."

C'était drôle. Tom avait vingt-trois ans : probablement des décennies voir des siècles plus jeune que Garrett et pourtant Bella n'avait aucun problème avec ce dernier.

Tom sourit. "Bien alors reluquer n'est pas un problème ? "

"Ne m'oblige pas à appeler ta mère pour laver tes pensées" Elle sauta de la camionnette puis souleva ses courses à l'arrière et ajouta. "Donne-moi juste une minute."

A l'intérieur elle trouva Jessica allongée sur le canapé, vêtue d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon de pyjama en train de regarder de vieux dessins animés. Bella se précipita pour chercher le panier de linge propre qu'elle n'avait pas encore rangé et fouilla dedans jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve l'un des soutien-gorge de Jessica.

"Mets ça," dit-elle en jetant le bout de coton sur ses genoux. "Tom est dehors et il veut utiliser la salle de bain."

"Tom ? Comme Tom du bar ? Le Tom duquel tu fais le boulot ?"

"Ouais. Alors tiens les filles en laisse, tu veux bien ?"

Jessica grogna parce que ses filles préféraient être libres. Bella se précipita dans la salle de bain. Une vieille serviette trouva une nouvelle utilisation, devenant un sac de fortune et elle y entassa toutes les pilules, pommades, traitements expérimentaux et flacons de sang de Jake et porta le sac dans sa chambre.

D'abord elle cacha les preuves dans son tiroir de sous-vêtements puis réfléchit et choisit plutôt son tiroir à chaussettes. Moins de chances que Ton aille fureter par là. Après une dernière vérification de tout ce qu'il pourrait voir et quelques respirations profondes pour se calmer, elle retourna au salon.

"Ugh," gémit Jessica, en tirant sur l'élastique du soutien-gorge. "Il ferait mieux de faire vite."

En hochant la tête, Bella tira sur le t-shirt de son amie pour s'assurer que toutes les marques étaient couvertes. De retour à l'extérieur elle trouva Tom penché en train de fouiller dans la boite à gants.

"C'est bon," dit-elle depuis les marches en bois. "Entre."

Il ne lui redemanda pas si elle voulait qu'il l'aide à ranger. Il était rapide : aller et venir en moins de cinq minutes. Au grand soulagement de Bella il n'offrit à Jessica qu'un sourire et un bref salut. Dès que la porte se referma derrière lui, Bella décida de vérifier chaque pièce dans laquelle il était entré pour y déceler des signes d'espionnage. Jessica était déjà en train d'enlever son soutien-gorge par la manche de son t-shirt pendant les quelques secondes que ça prit à Bella pour verrouiller la porte.

"Zut," dit Bella en levant les sourcils. "Tu es rapide."

"Je pense que c'est mon record personnel." Après avoir renvoyé le soutien-gorge dans le panier à linge, Jessica se frotta les mains. "Tu crois que ça existe un championnat de retrait de soutien-gorge ?"

"Si c'était le cas tu serais championne."

"Je pourrai en faire ma carrière, donner des leçons à des adolescents désemparés."

"Tellement gentille. Toujours en train de penser aux autres."

"Coupable." Les lèvres pincées elle tapota son menton avec son doigt. "Je suppose que je ne ferai pas un super vilain après tout. Personne ne s'enfuirait en entendant dire 'Voilà l'enchanteresse marquée au fer rouge. Son cœur est aussi gros que ses nichons' pas vrai ?"

Bella ricana. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide dans leurs deux chambres et la salle de bain, elle rejoignit Jessica sur le canapé. "Je pensais que tu allais te surnommer la Grande Reine de Tout."

"Ce sera pour plus tard." Relevant ses pieds, Jessica se tortilla et ajusta sa position jusqu'à ce que Bella se sente plus comme un oreiller que comme une personne. "Je ne serai pas la Reine de Tout avant d'en avoir fini avec la domination du monde."

"Oh d'accord. Eh bien je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu pourrais être un super méchant. Tu pourrais apprendre aux garçons à utiliser des soutien-gorge comme des frondes pour lancer des bombes ou des ballons d'eau ou quoi que ce soit d'autre sur tes ennemis. Beaucoup de munitions."

Jessica rigola, sa tête bougeait contre l'épaule de Bella à chacune de ses respirations. "Voilà pourquoi tu es mon commandant en second."

**x-x-x**

**x-x-x**

Mordant l'intérieur de sa joue, Bella frotta le bar jusqu'à ce qu'elle pense qu'elle pourrait voir à travers la laque.

Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle ne devrait pas se mêler de la dispute entre Rosalie et Emmett, surtout quand elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison de leur dispute. En tant qu'amie des deux parties impliquées elle devrait rester neutre. Elle savait cela.

Alors pourquoi voulait-elle aller voir la femme qui murmurait à l'oreille d'Emmett, la pousser de côté et tamponner "Propriété de Rose" sur le front d'Emmett ?

La femme gloussa, se penchant plus près d'Emmett. La traînée.

Non, c'était injuste. Il était célibataire - il l'avait toujours été, depuis que Bella le connaissait. La femme ne faisait rien de mal. Bella l'aimait bien, d'après ce qu'elle savait d'elle. Elle donnait de bons pourboires et n'était pas Raider et ne commençait jamais les bagarres - une cliente modèle. Emmett semblait bien l'aimer aussi.

Bella se renfrogna. Non, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Mis à part un petit nombre de clients qui avaient choisi de passer leur temps avant le jour de la commémoration avec l'alcool de leur choix plutôt qu'avec ce qui pourrait rester de leur famille, il n'y avait que Mary qui était assise au bar en train de faire semblant de siroter sa vodka tonic, elle scannait la foule.

Quelques-uns des clients les moins ivres se retournèrent pour faire face à la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit quand Rosalie fit un pas à l'intérieur. Pour une fois, ses cheveux étaient libérés de sa queue de cheval habituelle, tombant le long de son dos en de douces vagues. Au lieu d'une blouse d'hôpital ample, elle portait une jolie robe d'été qui aurait laissé ses jambes couvertes de chair de poule, si elle avait été humaine.

Elle arriva juste à temps pour voir Emmett conduire son admiratrice humaine dans la cuisine, sa grande main sur le dos de la femme. L'estomac de Bella chuta, comme si on l'avait ramenée à la maison en 1989 pour voir Renée quitter Charlie. Sans un mot, Rosalie ressortit.

"Vas-y," dit Mary, en poussant Bella vers la porte. "Rattrape-la, si tu veux. Je couvrirai le reste de ton service. Em et Garrett s'en ficheront. Eh bien, Garrett s'en fichera, de toute façon."

"Tu es sûre ?"

"Ouais, pourquoi pas ? C'est si dur que ça ?"

Bella éclata de rire et dit : "Rien de bon n'arrive jamais après que les gens aient dit ces mots…" mais elle accepta quand même l'offre de Mary.

L'air extérieur était glacial, refroidi par l'approche de l'automne ou peut-être, par l'atmosphère entre Rosalie et Emmett. Bella zigzagua entre les voitures jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve celle qu'elle voulait. La porte du côté passager était déverrouillée, ce qui lui permit de se glisser à côté de Rosalie.

Se taisant, ne jetant même pas un coup d'œil à son amie, Bella posa sa main sur la main froide de Rosalie, qui était sur le volant. Ensemble, elles regardèrent à travers le pare-brise et ne virent rien en particulier. Du coin de l'œil, Bella attrapa un seul tremblement de la lèvre inférieure de Rosalie mais aucune larme ne coulait.

Peut-être que les vampires ne pouvaient pas pleurer ou peut-être que c'était juste Rose.

"Il n'a même pas besoin de ce stupide cache-œil," dit Rosalie, sa voix trop aiguë sur fond de musique et de vie qui jaillissait du bar.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Il est... Les gens s'attendent à ce qu'il ait servi pendant la guerre mais il s'en est sorti par des moyens pas entièrement légaux. Il ment et dit aux gens que l'œil est une vieille blessure de guerre, mais en fait, il le porte surtout parce qu'il pense que ça le fait passer pour un dur à cuire."

La main gauche de Rosalie tapa contre le siège, comme si elle ne supportait pas de rester assise. Le mouvement attira l'attention de Bella sur le petit doigt manquant. Il n'y avait pas de _subterfuge là._

"Tu peux rester avec nous si tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ce soir," dit Bella au lieu de poser des questions sur le petit doigt manquant. "On peut regarder des films et éviter d'affronter Emmett."

Rosalie se moqua. "Je crois être la seule à vouloir l'éviter."

"N'en sois pas si sûre. Je veux l'éviter pour l'instant. La tentation de le gifler est trop forte."

Avec un quasi-sourire, Rosalie démarra la voiture. "Crois-moi, ce sentiment ne fait que s'accentuer au fur et à mesure que tu le connais."

La culpabilité transperça l'estomac de Bella. Voilà pour rester neutre et ne pas dénigrer l'homme - l'ami - qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Rosalie démarra la voiture et fila vers la caravane.

Elles trouvèrent Jessica à l'endroit où Bella l'avait laissée : sur le canapé, devant la télé. Sans délai Rosalie l'informa de ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Pouah," dit Jessica avant que Rosalie n'ait eu la chance de terminer l'histoire. "Il essaie juste de faire en sorte que tu sois jalouse de cette fille dégoûtante."

"Elle n'est pas laide," dit Rosalie.

"Comparée à toi ? S'il te plaît !?" En levant les yeux, Jessica posa ses mains sur ses hanches. "Stupide Emmett. C'est comme au lycée."

Cela fit vraiment sourire Rosalie, un peu.

Elles choisirent de se mettre toutes les trois sur le lit de Bella, même si c'était le plus petit. Jessica dit que sa chambre sentait trop la convalescence. Pendant que les deux autres choisissaient un film, Bella se réfugia dans la salle de bain pour se changer et se préparer à aller au lit.

Au moment de les rejoindre elle découvrit que Rosalie coiffait les cheveux longs de Jessica pour en faire une tresse française. Rosalie avait emprunté une des chemises de nuit de Jessica, donc elles étaient assorties. Si Bella plissait les yeux, elles avaient presque l'air de deux sœurs.

"Voilà," dit Rosalie en enfilant un élastique sur l'extrémité de la tresse. "Magnifique."

Bella était couché au milieu du lit, prise en sandwich entre la chaleur de Jessica et le froid de Rosalie, comme si les deux moitiés de son corps étaient dans des parties différentes du monde. Même pas vingt minutes après le début du film Jessica s'assoupit. Elle se blottit contre Bella, faisant les bruits stridents qui venaient toujours juste avant qu'elle ne commence à ronfler.

"Tu peux avoir la chambre de Jess, si tu veux," dit Bella, réalisant avec un peu de recul que Rosalie pourrait vouloir se faufiler dehors pour chasser. "Je vais rester ici. J'ai l'habitude de ses ronflements."

Dans la lumière bleue brumeuse de la télévision, les cheveux brillants étendus sur un oreiller, Rosalie semblait plus proche de l'humain, comme si elle était quelque chose entre les deux. "C'est bon," dit-elle. "Je m'amuse un peu. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel quand j'étais petite fille."

"Sérieusement ? Pas de soirée pyjama ou quoi que ce soit ?"

"Pas que je m'en souvienne."

Se redressant sur un coude, Bella secoua tristement la tête. "Eh bien, c'est juste inacceptable. Tu as manqué un rite de passage essentiel. Plus tard, toi et moi, on va aller mettre au congel le soutien-gorge de Jessica et sa main dans de l'eau chaude."

Avec un sourire doux, Rosalie copia la pose de Bella. "Oh, oui, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi d'autre ? Une blague au téléphone pour Garrett ? Vérité ou défi ?"

"Beurk. Je choisis toujours la vérité. J'ai retenu la leçon quand Tyler Crowley m'a mis au défi de marcher dans la rue à poil. Ses parents nous ont attrapés au moment où j'ai fait tomber ma chemise."

"Oh, mon Dieu !" Le lit trembla du rire de Rosalie. Elle mit sa paume sur sa bouche, doigts écartés, recouvrant la plus grande partie de son visage. "Quel âge avais-tu ?"

"Quatorze. J'en voulais tellement à Jess ce soir-là, mais je ne sais plus pourquoi. Je pense qu'elle a peut-être dit que j'étais trop timide ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle a toujours choisi le pari."

"Eh bien, je suppose que tu lui as montré."

"Oui, à elle et M. et Mme Crowley."

Jessica donna un coup de pied à l'arrière de la jambe de Bella et laissa échapper un grognement. En se levant et en passant à l'autre côté du lit, Rosalie retira la télécommande de la main de Jessica et éteignit la télé. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que les yeux de Bella s'ajustent assez pour voir Rosalie tirer les couvertures sur Jessica en caressant les mèches qui s'étaient déjà échappées de la tresse.

"Je ne saurais même pas quoi demander si nous jouions à ce jeu," dit Rosalie en s'allongeant.

"Je suppose que tu connais déjà beaucoup de mes secrets."

Sauf les plus importants.

"Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, alors," dit Rosalie.

Après un temps de pause, les mots - ceux que Bella n'avait prononcés qu'une seule fois auparavant - sortirent dans un murmure rapide. Le dire à Jake n'avait pas été nécessaire. Il le savait. Après la capture de Sam, ils avaient ébauché des plans de lutte. La mort de Sam avait été laide et longue. Aucun des autres loups ne voulait ça.

Après coup, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de montrer l'arme à Jake et de dire : " Leah avait raison. Ça a marché."

La seule autre personne qui l'avait entendue admettre son crime à voix haute était recroquevillée contre son dos, endormie.

"J'ai tué quelqu'un."

Après tant de temps à garder ces mots cachés, Bella pensait que les laisser sortir à l'air libre lui ferait ressentir quelque chose comme du soulagement. La confession n'était-elle pas censée être bonne pour l'âme ?

Sans une lumière forte pour révéler leur couleur dorée, les grands yeux de Rosalie auraient pu être bleu pâle. Peut-être que, dans la vie, ils l'avaient été... ou verts, comme ceux d'Edward. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent mais il fallut quelques instants de plus pour que le son suive.

"Eh bien. C'est... c'est un sacré secret." Aucun jugement ne s'infiltrait dans sa voix qui était basse et stable. "C'était il y a combien de temps ? Est-ce que je vais devoir m'inquiéter de te faire sortir clandestinement du pays ?"

"Non, non. C'était il y a deux ans. A Forks."

"Je vois." Encore ce ton mesuré, cette expression neutre. "Ça explique certaines choses. Avais-tu une bonne raison pour le faire ?"

"Oui."

Un signe de tête bref et satisfait suivit, comme si l'affaire était réglée. "Moi aussi."

Bella avait toujours supposé que Rosalie avait accumulé un certain nombre de cadavres avant de passer à la nourriture entièrement animale mais elle ne pensait pas que son amie considère la soif comme une bonne raison de commettre un meurtre.

"Qui était le tien ?" demanda Bella .

"Quelqu'un qui m'a blessé, il y a longtemps. Le tien ?"

"Quelqu'un qui m'aimait."

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Bella se permit de vraiment penser à cette journée, à la chasse et à la mort, la gâchette, le silence et le bruit, à propos d'Embry et Isaac.

Il avait fallu trois balles.

La première balle avait touché le bras d'un Raider. Le deuxième s'était enfoncée dans l'épaule d'Embry. Elle aurait dû se rapprocher avant de tirer mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire tuer avant d'avoir pu tenir sa promesse de le sauver de la lente torture que Sam avait subie aux mains des Raiders. Malgré tout, elle avait réussi. La troisième balle avait trouvé sa place entre les sourcils d'Embry.

C'était le seul choix. Elle n'avait pas pu le sauver vivant, il y avait trop de Raiders entassés autour de sa forme humaine affaiblie, se préparant à l'emmener en ville comme un trophée. Il le savait déjà.

Son hochement de tête lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue l'avait prouvé.

Mais elle s'en était sortie toute seule, n'est-ce pas ? Un ange miséricordieux.

Lors de sa fuite à travers la forêt, Isaac Weber avait été celui qui l'avait plaquée au sol.

Il était rapide - il l'avait toujours été, même quand il était petit. Bella se souvenait s'être assise sur le trottoir avec Jessica et Angela avant qu'ils n'aient réalisé à quel point le monde pouvait être laid et beau en arbitrant les courses à pied d'Isaac avec son jumeau.

Ce garçon avait grandi et était devenu un Raider mais Bella pensait que c'était le gamin toujours souriant qu'elle avait connu qui l'a laissée partir. Malgré le brassard rouge de l'homme, le gamin l'avait aidée à se relever et lui avait dit de fuir.

"Tu l'aimais ?" demanda Rosalie, tirant Bella hors du passé comme si elle était devenue l'Impulse.

"En tant qu'ami, oui. Beaucoup. Je veux dire, on a été ensemble quelques fois mais c'était une sorte de... Je ne sais pas. Un truc pratique."

"Les amis avec avantages ?"

"Ouais. De temps en temps." Le drap s'enroula autour des doigts de Bella, tremblant, comme si les draps aussi étaient encore perdus dans des souvenirs trop clairs. "C'est comme ça entre toi et Em ?"

"Parfois, j'ai envie de le tuer."

Bella grimaça mais ne dit rien. Les doigts de Rosalie frôlèrent les cheveux de Bella comme si elle essayait de rejeter ces mots dit au loin.

"Désolée," dit Rosalie en secouant la tête. "Je ne voulais pas dire... Tu me connais, moi. Et non, ce n'est pas comme ça avec Emmett. On n'a jamais vraiment été quoi que ce soit. Peut-être qu'il pensait que cette performance de ce soir était le seul moyen d'attirer mon attention et de me faire sentir... Je ne sais pas. Il devait savoir que je le découvrirais. Même si je ne m'étais pas montrée, tu me l'aurais dit."

"Bien sûr que je l'aurais fait. Mais si c'était vraiment son mobile, Jess a raison. C'est un putain de lycéen."

"Peut-être. La vérité, c'est que nous ne sommes pas ensemble à cause de moi. C'est ma faute."

"Pourquoi ?"

Pas de réponse. Petit à petit, Rosalie fit correspondre ses respirations à celles de Jessica, jusqu'à ce que Bella croie presque qu'elle dormait vraiment.


	8. All through the night

**8/ Tout au long de la nuit**

Le souffle de Bella se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand elle regarda sa montre. _En retard de nouveau. _Tirant sur ses vêtements étriqués elle se précipita dans le vestiaire faiblement éclairé. De la vapeur s'échappait de la douche vide, s'enroulant autour de ses jambes comme des doigts fantomatiques. Quand elle atteignit la porte à côté du bureau de Mme Welles cela ne mena pas au gymnase mais à une petite pièce avec une échelle branlante.

Etrange.

Pourtant elle pouvait entendre le grincement des chaussures de tennis contre les planchers en bois et le bruit d'un ballon de basket rebondissant. Même si elle était quelque peu embrouillée par la poussière et l'odeur de naphtaline de la pièce, l'odeur familière de la transpiration des adolescents et des tapis de lutte en caoutchouc flottait dans l'air. Elle devait être proche.

Elle grimpa à l'échelle, disparut dans un trou du plafond et grimpa plus haut que l'école. En haut elle trouva une caverne avec un enchevêtrement d'échelles, de plates formes et de hauts câbles ressemblant à Escher.* A ce rythme elle n'allait jamais arriver en classe. Mme Cope appellerait Charlie pour signaler son absence puis il la conduirait à nouveau à l'école dans sa voiture de police. Pire, elle prendrait du retard en mathématiques et ne le rattraperait peut-être jamais.

Passer d'une échelle à une autre conduisit finalement à une autre porte. Le corps entier de Bella s'affaissa de soulagement à la vue de la petite salle de classe fade de M. Varner. Par-dessus ses lunettes il la regarda tenter de se faufiler sur son siège, tout en faisant tambouriner ses doigts sur son bureau. Au tableau sous une bannière qui répertoriait les mille premiers chiffres de pi, une annonce avait été barrée dans son écriture araignée. Aujourd'hui pop quizz !

Oh parfait.

En glissant sur sa chaise elle tenta d'arranger son short de gym pour qu'il couvre ses jambes le plus possible mais en vain. Une copie du questionnaire était posée à l'envers sur son bureau. Peut-être qu'elle avait encore du temps. Alors qu'elle le retournait et lisait la première question, son esprit chuta encore plus bas.

_1\. Quand utiliseriez-vous un quango au lieu de la formule au carré ?_

Quango ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Avaient-ils vu ça en cours ? Peut-être avait-elle été absente ce jour-là ?

Quelque chose chatouillait sa jambe trop nue : un doigt, suivant une ligne de sa cheville à sa cuisse. Bella tapa sur la main juste avant qu'un rire profond et familier ne l'informe de l'identité du coupable. Embry.

Du moins _elle pensait_ que c'était lui. Difficile d'en être certaine étant donné la façon dont les ombres tombaient sur son visage. Pour une raison quelconque le fait de ne pas le voir l'inquiétait moins que la possibilité d'être accusé de tricherie s'ils se faisaient prendre à parler.

"Et si tu l'es ?" demanda le peut-être Embry, en posant une main sur son ventre. "Qu'allons-nous faire ?"

Elle baissa les yeux loin de son visage ombragé et des gentils yeux bruns qui se cachaient d'elle. "Je ne sais pas."

"Je suis… merde, Bella." Son soupir souleva ses cheveux, la respiration froide ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. L'Embry qu'elle connaissait n'était que chaleur. "Je ne suis pas prêt à être papa."

Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion, pas vrai ? Bella regarda les autres élèves tous griffonnant sur leur sujet. Elle n'avait même pas écrit son nom sur le sien. Personne ne semblait écouter.

"Tu penses que je suis prête à être maman ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non." Après une pause la main d'Embry claqua contre son bureau. "Comment as-_tu_ pu laisser ça arriver ?

Fixant le nuage sombre où sa tête aurait dû être, Bella laissa sa bouche s'ouvrir. "Comment _j'ai pu_ laisser ça arriver ? Tu étais là aussi Monsieur je vais me retirer." Malgré la présence de M. Varner et une classe pleine d'élèves elle essaya de crier les mots. Elle s'en fichait qu'ils entendent. Ça sortit comme un chuchotement, elle ne pouvait pas respirer assez pour crier. "Oublie ça. Oublie que j'ai dit quelque chose. Si je le suis, je m'en occuperais."

Accroupi sur sa chaise Embry se frotta le menton qu'on ne voyait pas. Bella s'éloigna de lui, comme s'ils n'étaient plus amis. M. Varner était penché sur son bureau mais de temps en temps il levait les yeux vers elle. Ella allait avoir tout un tas de problèmes. Embry n'était même pas censé être là. Il n'allait pas dans cette école.

"Si tu décides que tu veux le garder, je serais là d'accord ?" dit-il, sans lui jeter un coup d'œil.

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre son ami commença à s'éloigner comme si tout son corps était fait de volutes de fumée qui couvraient son visage.

Bella se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était de retour dans son lit, pas de classe, pas d'Embry. Rosalie était au-dessus d'elle, une main froide touchant son bras. A proximité une Jessica parfumée à la pommade ronflait. Inspirant profondément, Bella prit un moment pour revenir au présent – à la réalité. Elle n'était pas enceinte – ne l'avait jamais été. C'était juste une peur. Embry était mort, Jessica était revenue et Bella fréquentait des vampires et des loups.

"Tu parles toujours dans ton sommeil ?" demanda Rosalie.

En gémissant elle se frotta les yeux "Quelquefois."

"Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'as rien dit d'embarrassant." Alors qu'elle remettait ses cheveux en queue de cheval, Rosalie fit signe vers Jessica avec l'un de ses coudes. "Je t'ai devancé et me suis occupée de la pommade. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait du bien de dormir un peu plus après avoir partagé le lit avec nous toute la nuit."

"Merci."

"Mais de rien," et Rosalie fit un geste de la main. Elle avait sorti des vêtements du placard de Bella, des choses amples et confortables plus adaptées pour se prélasser et se plonger dans un roman que pour aller travailler. L'épaisse flanelle de la chemise rendait sa silhouette presque informe, cachant ses courbes. La robe à bretelle de la veille avait disparu. "Quand tu es prête nous pourrions y aller."

Après que Bella se soit lavée et ait enfilé sa tenue de travail, réveillé Jessica pour lui dire un au revoir rapide elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Rosalie. Une brume blanche flottait au-dessus de la ville comme la vapeur de douche dont Bella avait rêvé. Ce n'était pas un temps idéal pour le défilé des vétérans cet après-midi mais peut-être qu'elle disparaîtrait quand le soleil se montrerait. A la dernière minute Bella se souvint d'accrocher une couronne de fausses fleurs violettes à sa porte d'entrée. C'était la commémoration de l'Impulse ce qui signifiait qu'à midi le laboratoire s'arrêtait et rejoignait les six minutes de silence qui couvriraient le pays : une minute pour chaque million de personnes dans le monde qui avaient été perdues lors de la première tempête.

Comme d'habitude Rosalie chanta avec la radio en conduisant. Même lorsque les chansons étaient gaies, sa voix claire et parfaite gardait un ton triste comme si elle chantait quelque chose qu'elle avait perdu. Juste avant d'atteindre la longue allée en gravier qui menait au laboratoire, Rosalie lâcha un juron et appuya brusquement sur le frein.

Un homme –_ un vampire -_ se tenait au bord avec un sourire entendu. Rosalie posa sa main sur son cœur comme si son contrôle pouvait encore lui échapper. Derrière les lunettes de soleil du visiteur ses yeux auraient pu être rouges. Belle pourrait le parier. B_uveur de sang humain_ était inscrit partout sur lui.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, Rosalie descendit sa vitre et demanda, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Il s'accouda à la vitre ouverte et son sourire s'agrandit. "Ça fait plaisir de te voir, aussi." La façon dont il regarda Bella suggéra qu'il se fichait qu'elle sache ce qu'il était, il ne la voyait pas comme une menace. "Est-ce que tu vas me présenter ?"

En soupirant Rosalie se recula dans son siège et fit signe entre eux. "Bella, Demetri. Demetri, Bella. Voilà. Content ? De nouveau je te demande ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Je passais par là pour affaires. Chelsea a disparu." Demetri renifla comme si le fait que cette personne ait disparu lui était en quelque sorte insultant. "Je n'arrive pas à la trouver donc nous soupçonnons que la tempête est à blâmer. Aro est moins que content."

Rosalie en rit presque. "Je le parierai."

"Naturellement c'est à moi de chercher Eléazar et d'essayer de trouver de nouveaux talents." Demetri examina ses ongles et les polit sur sa chemise. "Je suis toujours coincé avec le travail acharné."

Hochant la tête, Rosalie regarda vers l'horizon et se concentra sur quelque chose que Bella ne pouvait pas voir. "Est-ce qu'Alistair vous a rejoints ?"

Alistair ? Chelsea ? Aro ? Eléazar ? Que de nouveaux noms ce matin. Bella pouvait à peine espérer les retenir tous même si elle avait une idée de qui ils étaient.

"On ne l'a jamais invité formellement."

Rosalie frotta l'endroit où était censé être son petit doigt. Cette action rappela à Bella la façon dont Charlie jouait au poker il y avait des années. Elle avait l'habitude de garder une trace de tous les tics et habitudes que son père démentait être des tics. S'il s'éclaircissait la voix quand il posait son pari il bluffait. S'il se grattait le menton, ses cartes étaient particulièrement bonnes.

Comment étaient les cartes de Rosalie ? Bonnes ou mauvaises ?

"Mais tu sais où il est ?" demanda Rosalie.

Même quand il haussait les épaules Demetri essayait d'être élégant. "Certainement," dit-il, ses lèvres se serrant en regardant Bella. Elle avait cette impression qu'il cherchait quelque chose – quelque chose en elle ? Quoi que ce soit il semblait ne pas être capable de le trouver.

"Ça fait un long moment que nous n'avons pas eu de ses nouvelles," dit Rosalie. "Jasper et Emmett ont essayé de le trouver mais… tu les connais. Traquer les gens n'a jamais été leur point fort. Alistair pourrait vraiment nous aider pour ce travail."

"Tu le penses vraiment ?" Et il lui fit un nouveau haussement d'épaule. Il recula. "S'il voulait qu'on le trouve, on l'aurait déjà trouvé. Il sait où vous êtes."

Avec un hochement de tête accompagné d'un clin d'œil il les laissa. Marmonnant dans sa barbe, Rosalie redémarra pour aller au laboratoire. Bella ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la dispute d'Emmett et de Rosalie et comment il avait affirmé qu'elle attendait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait même pas. S'agissait-il d'une personne qui ne pouvait pas être trouvée ? Cet Alistair ?

"Qui est Alistair ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Un vieil… pas vraiment… ami…"

Elle se frotta à nouveau le petit doigt – encore un indice que Bella ne pouvait pas interpréter. Peut- être que Rosalie et Alistair s'étaient disputés.

"Petit-ami ?" demanda-t-elle.

Le rire de Rosalie emplit l'habitacle. "Absolument pas. Même pas si j'étais désespérée. Nous avions l'habitude de travailler ensemble. C'est tout."

Ça n'était pas tout mais pour le moment Bella décida de laisser tomber. Dans le laboratoire elles ne trouvèrent que Garrett, Jasper et Edward. Carlisle, Mary et Emmett étaient partis pour la journée.

C'était aussi bien, Bella ne voulait pas se laisser prendre dans la tempête qui allait sûrement faire rage entre Rosalie et Emmett la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient. Bloc-notes à la main elle commença ses lectures. Pas le temps de cuisiner, Rosalie l'avait laissée dormir trop tard.

"Hé," dit Edward avec un demi-sourire qui lutta pour éclater à travers les nuages de la nuit précédente. "Pas de thérapie de couple aujourd'hui ?"

Elle secoua la tête. Pour des raisons qu'elle ne voulait pas trop analyser, elle n'avait pas envie de passer la matinée à flirter et à plaisanter avec lui après la soirée qu'elle avait passée. Quelque chose de très proche de la culpabilité tourbillonnait dans son estomac à cette pensée. "Désolée, je suis en retard."

"Eh bien… tant que tu n'étais pas en train de cuisiner avec quelqu'un d'autre je suppose que ça va." Dans un tiroir qui avait été le poste de travail de Jessica il sortit deux petits gâteaux, chacun surmonté d'un épais glaçage et de copeaux de chocolat. "Comme promis un petit gâteau d'anniversaire en retard. Et un pour Jessica aussi parce que je sais qu'elle ne me pardonnerait jamais si je l'oubliais."

Bella lui sourit. Elle effleura ses doigts en acceptant les petits gâteaux. L'air de rien elle prolongea ce contact un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Pas que ça sembla le déranger, ça ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire.

"Merci," dit-elle.

"Aussi fascinant que ça puisse être, de regarder vos préliminaires…" fit Rosalie toute à son travail, "… nous avons du travail. Edward où as-tu mis mon kit de calibration ?"

"Je ne l'ai pas touché."

Dans ce qui ressemblait à une très bonne imitation de Jessica, Rosalie posa ses mains sur ses hanches. _"Pourtant quelqu'un l'a fait. _Je l'avais laissé ici."

"Tu en es sûre ?" demanda Edward. "Peut-être que tu l'as changé…"

"Oui j'en suis sûre. "

"Désolé je ne l'ai pas vu. C'est probablement aussi bien. La dernière fois que tu as essayé de l'étalonner, tu …" Sa voix traina, un raclement de gorge ponctuant sa phrase inachevée alors que Rosalie plissait les yeux. "Je veux dire euh. Tu fais de l'excellent travail et je ne critique absolument pas même si tu fais paraître ça comme… une machine à laver pleine de gravier. Je suis sûr que c'est mieux ainsi."

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti du film étirable qui entourait quelque chose qui ressemblait à des miettes et il le lui tendit. "Un cookie ?"

Un rire s'échappa de Rosalie, arrêté seulement par sa main sur sa bouche. Edward n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi triomphant.

Pendant qu'Edward aidait Rosalie à retrouver son kit égaré, Bella retourna vers les relevés. L'écran météorologique révéla que le soleil se frayait un chemin à travers le brouillard matinal et le ciel bleu brûlant. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'orage, aucun flash orange. Elle espérait que ça allait être une journée calme.

Quelques minutes avant que l'horloge ne sonne douze heures, tout le monde se dépêcha d'éteindre les machines. Seules les alarmes restèrent activées, pour des raisons de sécurité. Garrett annonça le début des six minutes de silence de son endroit préféré, sur l'échafaudage. Fermant les yeux, Rosalie inclina la tête comme dans une prière. A un moment donné, Jasper posa une main sur son épaule et elle le repoussa en haussant les épaules. Les machines du labo retinrent leur souffle, prises dans quelque chose de plus silencieux et plus profond que le silence.

Au début de la cinquième minute, le sol bougea sous les pieds de Bella. Une alarme retentit : un son aigu, ce qui signifiait que les sirènes d'avertissement au-dessus sonnaient. Edward se pencha en avant, évitant de se cogner la tête sur le bureau de Bella grâce aux réflexes rapide de Jasper. L'écran blanc, désactivé comme le reste du laboratoire, n'offrit aucune explication.

"Oh, mon Dieu !" dit Bella. "Jess est seule. Elle ne peut pas barricader les fenêtres ou… "

"Vas-y," dit Rosalie, tendant ses clés et poussant Edward et Bella vers la sortie d'urgence. "On sera juste derrière toi."

Traînée par un Edward pâle, Bella monta l'escalier en courant jusqu'au garage. Sa respiration s'améliora une fois qu'elle fut dehors mais elle savait que l'oppression dans sa poitrine ne se dissiperait pas jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calme et que tous ceux qu'elle aime soient en sécurité.

Bella conduisit. Edward n'essaya même pas de s'y opposer, ce qui était tout à son honneur. Alors qu'ils sortaient du garage, le ciel avait l'air en feu. Le soleil n'était rien de plus qu'un point blanc dans un vaste, impitoyable champ d'orange craquelé. Tant qu'il brillait encore, Rosalie et les autres seraient piégées.

"Garde un œil sur les voyageurs du temps," dit Bella.

Elle conduisit aussi vite qu'elle osait. Chaque écho de la sirène la poussait à accélérer au risque de perdre le contrôle. Edward ne disait rien, il se contenta de serrer les poings et de regarder le bord de la route.

Finalement, ils atteignirent le parc à caravanes. Bella détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et commença à sortir de l'habitacle mais Edward ne bougeait pas ou il bougeait mais pas comme elle l'attendait. Il tremblait, serrant son estomac. La sueur coulait sur son visage et sa chemise était trempée.

"Edward ?"

"Je vais bien," chuchota-t-il, sa voix enrouée. Un violent spasme déchira son corps. "Je vais bien."

Bella se demandait s'il le lui disait à elle ou à lui-même. Elle se pencha sur le siège, comme si elle vacillait au bord d'une falaise, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la peau sous son col. Silencieusement, elle supplia d'avoir tort - priant pour qu'il ait la grippe ou un trouble anxieux. Tout sauf un voyageur dans le temps.

Ce n'était pas le cas. Là, sur sa poitrine, elle trouva une tache pâle, aux anneaux roses, qui n'était pas là l'autre jour.

"Oh, non," dit-elle, presque reconnaissante quand la brûlure derrière ses yeux brouilla sa vision avec des larmes de sympathie et lui cacha la lésion.

Un cri retentit près de l'orée des bois. Bella cligna des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir à nouveau. Même les Raiders couraient se mettre à l'abri. Ils sortirent de la forêt en un immense groupe. Sans réfléchir elle se hissa sur les genoux d'Edward et planta ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour le tenir immobile. Elle pencha son visage près du sien, jusqu'à ce que ses longs cheveux les dissimulent tous les deux et donnent l'impression qu'ils s'embrassaient.

"Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu..."

"Chut. Les Raiders. J'ai vu ça dans un film."

Déglutissant, il la tint par les hanches, fort. Les Raiders crièrent en passant devant la voiture, leur disant de prendre une chambre et leur demandant s'ils n'avaient pas entendu les sirènes.

"Au moins, ils mourront heureux," dit l'un d'eux en riant.

Bella attendit que leurs voix s'estompent au loin avant de dire : "D'accord. Ils sont partis."

"Es-tu sûre ?" demanda Edward, resserrant son emprise sur elle.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi désespérée pour joindre Jessica, elle aurait ri.

A son grand soulagement, Edward put encore marcher tout seul. Il esquiva ses tentatives pour l'aider. Ils trouvèrent Jessica effondrée dans la cuisine, roulée en boule. Quand Bella se précipita vers elle et qu'elle lissa les cheveux de son front en sueur, Jessica ne fit pas plus qu'un gémissement et s'agrippa au poignet de Bella.

L'esprit de Bella menaçait de sombrer. Comment allait-elle emmener Jessica dans sa chambre et prendre soin d'Edward ?

"Je peux la porter," dit Edward.

Bella essaya d'éviter incrédulité dans sa voix. " Tu en es sûr ?"

Même si son visage était devenu gris, il réussit à avoir l'air insulté. "Elle est minuscule. Je peux me débrouiller."

Tandis qu'il prenait Jessica dans ses bras, Bella resta près d'eux. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir attraper Jessica si Edward la laissait tomber mais elle pourrait au moins aider à ralentir sa chute. Parce que la chambre de Bella était la plus proche, elle demanda à Edward de l'y emmener. Il la posa sur le dessus de la couette et tituba en arrière, respirant fort. La commode de Bella fit office de chaise quand ses jambes vacillèrent et menacèrent de lâcher.

"Pourquoi tu ne t'allongerais pas aussi ?" demanda Bella. "Il y a plein de..."

"Je vais bien."

Ne voulant pas discuter avec lui, Bella fouilla dans son tiroir à chaussettes pour prendre un des échantillons de sang de Jake.

Carlisle lui avait dit de l'utiliser lors d'une tempête violente, plutôt que de recourir à l'un de ses traitements expérimentaux. Elle prépara une seringue et injecta le sang dans le bras de Jessica, le tout sous le regard curieux d'Edward.

"Quel groupe sanguin es-tu ?" demanda-t-elle. Si ça pouvait aider, elle lui donnerait du sang de Jake.

Eh bien… Comment expliquerait-elle d'où provenait ce sang, elle ne le savait pas encore.

"O positif," dit Edward.

"Merde."

Jake et Jessica étaient tous les deux A négatifs. Le seul loup avec du sang de groupe O était Paul et les chances d'obtenir un échantillon de_ lui_ étaient aussi élevées que ses chances de convaincre les Raiders d'arrêter de tuer des gens et d'être sympas.

Pendant que le sang travaillait sa magie, Jessica cligna des yeux, ses sanglots se transformant en soupirs saccadés. "Edward ?" dit-elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était là. " Ah, merde. Toi aussi ?"

"Apparemment." Un rire vide de sens coupa le hurlement constant de la sirène, terminé par un flash orange. "C'est quelque chose de nouveau pour moi."

Murmurant sa compréhension, Jessica serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine. "La première fois est la pire. Ça ne fera pas mal après ça." Elle grimaça. "Pas avant un bon moment du moins."

Edward essaya de lui faire un sourire. "Où sont les planches ?" demanda-t-il à Bella. "Je m'occuperai des fenêtres pendant que tu t'occupes d'elle."

Bella ne pensait pas qu'il réussirait à brandir un marteau dans son état actuel mais elle ne le dit pas.

Au lieu de cela, elle le guida vers les planches sous le lit et saisit sa boîte à outils dans le placard. Après l'avoir regardé se débattre pendant quelques secondes, elle insista pour lui tenir les planches pendant qu'il enfonçait les clous.

Juste avant que la planche finale ne soit montée, elle remarqua Rosalie et Garrett qui sautaient de la voiture de ce dernier.

Sans les vitres teintées qui les protégeaient, leurs corps scintilleraient sous la lumière du soleil qui brillait à travers la tempête. Jake et les autres loups lui avaient déjà décrit la chose. Mais Bella, elle, ne l'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux.

Ils étaient magnifiques.

Pour éviter qu'Edward ne découvre le scintillement secret de leur peau, Bella plaqua la planche sur la fenêtre. Trop vite, Rosalie et Garrett firent irruption dans la chambre. Ils avaient dû utiliser leur vitesse naturelle pour y arriver ; aucun humain n'aurait pu franchir la distance aussi rapidement. Bella paniqua presque en se souvenant de la goutte de sang qui avait coulé quand elle avait piqué Jessica mais ni l'un ni l'autre vampire ne semblait tenté. La seule indication qu'ils l'avaient remarqué fut un léger assombrissement des yeux de Garrett. Rosalie resta aussi légère et claire que Carlisle.

Haletante, Jessica tira sur l'ourlet de la chemise de Bella et essaya de se cacher derrière son coussin. "Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie," chuchota-t-elle.

Garrett fit un signe de tête mais évita de rencontrer le regard de Bella. "Je vais m'occuper des autres fenêtres," dit-il, disparaissant presque aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Rosalie s'arrêta brusquement, les bras en l'air pour stabiliser Edward quand il trébucha. Alors qu'elle observait les changements dans son apparence, Bella fut certaine que si les vampires pouvaient pleurer - Rosalie allait le faire.

"Pommade ?" demanda Rosalie, en conduisant Edward vers le lit. Il ne résista pas. Toute envie de lutter s'affaiblissait pendant que l'orage faisait rage.

"Dans la salle de bains," dit Bella. "L'étagère du haut de l'armoire à pharmacie."

Se plaçant entre les deux voyageurs du temps, Bella enroula un bras autour de Jessica et prit la main d'Edward.

_Deux_ voyageurs dans le temps. D'où venait-il ? _De quand_ venait-il ? Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour le demander. Il lui serra la main, comme si ses doigts étaient déterminés à accepter son réconfort et son orgueil n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette affaire.

Rosalie revint avec une pommade et un seau à la main. Elle releva la chemise d'Edward sans demander sa permission et tamponna les deux marques avec la pommade nauséabonde.

Quand il demanda le seau, elle le leva et lui frotta le dos pendant qu'il était en train de vomir, elle plissa le nez ne sachant pas trop quoi faire dans cette situation.

Jessica n'avait pas besoin d'un seau, ce n'était que la première tempête après le début de syndrome Margaret Brown qui provoquait une telle réaction. Après ça, Edward serait capable de traverser des tempêtes comme celle-là comme une personne ordinaire jusqu'à ce qu'il aille si loin qu'il commencerait à sentir l'énergie dans ses os comme une douleur tout comme Jessica maintenant.

"Nous te donnerons des pilules quand tu pourras les garder," dit Rosalie. " Beurk. Et j'espère que sera bientôt."

"J'en ai," réussit à dire Edward entre deux respirations. "J'ai... J'ai pris une demi-dose pendant quelques années. C'est l'idée de Charlotte. Elle et Carlisle pensaient que ça empêcherait l'apparition de... ça."

Charlotte. Bella avait déjà entendu ce nom une fois. La femme - le vampire, supposa-t-elle – qui avait fait d'Edward son apprenti et lui avait appris son métier.

Des éclats orange traversèrent les fissures des planches. Jessica cria. Edward s'effondra sur le seau. A mesure que la tempête se profilait au-dessus de la caravane, Jessica devenait de moins en moins semblable à elle-même et... plutôt à un animal sauvage qui souffre.

Ça n'avait jamais été comme ça. Jessica n'avait ressenti qu'un léger pincement lors de la dernière tempête. Ça n'avait même pas suffi pour qu'elle admette qu'elle ressentait la douleur, encore moins qu'elle réagisse de cette façon.

"Rose," chuchota Bella, prête à lui demander, même avec Edward là, prête à la supplier de transformer Jessica avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ça. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

"Chut," dit Rosalie. "Ça va aller. C'est presque fini, promis. Carlisle sera bientôt de retour. Il va venir ici et les examiner tous les deux. Ça va aller."

La main libre d'Edward se referma sur la cheville de Jessica - que ce soit pour chercher du réconfort ou pour l'offrir, Bella ne put le deviner avant qu'il ne parle : "Hé, je t'ai fait un gâteau." Ses mots sortaient en trainant, ralentis par l'épuisement. "Je te le donnerais bien maintenant mais Bella l'a laissé au labo."

"Oh, bien sûr," dit Bella. "C'est ma faute !"

Son sourire forcé s'évanouit dans de profondes respirations. Jessica tenait ses jambes comme si elle pensait qu'elle pouvait soulager la douleur. Elle se souvenait qu'elle se sentait en sécurité quand Charlie la berçait pendant les tempêtes et lui parlait de sa mère, Bella se mit à raconter toutes les bonnes histoires qui lui vinrent à l'esprit : Angela et Mike, de longues journées à la First Beach, Isaac et Joshua, Jake et les garçons, Crazy Eights avec Seth, les parents de Jessica, les pyjamas parties, des rainettes dans la chemise de Lauren Mallory.

"Ne pars pas," dit Jessica en sanglotant pendant que Bella se déplaçait sur le lit.

"Jamais." Perdant les mots et les histoires, Bella répéta la promesse de Rosalie. "Ça va aller. C'est presque fini. Ça va aller."

…

*Lithographie de Maurits Cornelis Escher (1960) représentant une ascension et descente perpétuelles grâce à un escalier de Penrose, un objet impossible.

.

_Note de l'auteur _

_Quango, est un acronyme pour " organisation non gouvernementale quasi-autonome." On l'utilise surtout au Royaume-Uni et en Irlande, et ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec la formule du carré._


	9. All the king's horses

**9 / Tous les chevaux du roi**

Une sirène arracha Bella du sommeil, dissolvant des rêves fantomatiques. Elle se leva, se préparant au pire mais ce n'était qu'une ambulance. C'était bien si des ambulances circulaient c'est que la tempête devait être terminée.

Pas si bien pour quiconque avait besoin d'une ambulance. Bella croisa les doigts pour eux, sa version d'une prière.

Quand s'était-elle assoupie ? Jessica dormait toujours, sous la couette mais Edward et Rosalie n'étaient nulle part. Après avoir enfilé de nouveaux vêtements et enroulé une couverture autour d'elle, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Les fenêtres étaient toujours condamnées, elle ne pouvait pas voir les dégâts causés par la tempête. En ouvrant la porte d'entrée elle découvrit un monde enveloppé de fumée. C'était la fumée jaune à l'odeur d'antiseptique qui s'infiltrait parfois dans le laboratoire. Enroulée sur l'herbe flétrie et les arbres tombés tout ressemblait à l'atmosphère d'une planète extraterrestre.

Pour autant qu'elle puisse dire, rien n'était en feu. C'était comme si la ville était restée trop longtemps au soleil – comme si un enfant cruel s'était lassé de jouer avec et l'avait laissée sur le trottoir chaud à se ratatiner comme un raisin sec.

A l'exception des arbres qui étaient devenus orange et rouge avec l'automne, tout redeviendrait vert en une semaine. Dès que l'air se serait purifié une nouvelle vie germerait partout. Pendant que les gens s'efforçaient de réhabiliter leurs maisons, les plantes fleurissaient. A moins bien sûr que la neige ne décide d'arriver plus tôt. Des plaques de givre laissaient présager l'arrivée de l'hiver adoucissant le gravier du bord de la route. Dans peu de temps tout serait recouvert de blanc comme si le dernier souffle de l'été avait été brulé par la tempête.

Même ainsi Bella n'était pas sûre que l'herbe et les mauvaises herbes ne maintenaient pas leur odieux cycle de renouvellement sous la couverture de froid. Frissonnante, elle enroula la couverture autour d'elle. Un bras s'aventura hors de son abri, se levant pour saluer un voisin qui passait devant avec une brouette pleine de branches tombées. Partout dans le parc à caravanes les gens trouvaient leur chemin autour du verre brisé et des revêtements aluminium plié, réparant ce qu'ils pouvaient, récupérant ce qui pouvait être utilisé à de nouvelles fins et remplissant la benne à ordures avec le reste. Grâce aux efforts combinés de la fumée et des nuages blancs gonflés au-dessus, le soleil avait disparu, permettant à Rosalie et Garrett de contribuer aux efforts de nettoyage. Jasper, Mary et Carlisle étaient là aussi.

La main contre son front Rosalie s'arrêta pour mesurer les dégâts. Elle ne se détourna pas comme Bella s'y attendait lorsque Carlisle lui toucha l'épaule. Au lieu de cela elle se pencha plus près et posa ses doigts sur les siens.

Toujours pas d'Edward. Echangeant sa couverture contre un vieux cardigan, elle chercha dans son placard de la racine de pissenlit torréfiée, un pot de miel d'Emmett et la cruche d'eau distillée, tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour un grand pot de café de pissenlit.

Bientôt elle rejoindrait les autres à l'extérieur pour nettoyer les débris mais d'abord elle allait les aider à reprendre des forces. A son grand soulagement sa cuisinière voulut bien se mettre à fonctionner. Miracle des miracles tout fonctionnait. Peut-être que le lait serait encore bon.

Alors qu'elle posait une casserole pleine d'eau sur l'anneau orange vif, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Edward sortit. A sa vue sa posture se raidit.

Bella voulait délivrer un certain nombre de platitudes mais elle pensait qu'il n'en apprécierait aucune. Elle ne voulait pas y penser non plus.

"Bonjour," dit-elle à la place.

Elle ne lui dit rien de plus après qu'il lui ait répondu. Le silence s'installa, ne se dissipant que lorsque l'eau commença à frémir et Edward s'éclaircit la gorge.

"1901," dit-il.

Bella fronça les sourcils. "Quoi ?"

"L'année de ma naissance. C'était 1901." Ses longs doigts ébouriffèrent ses cheveux. Un instant plus tard, il commença à l'aider sans demander, prenant de la racine de pissenlit moulu.

1901, s'il avait vécu de façon continue… Eh bien elle ne l'aurait jamais rencontré. Le 114e anniversaire de sa naissance était passé en juin. Avec un esprit toujours en activité Bella éteignit le bruleur et laissa la concoction infuser.

"Quel âge avais-tu quand c'est arrivé ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Neuf ans." En soupirant il s'appuya contre le comptoir et croisa les bras.

Qu'avait dû traverser les Masen lorsque leur fils était sorti pour jouer un jour de 1910 et qu'il n'était jamais revenu ? Un pincement de sympathie ricocha dans la poitrine de Bella pour ces inconnus disparus depuis longtemps. Ne pas savoir ce qu'était devenu un être cher était sa propre torture.

"Je suis arrivé au milieu des émeutes de 1996," déclara Edward, ses mots sortant plus vite et plus facilement, comme s'ils s'étaient accumulés en lui au fil des ans et étaient prêts à exploser. "Je me suis débrouillé et j'ai eu de la chance… beaucoup de chance. Cette mère adoptive dont je t'ai parlé m'a trouvé près de sa maison et elle a compris ce que j'étais. Elle m'a accueilli et m'a appris à me comporter comme un enfant moderne. " Il lui fit un minuscule sourire. "Et comment cuisiner… comme tu le sais déjà."

Pas étonnant qu'il ait travaillé pour leur organisation. Pas étonnant qu'il ait décroché la femme de La Grande. Sans la gentillesse de sa mère remplaçante il aurait pu finir par se balancer au bout d'un nœud coulant. Clignant des yeux sur ce passé alternatif comme si elle bannissait les larmes, Bella suivit de son doigt la corde effilochée sur son avant-bras comme pour confirmer qu'il était réel. Edward se pencha plus près pendant une seconde puis recula, fixant le sol. Il serra ses lèvres.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. "Et tu n'avais eu aucun symptôme avant hier ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non, jamais." Un son haletant et tranchant qui aurait pu passer pour un rire jaillit de sa bouche.

"J'ai été enrôlé quand j'avais vingt et un ans. Je n'aurai pas pu cacher ce genre de chose dans l'armée. Pour être honnête j'avais en quelque sorte commencé à douter que je tomberai malade un jour."

Dix-huit ans depuis que l'Impulse l'avait arraché. Non dix-neuf maintenant puisque le jour de la commémoration venait de passer. Quoi qu'il en soit il s'était passé beaucoup de temps sans qu'il développe les symptômes étant donné que certaines personnes avaient des lésions dans les minutes suivant leur voyage.

Il s'en était sorti avec beaucoup de chance, en effet.

"Tu as besoin d'aide avec la pommade ?" demanda-t-elle.

Si Jessica était réveillée elle aurait eu plusieurs commentaires à faire à ce sujet. La plupart d'entre eux se seraient probablement concentrés sur la possibilité de faire entrer Garrett et de le convaincre de défiler aussi seins nus. Et puis les mots comme gelée et boue et lutte seraient apparus dans la conversation.

C'était aussi bien qu'elle dorme encore.

"Non merci," dit Edward. "J'en ai déjà mis avant que tu te réveilles. Il n'y a que quelques marques sur ma poitrine. Je peux y arriver."

"Oh si ça te donne envie de dormir, le lit de Jessica est… "

Il secoua la tête et soupira. "Je vais bien."

Les mots étaient plus doux qu'ils ne l'avaient été la veille mais ils gardaient toujours cette retenue comme s'il pensait qu'en mettant assez de force il pourrait les marteler comme une de ses machines – les réparer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient vrais. Ses paupières tombaient un peu mais Bella pensait qu'il avait probablement raison. La dose de pommade dont il avait besoin n'était pas assez grande pour le mettre KO. Pas encore. Qu'il ait réussi à s'éloigner la nuit précédente était une bénédiction.

"Quel est le truc que tu as utilisé sur Jessica hier ?" demanda-t-il. "Du sang ?"

"Ouais. Du sang sain. Un de nos amis a des anticorps qui combattent le syndrome."

Cela lui semblerait-il aussi incroyable que pour elle ? Elle espérait que non. Mentionner du sang de loup n'entrainerait que des complications.

"Carlisle travaille avec, il essaie de l'intégrer dans les traitements," dit-elle. "Je pourrais peut-être en trouver un de ton type mais je ne suis pas sûre. Je ferai de mon mieux."

Pendant qu'ils attendaient que le café de pissenlit soit prêt Edward aida Bella à commencer à enlever les planches des fenêtres. Petit à petit le monde extérieur se révéla comme s'ils vivaient dans une grotte loin des merveilles et des horreurs de la civilisation. Finalement Jessica sortit de la chambre : toujours en pyjama, serrant une robe en lambeaux autour de son corps.

"Bonjour," dit Bella. "Donne-moi quelques minutes de plus et je m'occupe de ta pommade."

Jessica fit une grimace. "Prends ton temps. Je ne suis pas prête à me rendormir."

Dès qu'Edward laissa tomber la planche Jessica entra dans la pièce et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Ça ne sembla pas le déranger. Et il lui rendit son étreinte en tapotant ses mèches bouclées et en lui murmurant quelque chose dans l'oreille.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils partageaient le même combat… contre le temps.

Un par un les vampires entrèrent. Seul Jasper resta dehors – au grand soulagement de Bella. Carlisle ramena Edward dans la chambre de Bella pour l'ausculter pendant que Mary et Rosalie s'occupaient des autres fenêtres mais Garrett se tenait près de la porte, suspendu, comme s'il attendait que Jessica vienne à lui – ce qu'elle fit en trainant des pieds.

"Désolé de t'avoir jeté dehors," dit-elle, en jouant avec sa fermeture à glissière.

Un sourire flirta sur la bouche de Garrett plus mélancolique que chaleureux. Tenant le visage de Jessica entre ses mains, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes : des baisers fugaces et tendres qui faisaient trembler quelque chose dans le ventre de Bella juste de les regarder.

"C'est nouveau," dit Bella à Rosalie et comme elle ne répondit rien elle ajouta." N'est-ce pas ?"

Rosalie prit une cuillère et remua le café de pissenlit comme si elle avait la moindre idée de ce qu'elle faisait. "Je ne suis pas sûre."

Quand Edward et Carlisle revinrent, Bella toucha le bras de ce dernier et hocha la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Il la suivit dehors jusqu'au bord de la forêt sèche. Le froid mordit la peau de Balla à travers son cardigan et changea son souffle en buée. Se frottant les bras avec ses mains, elle regarda dans la partie la plus sombre de la forêt et se demanda comment allaient les loups.

"J'ai besoin que tu sois complètement honnête avec moi," murmura-t-elle. "N'essaie pas d'épargner mes sentiments ou d'adoucir le choc."

Carlisle acquiesça "Je ferai de mon mieux."

"Combien de temps lui reste-t-il encore ? De façon réaliste ?"

Un pli se forma entre les sourcils. Il regarda le sol, les arbres, partout, sauf elle. "C'est difficile à dire, exactement." Les doigts entrelacés il s'assit sur une souche. "Si je devais donner un délai je l'estimerais à six mois."

La moitié d'un an. Bella enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour éviter de s'effondrer.

"C'est en supposant que nous ne faisions aucun progrès," déclara Carlisle lui tendant la main. "Il y a toujours de l'espoir."

"Tu crois ?"

Il fit ce doux sourire qui avait l'air si déplacé pour un vampire. "Oui."

Après l'avoir remercié Bella retourna précipitamment à l'intérieur. Réchauffer le café de pissenlit et le verser dans les tasses gardait son esprit occupé, l'empêchait de dériver vers des endroits où elle ne voulait pas aller. Au moment où la casserole fut vide, chaque tasse qu'elle possédait était remplie, l'une alla à Jessica, qui évita son regard interrogateur. Une autre à Edward. Le reste elle l'emmena chez les voisins qui avaient passé leur matinée à travailler dans le froid. Son plan de faire des sandwichs au petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde fut ruiné quand elle revint à l'intérieur et ne découvrit que deux œufs dans son frigo bruyant.

D'une manière ou d'une autre c'était parfait. Cela lui donnait une excuse.

Sa bête de camion sous le carport ne la laissa pas tomber, il revint à la vie et l'amena jusqu'au vieux hangar en bordure de la ville. Elle finit à pied pour rejoindre l'appartement de Rosalie, ses poumons brulant à chaque inspiration. Elle ouvrit le congélateur et elle commença à entasser des blocs de nourriture surgelée dans une glacière.

"Besoin d'aide ?"

Bella cria. Sa main déjà dans son sac, cherchant son arme avant de réaliser que c'était Emmett qui avait posé la question. Il était debout en haut de l'escalier, souriant suffisamment pour faire ressortir ses fossettes.

"Seigneur," dit-elle, en se passant la main sur le visage. "Ne me surprends plus comme ça."

"Désolé." Son sourire disait pourtant le contraire. "J'étais en train de nettoyer par là. Tout va bien ?"

"Pour la plupart," dit-elle avec un hochement de remerciement quand il se baissa pour s'occuper de la glacière sans poser de question. "Nous sommes tous en un seul morceau, au moins mais ça s'aggrave pour Jess. Et maintenant Edward est malade aussi."

"Edward ? C'est un voyageur aussi ?"

Carlisle ne le lui avait-il pas dit ? Bella avait pensé qu'en tant que résidents humains il n'y avait qu'elle et Jessica qui n'étaient pas au courant. Bon en fait les fois où elle avait vu Emmett discuter avec Carlisle étaient aussi peu nombreux que les fois où elle avait vu Rosalie arrêter de travailler.

"Apparemment," dit Bella. "Il a eu son premier symptôme hier soir."

La main d'Emmett resta sur la sienne, plus froide que d'habitude puisqu'elle était en train de fouiller dans le congélateur. "Je suis désolé."

Elle hocha la tête. Voir ses grandes mains cacher les siennes lui rappela la même main posée sur le dos d'une femme humaine. Elle se souvint comment cette main avait fait disparaitre le sourire de Rosalie. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour que le goût amer de la colère gratte à nouveau le fond de sa gorge.

"Hé !" dit-il, en attrapant son bras alors qu'elle claquait le couvercle de la glacière et commençait à remplir son sac d'œufs, de bacon et de pain. "Tu es fâchée contre moi ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Il y avait suffisamment d'indécision tourbillonnant dans sa tête pour ne pas que ce soit un mensonge total, juste une partie.

"D'accord." Ressemblant à peu près au grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu, il tira sur une mèche de ses cheveux. "Je le mérite probablement. Simplement… garde à l'esprit que tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire…"

"Raconte-moi alors… " C'était plus un appel qu'une demande : une voix d'enfant mendiant pour la vérité. "Quelle est toute l'histoire ?"

Emmett fit un clin d'œil. "Toi en premier." Il lui donna une série d'étreintes trop serrées et l'embrassa sur le front comme il l'avait fait cette nuit-là dans la ruelle – la nuit où il avait semblé si heureux qu'elle soit en vie. "Je vais retourner au travail, à plus tard."

"A plus…"

Une fois qu'il eut disparu elle partit, trainant la lourde glacière vers le camion puis à travers le pâturage et dans la forêt. Plonger dans les arbres calcinés et les vignes mortes apportait une odeur étrange et fraiche comme si les bois pensaient qu'ils étaient encore verts.

Elle ne devait pas rencontrer Jake avant quelques jours mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre si longtemps. Enveloppé par la forêt en ruines, elle éleva la voix en chantant : l'une des chansons folkloriques qu'ils avaient convenu qu'elle et Jessica chanteraient chaque fois que l'une d'elles aurait besoin de le trouver à l'improviste.

_"Tôt un matin, alors que le soleil se levait, j'entendis une jeune femme de ménage chanter dans la vallée. Oh, ne me déçois pas. Oh, ne me quitte jamais. Comment peux-tu utiliser une pauvre jeune fille comme ça ?"_

Bien sûr, quand elle arriva à leur lieu de rencontre, il courut sous forme humaine, portant un short et pas de chemise. Là où ses pieds touchaient le sol, le givre fondait en rosée.

Je pense toujours que nous devrions ajouter "_Combien coûte ce chien à la fenêtre_ ?" à la composition," dit-elle.

"Pas question," dit-il en acceptant la glacière. "Beaucoup trop évident. Et hé, merci."

"Pas de problème. Tout le monde va bien ?"

"Ouais. On s'en est sortis. Toi ?"

Le souffle qu'elle avait retenu en posant la question s'écrasa dans un soupir avec sa réponse. "Tous encore en vie… pour l'instant," dit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire que Jessica allait moins bien. Ils avaient fait tellement de chemin ensemble qu'elle savait qu'il pouvait le lire sur son visage. Comme prévu, il lui offrit un câlin puis tendit son bras. Elle accepta les deux, sortant une seringue de la poche avant de son sac.

"J'ai besoin de te demander une faveur," dit-elle quand l'aiguille lui transperça la peau.

"Ouais ? Vas-y."

"Le sang de Paul. Tu peux m'en avoir un peu ? Un de mes amis en a besoin."

Il sourit. "Faire saigner Paul, c'est mon idée du plaisir pas une faveur."

"Je vais te donner quelques fioles," dit-elle avec un sourire affectueux et un roulement d'yeux. "Utilise une aiguille, pas ton poing."

"Oh, tu n'es pas drôle !" Faisant une pause, il pencha la tête comme s'il écoutait quelque chose de trop faible pour ses oreilles.

"Je pourrais toujours l'emmener la prochaine fois."

Pas après la dispute que Paul avait dû voir dans la tête de Jake. C'est pas possible. Bella grimaça.

"C'est bon," dit-elle. "Je… "

"Bells, sérieusement. Arrête, ça suffit. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas comme s'ils pensaient que tu voulais le faire... Je veux dire, ça n'a jamais été facile depuis mais..." Il s'interrompit en secouant la tête, rejetant les mots avant qu'ils ne puissent prendre forme. Quand il reparla, sa voix était plus douce : un écho du petit garçon qui la pourchassait dans le jardin de Charlie. "La seule qui te soit jamais blâmée, c'était toi. Ce que Paul déteste c'est le fait que tu travailles toujours avec les sangsues."

Elle éclata de rire mais son rire était vide, comme si elle était de retour dans ce rêve avec Embry et n'arrivait pas à faire entendre sa voix. "Oui, parce que Paul et moi étions si proches avant..."

"Pffff. Détails."

Le reste de leur routine se déroula en silence, tandis que les souvenirs des combats d'il y a longtemps défilaient dans sa tête. Plus d'une fois, Embry et elle s'étaient disputés au sujet de sa décision de travailler avec Tanya et Irina.

Ce n'est que lorsque Bella commença à remballer que Jake parla à nouveau.

"Hé, tu savais qu'ils ont des pouvoirs ?" demanda-t-il.

"Est-ce que je savais quoi ?"

"Les suceurs de sang. Quil a vu l'un des nouveaux dans la forêt l'autre jour et il lui a fait quelque chose... il l'a rendu si calme qu'il a failli s'endormir."

Jasper. Évitant le regard de Jake, Bella ajusta la bandoulière de son sac.

"_Tu_ le savais," dit-il avec moquerie. "Merci de me l'avoir dit."

"Désolé. Je ne l'ai découvert que récemment..."

"Hmm. D'accord." Tambourinant ses doigts contre ses genoux, il fixa les branches cassées. "C'était tellement bizarre. Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent faire d'autre. Sais-tu que celui que Quil a vu.."

"Jasper."

"Peu importe. Tu sais que lui et la nouvelle femelle mangent des humains, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle le savait mais elle décida qu'il valait mieux éviter d'en dire trop.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait alors ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ils ne mangent que des Raiders. J'ai pensé que c'était le moindre de deux maux."

La surprise l'ébranla à sa confession mais ça n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Jake avait souffert en voulant tuer les Raiders lui-même depuis que le groupe de Forks avait découvert la présence des loups.

"Ont-ils déjà fait leur offre ?" demanda-t-il.

Bella rit. "Tu dois vraiment m'aider un peu, là. Qu'ont-ils offert ?"

Ses sourcils levés. "Ont-ils proposé de transformer Jess en l'une des leurs ?"

"Non." La réponse vint trop vite, avec trop de force. Elle se sentait transparente, comme si toutes ses pensées étaient exposées.

Jake pouvait toujours voir à travers elle.

"Mais tu penses en parler, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire d'autre ?" Retenant son souffle, elle s'éloigna de lui. L'espace, Embry lui avait toujours dit que c'était important quand les loups étaient énervés. Ne jamais s'approcher trop près pendant une dispute, même pas avec Jake. "Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir."

"Mais _tu_ peux la laisser devenir une meurtrière ?"

Elle était de nouveau dans ce rêve. Elle devait l'être. Tout en elle voulait crier et tout ce qu'elle pouvait c'était chuchoter. Les Raiders étaient probablement tout près, ils fouillaient la forêt à la recherche de voyageurs du temps. Comme toujours, ils étaient comme un bâillon qui lui fermait la bouche, une corde qui lui attachait les poignets.

"Je sais, d'accord ?" dit-elle. "Je sais ce que ça signifiera pour elle. J'ai décidé il y a longtemps que je ne ferais que considérer ça comme un dernier recours."

"Tu ne devrais pas y penser du tout." Un arbre souffrit de sa frustration, ses branches frissonnèrent quand sa main se posa sur son tronc. "Veux-tu vraiment être responsable du fait qu'elle tuera la Jessica de quelqu'un d'autre ?"

_Hypocrite_, hurlaient ses pensées. Sans se donner le temps d'y réfléchir, elle laissa sa bouche former les mots." Les Raiders sont la Jessica de quelqu'un d'autre."

Il continuait comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue mais le frémissement qui traversa son corps la fit battre en retraite. "Qu'est-ce qu'il va t'arriver, hein ? Les suceurs de sang doivent tuer ou transformer tout humain qui connait leur existence. Tanya m'a dit..."

"Mon Dieu, Jake, _je sais_." Des larmes de colère transpercèrent ses défenses, brisant sa voix. "Tu crois que c'est ce que je veux ? Je suis désolée. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour la garder humaine et qu'elle aille mieux mais _ça ne marche pas_."

"Je ne lui ai pas donné mon sang tout ce temps pour que tu puisses la transformer en ennemie."

Quelque chose comme le triomphe lui fit redresser les épaules, même si son air renfrogné s'adoucit. Il avait toujours détesté la voir pleurer. "En parlant de ça, tu y as pensé ? Elle a eu beaucoup de mon sang en elle depuis ces deux dernières années. Et si ça l'avait changée d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Mon sang ne se mélange pas bien avec le venin."

"Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait guérir toute seule." Balayant les larmes de ses joues avec le dos de sa main, Bella prit quelques grandes respirations. "Ne pourraient-ils pas le sentir si elle était différente ?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Peut-être."

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui permit de s'échapper de la forêt - de cette conversation.

"Je devrais rentrer avant qu'ils commencent à s'inquiéter," dit-elle. "A plus tard."

"Ouais. A plus tard."

Jake attendit qu'elle se retourne avant de courir pour la rattraper et l'embrasser rapidement.

"Tu trouveras un remède," dit-il, une offre de paix et une promesse. "D'accord ? Je sais que tu le feras."

Au moins l'un d'entre eux le pensait.

Bella embrassa sa joue, courut jusqu'à son camion et se dirigea vers la maison, voulant que son visage arrête de montrer les traces de larmes récentes. Heureusement, personne dans le parc à caravanes ne la regarda ou... ne posa de questions. Rosalie et Garrett ne lui jetèrent même pas un coup d'œil , ils n'arrêtèrent pas de parler quand Bella sauta de son camion.

"Et tant qu'on y est, c'était quoi, tout à l'heure ?" demanda Rosalie. Ses mains oscillant entre deux boulots comme si elles ne savaient pas quoi faire d'elles-mêmes en dehors du labo. " Essaies-tu de te briser le cœur ?"

"Non," dit Garrett. "Et _toi _?" Quand la seule réponse de Rosalie fut un regard noir, il ajouta : "C'était moi… essayant de la faire changer d'avis."

Bella s'arrêta, sur le point de demander ce qu'il voulait dire puis décida de devenir temporairement Scarlett O'Hara. Elle penserait à tout plus tard. Avec trop de soucis qui continuaient à réclamer l'attention, elle entra à l'intérieur et se plongea dans une version modifiée de sa thérapie quotidienne. Le grésillement du bacon et le bruit des toasts qui surgissaient encore et encore bannirent les pensées indésirables. L'apparition d'Edward, aux joues roses de froid, ne fit qu'ajouter à l'effet. Avec lui là, l'aidant et se tenant près, sa cuisine exiguë et miteuse ressemblait plus à celle de Rosalie.

Chaque sandwich ne recevait qu'une tranche de bacon, bien qu'elle ait voulu en ajouter d'autres. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas de nourriture en surplus. Après avoir apporté le premier lot aux voisins, elle se retourna pour trouver Jessica assise sur le comptoir en train de beurrer des toasts pendant qu'Edward s'occupait du bacon et des œufs. Dès que Jessica leva les yeux, elle fronça les sourcils et toucha la joue de Bella dans une question silencieuse.

Bella secoua la tête. Même si elle avait pu trouver la réponse à ses larmes avec Edward qui écoutait, elle ne voulait pas.

"Tsk," dit Bella, poussant Edward avec sa hanche contre la sienne. "Je te laisse seul cinq minutes, et déjà tu cuisines avec quelqu'un d'autre."

"Tu peux lui en vouloir ?" demanda Jessica, en agitant la main vers son corps vêtu d'un pyjama et ses cheveux ébouriffés. "Comment pourrait-il résister à_ ça_ ?"

"Mmm. Pouffiasses, tous les deux."

Pendant que Bella poussait le bacon avec une fourchette, un Edward souriant passa un bras autour de sa taille. Elle le laissa là, chaud, solide et réconfortant.

"Alors," dit Bella. "Depuis quand Garrett et toi vous vous embrassez ?"

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu," dit Edward, son haleine lui chatouillant le cou, "mais il n'est pas mon genre."

Bella lui tapa sur la main alors qu'il essayait de voler du bacon mais elle céda quand il fit la moue. "Bien sûr. Je t'ai vu le regarder monter sur l'échafaudage. Mais en fait, c'est à Jess que je demandais…"

"Depuis, euh, aujourd'hui, je suppose," dit Jessica, en souriant.

"Hmm." Bella donna un autre coup au bacon. La graisse jaillit et éclaboussa, attaquant son bras pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à ses prochains mots. "Une idée sur quoi il pourrait essayer de te faire changer d'avis ?"

"Sexe anal," dit Jessica sans un battement de cils.

Edward ne réussit pas tout à fait à étouffer sa quinte de rire. Par le truchement de son propre amusement Bella annonça qu'il était grand temps pour la pommade de Jessica. Laissant Edward responsable de la cuisine, elle conduisit Jessica dans la salle de bain.

"Sérieusement, Jess," chuchota Bella, une fois qu'elles furent seules.

"Sérieusement, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Garrett n'a pas essayé de me faire changer d'avis."

Le menton levé, Jessica enleva son pyjama et se percha sur le tabouret de douche. Bella décida de laisser tomber. Plus tard, elle demanderait à Garrett.

"Attends," dit Jessica quand Bella lui tamponna la pommade sur le dos. "Tu es allée au labo, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais."

C'était apparemment la mauvaise réponse. Jessica posa ses mains sur ses hanches et a dit : "Alors ?"

"Eh bien, quoi ?"

"Oh, mon Dieu !" Jessica leva les mains en l'air. "C'est comme si tu ne me connaissais pas du tout. Je sais qu'il y eu une tempête hier soir mais même en cas de catastrophe, nous devons nous rappeler nos priorités."

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Femme, où est mon cupcake… ?"


	10. Over the Mountains and Over The Waves

**10 / Au-dessus des montagnes et au-dessus des vagues**

En posant ses mains sur ses hanches Bella inspecta le parc à caravanes. Chaque tempête amenait au moins une âme perdue du passé mais tous les visages qu'elle vit étaient familiers. Aucun nouveau voyageur du temps ne la regarda.

Au cours de la journée la plupart des débris furent évacués. Même Jessica insista pour aider autant qu'elle pouvait avec quelques jeunes voisins qui peignirent un panneau pour mettre à l'entrée du parc. Rigolant Jessica se pencha et laissa un des jeunes garçons peindre un point bleu sur le bout de son nez avant de lui faire la même chose.

Comme Bella, Garrett regardait la scène à distance, souriant pour lui-même. Puisqu'il était seul, Bella décida de l'approcher. Même le bruit du gravier sous ses pieds ne lui fit pas détourner l'attention, pas plus que la question qu'elle lui posa.

"A propos de quoi veux-tu faire changer d'avis Jessica ?"

Au lieu de répondre de suite, il ramassa un morceau de parement et le jeta dans la benne à ordure. Le bruit du métal fit penser à celui du tonnerre.

"Tu as entendu ça n'est-ce pas ? "dit-il, la regardant enfin, il passa le dos de sa main sur son front sec. "Tu lui en as parlé ?"

"Oui."

"Et ?"

"Elle feint l'ignorance."

"Hum." Enlevant les gants dont il n'avait pas besoin, il posa une main sur son épaule. Son poids et sa température la firent frissonner, l'opposé polaire de son sourire triste et doux. "Si tu veux demander à l'un de nous, je ne suis pas ton gars."

Il en resta là et elle le laissa. Ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était poser d'autres questions jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde. Avait-il proposé à Jessica de la transformer et avait-elle refusé ? Ou bien était-ce l'inverse ? Avait-elle demandé à être transformée et maintenant il essayait de la convaincre de rester humaine ? Les baisers semblaient indiquer la première conclusion. Sans oublier que Jessica avait grandi entourée de loups dont l'avis sur les vampires étaient aussi immuable que les vampires eux-mêmes.

C'était peut-être quelque chose de plus simple, de moins terrifiant. Ces baisers auraient pu être la tentative de Garrett pour la faire changer d'avis… d'être avec lui. Afin d'épargner son cœur elle aurait pu dire non. Mais pourquoi Jessica garderait-elle cela secret ?

Une douleur s'étendit sur les épaules de Bella alors qu'elle se replongeait dans le travail. Se baisser pour ramasser certains des nains de jardin cassés de Mme Ryan lui faisait mal dans le bas du dos. La plus longue journée de travail au bar était préférable à cela.

Bien qu'elle ne puisse toujours pas le voir à travers les nuages et les traînées de fumée persistante, le soleil commençait à se coucher. A quelques mètres de là Edward s'arrêta, se frotta la nuque et soupira. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et sa tête tomba. Pour Bella il avait l'air d'avoir été découragé avant que la bataille ne commence vraiment. Il avait travaillé si dur. Après la nuit qu'il avait passée il avait besoin de repos ou tout au moins d'une distraction.

Etablissant un contact visuel avec Rosalie, Bella hocha la tête vers Jessica dans une demande silencieuse. _Occupe-toi d'elle. _Si elle le disait à voix haute, ça ne ferait qu'énerver Jessica et elle ferait valoir qu'elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle. Rosalie acquiesça. _Message reçu. _Sur ce, Bella alla voir Edward et toucha une de ses épaules vaincues.

"Je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui," déclara-t-elle. "Il commence à faire sombre."

"Il y a encore quelques…"

"Je sais, mais j'ai _vraiment _besoin d'une pause. Allez !" Serrant son bras elle sourit. "Tu m'accompagnes ?"

Il céda. Après avoir attrapé son sac accroché derrière la porte, Bella prit sa main et laissa ses pieds en pilote automatique. Une fois qu'ils atteignirent la route goudronnée qui allait vers la ville, quelques-uns des lampadaires s'allumèrent. Leur lueur se battaient avec celle des phares des quelques voitures qui passaient, projetant de longues ombres dans des directions différentes comme si des jumeaux de Bella et Edward marchaient quelques pas derrière eux. Le froid qui avait temporairement disparu pendant l'après-midi s'infiltra de nouveau, s'enroulant autour d'eux et leur faisant accélérer le pas.

Il ne demanda pas où ils allaient, il ne dit rien du tout. Son rythme correspondait au sien sans jamais fléchir ni s'arrêter pour respirer. Dans l'obscurité de plus en plus noire, sans que le violent éclair de la tempête ne le fasse se courber, il semblait en bonne santé : un homme d'avant l'Impulse se promenant avec une amie. Normal.

Bella regarda le plafond gris et bas de nuages - vers les étoiles qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Pendant un moment ce n'était que silence, la nuit tombant et ses mains gantés autour des siennes. C'était fou mais à cette seconde elle pensa qu'ils pourraient fuir. Ils pourraient se prendre par la main et claquer leurs pieds sur l'asphalte craquelé jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un nouvel endroit – un endroit sans les lumières orange et les cicatrices rouges.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve éphémère mais cela fit tomber le poids glacial de la culpabilité dans son estomac. Jessica ne figurait pas dans ce projet imaginaire sauf comme l'un des problèmes qui resterait derrière. Comment pouvait-elle la considérer comme un fardeau, ne serait-ce qu'un instant ?

Edward serra sa main plus fort, comme s'il savait. Sans le relâcher elle fouilla dans son sac avec sa main libre. Dix ou onze porte-clés avec des souvenirs de son ancienne vie s'entrechoquèrent alors qu'elle ouvrait le bar. Le visage souriant devant de la peinture écaillée de Charlie, la bague de mariage de Renée, une fleur en cuir et en lambeaux d'Embry, la moitié d'un cœur de "meilleurs amies pour toujours " de Jessica à neuf ans.

Allumer les plafonniers à l'intérieur du bar fit gémir Bella. L'une des fenêtres était cassée. Elle était barricadée, personne n'avait pu rentrer pour piller l'endroit mais tout était en désordre. Les tables étaient renversées. Les pieds des chaises avaient craqué. Les bouteilles et les verres à liqueur s'étaient brisés. Le téléphone qui était accroché au mur derrière le bar était en morceaux. Entre les débris des flaques d'alcool avaient séché sur le sol, ne laissant que l'odeur alléchante du gin et la viscosité de l'hydromel. Edward aida à fermer la fenêtre éclatée, utilisant des morceaux de ce qui avait été une table pour remplacer temporairement le verre.

"Merci," lui dit-elle. "On dirait que nous allons avoir beaucoup de plaisir au travail demain. Attends ici un instant, d'accord ? Je reviens tout de suite."

Faisant très attention à ne pas se couper, Bella se fraya un chemin à travers les décombres jusqu'à la cuisine. Là-bas c'était moins grave, le placard où ils gardaient les caisses d'hydromel en bouteille avait une bosse dans la porte mais son contenu était intact. Après avoir glissé l'une des bouteilles dans un sac en papier, elle laissa l'argent liquide coincé sous une autre des bouteilles. L'arrière de l'un des anciens menus lui fournit une surface pour laisser une explication qu'elle griffonna à Emmett et Garrett signée avec sa première initiale suivie d'une rafale de X et de O.

"J'allais suggérer que nous passions du temps ici mais ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée," dit-elle en se retournant vers Edward. "Hé bien même si les choses n'étaient pas un tel gâchis, si nous laissions la lumière allumée trop longtemps, quelqu'un viendrait probablement pour entrer et boire un verre…"

Edward sourit en voyant que le tabouret d'Adam était toujours debout. "Adam pourrait exactement faire cela. Il appellerait cela un peu de fouillis et dirait que ça ne le dérangeait pas."

"Je ne sais pas. Il est comme Jess et les petits gâteaux. Quoi qu'il en soit, prêt ?"

Il acquiesça. A la dernière minute elle pensa à baisser le thermostat, donc Emmett et Garrett ne paieraient pas pour chauffer le parking. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, son fouillis de clés retourna dans son sac. Edward avait attrapé sa main.

Belle l'amena à Till Taylor Park : un endroit rempli de mauvaises herbes à quelques pâtés de maisons de la pension. Un vieux morceau rouillé de quelque chose qui ressemblait à un chariot couvert miniature était tapi dans les buissons comme toujours. Mis à part les branches d'arbres éparpillées partout, le parc était tel qu'elle s'en souvenait avant la tempête.

Ignorant les bancs et les tables de pique-nique, elle grimpa dans les jeux pour enfants et s'installa confortablement en haut de la glissière en plastique. Après un moment d'hésitation Edward se hissa sur l'échelle de corde et s'assit derrière elle, écartant ses jambes pour que ses hanches soient entre ses genoux comme s'ils étaient deux enfants sur le point de descendre le toboggan ensemble. Lui souriant par-dessus son épaule, elle ouvrit la bouteille. C'était l'un des hydromels les plus secs. Seul un soupçon de douceur de miel picotait sur sa langue et réchauffait son ventre.

"Boire dans un sac en papier dans le parc…" fit-elle, en lui passant l'hydromel. "Il me semble que j'ai quatorze ans à nouveau."

Il rit, inclinant la tête en arrière pour prendre quelques gorgées avant de répondre. "D'une manière ou d'une autre je ne peux pas t'imaginer comme une adolescente rebelle."

"Hum probablement parce que je ne l'étais pas. C'est la première fois que je fais ça. Mon père était flic. Le pire que j'aie fait étant ado a été de boire cette horrible bière maison dans la chambre de Jessica une fois que sa mère était partie chez sa tante." En faisant la grimace elle serra son estomac à ce souvenir. "C'était terrible. Pour une raison impie nous avions décidé de la mélanger avec du punch hawaïen. J'ai vomi dans sa vieille boite à jouets."

Sa bouche se fendit en un sourire assez grand pour montrer les lignes de ride au coin de ses yeux : des cicatrices de batailles en quelque sorte. Preuve que contre toute attente il avait survécu assez longtemps pour commencer à développer des pattes d'oies. Le papier bruissa quand elle accepta de prendre la bouteille.

"Et toi ?" demanda-t-elle, après avoir pris une gorgée. "Comment étais-tu enfant ?"

Son cou commençait à lui faire mal d'avoir à le regarder par-dessus son épaule mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux.

"Hum." Tapant des doigts contre le bord du toboggan, il laissa échapper un soupir souriant et parfumé à l'hydromel. "Une sorte de terreur en fait."

"Vraiment ?"

"Ouais. Quand ma première maman adoptive était encore en vie je n'étais pas aussi méchant mais une fois qu'elle est morte… eh bien oui une terreur…"

La conversation rieuse tenue dans une brume de fumée et de bruit lui revint. Il lui avait dit une fois qu'il était bon au combat.

"Je ne suis pas convaincue," dit-elle, remontant ses pieds sur le toboggan et serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

"Non ?"

"Non. Je vais devoir voir des preuves de cette terreur présumée."

Ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur la bouteille quand il la reprit – s'attarda là où sa bouche venait d'être. "Toujours prête à parier sur moi contre les Raiders ?" demanda-t-il.

"Toujours." Se penchant en arrière, elle cogna son coude contre son bras. "Tout de même essaie de ne pas nous obliger à quitter la ville juste pour prouver que tu as raison, d'accord ?"

Il rigola. "Je ferai de mon mieux."

Au fur et à mesure que le niveau d'hydromel diminuait dans la bouteille, Bella commençait à se sentir étourdie et détendue.

Ils regardèrent un écureuil sauter dans le parc sans montrer une lueur de peur en les voyant, ce qui donna lieu à un débat sur la question de savoir s'ils devaient s'inquiéter de la rage. Edward finit l'hydromel puis Bella et lui glissèrent du toboggan s'aplatissant à la fin. Ils atterrirent en un tas, son menton dans le creux de son dos. En riant, il roula de côté et lui fit le sourire le plus authentique qu'elle lui ait vu de toute la journée. Quelque chose de lumineux et de beau en elle voulait trouver un moyen pour qu'il la regarde toujours comme ça.

Bella se figea, arrêtant ces pensées. Elle essaya de se rappeler qu'à moins qu'avec Carlisle ils puissent faire une découverte, l'avenir d'Edward semblait sombre. Aimer une personne avec le syndrome de Margaret Brown était assez déchirant. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en ajouter un autre.

Mais la logique ne pouvait pas tout à fait faire fuir son sourire, ni la dissuader de se pencher au-dessus de lui sur cette herbe froide. Il passa ses doigts le long de ses flancs et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Sans se donner trop de temps pour réfléchir, elle lui planta un baiser sur la joue.

Se levant en courant avant qu'elle n'ait pu voir sa réaction, elle alla vers la balançoire. Etre devant ne l'aida pas quand Edward la poursuivit. Il était à la fois plus rapide et moins pompette et il atteignit la cible en premier. Les bras tendus comme s'il faisait du body surf, il se balança sur son estomac. Quand elle prit la balançoire à côté de lui, l'accusant à moitié de tricher, il se mit en position assise et poussa avec les pieds.

Alors qu'ils allaient plus haut, il lui parla de la balançoire que son père - son vrai père - avait construite pour lui lorsqu'il était enfant : une planche en bois suspendue à une branche d'arbre avec de la corde. Comme tous les enfants, il croyait que s'il essayait assez fort, il pourrait faire un tour complet en se balançant.

Au sommet de sa courbe, Bella se sentait en apesanteur, comme si elle vivait son rêve d'enfant et faisait virevolter les chaînes autour de la barre. La balançoire oscillait, ses jambes battant comme si elles voulaient s'amuser aussi.

Edward ralentit juste assez pour faire un bond en avant. Le cœur de Bella sauta avec lui, prenant la relève dans sa gorge alors qu'elle attendait qu'il atterrisse. Aucun os cassé mais il ne réussit pas à garder son équilibre. Lui faisant signe du sol, il prétendit que rien n'avait été touché, si ce n'est sa fierté.

"Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis des années," dit-il. "Je suis un peu rouillé."

"L'alcool n'aide probablement pas."

"Blasphème. Tu ne sais pas que l'alcool rend tout le monde plus charmant et coordonné ?"

Le rire de Bella retentit, la laissant se sentir à nouveau en apesanteur. "Oui, je travaille dans un bar, tu te souviens ?"

"Oh, ouais. Alors ? Tu vas sauter ou quoi ?"

Laissant trainer ses pieds dans la sciure, elle se rapprocha de la terre avant de lâcher les chaînes et de sauter. Le temps d'un souffle, elle s'envola. L'atterrissage provoqua une secousse dans ses genoux mais elle ne s'affala pas comme Edward.

"Tu vois ?" dit-il, en se levant et en se dépoussiérant. "Plus coordonné. On devrait probablement rentrer à la maison. Nous avons une autre longue journée devant nous demain." Faisant une pause, il secoua la tête en direction de la pension de famille. "Veux-tu utiliser le téléphone dans ma chambre si les lignes sont en service ? Tu pourrais appeler quelqu'un pour venir te chercher. Il fait assez froid ici."

Il laissa le reste de ses pensées inexprimées mais elle savait. Son propre esprit s'est fixé sur les mots : _et tu ne devrais pas rentrer seule à cette heure-ci._

"Oui, bien sûr," dit-elle. "Merci."

La pension était faite de tissus miteux, d'avant l'Impulse, qui montraient leur âge, comme un vieil homme têtu qui s'accroche au passé. Des peintures murales délavées de cow-boys décoraient des murs friables en briques. Seules les planches aux fenêtres suggéraient une tempête récente.

Edward la conduisit dans le couloir vers une chambre avec un lit jumeau, une commode ancienne, un évier en faïence ébréchée et une vieille radio. Quelques-unes de ses chemises étaient drapées sur un séchoir en bois, parfumant l'air de citron frais.

Avec un hochement de tête vers le téléphone, il commença à plier ses vêtements, entrant presque dans la salle de bain pour lui laisser de l'intimité. Étonnamment, une tonalité bourdonna dans l'oreille de Bella. Les lignes étaient habituellement hors service pendant des jours après une tempête. Elle composa son propre numéro, Rosalie était probablement encore là.

"Allô ?" dit une voix masculine à l'autre bout.

Bella cligna des yeux. "Garrett ?"

Il avait l'air essoufflé. Les vampires pouvaient-ils être essoufflés ?

"Ouais. Est-ce que tout va bien ? "

"Hum. Oui. Bien. Le bar est en désordre mais l'hydromel est toujours bon. J'ai laissé de l'argent. Je suis chez Edward, et... euh. Pourrais-tu venir me chercher, s'il te plaît ? Je peux marcher si tu préfères retourner à, euh… peu importe ce que tu étais en train de faire."

Des voix étouffées par une main sur le récepteur suivirent sa demande : Jessica demandant ce qu'il se passait, Garrett répondant en riant que Bella était ivre.

"Bien sûr," dit-il, sa voix une fois de plus claire. "Donne-moi environ dix minutes."

Après qu'elle ait raccroché, Edward sortit avec deux verres d'eau.

"Merci au fait," dit-il, se tenant tout près. "J'avais besoin de ça. J'espère qu'on ne le regrettera pas demain."

"Nah." Laissant l'audace induite par l'alcool l'emporter, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa sa joue à nouveau. "On ne le fera pas."

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

S'affalant sur le canapé, Bella reposa ses pieds sur les genoux de Jessica. La pièce tournait plus qu'elle ne devrait. Elle n'était pas_ si_ éméchée.

"Jessie ?" dit-elle.

"Oui, face d'ivrogne ?"

"Est-ce que Garrett t'a proposé de te transformer ?"

"Hein ? " Après une pause, une main à la peau lisse tapota la cheville de Bella. "Comment a-t-il pu faire ça, alors qu'il ne sait même pas que je sais ce qu'il est ?"

Bella se blottit plus profondément dans les coussins moisis et parla à travers un bâillement. "S'il te plaît. Ils savent que nous savons. Soit ça, soit ils pensent que nous sommes fantastiquement stupides."

"Nous devons trouver un autre mot pour "savoir". Cette conversation devient confuse." Bella se mit à rire et repoussa le bras de Jessica avec ses orteils.

"Ça n'est pas sorti," dit Jessica. Un sourire en coin se pointa. "Hey, en parlant de ça, tu penses que les vampires peuvent avoir..."

Bella la coupa d'un geste de la main. " Ouah. Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi."

"Pourquoi pas ? C'est une question importante. Juste là, avec l'existence de Dieu et pourquoi le ciel est bleu et tout ça."

"Hum, clairement. C'est le genre de sujet dont débattraient les philosophes pendant des heures, s'ils savaient que les vampires existaient."

"Je pense, par conséquent, que Garrett et Emmett ont la trique." Jessica fit un clin d'œil. "Pas particulièrement convaincant mais je ne connais pas d'autre expression philosophique." Un fil dans le tissu d'ameublement laissait entrevoir un aperçu du rembourrage jauni pendant que Jessica le dégageait. "Tu penses qu'Edward le sait ?"

Bella roula ses yeux. "Euh, Carlisle et lui sont de bons amis et tout mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient si... proches."

Avec un rire, Jessica frappa la jambe de Bella. "Je voulais dire, est-ce qu'il sait pour les vampires, espèce de nase. Pas sur ce qu'il y a dans leurs pantalons."

"Oh. Je ne suis pas sûre. Il ne semblait pas du tout inquiet d'utiliser un couteau devant Mary, alors peut-être pas."

Les paupières de Bella s'alourdirent, l'entraînant dans un léger sommeil. Une douce chaleur s'installa sur elle : une couverture, posée là par Jessica. La dernière pensée consciente de Bella avant que tout ne s'estompe dans les rêves, c'était que Jessica lui parlerait de cette histoire avec Garrett à un moment donné. Elles n'avaient jamais gardé de secret avant.

Et même si Garrett n'était pas son homme, Bella avait toujours Rose.


	11. Black the night and wild the sea

.

_Bella et ses amis vivent dans un monde où les tempêtes causent d'importants dommages aux bâtiments et entraînent les gens à travers le temps contre leur volonté. La première tempête en 1996 a été appelée l'Impulse. La plupart des voyageurs du temps développent une maladie mortelle, connue sous le nom du Syndrome de Margaret Brown. En plus de travailler dans un laboratoire, qui essaie d'arrêter les tempêtes, Bella travaille (avec un humain nommé Tom) dans un bar dont les propriétaires sont Emmett et Garrett. Adam le client préféré de Bella, connait Edward depuis l'armée. Bella a passé les deux dernières années à essayer de sauver Jessica et maintenant Edward a été ajouté à sa liste car il a récemment révélé que lui aussi était un voyageur du temps (né en 1901). Bella a aussi révélé à Rosalie qu'elle avait tué Embry pour le sauver de la torture des Raiders (des gens qui blâment les voyageurs du temps pour les désordres causés dans le temps.) Quand nous avons laissé le groupe, Emmett et Rosalie se disputaient (pour des raisons inconnues de Bella) Garrett et Jessica s'embrassaient et gardaient des secrets, Jake et Bella se disputaient pour savoir si Bella devait demander aux vampires de transformer Jessica et Edward se défoulait sur une __aire de jeu avec Bella._

**11 / Noire la nuit et sauvage la mer**

Bella avait empilé des os de poulet, des tiges de céleri molles, des oignons ratatinés et des carottes dans une grande casserole. Alors qu'elle couvrait la nourriture tout juste mangeable d'eau froide et la remuait, elle se surprit à regarder la porte de la salle de bain toujours fermée. Au-dessus du bruit de la flamme du gaz et des bulles qui se formaient lentement pour donner une soupe légère elle entendit des sons anciens et familiers : le tintement d'un pot posé sur le lavabo, le changement de vêtement, un robinet ouvert.

Debout, là, elle se sentait à nouveau comme quand elle avait huit ans, comme si elle attendait toujours dans l'appartement vide de Renée que sa maman et sa grand-mère rentrent à la maison. Après avoir couru à la maison après l'école elle n'avait pas osé mettre un pied dehors – pas même demander de l'aide à M. Phillips de l'autre côté du couloir. Alors que les émeutes faisaient rage dans les rues en contrebas, elle avait gardé les rideaux tirés et vivait de gâteaux secs et de pots de cornichons. Toujours obéissante, le four lui avait été interdit.

L'ouverture de la porte d'entrée l'avait envoyé se cacher sous le lit de Renée, la transformant en prisonnière tremblante, ses mains se mettant sur sa bouche et se cachant dans sa cellule poussiéreuse. Les pas lourds d'un homme avaient brisé son courage quand quelqu'un de trop grand et trop fort avait fait irruption en criant Renée, Marie et Bella, Bella, Bella encore et encore. Bella n'avait pas reconnu sa voix à l'époque mais dans son avenir elle deviendrait le nouveau centre de son univers alors que les berceuses de sa mère et les discussions avec sa grand-mère se fondraient dans une collection brumeuse de rêve. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que le père qu'elle connaissait à peine traverserait deux Etats alors que le monde s'effondrait – qu'il le ferait pour s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité.

Lorsque personne ne répondit, le lit grinça sous son poids, le vide de l'appartement se remplissant de sanglots. Les pleurs l'avaient attiré. Ses larmes lui avaient donné un petit coup de courage. Et ensuite Charlie la berçait dans ses bras et chuchotait ses remerciements à la chambre vide et elle avait appris à quel point il était dangereux d'aimer quelqu'un. Le cœur pouvait être une chose délicate.

Bella remua la soupe, bannissant ses souvenirs dans le tourbillon miniature créé par la cuillère bosselée. Un Edward parfumé et nauséeux sortit de la salle de bain. Il se percha sur son tabouret préféré et appuya les deux coudes sur le comptoir. Bella voulait le pousser dans le lit rembourré du coin et le convaincre de se reposer mais elle savait qu'il résisterait si elle essayait. Il prétendrait qu'il allait bien, toujours bien.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t-il, la regardant les yeux mi-clos.

"Ouais," dit-elle. "Je vais bien."

Baillant en souriant paresseusement, il essaya de convaincre ses mains endormies de mettre de la farine dans un saladier. Pendant quelques minutes il laissa le silence se prolonger entre eux. De temps en temps son regard glissait sur elle : une compagne incroyablement douce et calme.

"Comment va Jessica ?" demanda-t-il enfin.

"Mieux je pense. Ça aide probablement que le gars dont elle est folle se soit improvisé infirmier."

"Quelle chanceuse !"

Bella rit. "Je pensais que Garrett n'était pas ton genre."

"Zut." Le sourire somnolent s'épanouit en un sourire narquois. "Attrapé sur le fait."

Après un instant d'hésitation Bella se recomposa et carra les épaules comme lui et demanda. "Et toi comment ça va ?"

Edward sourcilla aux épluchures de carottes qui étaient restées sur le comptoir. "Ça va. Je me sens presque normal pour l'instant. Pas besoin d'infirmier, pas encore."

"Je laisserai tomber facilement Garrett pour toi."

Il rit presqu'imperceptiblement et la regarda comme si elle était une machine, comme si un bruit ou un bourdonnement pourrait lui expliquer comment elle fonctionnait. Des motifs tourbillonnants apparurent sous ses doigts dans la farine. Il tapa du pied, prêt à dire quelque chose. Chaque fois que sa bouche s'ouvrait il ravalait les phrases avant qu'elles puissent se former.

"Oh enfer," fit-il, en haletant en regardant vers la farine. Rien n'avait été ajouté : pas de beurre, pas de lait, pas d'œufs. De la poudre blanche et sa voix. Son commentaire suivant fut plus fort – pour Bella. "Alors j'ai une autre question de probabilité pour toi."

"Oui. Vas-y."

Elle continua à débarrasser les épluchures en les jetant dans le bac pour le compost. En parlant il fit le tour du comptoir et se rapprocha.

"Si je te proposais de sortir," dit-il, "Quelles seraient les probabilités que tu refuses ?"

_Danger. Danger. Danger._

Le cœur de Bella ainsi que ses mots étaient hésitants mais pas son sourire : il connaissait la réponse. Edward attendit, les sourcils haussés. En mâchonnant l'intérieur de sa joue Bella fit passer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre.

Un rendez-vous ne pouvait pas faire de mal si ? Il ne se transformerait pas en une peine de cœur. Si Edward pouvait reprendre suffisamment espoir elle le pourrait aussi. Ignorant les signaux d'avertissement clignotants, elle laissa le sourire gagner.

"Proche de zéro," dit-elle. "Je parie sur toi."

Edward fit un grand sourire. "Bon à savoir."

Sur ce, il attrapa le saladier et se concentra pour mesurer la farine. En toussant un rire, Bella lui donna un coup de coude.

"Tes chances diminuent là," dit-elle.

Il gloussa, l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa sur la joue. Trop près. Pas assez. Les vapeurs de la pommade piquèrent les yeux de Bella et lui démangèrent au fond de la gorge comme si elle venait d'avoir un rhume.

"Tu dînes avec moi ?" dit-il.

Le regard sévère de Bella ne dura qu'un battement de cœur avant de sentir sa tête se hocher. En retour il lui fit ce sourire, celui qu'il lui avait fait au parc, un sourire authentique. La brûlure à l'arrière de sa gorge se transforma en une boule.

Oh je t'en prie ne le regrette pas.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

"Tu as entendu que le Président venait en ville ?" demanda Tom alors qu'il séchait quelques verres neuf à moitié moins vite que Bella lavait. Tout un tas de gobelets à motifs, dépareillés, de tasses ébréchées et quelques conserves étaient alignées dans l'évier presque cachés par l'eau savonneuse.

Même avec le contreplaqué cloué au-dessus de la fenêtre manquante, le bar avait l'air bien mieux que la veille. Emmett et Garrett l'avaient transformé. Pas un débris ni même un éclat de verre ne menaçait la peau de Tom ou de Bella pendant qu'ils travaillaient à remettre tout en place.

"Sérieusement ?" fit Bella.

"Ouais. La semaine prochaine. Je suppose qu'il vient pour voir les dommages. Probablement pour faire un discours_. Nos pensées et nos prières accompagnent les habitants de l'est de l'Oregon et bla-bla-bla." _Tom haussa les épaules. "Rien de nouveau - que du vieux. Je me demande si les protestataires seront dehors ce jour-là."

"Aucune idée."

La main posée sur un verre Tom se figea. "Tu as entendu ça ?"

Arrêtant l'eau, Bella pencha la tête. Un, deux, trois coups secouèrent la porte d'entrée. Tom était sur le point de lui demander de s'en occuper mais à la place il lui fit signe de rester là pendant qu'il allait chasser les intrus. Peu importe ce qu'il ou elle lui dit, ça convainquit Tom et il ouvrit la porte. Elle craqua. Après une conversation à voix basse on aurait dit qu'elle traversait l'eau pour atteindre les oreilles de Bella, Tom l'appela.

Le shérif Ashby, le père de Tom, était devant la fenêtre condamnée, un petit carnet noir à la main. Quand ils étaient côte à côté les ressemblances entre le père et le fils étaient frappantes. Même cheveux blonds sales, même carrure dégingandée, mêmes yeux bleus larmoyants. C'était comme regarder une personne mais à deux époques différentes, une qui avait vécu linéairement et l'autre qui était arrivée du passé avec _l'Impulse_.

Bella lutta pour contenir un mouvement de crainte et de panique. Ça y était. Ils l'avaient trouvée. Ou pire ils avaient trouvé Jessica. Ils la traîneraient dans un centre de détention, la découperait et la mettraient sous un microscope et l'étireraient tellement qu'il n'y aurait plus rien à enterrer.

"Salut Bella," dit le shérif Ashby, sa voix étant une version plus rauque et moins nasillarde de celle de Tom. "Désolé de te déranger. Je vais juste prendre quelques minutes de ton temps. L'un de vous deux a-t-il vu Adam Davis depuis la tempête… ? On m'a dit que c'était un habitué."

Elle essaya de garder son sang-froid tandis que le soulagement se déversait sur elle comme du miel, suivi par une profonde piqûre de culpabilité. Quelque chose avait pu arriver à son client préféré et elle était _soulagée_ que ce soit lui au lieu de Jessica. Plus que cela un démon égoïste tapi dans son ventre ne la laisserait pas arrêter de penser _au moins ce n'est pas nous. _Elle expira lentement et adopta une expression polie mais inquiète.

"Non je ne l'ai pas vu," dit-elle. "Tout va bien ?"

Le shérif se gratta le menton. "Ses voisins sont allés le voir après que tout se soit calmé et il était parti. S'il ne réapparaît pas bientôt je devrais le signaler comme un voyageur du temps possible."

"Je l'ai vu," dit Tom. "Je suis arrivé avant Bella et il était là, demandant si nous serions ouverts aujourd'hui."

Il avait l'air si facile et nonchalant que Bella l'aurait peut-être cru, si elle n'avait pas su que tous les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche était un mensonge éhonté. Tom n'était jamais arrivé au travail avant elle… et ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception.

"Hum," Le shérif Ashby étudia son fils par-dessus ses lunettes de fortune. "Une idée où il aurait pu aller ?"

Tom secoua la tête. "Je n'ai pas demandé. Peu importe où il va, tant qu'il ne me dérange pas… pour être honnête."

"Je pense qu'il a de la famille à La Grande," dit Bella. Un autre mensonge pour se rapprocher de Tom. "Peut-être qu'il est allé voir s'ils ont survécu à la tempête."

Le shérif prit leurs coordonnées, c'est-à-dire celles de Bella, bien sûr, puisqu'il connaissait celles de son fils. Tom s'énerva avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

"Je suis George Washington," dit-il en roulant les yeux. "Honnêtement, papa, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Adam est un ivrogne inoffensif. Il a probablement juste trouvé de l'alcool et s'est évanoui quelque part. Il va... se montrer une fois qu'il aura décuvé. Il le fait toujours."

Le shérif Ashby récita les déclarations attendues sur les agents fédéraux, le maintien du contrôle et les Raiders, son visage devenant plus rouge à chaque mot. Avant que Tom ne puisse continuer la dispute, Bella laissa échapper son faux nom complet : Annabel Newton. Tout ce qu'ils dirent, sauf probablement l'explosion de Tom, fut griffonné dans le carnet.

Après plusieurs minutes de plus que le "peu" promis se soit écoulé, le shérif Ashby partit enfin. Bella retourna nettoyer, pendant que Tom faisait semblant d'aider. Il attendit cinq minutes entières avant de parler à nouveau, comme s'il avait compté dans sa tête. Quand sa voix dissout le silence, c'était étonnamment doux.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il.

Bella sursauta, laissant presque tomber un verre. "Ouais, bien. Pourquoi ?"

"Oh, allez !" Il lui tapa le bras avec le torchon. "En fait, je me pointe assez souvent au travail pour remarquer qu'Adam et toi êtes amis."

Bella réfléchit à sa réponse pendant quelques minutes. A la fin, elle décida de poser une question.

"Pourquoi as-tu menti ?"

L'air sortit à travers les dents de Tom : un sifflement comme celui qu'il aurait pu faire s'il s'était brûlé.

"Tu crois vraiment que je veux qu'Adam se fasse attraper par les trous du cul qui viennent ici tous les soirs ?" Son bras fit un signe de la main en direction de la colline, dispersant des bulles de savon. "S'ils en ont vent il sera traîné jusqu'à Pendle Hill avant même que mon père ne fasse un rapport sur un présumé voyage dans le temps ou quoi que ce soit d'autre."

Il n'y a pas longtemps, Tom avait dit à Bella qu'il n'était pas un si mauvais gars. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas dire si c'était la vérité. En secouant la tête, elle replongea ses mains dans l'évier. C'était épuisant de toujours soupçonner ceux qu'elle rencontrait. Comment serait la vie si les gens pouvaient faire confiance à leurs collègues et voisins ?

Est-ce que c'était vraiment comme ça ?

"Peut-être qu'il aura de la chance," dit Tom. "S'il a fait un voyage dans le temps, je veux dire. Peut-être qu'il atterrira loin dans le passé, avant que toute cette merde ne se produise."

Bella essaya de lui rendre son faux sourire, qu'ils en soient l'un et l'autre un peu convaincu. Même si Adam avait Margaret Brown, il serait mieux avant 1996, c'était vrai, mais il n'y avait pas de rapports de personnes qui étaient parties vers le passé. C'était toujours vers le futur.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

"Un rendez-vous ?" demanda Jessica, le visage vide du sourire enthousiaste que Bella attendait. Elles étirèrent entre elle un drap miteux et parfumé, sur le matelas nu de Jess et le mirent en place. Avant que Bella ne puisse mettre le drap plat par-dessus, l'élastique lâcha et un coin se décrocha.

"Oui," dit Bella, en remettant le drap-housse en place et en le laissant là. "Ce vendredi."

Jessica mit un oreiller bosselé dans sa housse. "Tu es certaine que c'est la meilleure idée ?"

Bella essaya de rire. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je pensais que tu me donnerais des rouleaux de pièces de 25 cents à faire rebondir sur son cul."

"C'était avant que ce cul n'ait Margaret Brown." En soupirant, Jessica attaqua un autre oreiller. "Est-ce que tu essaies de te briser le cœur ?"

Même sans les mots, Bella aurait vu l'écho de Rosalie dans l'expression de Jessica et le ton de sa voix. Elle s'attendait presque à ce que Jessica se fasse pousser des cheveux blonds et perde un petit doigt.

"Je veux dire, flirter est une chose," dit Jessica, "Mais sortir avec quelqu'un ? Si tu tombes amoureuse de lui... perdre un ami n'est-ce pas déjà assez dur ?"

"Ça l'est. La plupart du temps, je ne pense pas que quelque chose puisse faire davantage mal."

Les yeux de Jessica s'embuèrent mais elle ne laissa pas les larmes couler. "Bon sang, Bella !" dit-elle, d'une voix étranglée. Elle s'assit au bord du lit face au mur opposé. Ses épaules se soulevant montrant le rythme de sa respiration lente.

"Jess…."

"C'est bon." La main de Jessica trancha l'air avec ses mots. "_Tu devrais_ sortir et t'amuser. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas fait quelque chose comme ça. Et hé, tu as toujours au moins cinq minutes entières entre le travail au labo et le bar. Tu me raconteras tout ça à ce moment-là."

L'estomac de Bella se tordit. Elle rampa sur le lit, ruinant leur travail et attrapa Jessica dans ses bras. Trois coins du drap-housse se détachèrent du matelas.

"Hé," chuchota Bella. "J'aurai plus de cinq minutes. Beaucoup plus. Je vais forcer les jours à avoir plus d'heures, s'il le faut."

Avec un rire tremblotant, Jessica s'appuya en arrière et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bella. "Où tu vas mettre ces heures ? Parce que si c'est pendant les rendez-vous avec Edward, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment il se sent à propos d'une partie à trois. Ou comment je le ferais, d'ailleurs. Je veux dire, tu es sexy et tout, mais..."

"Pft. N'essaie même pas de prétendre que je n'ai pas bousculé ton monde quand on avait 12 ans."

Toutes les deux sourirent au souvenir du soir où elles avaient décidé de découvrir ce qu'était le French kiss… Leur verdict : _bizarre_. A la seconde où leurs langues s'étaient touchées, elles s'étaient éloignées brusquement et avaient couiné, prétendant toutes les deux qu'elles plaisantaient sur le fait d'essayer.

"Oh, oui, tu m'as époustouflé," dit Jessica, en passant une mèche de cheveux sur leurs épaules.

"Avant cette nuit-là, je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'une personne pouvait avoir autant de salive."

"C'est toi qui parles. Tu foutrais la honte à un Saint Bernard."

"Garrett raconte une histoire différente."

Bella grogna. "Bien sûr qu'il le fait. Ooh, hé, quand je trouverai ces heures supplémentaires, Garrett pourra se joindre à nous. Ça pourra être un plan à cinq au lieu d'un plan à trois."

"Cinq ?"

"Ouais. Toi, moi, Edward, Garrett… et un cupcake."

En gloussant, Jessica s'effondra sur le ventre. "Ça me semble parfait." Son ongle suivit les coutures sur le matelas, qui montent et descendent comme une aiguille qui suivrait l'énergie temporelle.

"Bella ?"

"Hmm ?"

Jessica rentra sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et frissonna comme si elle se débarrassait de quelque chose. "Oublie ça."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Rien". Un sourire creusa des fossettes sur les joues de Jessica, convainquant presque Bella. "J'allais juste suggérer qu'on recommence à faire le lit mais j'ai décidé que je suis trop à l'aise pour bouger. Soyons paresseuses."

Les doigts de Bella suivirent la spirale d'une des boucles de Jessica et tirèrent sur la pointe. "Tu es sûre que c'est ça ?"

"Yep." Un autre sourire fragile et à fossettes. "Je vais bien."


	12. Star light, star bright

.

**12 / Lumière d'étoile, étoile brillante**

Bella tapota sa cuillère contre le bord de son bol avant de prendre une cuillerée du yaourt qu'elle avait sucré avec le miel des ruches d'Emmett. Edward la regarda porter la cuillère à sa bouche, ses propres lèvres pincées de réflexion.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-il. "Je veux dire, j'ai vu Adam la veille de la tempête. Quelles sont ses chances qu'il voyage dans le temps pendant cette période ?"

"Pas terribles, je suppose," dit Bella. "Pas impossible cependant."

Il avait raison, c′était comme tirer à la courte paille en quelque sorte. Lorsqu'une tempête se déchaînait, l'énergie qu'elle rejetait remontait le fil des ans avec des griffes orange pour faire avancer les gens. C'est pour cela que les Raiders arrivaient comme des vautours lorsque les sirènes hurlaient, pour attraper les gens qui atterrissaient dans le présent.

La plupart du temps les voyageurs étaient surpris à faire des choses banales lorsqu'ils étaient emportés – ce qu'ils faisaient le plus souvent. Laver la vaisselle, marcher pour aller au travail, dormir. Il y avait d'innombrables légendes urbaines de personnes voyageant dans le temps alors qu'elles étaient aux toilettes ou en train d'avoir des relations sexuelles.

Tout le monde connaissait quelqu'un qui connaissait quelqu'un dont l'oncle faisait pipi ou dont l'ami était en pleine passion quand _snap_. Nouvelle heure.

En moyenne les gens ne passent que quelques jours par an à se recroqueviller sous un ciel fissuré, des éclats de feu et des vents violents. Si le voyage dans le temps tournait son regard vers Adam il serait plus susceptible de s'envoler en étant assis sur son tabouret de bar.

Des badauds avaient parfois rapporté avoir vu un flash orange lorsque quelqu'un était arraché à son temps. Avant l'Impulse en 1996, les disparitions étaient simplement des mystères non résolus à dévorer pour les partisans du complot.

Malgré tous ces discours sur les probabilités, le cas d'Edward était atypique. L'énergie n'était pas souvent en mesure de remonter plus loin que dans les années 30 ou 40. Bella s'était souvent demandée si les gens du Dust Bowl* voyaient de temps en temps une lumière de couleur flamme tacheter ces nuages de saleté – si les tempêtes les plus terrifiantes de son temps à elle faisaient écho dans le leur.

Adam était rarement seul, il aimait trop parler. Là encore, Bella était là quand Jessica avait disparu mais elle n'avait rien vu. Elles étaient sur First Beach jurant, gloussant et osant se plonger plus profondément dans l'eau si froide que ça leur piquait la peau et leur volait leur respiration. Bella avait tourné sur elle-même, les bras tendus, l'écume de mer tourbillonnant autour de ses chevilles et c'était tout. Un tour complet et Jessica avait été perdue pour elle pendant une décennie.

"Peut-être qu'il a fait un petit saut," dit Bella. "Quelques heures ou un jour ou quelque chose. C'est arrivé à un de mes amis. Il n'a disparu que deux heures avant la tempête qui l'a emporté."

"Vraiment ? A-t-il eu le syndrome ?"

La réponse simple aurait été un non rapide. La réponse compliquée était aussi longue que la mort de Sam et Bella n'était pas sûre que les loups puissent être affecté par la maladie. Elle espérait que non.

"Non," dit-elle, "Il n'a pas eu la moindre chance, il a été attrapé par les Raiders à peu près dès son arrivée."

Pris alors que le crépitement et la rage de la tempête l'avait piégé sous sa forme humaine affaiblie. Il n'avait pas eu l'espoir de les combattre mais il pouvait encore guérir. Il aurait été préférable que cette capacité lui soit également enlevée.

Non, il aurait mieux valu que la tempête le fige en loup. Ensuite il aurait pu déchirer les Raiders et… Bella ne pouvait pas finir cette pensée. Sam ne l'aurait jamais fait. Aussi cruels qu'ils soient, les Raiders étaient toujours des humains. Sam aurait adhéré à ses principes jusqu'à la fin.

Edward grimaça – ce petit scintillement de pitié qui était presque devenu une poignée de main dans leur monde. "Je suis désolé."

Comme un réflexe les mots 'ça va ' montèrent dans sa gorge mais Bella les remplaça par une vérité différente.

"C'était il y a longtemps."

Après avoir terminé leur petit-déjeuner, ils descendirent l'escalier jusqu'au laboratoire. Tout le monde était à sa place habituelle – Garrett et Jasper sur l'échafaudage, Rosalie devant son ordinateur, Carlisle concentré sur ses recherches, Mary vérifiant la pommade et les pilules qu'ils avaient préparées – sauf Emmett. Au lieu de regarder les progrès de Rosalie par-dessus son épaule, il empruntait les chemins aériens avec Jasper et Garrett, faisant revenir les souvenirs obscurcis de Bella du temps où elle regardait un ours marcher autour de son enclos au zoo.

"La tempête n'a aucun sens," déclara Rosalie en guise de salutation. "Nous aurions dû voir des signes avant-coureurs mais toutes nos lectures d'une semaine à l'avance sont les mêmes. Il n'y a rien là. Pas de fluctuations, pas d'éclats… rien qui indiquerait une énorme tempête à l'horizon."

Reposant ses avant-bras sur la balustrade, Emmett regarda l'écran plutôt qu'elle. "Nous avons fait arrêter les machines le jour de la commémoration," déclara-t-il.

Agitant une main comme pour chasser un moustique, Rosalie fronça les sourcils. "Pendant cinq minutes, c'est sorti de nulle part. Il y a toujours une sorte d'accumulation. _Toujours_."

Avec un soupir tranquille Carlisle abandonna son travail pour s'accroupir à côté de Rosalie et faire défiler ses découvertes. Pendant qu'il lisait elle posa sa joue sur son épaule. Sa main se posa sur son bras comme des mots prenant la forme d'un toucher. C'était naturel – comme habituel. Une danse qu'ils auraient pu faire depuis que l'un ou les deux étaient humains.

Emmett ne dit rien, ne fit rien. Si c'était la tentative de Rosalie de se venger de l'humaine, il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de la voir réussir. Jasper d'un autre côté s'éloigna d'Emmett, sauta tous les autres échelons et secoua la tête comme l'effacer.

Mary roula des yeux. Bella fut tentée de faire pareil.

Une sonnerie rebondit dans le laboratoire. Il fallut quelques secondes à Bella pour réaliser que c'était la sonnette – un bruit rare. C'était comme entendre le rugissement d'un léopard au milieu de Pendleton. Presque personne ne venait à la vieille grange en bordure de la ville.

Le regard de Bella se tourna vers l'écran sur le mur qui montrait le porche à travers l'œil de la caméra de surveillance. Un homme corpulent et chauve faisait les cent pas, regardant la maison comme si elle était sur le point de le mordre. Il tenait une enveloppe tachée par la sueur de ses mains.

"C'est Jenks," dit Jasper. Quand il vit les expressions confuses de Bella et d'Edward, il ajouta, "Notre avocat. Je vais voir ce qu'il veut. Restez là."

Bella se rapprocha de l'écran. L'apparition de Jasper ne sembla pas calmer les nerfs de Jenks, le petit homme tremblant s'enfuit dès que Jasper eut récupéré l'enveloppe.

Au lieu de rentrer tout de suite, Jasper sentit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Deux morceaux de papier flottèrent dans sa main. En lisant l'un d'eux il s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte. Des émotions étrangères pulsèrent à travers Bella : le cœur d'un étranger battant dans sa poitrine, martelant ses versions d'amour, de tristesse et de culpabilité. A côté d'elle la respiration d'Edward ralentit. Sur l'écran, Jasper glissa le papier dans sa poche et retourna à l'intérieur. Le sentiment s'éloigna, essayant d'attirer Bella comme une énorme vague balayant ses jambes sous elle et la traînant en mer.

A son retour au laboratoire Jasper tendit l'autre papier à Rosalie. Elle le relut deux fois avant de montrer le message qu'elle avait reçu à Bella et Edward.

_Rose,_

_Demain, va à Burns. Emmène tes nouveaux amis avec toi. Si vous ne trouvez rien de notable en ville, dirigez-vous vers le sud sur l'autoroute 395. Vos amis sauront ce que vous cherchez quand ils le verront. J'espère avoir le bon timing. Si vous arrivez jusqu'à Alturas revenez en arrière._

_Rendez-vous dans quelques mois. Sois sage._

_Tout mon amour, Alice._

Bella fonça les sourcils à la vieille écriture ampoulée. "Comment pourrait-elle savoir qu'il y a quelque chose que nous devons trouver à Burns ? N'est-ce pas l'Alice qui est perdue dans le temps ? Elle est de retour ?"

"Elle n'est pas de retour," dit Carlisle, posant ses coudes sur le bureau et formant un clocher du bout des doigts. "Pas encore. Je soupçonne qu'elle ait laissé ça à Jenks avant d'être emportée. Elle… c'est… euh. Alice a un moyen de …"

"Elle voit le futur," dit Emmett, sa voix était la même chose inconnue et rude qu'elle avait été quand il avait sauvé Bella de Jasper dans l'allée derrière le bar. "C'est à peu près ça non ?"

Bella et Edward échangèrent des regards pleins de doutes avant que ce dernier ne hausse les épaules et ne rit.

"Connaissant Alice je peux presque y croire," dit-il.

Bella avait oublié que c'était Alice qui avait amené Edward dans leur organisation. Ses pensées revinrent à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Jake au sujet des capacités extraordinaires de certains vampires. C'était le don d'Alice ? La capacité de voir l'avenir ?

Et que voyait-elle les attendre à Bruns ?

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Bella était devant son placard, faisant défiler encore et encore les possibilités sur les cintres. Les choix étaient minces. Elle aurait dû demander de faire une descente dans les vêtements de Mary. Ou de Rosalie, même si elle ne savait pas si Rose possédait autre chose que des blouses et une seule robe à bretelle. La robe d′été semblait porter la poisse maintenant.

Après quelques passages de plus dans les cintres s'entrechoquant, elle opta pour une robe qui appartenait à sa mère – l'une des rares choses qu'elle avait emmenée de Riverside à Forks puis à Pendleton. Tout aussi inadaptée à la météo automnale que la robe bain de soleil mais elle l'aimait bien. La jupe fluide et évasée lorsqu'elle tournait lui rappelait sa maman. Renée avait été l'une des nombreuses personnes à avoir disparu dans l'obscurité pendant les émeutes, passant d'une mère toujours souriante en une phrase inachevée : présumée morte, bien sûr mais certains jours lorsque Bella était agressé par l'optimisme, elle se laissait imaginer.

Laissant son visage libre de tout vieux maquillage, Bella commença à dénouer ses boucles. Une à une les douces mèches s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules.

"Bella !" La voix de Jessica filtra à travers les fissures de la porte fermée. "Edward est là."

Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir fut tout ce que Bella se permit avant d'avancer. Edward était à côté du réfrigérateur comme s'il attendait de cuisiner avec elle.

"Salut," dit-elle avec un sourire. "Tu es beau."

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue puis prit son sac accroché derrière la porte. "Merci. Toi aussi."

Avec une chemise à la place de l'habituel t-shirt, il ressemblait à un étranger familier – quelqu'un qui allait être présenté pour la première fois et suscitait un sentiment instantané de _Je te connais_.

Jessica passa ses doigts fins dans les cheveux de Bella. Elle fronça les sourcils en testant le poids du sac de Bella.

"Sérieusement ? Tu prends une arme pour ton rencard ?"

"Hé, on ne sait jamais," dit Edward. "Ça pourrait être utile."

Bella accepta la main qu'il lui offrit mais recula d'un pas. "Dois-je m'inquiéter de ce à quoi tu penses ?"

"Non. Je ne provoquerai jamais les Raiders pendant le premier rendez-vous. Je suis un gentleman."

Jessica le toisa et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Tu l'es hein ? Et c'est à ce moment-là que je te demande quelles sont tes intentions ?"

"Certainement. C'est à ce moment que je bégaie et aie l'air nerveux et promets que mes intentions sont pures et dis que je la ramènerai à onze heures ?"

"Ouais. Et tu devrais m'appeler Monsieur pour faire bonne mesure… Mais bon, des intentions pures ? Ennuyeux. Je ne peux rien vivre par procuration avec cette réponse."

Edward rit. "Je garderai ça en tête. Il s'avança vers la porte et ajouta. "A plus tard monsieur. Bonne soirée."

Bella souffla. "Ne l'encourage pas !"

Main dans la main ils traversèrent le gravier jusqu'à la voiture qu'il avait empruntée à Carlisle. La lumière rosée du soleil couchant couvrait tout, adoucissant toute la ville. Edward ouvrit la portière de Bella avant de courir devant pour s'asseoir sur le siège conducteur.

"Mon projet pour ce soir a un peu déraillé," dit-il, en bouclant sa ceinture de sécurité. "J'allais nous faire un dîner dans la cuisine de la pension et t'y emmener mais pour diverses raisons, cela a échoué. C'est aussi bien, je suppose, puisque mon idée de départ était d'emprunter la voiture de Rosalie et qu'évidemment ça n'a pas réussi non plus."

"Pas surprenant, connaissant Rose. Alors, quelle est la nouvelle idée ?"

"Hum. A quel point es-tu délicate ?"

"Pas délicate, je n'aie jamais hésité à attraper et à nettoyer du poisson. Assez sensible cependant pour ne pas vouloir manger d'insectes ou de limaces."

"Bien. Ça devrait aller, alors."

Après avoir garé la voiture à la pension de famille, il l'emmena quelques rues plus loin. Les méandres de la promenade les firent passer devant des bâtiments rénovés portant des bannières de la Société de préservation qui côtoyaient les tas de briques et de verre qui croupissaient. Du ruban de signalisation décorait les vieilles façades des magasins et des maisons délabrés, accrochées partout comme des guirlandes de Noël. Un camion d'eau surveillé stationnait près du siège de la société, une file de personnes avec des cruches s'enroulaient autour comme une queue géante.

Bella se demanda si aller à ce rendez-vous était une préoccupation frivole dans des moments comme celui-ci. Mais encore une fois, quand est-ce que ce serait différent ? S'ils attendaient un jour lointain et parfait, ils finiraient par attendre pour toujours.

Dans un coin quelconque près du tribunal du comté, Edward fit un signe de tête vers leur cible : un stand de nourriture avec une enseigne qui proclamait son nom en majuscules et des guillemets inutiles "SANDWICHES." En dessous, un panneau mal peint annonçait que c'était toujours ouvert.

"Je pense que la viande est du poulet," dit-il. "Ça a le même goût, de toute façon. Je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas un insecte ou limace cependant… et je suis complètement sûr que c'est délicieux." En faisant une pause, il exhala un rire. "Il me vient à l'idée que j'aurais dû dire que c'était délicieux et en rester là."

"Pftt. Si tu l'avais fait, je ne me sentirais pas aussi aventureuse que maintenant."

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du stand, un parfum de fumée et de barbecue enveloppa Bella, réveillant son appétit. Entre le travail au labo, la gestion des injections de Jessica et les préparatifs, elle avait oublié le déjeuner. L'homme grand et maigre qui les servait portait un short cargo et un t-shirt avec l'impression délavée d'une veste de smoking. Clairement un local. Pour lui, le vent qui donnait la chair de poule aux jambes de Bella devait ressembler à une brise légère.

Une poignée de tables et de chaises en plastique mal assorties entourait le stand mais Bella et Edward choisirent de manger en marchant. Comme promis, c'était délicieux. Après la première bouchée, Bella ne se soucia plus si c'était du poulet ou pas.

"Si nous étions dans un monde différent…" dit Edward, "un monde _décent_, je jure que je t'emmènerais dans un restaurant."

En marchant avec lui dans le froid, en regardant les derniers rayons de soleil s'éloigner, Bella se sentait chaude. Elle sourit.

"Je préfère le sandwich, je pense," dit-elle. "Cependant je ne refuserais pas le monde décent."

En riant, il tourna et marcha à reculons pour qu'ils puissent se faire face. "Je suppose que je sais ce qu'il faut t'offrir pour ton prochain anniversaire, alors."

"Yep. Un monde décent, s'il te plaît. Je n'en demande pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pas du tout. Au rythme où Rose travaille, elle va forcément en créer un d'ici là. J'ai juste besoin de comprendre comment m'en attribuer le mérite."

Leur lent périple au milieu de la ville les conduisit au parc Till Taylor, où ils se perchèrent sur un banc pour finir ce qu'il restait de leurs sandwiches. Sous un brusque torrent de silence, Bella se demanda de quoi parler. Le genou d'Edward rebondissait de haut en bas, secouant le banc.

Ils ne pouvaient pas discuter du laboratoire ou de leur passé, trop de gens se promenaient. Se démenant pour trouver quelque chose à dire, Bella laissa échapper le premier sujet qu'elle trouva.

"Qu'est-il arrivé au repas que tu préparais ?" demanda-t-elle.

Edward gémit. "Je l'ai en quelque sorte brûlé. Et par "en quelque sorte", je veux dire que le charbon aurait été plus appétissant." Il jeta le papier brun gras de son sandwich à la poubelle. "Oncle Clyde traînait dans la cuisine, de toute façon. Il n'aurait rien laissé pour toi."

"Oncle Clyde ?"

"Ouais. Un des pensionnaires. Les gens l'appellent comme ça parce qu'il est comme un oncle qui vous accule pendant des réunions de famille et ne veut pas se taire. Et il raconte les mêmes histoires encore et encore. Si nous étions à la pension de famille en ce moment, il te raconterait probablement comment il a perdu sa première dent ou la fois où il a mis de la cannelle dans ses flocons d'avoine ou quelque chose d'aussi fascinant."

"Et tu as décidé de me priver de sa compagnie… ?" En se débarrassant de son emballage de sandwich, Bella se leva et saisit les mains d'Edward pour le tirer du banc. "C'est juste cruel."

"Tu plaisantes mais je t'emmènerai le rencontrer une fois que je serai sûr que tu m'aimes assez pour ne pas t'enfuir en criant après... Alors tu verras."

Balançant leurs mains liées entre eux, Bella essaya de paraître nonchalante quand elle dit, "Je t'aime déjà assez."

Edward sourit simplement.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant le cinéma Pendleton, il montra du doigt le panneau au-dessus de la porte.

_Entrée gratuite ce week-end. Dons acceptés. Tous les fonds recueillis iront au Fonds Pendleton de secours aux victimes de la tempête. Si vous êtes toujours sans électricité, venez à l'intérieur. Nous avons du chauffage._

"Tu veux y aller ?" demanda-t-il.

Bella avait déjà vu plusieurs fois le film qu'ils passaient, avec un univers sans tempête et sans voyage dans le temps. Typique pour les films post-Impulse. Elle avait quand même hoché la tête. Après l'attente dans une file qui bloquait une partie du trottoir, ils mirent tous les deux quelques dollars dans le bocal pour les dons.

Le cinéma n'était rien de plus que quatre murs en parpaing avec de la peinture rouge écaillée, une billetterie et un écran. Le bâtiment précédent s'était effondré lors d'une tempête à la fin des années 1990 et les propriétaires l'avaient transformé en une sorte de drive-in sans voitures. Pendant les week-ends, les gens apportaient des chaises de jardin et des collations pour jouer à faire semblant pendant quelques heures.

Bella et Edward choisirent un endroit près de l'avant, assis les jambes croisées sur le sol dur. Après le début du film, il se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille, sa voix étant si basse qu'elle l'entendait à peine par-dessus le film.

"Ce type était-il dans _Retour vers le futur_ ?" demanda-t-il.

Bella plissa les yeux. "Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ?"

"Humm. Je pense que ça pourrait être lui." Sa voix devint encore plus basse. "Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que c'était le premier film que j'ai vu quand je suis arrivé ?"

"_Retour vers le futur_ ?"

"Humm. J'ai passé les trois années suivantes à projeter d'économiser pour acheter une DeLorean."

Bella sourit. "Tu as changé d'avis ?"

"Une fois que j'ai découvert que c'était juste des voitures normales avec des portes bizarres ? Ouais."

Au lieu que l'histoire se déroule à l'écran, Bella imagina le petit garçon du début des années 1900 tomber dans le futur. Dans son imagination, elle pouvait presque voir l'obsession de toute une vie pour les machines prendre forme au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait la technologie moderne. Influencé par ce qu'elle savait de l'homme qu'il était devenu, elle le voyait comme un gars avec de la farine sur lui éternellement : un gentil et étrange petit fantôme de l'époque édouardienne avec un penchant pour la pâtisserie.

La main d'Edward joua avec la sienne pendant un moment avant que son bras ne glisse sur ses épaules. Elle aimait le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il s'arrêtait pour faire un commentaire, il traînait sur son cou comme un baiser à chaque fois. Son cerveau ronronnait, la suppliant de demander ce qu'ils faisaient et pourquoi il l'aimait bien mais elle refusait que ça gâche tout. Elle se blottit plus près.

Trop tôt, la fin _'ils vécurent heure_ux' arriva à l'écran. Edward reconduisit Bella chez elle et l'accompagna à la porte d'entrée. Chemin faisant ils ne dirent rien. Bella ne tripota pas ses clés en disant qu'elle avait passé un bon moment, comme elle l'avait fait pour d'autres rendez-vous dans le passé. Elle resta sur la marche inférieure de l'escalier en bois bancal, de sorte que son visage était presque au même niveau que le sien. Comme elle se pencha en avant, il la rencontra à mi-chemin. Leurs nez se cognèrent, provoquant un éclat de rire partagé avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, lentement et doucement. Embrasser Edward rappela à Bella son premier jour dans le laboratoire - le jour où elle avait pensé qu'il avait l'air d'avoir inventé le sourire. Il n'embrassait pas de la façon dont il souriait - pas tout à fait. C'était plus comme s'il l'inventait avec elle, en titubant vers quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau.

Le rideau de la cuisine bougea, brisant le sort.

"Je suppose que tu ferais mieux de rentrer avant d'avoir des ennuis…" dit Edward en riant. "A demain ?"

Demain. La mystérieuse sortie guidée par un supposé médium. Bella fit un signe de tête et lui fit deux autres baisers d'adieu qui se multiplièrent et se transformèrent en vingt avant qu'elle ne puisse les attraper et les emporter au lit. Enveloppée dans les bras d'Edward, elle passa cinq minutes de plus dans la lueur de la lumière du porche, surveillée par les arbres et entourée par le vent cancanier.

Elle était déjà dans le pétrin.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Burns, Oregon était autrefois un vaste désert, désolé et desséché. Après l'Impulse, les prairies luxuriantes avaient surgi partout. De l'herbe poussait même sur les toits de certaines des maisons les plus anciennes, comme si l'endroit retournait à la terre en rampant.

La région environnante était un tapis vert qui se déroulait pour accueillir Bella et ses amis alors qu'ils arrivaient en ville. Bella était assise à l'arrière de la voiture de Rosalie, prise en sandwich entre Edward et Jessica. Le premier gardait une main sur le genou de Bella et insistait pour appeler Jessica "Monsieur", même quand Bella le menaça de l'appeler "Marcie" s'il continuait.

Une ou deux fois, lorsqu'ils passaient à l'ombre d'un arbre à feuilles persistantes, il volait un baiser rapide.

"Hé, je pensais t'avoir dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de pelotage de Bella dans ma voiture !" dit Rosalie. Le vague sourire qui se reflétait dans le rétroviseur racontait une autre histoire.

Le marché de Burns était construit sur l'emplacement de ce qui avait été l'hôtel de ville autrefois. Le groupe avait garé leurs deux voitures et avaient commencé leur recherche, parmi des rangées de poulets maigres accrochés par les pattes, des seaux de légumes avec de la terre du champ encore accrochée à leur peau et des barils pleins de graines.

C'est près d'un étalage de vente de figurines d'occasion ébréchées que Jessica haleta. Son visage transformé, le passé et le présent en conflit en elle. Avec un murmure du nom de Bella, elle pointa vers une femme qui, jusqu'alors, n'avait existé pour Jessica que dans des images fanées et des histoires à moitié oubliées.

Tout en Bella se figea. Vingt ans de questions sans réponse frémirent de sa bouche, condensé en un mot.

"Maman ?"

…

* Le Dust Bowl (bassin de poussière) est une région à cheval sur l'Oklahoma, le Kansas et le Texas touchée dans les années 1930 par la sécheresse et une série de tempêtes de poussière provoquant une catastrophe écologique et agricole.


	13. Seven for a secret

.

**13 / Sept pour un secret**

Serrant un verre d'eau trouble, Bella se glissa dans le box qu'ils avaient choisi, au seul café de Burns. L'endroit sentait les vieilles pâtisseries rances et le fantôme de café amer. Fantôme bien sûr. Bien longtemps qu'il n'y en avait plus du vrai.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Bella se mit à siroter son eau douteuse. Ses doigts tapotaient contre le bord de la table, rencontrant les fissures dans le bois. Elle ne pouvait pas rester immobile. Chaque partie d'elle devait bouger, crier, sourire et pleurer. Sous la table, Edward avait posé sa main sur sa jambe qui tressautait et serrait son genou. Sa prise se resserra quand Renée enleva sa veste et s'assit à côté de Bella de l'autre côté. Quelque chose gronda dans la gorge de Garrett presque un grognement. Et Jessica se blottit plus près de lui.

Pour la dixième fois ce jour-là, les pensées de Bella revécurent les retrouvailles avec sa mère. Ça avait été beaucoup plus modéré que ce qu'elle avait toujours imaginé. Pas de scène avec des sanglots ou des câlins – pas là sur le marché, devant tout le monde. Ça s'était passé en chuchotant, une boule dans la gorge, les mains serrées et tremblantes avec la preuve offerte d'une vieille alliance suspendue à un porte-clés. Renée n'avait pas besoin de preuve – pas vraiment. Et Bella encore moins.

Les coudes appuyés sur la table, Renée faisait tourner l'anneau dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Les clés cliquetèrent tandis qu'un diamant essayait de briller.

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'il l'ait gardée."

"Tu peux l'avoir si tu veux," dit Bella.

"Non non, elle est à toi. Tu l'as eu plus longtemps que moi."

Alors que Renée faisait défiler un enchevêtrement de souvenirs et rendait les clés à Bella, la posture d'Edward se raidit. C'est à ce moment-là que Bella le vit : la chose qui avait fait serrer les lèvres de Rosalie et haleter Jessica. Ce qu'elle aurait dû voir toute seule en premier.

Un brassard rouge.

"Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas parler ailleurs ?" dit Carlisle. "Renée tu peux nous accompagner à Pendleton… si tu veux."

Le regard que Rosalie lui lança fit penser à une tempête, Bella s'attendait presque à voir des toiles d'araignée orange craquelées sur les yeux de son amie. Encore une fois, un bruit comme un train de marchandise étouffé gronda dans la poitrine de Garrett – cette fois assez fort pour que Renée regarde vers lui. S'appuyant contre le mur, Emmett effleura l'épaule de Garrett. Pendant seulement une demi-seconde sa main devint floue.

Bella était presque certaine qu'il avait frappé Garrett derrière la tête.

"Nous avons une chambre d'ami au bar," déclara Emmett. "Nous serions heureux de t'y installer pendant quelques jours si tu veux passer du temps avec Bella."

Renée pinça les lèvres, acceptant seulement après que Bella ait essayé de lui faire un sourire encourageant. Jusqu'à ce que Renée accepte, Bella ne savait pas si sa bouche faisait un sourire ou une moue. Elle se sentit complètement chamboulée.

"Il y a beaucoup de place dans la voiture de Carlisle," déclara Rosalie. "Vous pourrez monter avec lui."

Laissant son eau sur la table, Bella se mit debout, on aurait dit que ses jambes ne lui appartenaient plus. Alors que tout le monde sortait, Rosalie la tira de côté.

"Tu sais que je ferais presque n'importe quoi pour toi," murmura Rosalie, "Mais si elle est… je ne peux pas avoir une de ces personnes près de mon laboratoire. Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée."

Ne trouvant rien à ajouter, Bella se contenta d'un signe de tête. Dehors Edward était déjà près de la voiture de Rosalie avec Jessica et Garrett. Ravalant une amère déception Bella monta sur la banquette arrière de Carlisle.

Au moins Jasper et Mary étaient restés à Pendleton. Rouler avec l'un ou l'autre dans un espace aussi restreint aurait fait bouillir la peur en elle. Contre toute attente Bella se demanda si l'un ou l'autre essaierait d'avoir sa mère pour le dîner étant donné ce que Renée semblait être. Il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

Comme par un tour de magie Emmett rentra son corps sur le siège avant. A l'instant où Carlisle tourna le contact, Emmett mit du Hair Metal des années 80 et suivit la musique en rythme avec la tête comme si Carlisle et lui ne pouvaient plus entendre ce que Renée et Bella avaient à se dire. Quand Renée regarda les deux vampires, agitée comme un cerf, Bella en profita pour étudier sa mère.

Renée était plus mince, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Sa peau était tendue sur ses os mais à bien d'autres égards elle avait toujours la même apparence. Même coupe de cheveux, même bracelet bon marché autour de son poignet, mêmes ongles rongés à vif. Pas de nouvelles stries de gris, pas de ride. Elle n'avait pas vieilli. Bella se demanda si son sourire était le même.

Une fois de retour sur l'autoroute avec seulement la voiture de Rosalie derrière eux, Renée enroula ses bras autour de Bella et serra fort. Fermant les yeux Bella souhaita que cela ressemble aux étreintes parfumées à la lavande qui égayaient ses souvenirs. Bien sûr cela ne pouvait pas être exactement comme ces jours-là. Elles faisaient la même taille à présent avec un fossé d'années et ce tissu rouge entre elles.

"Je t'ai cherchée partout," chuchota Renée. "Quel âge as-tu ? Tu n'as pas sauté…"

"Non j'ai vingt-huit ans, comme je devrais. J'ai vécu mon temps jusqu'à présent."

Renée rit mais Bella ne pouvait pas voir le sourire qui l'accompagnait – ne pouvait pas tracer ses lignes pour trouver l'écho du vieux sourire de Renée. Renée tenait ses lèvres près de son oreille, essayant de garder leur conversation privée.

"Bon dieu. Je ne peux pas croire que mon bébé a seulement deux ans de moins que moi."

Deux ans. Renée avait dû arriver en 2013. Quand elle avait disparu pendant les émeutes, elle avait vingt-huit ans.

Avec un regard vers Emmett et Carlisle, Renée ajouta. "Comment tu connais ces gens au fait ?"

"Ce sont des amis. Nous travaillons ensemble. Ne t'inquiète pas. On peut leur faire confiance."

"Et comment tu sais ça ? Bella dans ce monde, tu ne peux …"

"Je sais tout de ce monde. J'y vis depuis que j'ai huit ans. Je leur fais confiance parce qu'ils l'ont mérité. "

Pas tout à fait vrai dans le cas de Carlisle. Elle le connaissait à peine. Mais les autres lui faisaient confiance et il faisait les onguents et les pilules pour prolonger la vie de Jessica. C'était suffisant.

Hochant la tête, Renée caressa les cheveux de Bella comme elle le faisait quand Bella rampait dans son lit après un cauchemar. Bella recula autant qu'elle le put, dans la voiture. Avec le chauffage allumé il faisait trop chaud, l'air était lourd et chaud. Le mince courant d'air froid soufflant à travers la vitre légèrement ouverte d'Emmett n'était pas suffisant pour que ça soulage. Après un coup sur l'épaule d'Emmett, Bella lui demanda de baisser le chauffage. Il le fit en ouvrant davantage la vitre. L'air froid lui soufflait sur le visage et elle l'aima pour ça.

"Et qu'en est-il de la compagnie que tu fréquentes ?" demanda Bella. Elle n'avait pas besoin de montrer le brassard rouge enroulé autour du biceps de Renée.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules. "On ne peut absolument pas leur faire confiance mais nous faisons tous ce que nous devons faire pour nous protéger. Quand je suis arrivée là, ils…" elle s'arrêta puis attrapa un fil lâche de son brassard. "Se battre avec eux m'a semblé plus sûr que me battre contre eux."

Bella pensa à tous ceux qui travaillaient pour leur organisation. Elle pensa aux déménagements constants de Rosalie, à Edward qui courait dans l'obscurité pour donner une parcelle de dignité à une morte. Soudain elle se sentit très vieille.

"Je suppose que ça se tient," dit-elle.

Se laissant tomber en avant, elle posa son front sur le dossier du siège d'Emmett. Quelque chose de froid effleura sa main : ses doigts. Aussi mauvaise qu′était sa position, il réussit à lui faire comprendre qu'il était avec elle par ce simple contact.

"Tu vas rester avec eux ?" demanda Bella.

"Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée."

Le silence pendant les longs trajets en voiture se faufila – le silence des étrangers. Au fur et à mesure que les kilomètres passaient, les champs luxuriants disparaissaient. Une accumulation de débris : les ossatures des maisons, les squelettes de moyens de subsistance entiers enveloppés dans ce putain de vert auquel Bella ne pouvait pas échapper. De petites repousses d'herbe apparaissaient déjà là où quelques jours auparavant le sol avait été flétri et jauni. Carlisle passa près des caravanes qui avaient été installées pour ceux dont les maisons avaient été détruites. Serrant la main d'Emmett, Bella se rappela qu'elle était l'une des plus chanceuses, tout bien considéré.

Enfin ils roulèrent sur le trottoir défoncé par les nids de poule à l'extérieur du bar. Alors que Bella sortait pour étirer ses jambes raides, de petites piqûres de froid lui frappèrent les joues.

Elle avait eu raison de penser que Pendleton avait déployé l'hiver précocement. Il neigeait.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Bella tapa ses pieds sur les marches de la caravane, envoyant de minuscules flocons danser autour de ses jambes. Renée était maintenant installée dans ce qui avait été le vestiaire de Bella au bar, un vieux canapé lui servait de lit et des piles de boites lui offrait un rangement pour des affaires qu'elle n'avait pas.

Peut-être que partir si tôt faisait de Bella une mauvaise fille mais elle avait besoin d'espace. Elle aurait adoré avoir le pouvoir de tendre les bras et de faire disparaître toute la ville, lui laissant de la place pour réfléchir. Au moins Emmett avait offert l'hébergement au bar. Bella ne savait pas comment elle aurait fait pour expliquer à Renée qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester dans la caravane.

Il y avait déjà plein de Raiders au bar la plupart de soirs. Renée se sentirait comme chez elle.

Garrett avait éloigné Jessica alors Bella s'attendait à le voir quand elle ouvrirait sa porte. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas c'était de le trouver engagé dans un face à face avec Jake. Seth et Jessica étaient assis dans la cuisine, en train de jouer aux cartes, en discutant et riant et souriant. L'estomac de Bella gronda des souvenirs de la conversation d'adieu que Tanya avait eue avec Jake.

_Si nous soupçonnons qu'elle sait à notre sujet nous sommes censés la tuer. Si nous ne le faisons pas, nous pourrons être condamnés à mort. Fais attention. Dis-lui de s'enfuir si ça arrive._

"Hé Bells," dit Seth, en agitant ce qui sentait comme un sandwich au foie gras.

"Hé ! que fêtons-nous ?"

"Je recherche juste des options pour étendre mon marem," déclara Jessica, avec un clin d'œil. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Oui je rentrerai avant d'aller travailler au bar demain soir et on parlera."

C'était évident qu'il y aurait beaucoup de discussion. Bella pensait qu'il aurait pu y en avoir si ce n'était pour une bande de tissu rouge les mettant dans des camps opposés.

Avec une petite danse de victoire Seth claqua un huit sur le tas de cartes. "Cœurs."

Jessica grogna, "Tu crains."

S'éloignant de sa confrontation avec Garrett, Jake enroula son bras autour de Bella. Après le froid des dernières heures et le retour à pied dans la neige, il paraissait encore plus chaud que d'habitude.

"Je suppose que je vais partir," déclara Garrett. Il ne fit que deux pas vers la porte avant que Jessica ne se racle la gorge.

"Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Comme si _je pouvais_ oublier. Donne-moi une chance, femme."

En se penchant, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Seth en profita pour essayer de jeter un coup d'œil au jeu de Jessica, son sourire aussi large que le froncement de sourcils de Jake. Alors que Garrett brisait l'étreinte, il la regarda comme s'il ne pouvait même pas se fier à sa mémoire sans défaut pour ramener le sourire de Jessica chez lui.

"Ravie de t'avoir rencontré mec," fit Seth, tendant sa main qui ne tenait pas le sandwich à Garrett.

Garrett attendit un instant avant d'accepter, ne parvenant toutefois pas à cacher sa grimace quand sa paume toucha celle de Seth. "De même, on se voit demain Bella."

Encore un baiser de Jessica et il était parti. Jake attendit, tapant du pied pendant trois minutes avant de déchirer un morceau de papier pour griffonner un message à Bella.

_Il est toujours là. Assez près pour nous entendre. Est-ce qu'il te traque ? Tu veux que je le tue ?_

Pour la première fois depuis le café, Bella éclata de rire. Arrachant le crayon de sa main, elle écrivit sa réponse.

_Détends-toi. Il est probablement juste inquiet pour nous. Eu quelques problèmes Raider aujourd'hui. Longue Histoire. Raconterai plus tard._

Avec un haussement d'épaule et un hochement de tête réticent, il fouilla dans sa poche.

Jake approuvant les actions d'un vampire ? Bella voulait presque prendre une photo pour commémorer l'événement.

Dans les mains en coupe de Bella il déposa plusieurs flacons de liquide épais et rougeâtre. Le verre était chaud au toucher, brûlant sa peau comme la mauvaise humeur de Paul.

"Pas même eu besoin de lui taper dessus pour l'avoir," dit Jake.

Il fut touché par les remerciements chaleureux de Bella, il fit son beau sourire habituel et lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Paul se moquait de lui donner du sang tant qu'elle suivait les règles de Jake. Traduction : tant qu'elle ne donnait pas son sang aux vampires. La culpabilité fit tordre son estomac mais elle la repoussa. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

_Tu en veux du mien ou de celui de Seth aussi ? _écrivit Jake. Dès que Bella hocha la tête, il froissa le papier et le déchira en confettis.

Un cri de victoire suivi d'un halètement scandalisé retentit de la table. Jessica jeta ses cartes. Elle avait perdu.

"C'est ça," dit-elle, en tirant la langue à Seth. ″Tu es officiellement hors de mon marem."

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Le parapluie noir de Carlisle faisait un chemin à travers le blanc de la forêt, montant et descendant à chaque pas. Bella supposa que cela avait du sens pour lui de l'utiliser comme bouclier, la neige qui tomberait se déposerait sur sa tête et ses épaules, le désignant comme étant autre chose quand elle ne fondrait pas.

Déjà les bois semblaient gelés depuis des décennies. Même en essayant autant qu'elle pouvait Bella ne pouvait pas évoquer un souvenir de la joie vive du printemps.

"J'ai réfléchi," dit Carlisle une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment loin dans les arbres pour être enveloppés dans un silence froid. "Je voudrais essayer les soins palliatifs sur ta mère en utilisant le sang de ton amie. Elle est peut-être du même groupe que Jessica. J'aimerai aussi lui donner une demi-dose de pilules et de pommade."

Bella se demanda comment il connaissait le groupe sanguin de Renée. Pouvait-il sentir les différences subtiles juste en reniflant le cou de ses patients, comme la version vampire d'un œnologue ?

Rosalie n'aimerait rien qui puisse amener les soupçons de Renée jusqu'au laboratoire. Au lieu de mentionner cela Bella offrit à Carlisle quelques nouveaux échantillons de sang de loup. Cela ressemblait à une affaire de drogue bizarre étant donné qu'elle avait enveloppé les flacons dans la flanelle pour les protéger du froid et la façon dont elle les avait mis dans sa paume sans commentaire.

De retour au laboratoire, dès l'instant où les pieds de Bella heurtèrent le sous-sol, Emmett était là avec une combinaison de protection jaune. A proximité une souris blanche se débattait dans la main de Rosalie, ses griffes passant sur ses doigts alors qu'elle tentait d'échapper à son étreinte.

"Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ?" demanda Bella.

"On expérimente," dit Emmett, tapotant le bout de son nez avant de couvrir sa tête avec la capuche de la combinaison. "Des trucs très dangereux."

Les sourcils de Carlisle se rapprochèrent. "Que prévoyez-vous exactement ?"

"Je veux essayer de transférer une partie de l'énergie dans la souris," dit Rosalie. "L'idée est d'utiliser la fonction machine à pommade mais la laisser fonctionner beaucoup plus longtemps. Des heures, peut-être. Je n'en suis pas encore sûre. Assez longtemps pour affecter l'âge de la souris. Si tout se passe comme prévu, le niveau global d'énergie dans la terre va retomber un peu - de façon permanente, je l'espère."

"Es-tu certaine que ce sera sans danger ? " Pendant qu'il parlait, les doigts de Carlisle effleurèrent le bras de Rosalie. C'était un contact fragile et fugace, comme s'il pensait qu'il n'était pas sûr de la tenir fermement, comme s'il pensait qu'elle pourrait se briser.

"Nous avons fait un long chemin," dit-elle, en levant les deux mains pour tenir la souris. Il y a eu cet échange encore - celui qui ne disait rien à Bella. Rosalie se frotta l'articulation où son auriculaire aurait dû être. "Nous en savons tellement plus maintenant. Puisqu'il sera contrôlé et pur, il ne devrait pas entraîner quoi que ce soit en avant. Cela ne devrait pas agir comme une tempête. Au lieu de se déplacer dans le temps, la souris devrait vieillir ou rajeunir. J'espère qu'une fois que l'énergie aura changé la souris, elle sera épuisée. Si c'est réussi, nous pouvons le répéter encore et encore, peut-être affaiblir les tempêtes."

Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens pour Bella mais les vampires hochèrent la tête comme si Rosalie ne parlait pas une langue étrangère.

L'énergie temporelle ne se comporte pas de cette façon. Elle ne respecte pas ces règles. Le volume qu'ils mirent dans l'onguent était minuscule : une fraction de ce qui s'élevait pendant les tempêtes mais même cela était risqué. Ce que Rosalie suggérait semblait extrêmement dangereux à Bella, sans parler de son inefficacité. Depuis quand l'énergie temporelle faisait-elle vieillir ?

Et qu'est-ce qui faisait croire à Rosalie que c'était une chose limitée - une ressource qui pouvait être utilisée, comme si elle était fabriquée à partir des restes de dinosaures ?

"Je ne comprends pas…" dit Bella. "Pourquoi cela affecterait l'âge de la souris ? Quand est-ce que cela a déjà fait quelque chose comme ça ?"

Un autre frôlement de l'articulation de Rosalie. "Si j'ai raison, c'est sa forme la plus pure."

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu as raison ?"

"Juste une théorie. Je travaille dessus depuis un moment. Mary ? Sommes-nous presque prêts ?"

Mary regarda par-dessus une balustrade à six mètres au-dessus d'eux, des boucles blondes obscurcissant presque son visage rond.

"A peu près."

En l'absence d'Edward - "_Oui, Rose, je prends un jour de congé. Juste un. Certains d'entre nous ont en fait besoin de dormir parfois_" - Mary se balança le long de l'échafaudage en traînant un tuyau noir du plafond au sol. La souris se recroquevilla dans le coin quand Rosalie la plaça dans la machine, ses moustaches tremblaient. Quelque chose de nouveau avait été ajouté au bout du tuyau avant que Rosalie et Mary le fixent à la machine : un petit appareil qui ressemblait à un accordéon métallique. Lorsqu'elle aperçut l'intérieur, Bella vit son reflet dans un jaune concave - une Bella à l'envers dans un monde différent, couleur miel.

"Es-tu certaine de vouloir faire cela _maintenant _? " demanda Carlisle.

Rosalie acquiesça. Unis pour une fois, Emmett et elle se tenaient devant Bella pendant que Mary tournait les interrupteurs. Entre leurs épaules, Bella gardait son attention sur la souris.

Il ne fallut pas des heures mais suffisamment de temps pour que les pieds de Bella commencent à protester contre le fait de se tenir debout sans bouger. Tout comme elle s'éloignait de Rosalie et d'Emmett pour jeter un coup d'œil aux recherches de Carlisle, la lumière orange se mit à clignoter en vert.

La souris rapetissait. Ses oreilles perdirent leur rondeur. La graisse qui recouvrait son corps disparut ainsi que ses poils grossiers, la transformant en un bébé rose et frétillant. Et puis, aussi vite que la souris bébé s'était épanouie, sa jeunesse fut emportée dans une pluie d'étincelles orange. Mary se jeta vers les interrupteurs.

De la fumée jaune s'infiltra dans la vision de Bella, seule la combinaison de protection la sauva de la piqûre antiseptique lui tranchant les poumons. Rosalie vola le souffle de Bella en la percutant et en la protégeant avec son corps. A travers la visière transparente, tout ce que Bella pouvait voir était du tissu jaune et des cheveux blonds.

"Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?" demanda Carlisle.

Le consensus était que oui mais la machine ne s'en était pas si bien sortie. Elle reposait en morceaux sur le sol, tordus et carbonisés.

Emmett fut le premier à l'approcher. Des débris il sortit une souris adulte profondément traumatisée. L'une de ses oreilles était restée à la taille bébé, se dressant de son corps adulte, comme un épi rebelle.

"Pauvre gars…" dit Garrett. "Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû utiliser une plante. "Mary siffla, en poussant du bout de son orteil le débris de la machine à pommade. "Oh, mon Dieu. Edward… va être _énervé._"

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

"Non," dit Renée, en passant la pommade et les pilules à Bella.

"Non ? Mais ça pourrait aider…"

"Je ne vais pas prendre de médicaments bizarres. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Et de toute façon, je n′ai pas le syndrome."

"Exactement. C'est préventif - ou du moins, l'inventeur l'espère."

L'expression dure de Renée ne changea pas. Le brassard rouge était toujours là, serrant son bras comme un serpent.

Bien. Qu'elle refuse… Plus pour Jessica et Edward. Bella remit la pommade et les pilules dans son sac. Elle n'avait même pas encore eu le temps d'offrir la seringue du sang de Jake. Tant pis.

Renée tordit son tas de boucles en un chignon et l'embrocha avec un crayon. Assise les jambes croisées sur son lit de fortune, elle laissa ses épaules se lever et s'abaisser dans un haussement d'épaules prolongé.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais nos retrouvailles…"

"Moi non plus," dit Bella. Toutes ces fois où elle s'était réfugiée dans cette robe et s'était autorisée à s'offrir le luxe de l'espoir, elle n'avait jamais imaginé cela. Pas une seule fois.

"Ça va s'améliorer," dit Renée. Avec le bras portant le brassard, elle tendit la main pour toucher la joue de Bella. Sa peau était encore si douce. "Ça va juste prendre du temps. Je veux tout savoir sur toi. J'ai manqué tellement de trucs. Dis-moi quelque chose."

"Comme quoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas. N'importe quoi. Parle-moi de ton premier amour."

Même s'il n'avait pas rempli ce rôle - pas vraiment - Embry souriait dans l'esprit de Bella. "Pas un bon sujet," dit-elle, en s'effondrant à côté de Renée. Un nuage de poussière se souleva et chatouilla son nez.

"Très bien." Renée gardait sa voix aussi stable et mesurée que son regard. "Quelque chose d'autre, alors. Comment as-tu atterri ici ?"

"C'est ici que je suis tombée en panne d'essence." En levant la main, Bella s'arrêta pour éternuer. Il y avait un soupçon de vérité dans son histoire. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée à Pendleton avec Jessica et les loups, ils étaient en roue libre. "Fini par rester dans les parages."

"Hum. Cela explique tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais rester sinon…"

"J'aime bien, en fait. Mes amis ont été vraiment bons avec moi."

"En t'engageant comme leur bonne ?"

"Hé, c'est du travail, ce qui est plus que ce que beaucoup de gens ont. Et il y a le bar aussi."

Renée avança ses doigts sur le rembourrage déchiqueté, en passant sur des boutons manquants et des tranches de mousse exposée. "Alors, tu es bien installée ? Je ne pourrai pas te convaincre de t'enfuir quelque part, juste toi et moi ?"

Un fracas retentit de l'avant du bar : un coup de tonnerre pour faire écho au non qui avait secoué Bella.

Sautant sur ses pieds, elle courut pour trouver la source du bruit.

Trois Raiders s'opposaient à Tom, leurs corps transformés en silhouettes par le blanc éclatant de la porte ouverte. L'un d'entre eux trébucha et se rattrapa au mur - déjà ivre, probablement. Les fragments d'une chaise cassée étaient éparpillés sur les carreaux mal assortis.

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit…" dit Tom, "… nous sommes fermés."

Tout au long de leur dispute, la télévision dans le coin continuait à montrer le Président en train de traverser Hermiston* - une ville fantôme voisine qui avait été durement touchée par la tempête. Les destructions qui s'y étaient produites étaient absolues, rasant le peu de maisons que des familles avaient maintenu dans la zone après l′Impulse. Comme Tom l'avait prédit la semaine précédente, alors que le président regardait l'ombre dévastée d'une ville, il prononçait les discours attendus.

"Nos pensées et nos prières vont au peuple de l'Oregon," déclara-t-il. "J'exhorte tous ceux qui connaissent un voyageur temporel présumé de le signaler aux autorités compétentes. Aidez-les à obtenir l'aide dont ils ont désespérément besoin. Ne cédez pas à la peur. Ne livrez pas vos voisins aux Raiders. Nous valons mieux que cela. Nous valons mieux que la superstition et le meurtre déguisés en justice".

Bella ravala un rire amer. Comme si les Fédéraux traitaient bien les voyageurs dans le temps.

Un des Raiders avança. Les doigts de Bella glissèrent le long de sa jambe vers l'étui à sa cheville. Tom capta le mouvement, la suppliant d'un mouvement de tête frénétique d'arrêter, de ne pas faire ça.

Emmett se matérialisa à la porte de la cuisine avec une expression qui aurait fait fuir le courage de Bella et l'inciterait à se cacher sous une table. A quelques pas de lui, c'est tout ce qu'il fallut aux Raiders pour marmonner qu'ils allaient ailleurs et battre en retraite. Bella faillit les suivre jusqu'à la porte. La bouche d'Emmett s'adoucit et retrouva son sourire habituel à fossettes.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il à Tom.

"Ouais. Bien. Merde. Tu dois m'apprendre à faire ça."

Le rire profond d'Emmett rebondit quand il retourna à la cuisine. S'abaissant pour ramasser les restes de la chaise, Bella se laissa jeter un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre de Renée.

Fermée. Renée y était restée tout le temps.

"Je déteste ces connards," déclara Tom, en se servant d'une des chaises les plus solides et en posant ses pieds sur la table. "Ça aurait pu devenir incontrôlable, pour rien."

"Ouais," déclara Bella. "Hé, comment as-tu su que j'avais..."

"Oh. Ça. Ouais... je l'ai vu une fois quand tu changeais une ampoule. Je ne peux pas dire que je te blâme." Sa langue se coinça dans une de ses molaires, essayant de déloger quelque chose qui ne se détacha même pas quand il fit un grand bruit de succion. "En parlant de Raiders, pourquoi diable Emmett et Garrett en laissent une dans le bar ? Qui est-elle ?

Du bois brut érafla les mains de Bella, menaçant de lui abîmer la peau. " Une vieille amie qui va mal. Elle avait besoin d'un endroit où rester."

"Humm. Pour combien de temps ?"

La vérité se révéla avant même que Bella ne réalise que c'était la vérité.

"Pas longtemps, j'espère."

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Contrairement à Jessica, Edward détourna le regard lorsque Bella lui fit l'injection, se concentrant sur le papier peint écaillé de sa petite chambre à la pension de famille. La chaleur se glissa sur la peau sous sa main lorsqu'elle poussa le piston de la seringue. En soupirant, elle se demanda s'il allait prendre certains des traits de Paul - c'est-à-dire n'importe lequel d'entre eux - de la même façon que Jessica semblait toujours emprunter le sourire de Jake lorsqu′elle avait pris son sang. Enroulant une main autour de son poignet, il bannit ses peurs par un baiser appuyé sur sa joue.

"Désolé de t'avoir lâché avec ta mère…" dit-il. "J'ai juste pensé que tu aimerais passer un peu de temps seule avec elle."

Bella sourit. "Non, tu n'as rien fait."

"D'accord, j'étais _un peu_ nerveux à l'idée d'être coincé de près avec un Raider. Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonnée."

"C'est bon." Quelque chose comme la loyauté voulut retenir la langue de Bella mais elle laissa ses prochains mots s'échapper malgré cela. "Je ne voulais pas être là non plus. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne ? Je n'ai pas vu ma mère depuis vingt ans. Je devrais vouloir être près d'elle en permanence."

D'un mouvement de tête, Edward s'approcha. Les vieux ressorts de son lit grinçaient sous son poids. "Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une réaction normale dans une situation comme celle-ci." Il suivit sa clavicule et laissa son doigt descendre jusqu'au bouton du haut de sa chemise avant de remonter de l'autre côté, en regardant sa main se faufiler au lieu de regarder ses yeux. "Elle en est un, cependant ? Un Raider, je veux dire."

"Qui sait ? Elle dit qu'elle les a rejoints pour se protéger. Je suppose que cela signifie qu'elle s'est jointe à leurs..._ activités_. Je veux dire, deux ans. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle avait un rhume et faire l'école buissonnière à chaque pendaison, n′est-ce pas ?"

Au lieu de parler, Edward passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Ne lui dis pas ce que tu es, d'accord ?" dit Bella. "Juste au cas où. J'ai dit la même chose à Jess. Mon dieu... je vous choisis vous deux plutôt qu'elle. Je n'ai même pas eu à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que cela dit à propos de moi ?"

Sa première réponse fut un baiser, comme s'il testait ses mots avec sa bouche et goûtait la vérité sur ses lèvres. Même s'il n'avait pas participé au rituel de la cuisine ce matin-là, il avait toujours un goût sucré et léger, comme s'il avait goûté ses ingrédients préférés. Ses mains sur la taille de Bella l'incitèrent à se rapprocher jusqu'à que ses jambes se retrouvent entre les siennes.

"Tu es une bonne personne," dit-il. "Certes, je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais à moins que tu ne caches un sous-sol plein de corps quelque part, je suis presque sûr d'avoir raison."

"Merde. Note à moi-même : disposer des corps."

"Ah, ne t'inquiète pas. On peut s'en débarrasser ensemble. Ce sera notre deuxième rendez-vous."

En esquivant sa tête, Bella passa la main sur l'horizon gravé sur son bras.

"Celui-là, c'est Chicago, non ?"

"Ouais. "

"Ça te manque ?"

Il sourit. "Pas maintenant, non."

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de chacun de ses tatouages, suivant les histoires de sa peau rugueuse. La sueur perlait sur son front.

"Est-ce normal ?" demanda-t-il. "Suis-je censé avoir aussi chaud ?"

Bella fit un signe de tête. " Tu auras une légère fièvre pendant quelques heures. Mais bon, regarde."

Elle rit quand ses doigts froids sur ses côtes le firent sursauter. En levant les bras, il la laissa tirer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête. Les deux plaies sur sa poitrine avaient déjà disparu, à peine une tache rose à la place de la plaie.

"Hein. Waouh. Carlisle et toi allez vraiment le faire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Faire quoi ?" En plissant les yeux, elle lui donna un coup sur le côté. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu mais j'aime bien quelqu'un d'autre".

"Non." Son sourire favori s'accrochait à ses lèvres. "Pas ça. Non, pas du tout. Je voulais dire que tu vas vraiment me guérir. Nous."

Se penchant, elle embrassa le tatouage juste au-dessus de son cœur : une vigne verte qui grimpait jusqu'à son épaule.

"On va sûrement essayer."

...

* Ville fictive


	14. The cruel war is raging

.

**14 / la guerre cruelle fait rage**

Quand le ciel se rapprocha du rose et que le soleil n'était encore qu'une suggestion à l'horizon, Bella se laissa entrer dans le laboratoire. Il était suffisamment tôt pour qu'il n'y ait que Rosalie, penchée sur son bureau. Pour une fois l'écran de l'ordinateur affichait les couleurs tournoyantes de l'économiseur d'écran. L'attention de Rosalie était concentrée sur la souris de l'expérience, elle tournait autour de son bureau, entourée d'une clôture miniature faite d'agrafeuses, de tas de papier et du clavier de Rosalie.

La machine à pommade avait changé de position à côté de sa chaise, à moitié remontée. De nouvelles pièces étaient éparpillées autour de sa base comme des vêtements jetés – des morceaux et de pièces qu'elle avait essayé. En saluant Bella par-dessus son épaule, Rosalie tendit un crayon à la souris. Elle rongea le bout de gomme rose.

"On dirait qu'il t'a presque pardonnée," dit Bella.

"Hum je lui ai donné à manger il y a environ dix minutes, alors ça aide. Et j'ai promis de ne plus le remettre dans la machine à onguent." De sa main libre Rosalie frotta les cernes sous ses yeux noirs. "Nous aurions vraiment dû commencer avec une plante. Inutile d'essayer de courir quand nous ne pouvons même pas marcher – quand nous essayons de ramper depuis des années, vraiment."

Lentement Bella s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Rosalie. Les voix d'Embry et de Jake résonnaient comme une mélodie sombre dans sa tête, tissant des rappels de tout ce qu'ils lui avaient dit sur les signes avant-coureurs de la soif chez un vampire. Elle les ignora. La respiration de Rosalie ralentit, juste une seconde, avant qu'elle ferme les yeux et ne s'affaisse, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Bella.

"Je suis tellement fatiguée," dit Rosalie soufflant dans un soupir qui fit monter la chair de poule sur la peau de Bella.

Bella prit la main de son amie. "Peut-être que tu devrais prendre des vacances. J'ai entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles de telles choses existent toujours."

Le non attendu et instantané n'arriva pas. Rosalie hésita, ses doigts effleurant les lignes de la paume de Bella comme pour tracer son avenir. Quand sa réponse vint, elle emmena un sourire.

"C'est tentant. Si je pouvais j'emmènerais tout le monde sur une île au milieu de nulle part." Un chatouillement parcourut le bras de Bella tandis que Rosalie traçait sa ligne de vie. "L'île Rosalie. Nous bronzerions et nous détendrions, oubliant que nous avons entendu parler d'énergie temporelle. Et parce que ce serait mon île, Emmett et Carlisle devraient s'entendre ou je les bannirais tous les deux sur une île juste assez grande pour un palmier et eux."

Profitant de la distraction de Rosalie, la souris grimpa sur l'agrafeuse. Elle se tortilla dans ses mains quand elle la récupéra, son pardon s'évaporant. Sa plus petite oreille se contracta.

"Allez Vincent…" dit Rosalie. "… tu retournes dans ta cage." Ouvrant la cage métallique sous son bureau elle le poussa à l'intérieur. Vincent se retira dans un coin pour trembler comme s'il avait un flash-back de son expérience déchirante avec la machine. Le presque sourire de Rosalie s'évanouit.

"Si nous vivions sur l'île Rosalie…" dit-elle, "… l′état de Jessica et Edward ne feraient qu'empirer. Le monde extérieur à notre bulle continuerait de s'effondrer. Je ne pourrais pas arrêter d'y penser."

"Il n'est pas de ta responsabilité de réparer le monde entier," dit Bella, repoussant la tête de Rosalie avec la sienne. "Non, ça n'est pas ta responsabilité. Tu es autorisée à te reposer de temps en temps. Tant que tu ne commences pas à faire comme Tom et son éthique du travail, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un te blâmera de faire une pause."

"Humm."

Rosalie regarda Bella, la tête penchée d'un côté comme si elle écoutait un rythme secret de Bella pour étayer ses affirmations. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais quelque chose hors de portée de l'ouïe de Bella fit mourir les mots dans sa gorge.

Edward fit signe du haut des escaliers. A mi-chemin il se figea, les mâchoires lâches. Bella ne reçut qu'un pincement sur les lèvres quand il la dépassa. La machine à pommade eut droit à une caresse.

"Pauvre bébé," fit-il. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?"

"J'étais sur le point de m'y remettre," déclara Rosalie. "Encore quelques heures et ça devrait redevenir normal."

"Pfft. Comme si j'allais te laisser de nouveau près d'elle…"

Lorsque Bella se moqua de lui, de vouloir protéger la machine avec son corps, il sourit comme s'il croyait que le rire de Bella avait été juste crée pour lui.

"C'est ma faute," déclara Rosalie. "Il faut que je répare…"

"Nous verrons."

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

La chaleur sèche frappa Bella au visage et amena l'eau à ses yeux quand elle ouvrit le four. Le plat avait encore besoin de quelques minutes. Alors qu'elle fermait la porte du four avec un bruit sec et se redressait, une paire de bras s'enroula autour d'elle par derrière. Des lèvres déjà familières taquinaient le long de son cou.

"Tout est réparé ?" demanda-t-elle, en passant une main sur la peau tatouée.

"Hmmm. Presque comme neuf."

La faisant tourner pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui, Edward caressa ses lèvres des siennes. Il sentait comme il le faisait toujours après le travail – la graisse de moteur, le métal et le savon. De la chaleur s'échappa du four et lui réchauffait la jambe alors qu'il la plaquait contre le comptoir.

"Bonjour," dit-il.

"Salut."

"Désolé d'avoir été distrait en bas."

"C'est bon. J'ai beaucoup avancé."

Ses pouces découvrirent une bande de peau entre sa ceinture et sa chemise. "Ça signifie que tu n'aurais rien fait si j'étais ici ?"

En souriant, elle monta sur le comptoir et le tira jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entre ses jambes. "Est-ce que je fais beaucoup maintenant ?"

"Ouais, je pense que tu es très productive."

Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis un moment, ses poils étaient à cette longueur où ils flirtaient entre la frontière doux et rugueux. Soupirant, elle accrocha ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Ses pensées s'envolèrent se dissolvant en nuages avec chaque coup de pinceau de sa langue contre la sienne. Bella se sentait maintenant comme la machine réparée, l'énergie s'infiltrant en elle et l'illuminant de l'intérieur.

"Annabel," chuchota Edward.

Reculant, les mains contre sa poitrine, Bella regarda dans ses yeux verts – le genre de vert qu'elle aimait. "Isabella," dit-elle. "Mon vrai non. C'est Isabella. Annabel est juste celui qui est sur ma carte d'identité."

"Oh."

"Désolé, je ne te l'ai pas dit avant. Je…"

Secouant la tête, il dit "I-sa-bel-la," ses lèvres effleurant les siennes à chaque syllabe, comme s'il apprenait.

La vérité semblait plus douce à sa voix basse - moins comme un secret. Alors que ses lèvres traçaient un chemin jusqu'à' sa clavicule, sa main remonta sa cage thoracique pour effleurer le dessous de sa poitrine. Chaque fois que sa bouche touchait sa peau, elle oubliait les vampires dans le laboratoire – ceux qui pouvaient sans aucun doute entendre chaque soupir, chaque martèlement de son cœur.

Le plat de Bella était sur le point de brûler. Elle pouvait sentir les patates douces passer de caramélisées à cramées mais elle continua à embrasser Edward. Elles étaient destinées au loup et ils mangeraient n'importe quoi. Sa main bougea, renversant presque le bol de pâte qu'elle avait mis à lever.

Les lèvres d'Edward suivirent la ligne de son t-shirt … et s'arrêta. Et à la place de baisers et de touchers un rire flotta.

"Merde," dit-il. "Je suis désolé. Je jure m'être lavé les mains trois fois."

En fronçant les sourcils, elle baissa les yeux. Des empreintes digitales noires montraient la route que ses mains baladeuses avaient suivi, maculant sa poitrine, sa taille et ses hanches.

Bella gémit en riant. "Je vais faire bonne impression pendant la fête."

"Eh bien c'est Jessica qui a dit que les intentions pures sont ennuyeuses. Cela semble approprié étant donné que c'est son anniversaire." Un autre baiser atterrit sur sa clavicule. "On devrait probablement se mettre au travail, hein ? "

"Probablement, Garrett va aller la chercher bientôt."

Edward l'embrassa seulement cinq ou quinze fois avant de l'aider à descendre. Pendant qu'il frottait et frottait ses mains, elle sortit le plat du four pour qu'il refroidisse et grimpa sur le comptoir pour attraper l'un des précieux pots de sauce qu'elle avait fait avec les tomates de l'été dernier.

"Est-ce que ça sera suffisant ?" demanda Edward alors que Bella retournait la pâte à pizza levée sur le comptoir et la roulait.

"Il faudra que ça le soit."

Après s'être séché les mains, il lui toucha la poitrine disant que cette fois il était propre, qu'il ne laissait pas de trace tout, en esquivant le claquement du torchon. Du fond du congélateur il sortit un sac qui contenait cinq framboises. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier – trop bruyant pour être la façon naturelle de marcher d'un vampire. Rosalie apparut sur le palier, une main empêchant ses yeux de voir tout ce qu'elle pourrait souhaiter oublier.

"Je peux regarder ?" demanda-t-elle.

Avec un rire qui la laissa essoufflée et légère, Bella dirigea son torchon vers Rosalie. "Oui bien sûr. Nous ne sommes que nus. Pas très grave."

En regardant à travers ses doigts, Rosalie rigola. Ses yeux étaient redevenus dorés comme d'habitude. La chaleur fit rougir ses joues.

"J'ai décidé de faire une pause," déclara-t-elle. "Une courte. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ou…"

Bella ne put arrêter le sourire qui apparut sur son visage à l'idée que Rosalie _fasse une pause_. La plupart des gens s'affalait, lisait, en faisait le moins possible mais Rose devait être un type différent, il fallait qu'elle garde ses mains occupées.

"Bien sûr," dit Edward. "Plus on est de fous. Plus on peut transformer la thérapie de couple en séance familiale."

"Thérapie ? Vas-tu me forcer à pleurer et à parler de la façon dont ma mère et mon père ont ruiné ma vie ?"

En plus de deux ans d'amitié, Bella n'avait jamais entendu Rosalie parler de ses parents. La voix de Rosalie passa au-dessus d'eux comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Alors qu'elle peignait la pâte avec la sauce rouge, Bella se demanda comment ils avaient dû être. Quand avaient-ils vécu et étaient-ils morts ?

Avaient-ils vraiment ruiné la vie de Rosalie ?

"Non, pleurer n'est pas autorisé," dit Edward. "Je te remercie de garder tes larmes et ta morve loin de ma pâte."

Bella demanda à Rosalie de hacher les champignons et les oignons, ces derniers étant suffisamment forts pour faire piquer les yeux de Bella à plusieurs mètres de distance. Au moins elle n'aurait pas à nettoyer le vieux robot culinaire car son amie était là pour utiliser un couteau.

"N'hésite pas à emprunter quelque chose dans mon placard," dit Rosalie, souriant aux taches révélatrices sur la chemise de Bella.

Edward secoua une cuillère enrobée de beurre. "Et ruiner mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour Jessica ? Pas question."

En riant et s'excusant Bella se retira dans le placard de Rosalie. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru auparavant il y avait bien plus qu'un arc-en-ciel de blouses de médecin et une seule robe à bretelle. Au fond il y avait toute une collection de robes, jupes et chemisiers anciens regroupés comme en secret. Ils étaient simples, sans fioriture inutile cousue sur le tissu, pratiques mais en les regardant Bella put imaginer Rosalie danser. Elle voulait connaître la fille que Rosalie était à l'époque – elle voulait savoir si elles auraient pu être amies.

En faisant défiler les jolies pièces d'une vie différente Bella choisit un haut bleu. Comme tous les vêtements modernes de Rosalie il était ample, la cachant sous le doux tissu de coton.

En se changeant elle écoutait par la porte de la salle de bain. Edward et Rosalie se disputaient à propos de quelque chose qui avait à voir avec la voiture. Bella s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'ils descendent au garage pour un duel avec des clés à molette mais au moment où elle sortit, Edward était passé en mode enseignement.

Un nuage de farine s'abattit sur le visage de Rosalie alors qu'elle ouvrait le sac comme il le lui avait demandé. Edward avait l'air tout à fait satisfait lorsque son élève essuya la poudre blanche de ses joues et de son nez.

"Si la nourriture était plus abondante…" dit Rosalie, les lèvres pincées dans un sourire, "je te jetterais ça dessus".

Après avoir créé une petite pizza et un seul cupcake à la framboise, ils portèrent le festin miniature jusqu'au laboratoire. Jessica et Garrett y étaient déjà, main dans la main.

"Joyeux anniversaire !" dit Rosalie, en embrassant la joue de Jessica et en la serrant dans ses bras avec précaution.

Une énorme fleur rose qui n'aurait pas pu venir des forêts enneigées de Pendleton ornait les cheveux de Jessica. Alors qu'elle embrassait à son tour la fêtée, Bella se demanda jusqu'où Garrett était allé vers le sud pour dénicher ce bout de soleil.

"Très bien," dit Jessica, en se frottant les mains. "C'est l'heure des cadeaux ?"

C'était un de ses bons jours, le genre de jour qui lui donnait l'air de la fille qu'elle était.

Sa peau pâle s'accrochait encore trop près de ses os mais elle souriait comme si elle n'avait jamais ressenti de douleur.

Comme Jessica était la plus proche de l'enfance, c'était le seul anniversaire qu'ils célébraient. Bella ne connaissait même pas le mois des anniversaires d'Emmett ou de Garrett. Elle avait deviné approximativement celui de Rosalie, puisque les deux mois d′avril qu'elle avait passés avec les vampires avaient vu l'arrivée d'un pot de jacinthes violette, adressé à Rosalie.

A l'étage, des dizaines de petits pots en argile tapissaient les rebords des fenêtres de Rosalie et le dessus de ses bibliothèques. Une fois, Bella avait essayé de compter mais elle en trouvait toujours plus sur les tables de chevet et dans les coins. Sa meilleure estimation se situait entre soixante-dix et quatre-vingts.

Chacun sortit son cadeau de sa cachette. Aucun joli papier ne les enveloppait mais Rosalie avait trouvé un ruban blanc à nouer autour de la robe verte qui était son cadeau et celui de Carlisle. C'était neuf - jamais porté par quelqu'un d'autre et pas cousu avec de gros points par des mains maladroites.

"Oh, mon Dieu !" En couinant, Jessica se mit à tournoyer avec la robe. "Merci, merci, merci !"

"De rien !" gloussa Carlisle. "Qu'elle te porte bonheur !"

Le ruban trouva un nouveau foyer dans les cheveux de Jessica, tissé dans la tresse qui descendait dans son dos. Comme elle avait des frissons de rester assise toute la journée dans la caravane aux parois minces, le cadeau de Bella était une couverture à deux couches qu'elle avait fabriquée avec de la flanelle douce. A côté de la robe en coton et des pétales fraîches de la fleur, Bella trouva son cadeau minable mais les remerciements de Jessica n'en furent pas moins expansifs.

"Elle est tellement confortable," affirma Jessica, en l'enroulant autour de ses épaules et en prenant Bella dans ses bras. "Et hé, regarde ! Elle peut servir de cape. Je suis en bonne voie pour devenir un super méchant."

Bella sourit. "Ouais, parce que tous les super méchants portent des capes avec des arcs-en-ciel et des ours en peluche…"

"Ouaip. Les vrais méchants en portent. Ça donne un faux sentiment de sécurité aux gens."

Pour occuper son esprit pendant les longues heures passées à la maison, Jasper et Mary lui offrirent quelques livres qui provenaient sûrement de leur bibliothèque… D'Edward et Emmett, elle reçut une boîte de bonbons au miel à mâcher.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit Emmett. "C'est Edward qui les a faits. Je n'ai fait que récolter le miel."

Jessica en avait pris un morceau avant qu'il ait fini de parler. Elle en profita pour les remercier tous les deux. Se tournant vers Bella, elle sortit ce qui ressemblait à un album photo du sac que Garrett portait à l'épaule.

"Je t'ai apporté quelque chose…" dit-elle, elle avait du mal à parler, ses mots se battant avec le sucre collant dans sa bouche.

"Hein ?" Bella prit l'album, dont la couverture en tissu était rugueuse sous le bout de ses doigts. "C'est _**ton **_anniversaire !"

"Exactement. Cela signifie que je peux faire tout ce que je veux. De toute façon, il n'était pas prêt à temps pour le tien, sinon je te l'aurais donné à ce moment-là. Garrett n'avait pas encore maîtrisé la télépathie et apparemment je suis nulle pour décrire des choses…"

Page après page Bella trouva des croquis au crayon - des lambeaux de la vie qu'elle avait menée avant d'être forcée de partir de Forks. Des lignes grises se rejoignaient pour former des répliques de vieilles photos qu′elle avait presque oublié, montrant les visages de Jessica et elle au même âge, côte à côte. Certaines avec Angela, les trois filles marchant les bras autour des épaules de l'autre. En regardant en arrière, il semblait qu'elles avaient passé la majeure partie de leur quatrième année comme ça. La dernière page - une copie du portrait de Bella et Charlie qui était accroché dans son salon - se voila et oscilla jusqu'à ce que Bella cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

Alors que son pouce planait au-dessus du visage de Charlie, en prenant soin de ne pas salir les précieuses lignes, la main d'Edward se posa sur le bas de son dos. Charlie l'aurait aimé, pensa Bella, et vice versa - autant que son père _puisse _aimer quelqu'un avec qui elle sortait…

Charlie ne serait jamais devenu un Raider. Jamais.

"C'est Garrett qui les a dessinés," expliqua Jessica. "Je veux dire, eh bien évidemment… Je ne peux même pas dessiner un bonhomme. J'ai juste... décrit et lui ai dit des choses comme : "Non, la moustache de Charlie était plus "Charlie"… parce que je suis utile comme ça…"

"Merci," dit Bella, en le glissant dans un des tiroirs à côté de sa table. Elle n'osa pas élever sa voix au-dessus d'un murmure de peur de la voir se briser. "Je vais le garder ici, pour m'assurer qu'il reste en sécurité."

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Edward s'assit sur le vieux tabouret d'Adam, pour empêcher que quelqu'un d'autre le prenne. Il avait entrepris de se montrer et raccompagner Bella à la maison à la fin de son service, l'anniversaire de Jessica ne faisait pas exception.

En passant devant lui, Bella frôla son bras avec ses doigts et se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue. Elle alla vers la table dans le coin où Mary était assise avec Renée. Plusieurs verres vides empilés devant elles reflétaient leurs sourires. Alors que Bella se rapprochait, Mary dit quelque chose qui fit rire Renée encore plus.

Bella se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. C'était Mary qui avait ramené ce sourire dont elle se souvenait d'avant l'Impulse. Se forçant à sourire, Bella débarrassa les verres vides.

"Alors ?" dit Renée, les sourcils levés. "Depuis combien de temps Edward et toi, vous voyez-vous ?"

"Quelques semaines. C'est plutôt nouveau."

"Mais il te traite bien ?"

Cette fois, la bouche de Bella forma un vrai sourire. "Ouais."

"C'est un bon garçon," dit Mary. "Elle a bien meilleur goût que moi. Cette femme avec qui je suis sortie, dans l'Ohio…"

Le repli de Bella vers le bar fut interrompu par un reportage qui défilait sur l'écran. Trois hommes du coin - des prétendus Raiders - avaient disparu. Quelque chose dans leurs photos toucha une corde sensible, Bella plissa les yeux en se rapprochant. La suspicion glaciale se dissipa et se transforma en certitude. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, elle avait vu les silhouettes de ces hommes à quelques mètres de l'endroit où elle était. C'était ceux qui avaient donné du fil à retordre à Tom.

En regardant par-dessus son épaule, Bella vit Mary lui faire un clin d'œil. Pour une fraction de seconde les yeux de Mary brillèrent d'un rouge rassasié. Bella cligna des yeux et la couleur revint à ce brun boueux, lui faisant se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un quelconque délire. En suppliant son cœur de ralentir, elle retourna du côté d'Emmett derrière le bar.

Si Bella était honnête avec elle-même, un coin sombre de son esprit était heureux de penser à tous les Raiders qui avaient disparu depuis l'arrivée de Mary et Jasper. Des épitaphes gravées pour leurs pierres tombales s'inventaient dans son imagination.

_Meurtrier de treize femmes._

_A tué un père de cinq enfants_.

Dans la profondeur de son cœur elle se souciait de moins en moins de savoir si ces personnes étaient les Jessica de quelqu'un d′autre – ou les Renée de quelqu'un d'autre.

Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup mieux qu'eux, après tout.

Alors qu'elle se penchait sur le bar sous prétexte de demander à Edward s'il voulait un autre verre d'hydromel, Tom franchit la porte d'entrée. Ses cheveux étaient sales et ébouriffés, comme s'il avait roulé du lit pour venir directement au bar.

"Hé ?!" dit Emmett, en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. "Tu es vraiment en retard, même pour toi."

"Désolé," dit Tom. "J'ai trop dormi. Et puis… euh, j'ai des nouvelles." En s'approchant de Bella, il baissa la voix, gardant le reste de ses mots voilés pour les quelques raiders qui s'attardaient encore avec leurs boissons. "Ils ont trouvé Adam."

Le cœur de Bella lui donna l'impression de lui sauter à la gorge, coupant sa capacité de parler. C'est Edward qui demanda : "Qui l'a trouvé ?"

"Certaines personnes vivent à l'état sauvage." Tom posa une main sur le bras de Bella dans une tentative de consolation feutrée. "Son corps se trouvait dans la forêt nationale du Malheur. Je suppose qu'il était à une manifestation à John Day... ils n'en savent pas plus pour l'instant. Je suis désolé."

Son corps. Bella connaissait ces mots, cette expression de pitié. Un tour cruel de son imagination assombrit les traits de Tom, en échangeant son visage contre celui de Jake et en mettant le nom de Charlie dans sa bouche.

_On l'a trouvé dans les bois, Bells. Je suis vraiment désolé._

"Merde !" dit Emmett. "Pauvre gars !"

Selon Emmett, c'était assez proche de la fin du service de Bella pour qu'elle puisse partir si elle le souhaitait. Tom pourrait prendre ses responsabilités. Avec seulement un hochement de tête vers sa mère, Bella laissa Edward l'aider à enfiler sa veste, elle lui prit la main et ils partirent vers la caravane.

Dans la lueur vacillante des réverbères, la neige scintillait comme cet aperçu qu'elle avait autrefois eu de Rosalie et Garrett au soleil. Edward serra sa main à travers leurs gants. Elle serra en retour, se souvenant qu'Edward et Adam avaient été amis pendant la majeure partie d'une décennie. La perte de son client préféré ne pouvait être comparée à celle d'Edward.

"Je suis désolée," dit-elle, détestant le goût de cette platitude sur sa langue.

"Moi aussi."

Elle attendit, voulant à moitié qu'il se lance dans des histoires sur Adam pour alléger son fardeau en le partageant avec elle mais il resta silencieux, regardant devant lui. Ses propres souvenirs d'Adam refirent surface : des centaines de boissons versées et des quasi-rires et des répétitions de "Salut, trésor !"

"La forêt nationale du Malheur," dit Edward. "Où est-ce que c'est ?"

Bella déglutit, enfouissant la partie d'elle qui voulait dire les mensonges qui absoudraient sa mère.

"Entre John Day et Burns."

Il ne dit rien dit mais il n'eut pas à le faire. Le silence s'installa longuement. Quand Edward parla à nouveau, c'était feutré - le langage des secrets et des regards qui s'élancent vers les ombres.

"Je ne dis pas que je croie qu'Alice soit réellement médium," dit-il. "Je ne le crois pas. Mais supposons qu'elle le soit... pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle nous a envoyés à Burns ?"

Bella réussit à hausser les épaules. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour des siens.

"Ce n'était peut-être pas pour une réunion de famille heureuse," dit-il. "Le genre de personnes que Renée aurait eu avec elle, fouinant pour trouver des signes de ta présence... C'était peut-être pour notre protection - pour _**ta **_protection. Peut-être qu'Alice voulait qu'on trouve Renée avant qu'elle n'amène ses nouveaux amis nous trouver."

Lâchant sa main, Bella frissonna et enroula ses bras autour de son corps. "Peut-être," dit-elle, en regardant le sol.

"Hé, ne..."

Elle secoua la tête, en frottant les taches sur sa veste. "J'ai juste froid."

Un tissu chaud, à l'odeur d'Edward, s'installa autour de ses épaules, guidé par ses mains.

" Tu ne peux pas te balader avec un simple t-shirt par ce temps," dit-elle.

"Nous y sommes presque. Ça va aller pour quelques minutes."

Glissant ses bras dans les manches de son manteau, elle lia de nouveau ses doigts aux siens.

"Que ferais-tu ?" demanda-t-elle, en gardant sa voix encore plus basse que la sienne. "Si ta mère apparaissait de nulle part et que tu découvrais qu'elle était une Raider, que ferais-tu ?"

"J'aimerais le savoir." Les bouffées de buée marquant sa respiration s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes. Dans la faible lumière ça... le fit ressembler à un vampire. "Une partie de moi pense... je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je préférerais continuer à penser qu′elle est morte, plutôt que ça".

"Ouais. C'est logique."

La voiture de Garrett squattait devant la caravane, saupoudrée d'une heure de neige. Sur la pointe des pieds, Bella donna un léger baiser à Edward et lui rendit sa veste. Elle attendit qu'il se dirige vers la route en gravier avant de se tourner vers les bois. Pendant quelques minutes, elle voulait retourner aux longues journées sur First Beach pour s'évader vers le rire et ses garçons perdus qui ne vieilliraient jamais. Si quelque chose arrivait, Garrett l'entendrait.

Lorsqu'elle passa le périmètre du parc à caravanes, elle lança une version douce de l'une des chansons qui ferait venir Jake.

_"La guerre cruelle fait rage. Johnny doit se battre. Je veux être avec lui du matin au soir._"

En entrant dans la forêt, Bella se mit à courir, se laissant envelopper par les arbres et les vignes.


	15. And the rocks melt wi' the sun

.

**15 / Et les roches fondent avec le soleil**

Bella retint son souffle écoutant les bois. D'énormes pattes écrasaient des feuilles enneigées et les nouvelles pousses. Un loup plus petit et léger qu'elle ne s'y attendait émergea du cœur de la forêt. Même avec seulement la lune comme éclairage, les yeux faibles de Bella pouvaient distinguer l'éclat d'une douce fourrure grise. L_eah._

Le loup se transforma en un humain debout devant Bella, pas du tout dérangé par sa nudité. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Le corps de Leah était plus maigre que la dernière fois que Bella l'avait vue mais toujours aussi fort. Son regard comme toujours ne se fixa pas sur Bella pendant plus de quelques respirations.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Leah.

"Ouais. Désolée. J'avais espéré voir Jake. Je pensais qu'il serait à proximité."

"Il patrouille." Alors qu'elle parlait, Leah haussa les épaules pour enfiler une tunique qu'elle avait attachée à sa cheville. Le tissu usé adoucit les lignes dures de son corps. Lorsque sa tête passa à travers le col, son visage se déforma en une grimace. "Beurk, pas d'offense mais je dois me mettre contre le vent. Tu sens toujours comme _eux _maintenant?"

"Je ne sais pas. Probablement." Mis à part quelques bruits de pieds et des coups d'œil au sol, Bella laissa le calme planer dans l'air. D'une voix à peine audible elle ajouta : "Comment ça va ?"

"Oh juste grandiose. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques. Vivre avec quatre mecs sans eau courante est toute une expérience, laisse-moi te le dire." L'obscurité revint sous ses pieds nus alors que la neige fondait en vapeur, révélant la saleté dessous. "Et toi ? Comment est ta vie avec les sangsues ?"

"Oh juste grandiose," dit Bella. "Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques. Vivre dans la peur des coupures de papier est tout à fait une expérience, laisse-moi te le dire."

Leah rit – en quelque sorte. L'expiration rapide et la courbe faible de ses lèvres étaient la chose la plus proche de l'amusement que Bella lui ait vu faire depuis que Sam était encore en vie. Une ligne d'orage coulait à travers le ciel sombre accompagné du rire éclatant du tonnerre.

"Va te faire foutre météo !" dit Leah regardant fixement les étoiles. "N'ose pas essayer de nouveau." S'appuyant contre le tronc épais d'un arbre, elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Bella. "Hé merci pour la nourriture au fait. C'est mieux que le cerf cru."

Bella hocha la tête. "C'est le moins que je puisse faire."

"Hum." Pour une fois le regard de Leah resta fixe. "Est-ce que tu as réussi à te déculpabiliser ?"

Ce fut au tour de Bella d'imiter un rire. "J'y suis presque."

Quelque chose d'inaudible pour Bella fit tourner la tête de Leah vers le chemin envahi par le parc à caravanes. Un deuxième coup de tonnerre gronda au-dessus de leur tête et éclaira la forêt. Bella bondit en arrière et couvrit ses oreilles à cause du bruit ressemblant à un craquement d'os alors que l'étincelle d'énergie força Leah à se retransformer en loup. Des bouts de tissu tombèrent autour d'elle et de la fourrure grise scintilla le long du corps réticent de Leah. Seul un gémissement – à moitié humain à moitié animal – s'échappa des lèvres de Leah.

Quelque part derrière elles une brindille craqua sous une botte.

"Cours !" chuchota Bella à Leah cherchant la protection qu'elle avait glissée dans son étui de cheville. Le loup ne bougea pas. "Je vais bien. Va-t'en."

Dans la forêt enneigée, une silhouette pâle émergea entre les arbres. Leah grogna. Haletante, Bella baissa son arme. Edward se tenait là, pointant le canon d'un pistolet vers la tête de Leah. Sans réfléchir Bella sauta entre eux.

"Non !" dit-elle. "Edward, non !"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Il y avait une fille et puis…" Une de ses mains garda le pistolet sur Leah tandis que l'autre se tendit vers Bella, ses longs doigts peignant les airs. "Chérie, s'il te plaît viens…"

"Elle ne me fera pas de mal." S'éloignant de lui Bella se pencha en arrière et caressa le museau de Leah. Le menton du loup effleura l'épaule de Bella, son souffle chaud contre son cou. Une partie de l'inquiétude qui pesait sur sa poitrine s'estompa alors qu'Edward baissait son arme. "Tu vois ? Ça va ?"

"Pas tant que ça…" La main qui l'avait cherchée alla jusqu'à son front, comme s'il essayait de contenir ses pensées paniquées et de rester sur ses gardes. "Écoute je n'allais pas tirer mais je me sentirais beaucoup mieux si tu n'étais pas si près de ses dents."

Tout en restant entre lui et Leah, Bella avança entre ses bras. Il essaya de l'entraîner en dehors de la forêt mais elle resta sur place, jambes fortes ne voulant pas bouger. Un autre grognement arriva de derrière elle assez proche pour soulever ses cheveux – assez proche pour bondir si Edward était une menace.

"C'est bon," chuchota Bella. "Ils ne font pas de mal aux gens, ils les protègent. " Embrassant sa joue elle laissa ses doigts voleter pour s'enrouler avec les siens. " Me fais-tu confiance ?"

"Oui."

"Je te promets que nous sommes en sécurité avec elle. Je le jure." S'appuyant contre son torse elle tendit une main à Leah et siffla. "Ici ma fille."

Si un Edward paniqué et armé n'avait pas été là, Bella savait que son commentaire lui aurait valu un coup de Leah qui l'aurait envoyée tomber dans la neige. En l'état elle reçut le même regard que Leah avait précédemment dirigé vers le ciel.

Quand Leah s'avança, Bella leva la main libre d'Edward pour toucher le cou du loup. Le bras bloqué autour de la taille de Bella la maintenait si près qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire si le bruit rapide dans ses oreilles était son pouls ou celui d'Edward. Sous leurs mains jointes, la fourrure de Leah était rêche.

"Est-il dressé ?"

Leah renifla.

"Difficilement," dit Bella. Le mot, si court soit-il paraissait bon sur sa langue. Ça la ramenait à des jours où sa principale distraction était de se prendre la tête avec Leah. A l'époque la vie avait été une pagaille aussi mais une sorte de pagaille simple et plus contenue. Un bureau désordonné plutôt qu'une décharge complète.

Jessica avait cependant été perdue à cette époque. Adam était vivant mais elle ne le connaissait pas. Charlie, Embry, Angela et Sam étaient tous là mais pas Edward. Pas Rosalie, Emmett ou Garrett.

Un bras stable ramena l'attention de Bella au présent. Si elle avait recueilli plus de personnes dont l'absence laisserait un trou dans son cœur alors sa vie n'en serait que meilleure, que la pagaille soit damnée...

Pendant un petit moment encore de la lumière orange zébra le ciel. Le bruit accompagnant l'orage s'estompa en une série de grognements sourds. Juste une perturbation mineure. Pas une tempête. Pourtant les loups ressentaient les poussées d'énergie plus que quiconque. Leur transformation incontrôlable entre leurs formes signifiait une peine à perpétuité à parcourir la forêt loin des yeux vigilants.

Tapant sur le sol, Leah aboya sur Edward.

"Je t'ai dit qu'elle n'était pas dressée," dit Bella. En haussant les épaules elle tira son pull sur sa tête et l'offrit à Leah. Le vent traversa son t-shirt faisant claquer ses dents. "Tiens. Au cas où tu voudrais à nouveau te transformer. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il ne le dira à personne. Je lui fais confiance, d'accord ?"

Le grognement de Leah suggérait qu'elle n'était pas d'accord mais elle accepta le pull et les escorta jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. La voiture de Garrett avait disparu, des traces de pneus fraîches étaient la seule indication qu'il avait été là. Quand Bella se tourna pour dire au revoir à Leah ses mots ne trouvèrent que des empreintes de pattes dans la neige.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les bois ?" demanda-t-elle, en ouvrant la porte de devant.

Il haussa les épaules. "Je rentrai et je t'ai vu aller là-bas. Je me suis inquiété."

"Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte fut refermée et verrouillée derrière eux qu'il se débarrassa de son arme. Dans la caravane le lave-linge avait bougé et traversé la cuisine en continuant à faire tourner son contenu qui était plus sec que mouillé. Garrett avait dû décider de faire le ménage à nouveau.

Jessica était sur le canapé, endormie, devant la lueur bleue vacillante de la télévision. Bella ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents au gaspillage d'électricité. Après avoir couvert son amie avec deux couvertures, elle conduisit Edward dans le couloir sombre jusqu'à sa chambre. Au lieu de s'asseoir avec elle sur le lit, il se mit à côté de la porte comme s'il montait la garde. Le doux scintillement de la bougie qu'elle alluma projeta de longues ombres grotesques sur le mur derrière lui.

"C'est un second rendez-vous encore meilleur que de se débarrasser de corps dans mon sous-sol, hein ?" dit Bella dans une tentative de plaisanterie hésitante. "Je te terrifie en te présentant un loup. On ne peut pas dire que je ne sais pas comment faire passer du bon temps à un gars."

"Loup." Edward allongea le mot comme si sa bouche essayait de convaincre ses yeux de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

"Oui. Tu l'as vu non ? Tu l'as vue se transformer. Cette fille a disparu ? C'était elle. Le loup."

Reculant et serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, Bella lui laissa quelques instants pour assimiler les mots. "Tu te souviens de mon ami avec les anticorps dans son sang qui combattent le syndrome ?"

Un lent hochement de tête d'Edward fit vaciller son ombre. Haussant les épaules Bella regarda en direction de la forêt.

"Elle ?" dit-il. "Tu m'injectes… du sang de loup ? Seigneur ça me parait fou dit comme ça, à voix haute."

"Non pas celui de Leah. Elle n'a pas le même groupe sanguin. Paul oui…"

"Il y en a d'autres ? Combien ?"

Elle fit une pause et se frotta le doigt dans une version de Rosalie. "Juste cinq à présent."

Il s'assit finalement près d'elle et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. "J'ai du mal à envisager ces choses. Le voyage dans le temps est déjà assez bizarre. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre que je ne sache pas ?" Un pli se forma entre ses sourcils. "Carlisle… et les autres. Sont aussi quelque chose de différent ?

"Oui."

"Quelque chose de dangereux ?"

"Potentiellement mais ce sont de bonnes personnes. " Bella grimaça. "Il ne faut juste pas se couper devant eux. Sauf Carlisle peut-être. Je pense qu'il n'est pas dangereux du tout."

"Pourquoi ? Ce sont des vampires ?" Son sourire attendait son rire. Quand ça n'arriva pas, il ajouta. "Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ?"

"Non. Et il faut que tu me promettes d'accord ? Promets de ne le dire à _personne_. Pas seulement ce que tu as vu dans les bois, ni loups, ni vampires. A personne. Pas à la moindre âme."

"Très bien. C'est promis."

Bella laissa aller sa voix raconter des histoires qu'elle avait gardées silencieuses pendant très longtemps. Elle lui raconta comment elle avait appris l'existence des loups lorsque Paul s'était transformé pour la première fois devant elle, touchant presque son bras avec ses griffes. Comment elle avait rencontré ses premiers vampires, Tanya et Irina, lors d'une réunion anti-Raiders clandestine à Port Angeles. Comment Jake et Embry lui avaient parlé de la force des vampires et des lois qui les régissaient… mais elle était quand même allée travailler avec Tanya. Comment Charlie était mort comme Adam, seul dans une forêt. Comment les Raiders avaient pris le contrôle de Forks après le départ de son père.

Elle lui expliqua comment les loups étaient censés protéger une réserve qui ne l'était plus. Comment à cause des Raiders qui avaient découvert le secret des loups, toute la tribu s'était éparpillée dans le pays.

Comment Jessica avait appris la vérité sur les loups en arrivant à First Beach et en montant sur le dos de Jake pour aller chez Bella.

Comment les tempêtes empêchent les loups de se transformer avec pour conséquence la mort lente de Sam après son petit saut dans le temps.

Comment Leah en était arrivée à la théorie de comment tuer un loup rapidement sans l'aide du venin des vampires.

Comment Bella avait promis de tuer n'importe lequel d'entre eux s'il était pris par les Raiders.

Et comment elle avait dû tenir cette promesse.

Une fois que le dernier mot fut prononcé Bella se sentit vidée. Personne, sauf Jessica et les loups, ne connaissait cette histoire. Le soulagement qu'elle avait espéré après sa confession partielle à Rosalie s'abattit, tremblant et absolu sur elle. Elle se sentit vide et propre, purgée de ses secrets.

Après qu'Edward ait posé les questions sur l'eau bénite, les balles en argent et tout ça, il se leva.

"Ça va ?" demanda Bella.

"Je ne suis pas sûr."

Elle savait que ça faisait beaucoup de choses à digérer, plus spécialement avec la mort d'Adam par-dessus tout ça. Quand il l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit de la caravane avec comme maigre excuse qu'il avait besoin de dormir, elle ne contesta pas.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Edward était en retard. En tapant son stylo contre le bord de la table, Bella essaya de se concentrer sur le flou des nombres qu'elle avait écrit. Ce n'était pas habituel : la porte l'appelait, suppliant de vérifier encore. Il n'était pas venu cuisiner avec elle et maintenant elle était au laboratoire depuis quarante-sept minutes sans aucun signe de lui. Pas qu'elle compte…

Peut-être avait-il décidé de quitter la ville. Ce serait une réponse normale en apprenant que tu es une proie pour tes collègues.

Non, il ne serait pas parti sans lui dire au revoir. Si ? Peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose pendant qu'il venait. Elle aurait dû lui demander d'appeler une fois arrivé.

En fronçant les sourcils, Bella fit rouler une orange sur la table. Elle l'avait prise pour lui en passant devant le marché ce matin, un cadeau sucré enveloppé d'une peau amère. Quand elle l'avait vue posée là et toute seule elle l'avait attrapée. Elle lui rappelait Charlie, il avait l'habitude de trouver une orange pour mettre dans sa chaussette de Noël tous les ans, sans faute. Il avait affirmé que cela avait aidé les armoires peintes en jaune de Renée à apporter le soleil à Forks.

Encore une fois le regard de Bella se dirigea vers la porte. Rien. L'anxiété et le tortillement au creux de son estomac lui rappela quand elle avait quatorze et attendait un appel téléphonique. Jasper la regarda.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, soulagée d'avoir gardé ses distances. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner une excuse qu'elle n'avait pas encore inventée quand la porte s'ouvrit _enfin. _Un homme à la tête familière aux cheveux cuivrés et des bras en technicolor apparut en haut de l'escalier.

Le petit sourie que Jasper lui adressa s'estompa en un froncement de sourcils perplexe. La peau d'Edward était plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était la veille, la poussière de taches de rousseur sur son nez ressortait plus que d'habitude. Quand il posa une main sur le bras de Bella et se pencha pour la saluer d'un baiser, sa paume était moite.

Elle avait oublié à quoi cela ressemblait – comment Jessica avait d'abord réagi avec les vampires. Bella ne s'était jamais sentie comme ça à leur sujet – pas même quand elle avait rencontré Tanya et Irina dans un sous-sol exigu. Alors qu'Edward s'installait dans ce qui avait été la chaise de Jessica, Bella lui offrit l'orange et un sourire.

"Merci," dit-il, la voix rauque.

"Pas de problème. Ça va ?"

"Ouais." Il la regarda, évitant tout le monde. "Ça ira."

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Laissant de côté le vieux chiffon qu'elle avait utilisé pour essuyer le bar, Bella fit une pause éphémère en serrant l'épaule d'Edward et l'embrassant sur la joue. Il s'était présenté à son deuxième emploi plus tôt que d'habitude – _beaucoup_ plus tôt. Il occupait le vieux tabouret d'Adam depuis presque le début de son quart de travail. Pendant tout ce temps il avait regardé les vampires comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils la vident à tout instant.

Seuls Mary, Renée et le nouveau gardien de Bella tournaient autour du bar enfumé avec ses employés. Alors que Bella retournait le panneau "fermé", elle n'écouta qu'à moitié les paroles de Tom sur un article qu'il avait lu.

"Cette femme spécialiste de l'énergie temporelle pense que de plus en plus de tempêtes vont se déclencher par ici," dit-il. "Elle dit que ça a le potentiel d'être un autre Ithaca."

Ce fut _ça_ qui attira l'attention de Bella. Elle toussa. "Ils disent toujours ça d'un endroit ou d'un autre. Quelques tempêtes et ils commencent à paniquer et à nous menacer d'Ithaca."

"Ithaca ?" dit Renée.

Une peur glaciale courut sur les bras de Bella, lui donnant d'aplatir ses doigts sur la bouche de sa mère et la faire taire avant qu'elle ne puisse s'incriminer. Au moins, les Raiders ivres étaient sortis dans le froid, se vantant de leurs projets pour la nuit.

"Ouais," dit Tom, en faisant ressortir le mot alors que ses yeux se plissaient. "Vous savez, l'épicentre de l'Impulse ? A la fin des années 90, des tempêtes frappaient chaque semaine pendant des mois ?"

"Evidemment." Renée fixa son verre d'hydromel presque vide, deux taches roses apparaissant sur ses joues. "Je voulais juste dire que vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux, en pensant que ça va arriver ici."

Avec un roulement des yeux, Tom recommença à mettre des chaises sur les tables. Dans sa panique, une logique claire poussa Bella dans ses derniers retranchements.

Si la spécialiste des sciences temporelles avait raison - et c'était un grand "si" - et si le ciel au-dessus de l'Oregon oriental était en train de se transformer en quelque chose qui rivaliserait avec la première tempête, était-ce leur faute ? Leur travail au laboratoire avait-il causé cela ?

Les pensées grouillaient encore dans la tête de Bella lorsque Renée l'approcha dans la cuisine avec un morceau de papier froissé quelques minutes plus tard. Le dessin taché n'était pas tout à fait exact. Il présentait toutes les preuves d'être l'un des premiers essais de Garrett - les croquis dans lesquels le jeune visage de Bella n'était pas assez Bella-ish ou la moustache de Charlie n'était pas convenablement Charlie-ish, selon Jessica. Quand bien même, l'identité des filles qui marchaient bras dessus bras dessous sur une plage était évidente. Leurs visages pas vraiment parfaits appartenaient aussi clairement à deux adolescentes.

Saisissant le papier, Bella le mit dans sa poche, comme si le fait de le mettre dans son jean le cacherait à jamais au reste du monde.

"Où as-tu trouvé ça ?" demanda Bella.

"C'est une voyageuse du temps, n'est-ce pas ?"

"_Où as-tu trouvé ça _? Tu as fouiné dans le bureau de Garrett ? Tu n'as pas le droit…"

"Dans quoi es-tu impliquée, Bella ? Qui sont ces personnes ? Ils abritent des voyageurs du temps, font des médicaments pour le syndrome Margaret Brown - ne crois pas que je ne sais pas où tu as eu ces trucs. Est-ce que tu as une idée de combien c'est dangereux…"

"Oui, je le sais. Je sais _exactement_ à quel point les Raiders sont dangereux." En serrant les poings, Bella absorbait accusation après accusation. La chaleur rapide de la colère lui fit perdre sa langue, l'amenant à ne dire que les mots qui lui passaient par la tête. " As-tu... Adam Davis. Est-ce que ce nom signifie quelque chose pour toi ?"

Renée attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre les dents. "Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que ça devrait ? C'est un nom assez commun…"

"Il a été tué. Par des Raiders." Elle ne savait pas si c'était entièrement vrai mais dans son esprit, le procès meurtrier avait déjà été effectué. Et ce devait être eux les coupables. Elle le savait aussi sûrement qu'elle savait qu'ils avaient tué Charlie, preuves ou pas. "Et pour quoi ? Il n'était pas un voyageur du temps, pour autant que je sache. La pire chose qu'il ait jamais faite, c'est de trop boire".

En croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Renée laissa les coins de sa bouche s'affaisser. "Tu en es sûre ? Tu le connaissais bien ? Connais-tu bien ces personnes ?"

"Beaucoup mieux que je ne te connais."

"Et c'est ma faute ? Si tu ne me connais pas, c'est parce que tu ne veux pas - parce que tu as arrêté en essayant dès que tu as vu ça". Le rouge flasha devant les yeux de Bella alors que Renée pointait le brassard. "Les deux dernières années... Tu n'as pas idée. Je devais survivre d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour m'en sortir".

"Je n'en ai aucune idée ? Je me suis battu pour survivre dans ce monde _**dix fois**_ plus longtemps que toi. Fais-moi confiance j'en ai une putain de bonne idée." En fermant les yeux, Bella libéra les mots en cage. "Je pense que tu devrais partir. Ça ne marche pas. Je ne peux pas t'avoir ici si tu envahis la vie privée de mes amis. Je... Je suis juste...Je suis contente que tu sois en vie et en bonne santé mais je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Je suis désolée."

Renée ne dit pas un mot. Elle ne protesta pas, ne supplia pas Bella de s'enfuir avec elle. De bien des façons c'était pire qu'une grande scène. Alors que Bella regardait sa mère faire ses valises et partir sans dire au revoir, une partie d'elle détestait Alice d'avoir orchestré leurs retrouvailles. Elle voulait le mensonge - l'illusion que sa mère était morte dans une rue ensoleillée il y a vingt ans, toujours belle et gentille.

La porte ne claqua pas derrière Renée. Elle se referma en grinçant doucement, mettant fin à leur connexion avec un murmure d'air froid.

"Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?" demanda Mary.

Bella sursauta. Elle n'avait pas remarqué Mary s'approcher. Bien sûr, les vampires avaient entendu chaque mot. Mary se tenait trop immobile et silencieuse pour un humain en attendant que Bella réponde. Sa transformation en statue vivante ressemblait à une sorte de test.

"_Non_." Bella passa une main sur son visage. "_Mon Dieu, non_. Juste... peux-tu la suivre, s'il te plaît ? Assure-toi que... elle quitte la ville".

Mary fit un signe de tête, ses boucles blondes rebondissant. "Nous devrions faire de même, tu sais. On aurait dû filer il y a longtemps".

"Ouais. Je sais."

"Ça va s'arranger. On commencera à faire nos bagages demain et on ira dans un de nos autres bureaux. Rose peut être persuadée de se relocaliser".

Bella fronça le nez. "Tu le penses vraiment ?"

"Non." Le rire de Mary, qui ressemblait à une clochette, était trop fort et trop franc. "Pas du tout mais nous l'y amènerons d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je lui volerai sa voiture s'il le faut. Ça la fera me poursuivre jusqu'au nouvel endroit." Pour la première fois elle toucha Bella, l'effleurement glacé d'une main. "Nous ne sommes pas tous aussi pointilleux. Tanya et Irina ont eu de mauvaises expériences. Cela les a rendues réticentes à contourner les règles". Elle fit un clin d'œil. Le rouge était de retour, montrant sa vraie nature. Cette fois, le brun ne revint pas pour le chasser. "Je ne dirais rien si tu ne le fais pas."

Sur ce, elle suivit Renée.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

"Et puis elle est partie," dit Bella. "Mais tu as vu cette partie."

"Oui, je l'ai vu." Les lèvres d'Edward effleurèrent son front. Le creux au milieu du matelas de Bella les avait capturés tous les deux, les poussant à se rapprocher encore plus. "Ecoute, ce que j'ai dit sur elle hier..."

"Tu avais raison. "

"Eh bien. Je suis désolé d'avoir eu raison, alors."

Le bout de ses doigts fit un lent circuit de caresses de sa hanche à son épaule et de nouveau en arrière. Enchevêtrant ses jambes avec les siennes, Bella échangea son oreiller plat contre sa poitrine. Avec son oreille pressée sur sa poitrine, elle se soulevai et retombai à chacune de ses respirations. C'était comme si elle flottait dans un monde plus chaud, la version plus calme du seul océan qu'elle ait jamais connu, laissant chaque vague la transporter où bon lui semble.

"Elle était différente avant," dit Bella. "Quand j'étais petite, elle croisait les doigts à chaque fois qu'elle entendait une sirène d'ambulance. Elle disait que c'était pour porter chance à ceux qui avaient besoin de l'ambulance. Je continue à le faire. Peut-être que je ne me souviens pas clairement d'elle, puisque j'étais si jeune mais je ne sais pas. La mère que j'ai connue était douce et compatissante. Pas du tout comme elle".

"Elle pourrait retrouver son chemin vers la personne qu'elle était. On ne sait jamais." Le mouvement de l'océan s'arrêta puis recommença avec un long soupir. "Adam était un Raider."

"Quoi ?" Le mot quitta Bella dans un murmure grinçant, s'arrachant de ses lèvres sans son consentement.

"C'était pendant les premiers jours, juste après l'Impulse. Il avait, je ne sais pas... quinze, seize ans, peut-être ? Juste un gamin effrayé qui essayait de se défendre contre des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne m'en a pas parlé jusqu'à ce que je le connaisse depuis des années. Il avait tellement honte de ce qu'il avait fait mais à l'époque, il avait pensé que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Peut-être que quelque chose de similaire arrivera à ta maman, un jour. Elle réalisera à quel point elle a eu tort."

"Mais elle pense qu'elle ne fait pas ce qu'il faut. Elle pense qu'elle sauve ses fesses."

"Alors peut-être qu'elle apprendra à faire ce qui est juste, plutôt que ce qui est facile." En se retournant pour qu'ils soient face à face, il lui prit le visage entre les mains. "Si elle n'avait pas tout gâché, elle aurait pu avoir un assez bon professeur". Il sourit. "Je veux dire, être avec moi ne doit pas être facile."

Malgré elle, Bella rit. "Mais c'est bien ?"

"Tu demandes ou tu affirmes ? Attention à la réponse, mon ego est fragile."

"Euh hum... Fragile. Bien sûr qu'il l'est."

De lents, lents baisers, atterrirent sur ses lèvres, plusieurs respirations s'étendant entre chacun d'eux. Bella tira sa chemise par-dessus sa tête, appuyant un baiser au-dessus d'une tache rose sur sa poitrine, puis l'autre. Attrapant son menton entre le pouce et l'index, il lui fit basculer la tête vers le haut.

"Ça ne doit pas être facile," murmura-t-il.

Bella savait qu'elle aurait dû sentir le poids de ces mots tomber sur ses épaules. Au lieu de cela, elle se sentit légère, téméraire et courageuse.

"Si, c′est facile," dit-elle.

Alors que des lèvres chaudes rencontraient à nouveau les siennes, des doigts tremblants tiraient sur ses vêtements. Les baisers exploraient chaque nouvelle partie de la peau dénudée : ses seins, son ventre, ses genoux. Elle se mit au travail pour découvrir son corps en retour, ajoutant ses vêtements au tas sur le sol. L'incitant à s'allonger, Edward traîna la bouche le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il se déplaça plus haut et soudain ce fut elle qui tremblait.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée de la sorte - si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie vulnérable en ce sens vertigineux, étourdissant, plutôt que celui dû à la peur. En plaçant une main sur sa bouche, elle se laissa aller, le laissant brûler ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit réduite à respirer et à toucher et dire les mots _ne t'arrête pa_s. Et puis elle s'envola, tombant par-dessus bord, les doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux. Une morsure de sa lèvre emprisonna les bruits qui se produisaient à l'arrière de sa gorge.

Frottant sa mâchoire dans un sourire arrogant, Edward remonta le long du lit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient nichés ensemble comme des cuillères. La léthargie s'abattit sur Bella mais des baisers obstinés le long de son épaule et une main glissant entre ses jambes calma l'appel de la sirène du sommeil. Quelques tâtonnements, un rire étouffé et un déplacement des hanches d'Edward et elle dut pousser son visage dans son oreiller. Il fallait qu'ils soient silencieux, elle le savait, pour éviter de réveiller le dormeur dans la chambre d'à côté.

Des mouvements lents, des demandes chuchotés. Chaque grincement du lit atteignait à peine ses oreilles par-dessus les gémissements qu'il étouffait contre son cou. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle, un seul gémissement plus fort lui échappa. A travers son halètement, les baisers le long de son épaule devinrent paresseux et s'estompèrent. Bella sourit.

"Si cela compte comme un troisième rendez-vous, je dirais que cela s'est bien mieux passé que le deuxième," déclara-elle, se tortillant sur le lit étroit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à nouveau face à face.

Edward laissa échapper un ricanement. "Certainement. Nous devrions en prendre note pour l'avenir. Moins de loups, plus de nudité." Un de ses doigts traîna entre ses seins, chassant une perle de sueur. "Tu sais, parfois..."

"Parfois quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, alors que sa voix s'évanouissait dans un murmure.

Il se racla la gorge. "Je ne sais pas." Son regard suivit le chemin du bout de son doigt, ne venant jamais regarder son visage. "Parfois, je me dis que c'est peut-être logique pour moi d'être ici. Avec toi. Au lieu de revenir dans mon propre temps".

Bella devait absolument l'embrasser - à cet instant - mais un bruit venant du fond du couloir la figea.

Des sanglots étouffés et des quintes toux qui passaient à travers les murs minces la propulsèrent hors du lit. Enfilant un t-shirt, elle courut dans la chambre de Jessica. Edward suivit de près, la couette de Bella enroulé autour de sa taille.

Jessica était assise au milieu de son lit, les larmes coulant sur son visage tandis que le sang jaillissait de sa bouche. Chaque fois qu'une quinte de toux s'emparait de son corps, du rouge s'épanouissait sur le mouchoir qu'elle pressait à ses lèvres. Un Garrett aux yeux noirs était agenouillé devant elle, complètement perdu. Bella ne s'autorisa qu'une fraction d'une seconde pour se demander depuis combien de temps il était là alors qu'elle fouillait dans un tiroir pour trouver une seringue.

A la vue de Garrett, en présence d'autant de sang de Jessica, le visage d'Edward, se draina de couleur. Il serra les poings. Même dans son armure ridicule et matelassée, il ressemblait à un guerrier, prêt à se battre si nécessaire, quelle que soit les circonstances. Au-delà de la couleur des yeux de Garrett, le vampire ne montra aucun signe de perte de contrôle.

"Edward ?" dit-il, " tu veux bien appeler Carlisle ?"

"Et Rose," dit Bella. Elle avait fini d'attendre. Elle lui demanderait de transformer Jessica ce soir.

Mary savait déjà que Bella les reconnaissait pour ce qu'ils étaient. Il était temps.

Alors qu'Edward, réticent, se rendait à l'avant de la caravane pour donner suite à ses demandes, les épaules de Jessica était secouées par un nouveau torrent de sanglots.

"Je suis désolée," dit-elle à Garrett. "Je suis vraiment désolée. Je suis désolée." Un filet de sang ponctuait chaque phrase.

"Hé," chuchota Garrett. "Chut. Rien de tout ça. De quoi as-tu besoin ?"

"Reste." La demande gémissante fit couler ses larmes plus rapidement. "Avec moi."

Il déglutit. "Toujours."

"Je suis tellement désolée."

"Chut. Arrête ça."

Les mains de Bella lui désobéirent. Elle dut forcer quelques respirations profondes dans ses poumons avant de pouvoir faire en sorte que ses doigts restent en place assez longtemps pour injecter un peu du sang de Jake à Jessica. Après avoir terminé, elle monta sur le lit et enroula ses bras autour de son amie en pleurs.

"Bella ?" dit Jessica en reniflant, alors que le sang de Jake commençait à couler à flots dans le sien.

"Ouais ?"

"Euh. Est-ce que tu portes des sous-vêtements ou un short ou autre chose ? Ou est-ce que tu laisses tout ça traîner sous cette chemise ?"

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de Bella. "Seigneur, Jess !"

"Je veux dire, je t'aime pour t'être empressée de me consoler et de me rafistoler alors que tu avais clairement des choses plus intéressantes à faire mais, tu sais... _embarrassantes_."

Bella ne pouvait pas parler. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait s'effondrer dans des rires hystériques ou des larmes si elle essayait. Lorsqu'elle serra Jessica plus fort, elle reçut un câlin en retour au lieu d'objections.

"Carlisle est en route," dit Edward en rentrant dans la chambre. "Rose n'était pas là mais il a dit que les autres l'enverraient dès son retour".

Pas là. C'était peut-être mieux. Le seul autre endroit où elle était susceptible de se trouver était à la chasse dans les bois. Elle serait prête.

Jessica s'éloigna de Bella, la tête penchée sur le côté, tout en fixant la poitrine nue d'Edward.

"Bella," dit-elle, "tu as tant de choses à me dire plus tard. J'espère que tu as pris des photos."

Edward réussit à sourire : "Je n'ai pas remarqué d'appareil photo mais elle peut décrire à Garrett et lui faire faire un croquis…"

"Ne lui donne pas d'idées !" dit Garrett.

Les rires de Jessica firent redémarrer sa toux. Garrett s'installa dans un coin de la pièce et appuya ses mains contre le lambris de bois miteux. D'après Bella, il avait arrêté de respirer. Edward se tenait entre eux, face à Garrett.

Après ce qui sembla être des heures, Carlisle se glissa dans la caravane, plus calme que jamais. Alors qu'il examinait Jessica, Bella se demandait si quelque chose pouvait l'agacer ou s'il gardait toujours la même expression placide, peu importe les circonstances.

"Tu crois encore qu'il y a de l'espoir ?" lui murmura-t-elle, une fois Jessica nettoyée et endormie dans les bras de Garrett. Les vapeurs de l'eau de javel qu'elle avait utilisée pour le mouchoir, la literie et le sol restaient coincées sa gorge, rendant sa voix lourde et rauque.

Et juste comme ça, elle trouva une fissure dans l'apparence de Carlisle. Ses lèvres se serrèrent en une grimace alors qu'il posait une main sur son épaule.

"C'est... de plus en plus improbable. Son état se détériore. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir combien de temps le sang sera utile. Elle semble développer une tolérance à cet égard. Nous ferons tout notre possible."

Bella voulait crier dans son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, pour lui dire "_**Non**_", comme un enfant. Seul le bras d'Edward, qui l'enveloppa par derrière, la maintint en place.

"De quoi as-tu besoin ?" demanda-t-il.

_Rose,_ pensa-t-elle.

"Vas-tu rester ? " dit-elle.

"Bien sûr." Il lui adressa un faux sourire par-dessus son épaule. "Toujours."

Bella lui serra le bras. "Hé, tu as entendu Garrett parler à Jess ? Est-ce que tu voles ses... répliques ?"

"Eh bien, il est assez doué." En regardant la porte ouverte de Jessica, il fronça les sourcils. "Est-ce qu'ils vont être bien avec elle ?"

Bella hocha la tête. Main dans la main, ils se retirèrent dans sa chambre. Avant qu'ils ne s'allongent ensemble sous la couette, Bella laissa sa porte ouverte pour pouvoir entendre l'arrivée de Rosalie ou d'autres cris de Jessica.

"Compte tenu de tout ce qui arrive ici," dit-elle, "il ne doit pas être facile d'être avec moi non plus".

Les lèvres qui touchèrent les siennes dans l'obscurité se recourbèrent en un triste sourire. Elle connaissait la réponse d'Edward avant qu'il ne la donne mais elle voulait quand même entendre les mots.

"Si, c'est facile."


	16. Fly away home

.

**16 / ****S'envoler loin de chez soi**

Rosalie arriva avec le soleil, plongeant dans la caravane juste avant que la lumière ne se faufile à l'horizon et la fasse scintiller. Le bruit de la porte grillagée fit sursauter Bella dans son sommeil léger et troublé. Ses efforts pour se dégager du bras lourd d'Edward provoquèrent des grognements et des ronflements. Quelques coups sur ses côtes et quelques pieds froids bien placés contre ses tibias suffirent, il roula sur le dos, la libérant alors qu'il s'étalait dans le lit prenant la pose de l'étoile de mer.

Au moment où Bella se dirigea à l'avant de la caravane Carlisle était là, parlant à voix basse avec Rosalie. Ils étaient si proches qu'il y avait à peine de la place pour respirer entre eux. Les oreilles de Bella ne purent capter que la fin de leur conversation.

"Tu ne le feras pas n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Rosalie.

"Non, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Emmett était mon dernier."

Des expressions contradictoires passèrent sur le visage de Rosalie, comme si elle oscillait entre chaud et froid, entre sang et venin. Alors qu'il relevait son menton avec son doigt plié, Carlisle sourit – pas le doux sourire que Bella avait l'habitude de recevoir de lui. Celui-ci était un secret chaleureux. Les yeux de Rosalie se fermèrent. Elle se pencha dans le baiser qu'il posa contre sa joue.

Fronçant les sourcils Bella envisagea de se racler la gorge. Carlisle s'était éloigné avant qu'elle puisse. En chemin pour la chambre de Jessica il fit une pause à côté de Bella et lui tapota l'épaule.

Rosalie s'essuya les joues en partant comme si elle pensait qu'elle pleurait. Lorsque Bella traversa la pièce pour aller vers elle, des doigts secs de larmes repoussèrent les cheveux du visage de Bella avec une touche maternelle.

"Comment vas-tu ? "demanda Rosalie.

Bella ne voulait pas le laisser sortir mais un sanglot lui remonta la gorge, répondant pour elle. Des bras froids la rapprochèrent, accompagnés de _chut, chut_ comme pour apaiser un enfant et du léger parfum floral et familier qui suivait Rosalie partout. A travers le hoquet et les larmes, Bella murmura sa confession.

"Je sais ce que vous êtes."

Le corps entier de Rosalie se tendit. Elle recula tenant Bella à bout de bras. Sa réponse s'échappa avec un soupir.

"Je sais."

"Alors répare-la." Des reniflements chassèrent sa requête. "Sauve-la. S'il te plaît."

Après avoir ouvert et fermé la bouche à plusieurs reprises, Rosalie dit : "Si tu savais vraiment ce que cela signifie… tu ne voudrais pas que cela lui arrive."

Le souffle que Bella avait retenu sortit comme une longue expiration, laissant sa sensation se dégonfler. "Si je savais ce que ça voulait dire ?" demanda-t-elle. "Tu as senti les loups sur moi. Je sais que oui. Tu peux deviner ce qu'ils pensent de vous. Rassure-toi on m'a souvent répété "la mort c'est mieux". Mais tout ça c'est des conneries. Tu respires toujours, tu aimes, tu vis. Et ça doit toujours être mieux qu'être mort pour toujours."

L'index de Rosalie tapa sur l'articulation de son petit doigt disparu. "Tu n'en as aucune idée. Tu ne peux pas, peu importe ce que Jacob Black dit. Il n'aurait rien dû dire… absolument rien du tout. Cela viole notre traité." Secouant la tête comme si elle essayait de se débarrasser de connaissances durement acquises, Rosalie prit la main de Bella. Ses doigts glacés serraient ceux de Bella presque au point de la souffrir comme si elle pensait pouvoir faire passer son message en force. "Je ne sais même pas si je peux étant donné son odeur de loup. Et cette vie… tu ne peux pas imaginer jusqu'où je suis allée pour tenter d'y échapper…"

"Arrête de me dire ce que je peux comprendre ou pas." Un vacillement dans la voix de Bella la trahit. Elle détestait avoir rendu son affirmation faible. "Si tu ne le fais pas, je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'arrêterai _jamais_ de me battre pour elle."

L'emprise de Rosalie s'adoucit. "Moi non plus."

Silence. Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, Rosalie s'exposa à un rayon de soleil. L'éclat qui rebondissait sur sa peau n'était pas aussi beau que Bella s'en souvenait. Maintenant elle voyait quelque chose de dur et d'inflexible. Regardant ses bras croisés, elle fixa les arcs-en -ciel miniatures sur sa peau : des morceaux de lumières empruntés.

"Quand Carlisle m'a transformée," dit Rosalie avec un rire amer. "Je voulais mourir. Je l'aimais bien plus que Jessica ne m'aime. Il était… il était mon ami le plus cher mais cela ne l'a pas sauvé de mon ressentiment après que je me sois réveillée à cette vie. Si cela peut être appelé ainsi. Je ne pourrais pas supporter que Jessica ressente la même chose pour moi."

Les mains de Bella étaient douloureuses tellement elle avait envie de briser la façon dont Rosalie voyait cette situation – transformer le point de vue de Rosalie.

"_Je, moi, moi_," dit Bella. "Est-ce que tu t'entends ? Il ne s'agit plus de toi. Il s'agit de Jessica."

"Il ne s'agit pas de toi non plus. As-tu discuté avec elle ? Es-tu sûre que c'est ce qu'elle veut devenir… un vampire ? Ou ne prends-tu en compte que ce que tu ressentiras une fois qu'elle ne sera plus là ?"

Elle regarda au-delà de Rosalie par la fenêtre, laissant ses épaules s'affaisser. "Tu ne vas même pas y réfléchir ?" demanda-t-elle.

Un autre coup sur son petit doigt mutilé suivi par un trépignement. "Ma décision ne changera sûrement pas mais j'y réfléchirais. C'est le plus que je puisse t'offrir."

Bella s'en contenterait. Avant que cette parcelle d'espoir puisse lui être arrachée elle s'enfuit dans l'étroit couloir. Jessica dormait toujours mais en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward elle le trouva réveillé. Il lui sourit dans un enchevêtrement doux et somnolent de draps, de cheveux en désordre et de peau tachée de rousseur.

"Question de probabilité pour toi ?" dit-il, en atteignant sa cuisse alors qu'elle s'approchait du lit. Il avait envie de rester sous les couvertures. "Si j'arrive à me débarrasser de mon haleine matinale, quelles sont mes chances que tu reviennes là… avec moi ?"

Bella essaya de ricaner. "Infimes à inexistantes mais je souhaiterai qu'elles soient plus grandes."

"Merde, c'est bien ce dont j'avais peur."

Alors qu'il se redressait, la couette tomba à sa taille. Bella se mordit l'intérieur de la joue dans un effort pour garder son expression neutre tandis que son cœur battait la chamade et qu'une boule montait dans sa gorge. Trois nouvelles lésions s'étaient ajoutées aux deux premières. Ne les avait-elle pas remarquées la nuit précédente ou s'étaient-elles glissées sur sa peau quand elle avait baissé la garde et s'était endormie ?"

Elle saisit la pommade et enfila une paire de gants, faisant taire les questions d'Edward et s'installant sur ses genoux. L'une après l'autre chaque lésion reçut une noisette de pommade et une gaze lâche. Pendant qu'elle travaillait ses yeux étaient larmoyants à cause de l'odeur, les mains d'Edward exploraient les chemins de la nuit précédente. Elle le laissa faire.

"Je vais rater la thérapie de couple si je me rendors," dit-il en bâillant.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Il faut qu'on avance quoi qu'il en soit. Nous ne pouvons plus rester ici maintenant que Renée en sait trop. Ça ne rime plus à rien de faire de la nourriture que nous ne pouvons pas emporter avec nous."

Il faudrait qu'elle aille dire à Jake où elles iraient quand elle le saurait. Au moins une personne serait contente de voir que leur temps à Pendleton s'achevait. Jake avait voulu partir depuis des mois.

Edward murmura quelque chose mais ce fut perdu quand il déposa un baiser endormi entre les seins de Bella. Elle l'aida à se rallonger, l'envoyant dormir avec une poignée de baisers et un ordre de se servir un petit-déjeuner à son réveil.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Rien dans la chambre de Jessica n'était à l'abri du chiffon de Bella. Le savon et l'eau étaient devenus sa nouvelle voie de méditation alors qu'elle tentait de gommer l'obscurité de la convalescence. Jessica était assise sur le lit, droit dans l'œil de l'ouragan Bella, piquant le gruau grumeleux qu'on lui avait donné pour le petit-déjeuner.

"Désolée," dit Bella. "Nous n'avons plus de sucre. Je voulais acheter du miel à Emmett hier mais j'ai complètement oublié."

Jessica n'avait pas encore mangé la moitié de son repas gluant lorsque Bella s'approcha avec la pommade et elle dit : "J'ai passé suffisamment de temps à dormir. Je veux rester éveillée."

Assise sur le bord du lit, Bella posa une main sur la joue de Jessica. La peau était parcheminée et fragile comme si Jessica avait soixante-dix ans depuis leur arrivée à Pendleton. Se préparant, Bella étouffa une suggestion qu'elle espérait que Rosalie puisse entendre.

"Tu pourrais devenir un vampire."

Jessica leva les yeux vers les lignes de fleurs en plastique blanc terne avec des vis qui empêchait que le plafond s'affaisse. La vision de Bella vacilla vers le passé, retrouvant une fille en bonne santé avec une couche de graisse de bébé grimpant sur des chaises bancales et dessinant des vignes et des feuilles pour égayer les taches d'eau au-dessus de son placard. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, la musique hurlante, le vent et le soleil se précipitant comme s'ils avaient accroché leur nouvelle maison à l'arrière du camion de Bella et l'avaient emmenée sur la route. Rebondissant sur le lit parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour lui dire que ce n'était pas un trampoline, Jessica rit jusqu'à ce que Bella ait envie de rire avec elle.

"Dix-huit ans ne suffisent pas," déclara Jessica, bannissant son propre fantôme et ramenant Bella au présent. "C'est à peine une minute si tu demandes à Garrett mais j'ai réussi à mettre beaucoup de beauté dans cette minute. Beaucoup de rires." Avec son coude osseux elle cogna dans celui de Bella. "Beaucoup de toi."

Le léger sourire de Bella incita Jessica à continuer " Ah tu vois ? Je savais que devenir toute mielleuse ferait revenir ton sourire."

"Jess…"

"Je ne dis pas non mais je ne dis pas oui non plus. Ce n'est pas exactement une décision que je peux reprendre. Si je le fais… des gens _vont mourir_ à cause de moi. Tu sais qu'ils le feront. Je ne pourrais même pas me souvenir des meilleures parties de ma vie. Je pourrais oublier mes parents, Angela, Garrett, Mike et toi… ne fais pas la grimace. Tu l'aimais aussi et tu le sais. Laisse-moi juste y réfléchir un peu plus longtemps, d'accord ?"

De combien de temps pourrait-elle avoir besoin ? Si la situation s'inversait, Bella savait ce qu'elle ferait. Surtout si l'on prenait Garrett – et le cœur de Garrett… en considération.

Au lieu de lui répondre Bella hocha la tête. "Ouais, ok."

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Au laboratoire Bella ne trouva qu'Emmett se déplaçant à vitesse humaine, emballant des gadgets et des piles de dossiers dans des cartons. Petit à petit leur travail disparaissait à l'intérieur du carton brun. Le gode de Satan avait été éteint, laissant l'endroit aussi calme que le jour de la commémoration de l'Impulse.

Même quand tout le reste était à l'envers, Emmett restait constant. Le regardant du bas de l'escalier, Bella se demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas allée le voir en premier.

"Si Jessica te demandait de la transformer en vampire, est-ce que tu le ferais ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui," dit-il, sans la moindre hésitation. Ce n'est qu'après avoir répondu qu'il se retourna et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. "C'est plus le genre de chose que Carlisle ferait. Moi euh je n'ai pas sa retenue."

C'était, Bella le savait maintenant, la raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi Rosalie. Une question de contrôle.

"Je te fais confiance," dit-elle.

Emmett lui fit un grand sourire.

"Bonne réponse," dit-il. "Et Garrett alors ? Il l'aurait déjà fait si elle avait dit le bon mot." L'une de ses grandes mains frotta sa nuque. "Il a déjà transformé quelqu'un au moins. Moi jamais. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter une fois que j'aurai commencé."

"Mais tu essaierais ?"

"Tant que tu me promets de ne pas me haïr si j'échoue ? C'est comme si tu faisais un pari."

Le serrer dans ses bras donnait l'impression de courir contre un mur. Les bras de Bella s'emportèrent et mirent trop de force. En retenant son souffle il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

"J'ai entendu que nous allions devoir quitter la ville," dit-il en s'éloignant.

"Ouais, je suis désolée pour ça."

"Non. Il est temps. Tu devrais emballer tout ce que tu veux d'ici et du bar ce soir. Nous ferons sortir les types fragiles de la ville dès que possible. Carlisle et Garrett iront probablement avec vous, je suppose."

"Les types fragiles ? Dois-je m'offusquer ?"

Le sourire habituellement contagieux d'Emmett n'était pas aussi grand que d'habitude, seule la fossette de sa joue gauche fit son apparition. "Tu es humaine. Comparée à nous, ouais tu es fragile. Je suis presque sûr d'avoir déjà entendu Carlisle appeler ton espèce "bulle de savon"."

Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont il prononçait le nom de Carlisle qui rappelait à Bella le discours de Rosalie : lèvres pincées, ton plat. Elle se demanda quelle était leur histoire. Quand Emmett s'était-il frayé un chemin entre Rosalie et son "ami le plus cher" ? Plutôt que de harceler Emmett à propos de leur histoire, Bella demanda autre chose.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Tanya et Irina qui les a tellement effrayées de violer vos lois ?"

"Ah. Eh bien, leur mère a enfreint une règle importante il y a longtemps. Les Volturi – tu sais qui ils sont… ?"

"Je peux deviner."

"Ouais. Donc les Volturis l'ont exécutée. Et puis Kate, la sœur de Tanya et Irina, a eu des ennuis. C'est beaucoup plus récent. A la fin des années 90. Elle aimait un humain. Elle a essayé de le sauver d'un arbre qui tombait pendant une tempête. Il y avait du monde autour. Le soleil brillait dehors… Tu peux deviner le reste."

Bella pouvait en effet. Saisissant un carton vide elle commença à le remplir avec ce qui restait de sa vie au laboratoire.

"Je voulais te parler tu sais, de tout ce truc de _vampire_ il y a longtemps mais Rose voulait être en mesure de te garder aussi irréprochable que possible au cas où l'une de vous tomberait sur Aro," déclara Emmett." Il est en quelque sorte le chef des Volturis. Un vieil ami de Carlisle – j'insiste sur **vieux**. Il peut lire les pensées. Et c'est un connard."

Récupérant l'album de Jessica et de Garrett, Bella fronça les sourcils. "Que dois-je faire si jamais je le rencontre ?"

"Courir."

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Jake salua Bella à son arrivée dans la caravane, faisant les cent pas entre la cuisine et le salon  
au lieu de monopoliser tout le canapé comme il le faisait habituellement.

"Hé !" dit-elle, en vérifiant les rideaux fermés et le verrou de la porte. "J'étais juste  
sur le point d'aller te chercher. Nous devons p…"

Son rire l'interrompit : un bruit dur, tranchant qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu de lui auparavant.

"Chose étrange," dit-il, en fouillant dans sa poche. "Leah ramenait ton pull-over. Jess s'est mis à tousser du sang partout quand elle est entrée alors Leah a essayé d'aider. Tiens, attrape."

Une fiole tournoya dans les airs et rebondit sur le bout des doigts de Bella. Un rouge profond éclaboussa le jaune et vert avocat du linoléum usé, parsemé d'un reflet de verre brisé.

" Devine quelle odeur Leah a trouvé là-dessus ?" dit Jake.

"Je…"

"Une chose. Je t'ai demandé de ne pas faire cette _seule chose_. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que les sangsues s'approchent de notre sang…"

Les joues brûlantes, Bella laissa tomber son menton sur sa poitrine. "Pourquoi est-ce si important ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient te goûter. Ils pensent que tu sens mauvais."

"C'est important parce que tu m'as promis. Parce que même si tu aimes penser qu'ils sont tes amis  
et que ça se passe bien avec eux, ils restent des tueurs quand même." De la chaleur s'échappait de lui, heurtant Bella alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. "Parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils analysent – mon - sang - dans ce putain de laboratoire".

Des mots martelaient la bouche de Bella, demandant à être libérés – elle voulait lui dire qu'il réagissait de manière excessive. Elle savait comment_ ça _allait se passer. En repoussant ses cheveux, elle ferma ses yeux fatigués.

"Je suis désolée," dit-elle. "Carlisle était notre meilleure chance. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre mais si je devais le refaire, je ferais le même choix."

En passant devant lui, elle regarda vers l'arrière de la caravane. "Est-ce que Jess va bien ?"

Quelque chose dans ses épaules et le serrement de sa mâchoire s'adoucit, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. "Je pense, pour l'instant. Mais Bells, je ne pense pas qu'elle va..."

"Ouais. Je sais."

La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était d'entendre ce diagnostic à nouveau. Un soupir de Jake le fit revenir à moitié à son comportement normal.

"Vont-ils essayer de la transformer ?" demanda-t-il.

Quelque chose comme un rire se leva à l'intérieur de Bella. "Rosalie partage ton opinion à ce sujet. Elle ne le fera pas."

"Oh." En s'approchant d'elle, Jake passa une main dans ses cheveux mal coiffés. On aurait dit qu'il les avait coupés à nouveau avec un couteau.

"Eh bien, l'enfer."

Elle ne lui parla pas de sa conversation avec Emmett. Inutile de lui donner une explication. Avec une voix tremblante elle lui parla de leur projet de partir pour un endroit inconnu.

"Nous avons aussi parlé de partir," dit-il, en détournant les yeux. "Si jamais tu as besoin de nous, viens à Yellowstone."

Les mots passèrent à côté de Bella, comme s'ils étaient quelque chose de physique qui pouvait lui glisser entre les doigts et peindre de nouveaux motifs sur le sol. Cela ne se pouvait pas. Jake ne pouvait pas partir. Le garçon avec qui elle a grandi ne la jetterait jamais pour quelques flacons de sang. C'est ce qu'ils faisaient toujours : se battre et des réconcilier, se battre à nouveau comme n'importe quel frère et sœur.

Mais il y a quelques heures, il aurait probablement dit qu'elle ne romprait jamais une promesse qu'elle lui avait faite. Aucun des deux n'était plus ce qu'ils étaient avant.

"Alors c'est comme ça ?" dit-elle.

"Ouais. C'est comme ça."

"Et les autres ? Ils ne vont même pas dire au revoir ? Où est Seth ?"

Le regard de Jake redevint fuyant. C'est drôle. Il détestait quand Sam utilisait un Ordre Alpha sur lui. Finalement c'était plus facile que Bella croyait… les gens pouvaient devenir les choses qu'ils détestaient autrefois.

"Et Edward ?" demanda-t-elle. "Il n'a rien fait de mal et Paul est..."

"Si jamais tu as besoin de nous, viens à Yellowstone. Edward et Jessica sont les bienvenus. Les sangsues ne le sont pas."

**x-x-x**

**x-x-x**

Dans l'allée derrière le bar, Tom jeta son mégot de cigarette par terre et l'écrasa sous son pied. De la fumée fétide s'échappait autour de Bella pendant qu'il expirait. La nostalgie rendait l'air plus doux. Travailler avec lui n'avait jamais été une joie mais cette soirée serait un adieu. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

"Je dois te dire quelque chose," dit-il, en l'attrapant par le coude quand elle fit mine de partir pour rentrer.

"Ah oui ? Vas-y."

"Promets que tu ne diras rien à personne d'autre ?"

De grands yeux bleus larmoyants fixaient les siens tandis que sa prise se resserrait. Pensant qu'il était sur le point d'avouer qu'il avait des difficultés avec les Raiders ou autre, Bella hocha la tête.

"Les Fédéraux devraient bientôt se montrer ici," dit-il.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

"Je les ai un peu appelés. L'amie d'Emmett et Garrett... Lydia ou je ne sais quoi. Je leur ai envoyé une photo d'elle…"

Le faux nom qu'ils lui avaient donné pour Renée était Olivia mais Bella ne le corrigea pas.

"Allez !" dit Tom, ses sourcils levés. "Tu n'as pas vu son visage quand on parlait d'Ithaca ? C'était tellement évident !"

Il croisa les bras, presque en souriant, comme s'il avait résolu une énigme fantastique.

"Tom, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait."

Il n'y avait plus assez d'air dans la ruelle. Chaque respiration que Bella prenait était superficielle et froide, entrecoupée par la puanteur de la benne à ordures. Elle voulait frapper Tom plus fort qu'elle n'avait jamais frappé quoi qui ce soit, assez fort pour remonter le temps et le faire taire.

"Pourquoi es-tu si contrariée ?" demanda-t-il. "C'est juste une Raider."

"C'est _**ma mère**_, connard."

Inutile de le cacher maintenant. Le visage de Tom se décomposa.

"Oh, merde !" dit-il. "Tu es sérieuse ? Je n'ai pas... Si j'avais su..." Il leva les mains, les paumes face à elle. "Je sais que cela n'arrange probablement rien mais pour ce que ça vaut, je n'ai pas dit un mot à quiconque au sujet de Jessica."

Bruit blanc. Tout devint silencieux et immobile et _rien _avec ce nom en toile de fond tomba de ses lèvres à ce moment-là.

"Quoi ?" fit Bella, en forçant sa bouche sèche à parler. Sa confusion feinte était aussi convaincante qu'un film sur l'utopie. "De quoi parles-tu ?"

"C'est pour ça que j'essayais de t'avertir. Tu devrais l'appeler et lui dire de rester cachée un peu. Quand j'étais chez toi, j'ai en quelque sorte trouvé... Je veux dire, je m'en doutais, en tout cas, mais…"

Une gifle lui enfonça le reste de ses mots dans la gorge, lui faisant ravaler son explication. Pendant un battement de cœur tonitruant, Bella fixa le contour rose de sa main sur sa joue.

La main de Tom se leva, lui envoyant un coup de poing en retour qui lui fit mordre sa langue. Un goût métallique de sang s'infiltra dans sa bouche. L'estomac de Bella se retourna.

Quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit, Bella aurait voulu voir quelqu'un d'autre que Jasper là. En serrant ses lèvres jointes, elle se battit pour ravaler le sang - pour effacer l'odeur. Jasper s'était avancé, silencieux et trop calme pour un humain, ses yeux s'assombrissaient.

"Rentre chez toi," dit-il d'une voix étranglée. "Lentement. Ne cours pas."

Bella obéit. Sa joue et sa main piquaient, brûlantes contre l'air froid. Elle ne pensa même pas à regarder derrière elle - même en imaginant des pas trop rapides qui la rattrapaient.

Laissons à Tom le soin de se laisser prendre à cette absurdité de "dénoncer les voyageurs du temps pour le bien de tous". S'il n'avait pas épargné Jessica dans son rapport, Bella pensa qu'elle aurait pris son arme au lieu le frapper.

En se faufilant dans les ruelles et les rues secondaires, elle garda les yeux bien ouverts pour repérer les voitures blanches avec des rayures - une menace plus grande que Jasper. Elle n'eut pas à aller bien loin avant d'en trouver une.

Un homme en uniforme blanc et bleu, celui des Feds se trouvait à côté d'une telle voiture, montrant des photos volées de Bella et Renée à Mme Harris. Une de ses affiches s'était échappée dans la ruelle, se balançant dans une flaque d'eau aux pieds de Bella. Les photos provenaient de la maison de Charlie : les sources des croquis de Garrett, atténuées par la photocopie. Le visage du Fed était aussi familier à Bella que les sourires décolorés de la photocopie pliée.

_Isaac Weber. Isaac_, qui avait vu des dizaines de photos de Renée. Isaac, qui avait l'habitude de courir avec les Raiders. Isaac, qui reconnaîtrait Bella et Jessica d'un simple coup d'œil. Isaac, qui pourrait dire à tout le monde qui elle était vraiment.

"Désolé, non," dit Mme Harris. "Je n'en reconnais aucune."

Bénie soit-elle. Bella achetait des œufs et du lait à Mme Harris depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'elle était à Pendleton.

S'accrochant à l'ombre, Bella tendit le cou pour mieux voir Isaac. Il était grand et avait les épaules larges, il ressemblait à une réplique de son père, agrémenté du sourire de sa mère. Dans leur forêt trempée par la pluie, il était resté coincé, à mi-chemin entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte. Pendant que Bella courait et se cachait, il avait été occupé à grandir.

Ses doigts se rapprochèrent de son arme. Alors qu'elle visait, elle essayait de se rendre plus dure, de forcer la haine dans ses bras et dans la gâchette. Il le méritait. Il le méritait, peu importe qu'il la laisse partir - peu importe qu'il soit le petit frère d'Angela.

En repensant à toutes les épitaphes qu'elle avait imaginées pour les victimes de Mary et Jasper, Bella en rajouta une. _Frère bien-aimé. Fils bien-aimé_. Le goût aigre et piquant de la bile monta dans sa bouche. Tout autour d'elle semblait difforme et grisâtre.

Même si Isaac venait à l'attaquer, Bella ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire en sorte que ses doigts raides appuient sur la gâchette. Ce serait un meurtre sans pitié, pas comme tout ce qu'elle avait fait auparavant. L'air entre eux jouait des tours à son esprit, vacillant et craquant comme une tempête, faisant se dissoudre les années entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voie plus que l'enfant effrayé qui a défié son brassard rouge et l'a libérée.

La portière de sa voiture s'ouvrit. Bella baissa son arme. Il lui fallut un moment pour reconnaître la petite fille qui quitta le siège arrière. Jessica. Pas la Jessica de Bella mais son homonyme : la petite partie d'Angela et de Ben qui vivait encore.

Oh, mon Dieu, quand était-elle devenue si grande ? Bella comprit, maintenant, pourquoi Sue Clearwater disait qu'elle allait empiler des briques sur la tête de Bella pour l'empêcher de grandir si vite. Dans l'esprit de Bella, cette grande et maigre gamine, était censée être une petite fille.

Elle ressemblait tellement à Angela.

"Je pensais t'avoir dit de rester dans la voiture !" dit Isaac.

En prenant la petite fille dans ses bras, il lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Elle gloussa et lui donna un coup sur les épaules. Après avoir vu ça Bella se faufila. Elle dut forcer ses jambes à bouger. Malgré le danger, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, une partie insensée d'elle voulait rester et regarder - jeter un autre coup d′œil aux bébés qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire rebondir sur ses genoux.

Prenant de l'élan, elle courut sur les trottoirs glacés. Dans les endroits où la neige n'avait pas été salée ou pelletée, elle s'élança sur la route. Elle ne pouvait pas glisser maintenant. Elle devait faire en sorte de rejoindre Jessica et Edward et partir tout de suite. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal. L'air sec lui brûlait la gorge. La course vers la maison était longue mais elle n'osa pas retourner au bar pour emprunter la voiture de Garrett. Pas avec Jasper là-bas.

Alors qu'il restait un demi-kilomètre entre elle et la caravane, des lumières rouges et bleues clignotèrent sur la neige sale. La voiture du shérif Ashby s'arrêta à côté d'elle. Ignorant tous ses instincts, Bella s'arrêta et attendit qu'il sorte. Il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher.

"Isabella Swan ?" dit-il.

Tout se figea. Bella pensait qu'il faisait froid avant mais ce n'était rien. Avant que le shérif Ashby l'appelle_ Isabella_, son environnement avait été pratiquement tropical.

"Non," dit-elle - essaya-t-elle de dire.

"Bella." Ses épaules se levaient et tombaient au rythme de sa respiration lente. "Chérie, viens. Je vais devoir t'emmener... Tu es en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre d'Embry Call."

* * *

_**La suite la prochaine fois **_

_**La fin de cette histoire est très mouvementée  
**__(__vous êtes 130 à lire cette fic)_


	17. We all fall down

.

_Résumé rapide :_

_Bella a vécu à Pendleton dans l'Oregon les deux dernières années. Elle travaille dans un laboratoire (illégal) qui étudie l'énergie qui déclenche des tempêtes temporelles. Elle essaie de sauver la vie à Jessica et Edward qui souffrent tous les deux du Syndrome de Margaret Brown, une maladie mortelle que développe les humains qui ont voyagé dans le temps. Elle a dû quitter Forks parce qu'elle a tué Embry qui avait été capturé par les Raiders - un groupe de personnes qui recherchent ceux qui ont été enlevés de leur temps et les exécutent car ils croient que ces personnes sont à blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé au monde._

_Les loups sont affectés par les tempêtes, ils restent coincés comme ils sont, soit humains soit loups et ne peuvent se transformer. Malheureusement les Raiders en ont été témoins dans le passé et ils rangent les loups dans la même catégorie que les voyageurs dans le temps. Après que Sam ait agonisé dans d'atroces souffrances entre leurs mains, Bella a promis aux loups que s'ils se faisaient prendre par les Raiders, elle les sauverait de la torture en les tuant._

_Jusqu'à récemment Jake et Paul donnaient de leur sang pour soulager les symptômes de Jessica et d'Edward. Les loups quittent la ville puisque Jake a découvert que Bella donnait son sang à Carlisle pour qu'il s'en serve pour ses études._

_La mère de Bella - une autre voyageuse dans le temps – a été retrouvée grâce à un mot d'Alice. Dès qu'elle est revenue dans le présent elle a rejoint les Raiders pour survivre._

_Renée et Bella se sont également séparées après que Tom, un collègue de Bella au bar dirigé par Emmett et Garrett ait donné Renée au Fédéraux (qui n'exécutent pas les voyageurs du temps mais les enferment et effectuent des expériences sur eux.)_

_La dernière fois que nous avons quitté Bella elle venait de voir le frère d'Angela, Isaac Weber, un ancien Raider devenu Fédéral qui l'avait laissée partir en découvrant qu'elle avait tué Embry à Forks._

_Le shérif Ashby – père de Tom – est tombé sur Bella en allant chez elle et l'a arrêtée pour le meurtre d'Embry._

* * *

**17 / Nous tombons tous**

Les événements s'alignaient comme des dominos dans la tête de Bella, formant un motif circulaire pendant une fraction de seconde avant de commencer à tomber. La mort d'Embry avait provoqué la fuite de Bella et Jessica à Pendleton, ce qui les avait amenées au message d'Alice.

L'arrivée de Renée avait fait que Tom avait averti les fédéraux, ce qui avait conduit Isaac en ville et mis Bella là, dans le bureau du shérif du comté. Si l'un des dominos avait été retiré aucun des autres n'aurait pu rester debout.

Seul le shérif Ashby occupait le monde de Bella à l'extérieur de sa cellule. La bâtiment trapu et exigu était en sous-effectif au point qu'elle se demandait combien de temps il faudrait avant que Pendleton fasse la même chose que Forks et La Grande – combien de temps avant que cette ville ne passe sous le contrôle des Raiders.

Tout ce que Bella pouvait voir, y compris les murs et le plafond, était construit à partir de restes : tout ça avait été récupéré de l'épave laissée par les tempêtes. L'endroit sentait comme un vieil hôpital à la fois antiseptique et moisi. Le shérif Ashby était assis à un bureau fait d'une vieille porte et d'une partie de tréteaux, une main ratissant ses cheveux fins alors qu'il passait des appels téléphoniques et remplissait de la paperasse page après page. De la couchette en béton dur dans sa cellule, Bella regarda le soleil passer sous l'horizon.

N'avait-elle pas droit à un coup de téléphone ? Etait-ce un mythe ?

Un coup de vent annonça l'arrivée d'Isaac. Se penchant sur le bureau du shérif Ashby il dit quelque chose mais Bella n'arriva pas à l'entendre. Son imagination lui fit croire qu'elle avait saisi le mot "transfert" dans ses chuchotements.

_Non. _Elle ne pouvait pas retourner à Forks. _Jamais. _Des larmes tentèrent de s'échapper tandis qu'une bande de peur coriace se resserrait autour de sa poitrine. Elle refusait de les laisser sortir. Elle ne pouvait pas se sentir faible. Pas maintenant. Fermant ses mains en poings, elle ravala la boule qui montait dans sa gorge.

"Je suis désolé, Bella," dit Isaac, en s'approchant de la cellule.

"Pas moi."

Et elle le pensait. Tenir sa promesse pour Embry n'était pas une raison de se sentir désolée. Jamais. C'était étrange de voir à quel point cette réalisation était libératrice, même lorsqu'elle était à l'intérieur d'une cellule.

"Si tu peux nous aider à retrouver ta mère… j'essaierai…"

"Va te faire foutre."

La bouche d'Isaac tressaillit comme s'il voulait sourire. "Tu as changé."

"Toi aussi… malheureusement."

"Hum," Enfonçant ses deux mains dans ses poches, il se rapprocha. "J'aurai fermé les yeux et t'aurait laissée partir mais puisque c'est ta mère qui expérimentait avec le temps…"

"Quoi… expéri… _Sérieusement ? _ Tu crois toujours à ces conneries ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle a fait. C'est quelque chose qui lui est arrivé." Les pieds de Bella la portèrent en avant jusqu'à ce que les barres froides de la cellule soient contre sa poitrine. "Un jour Raider, Raider toujours, je suppose."

Isaac se tourna pour partir puis s'arrêta. Son expression s'adoucit jusqu'à' ce que Bella puisse presque revoir le petit garçon la regarder à travers ses yeux d'homme.

"Je ne suis pas désolé non plus," dit-il. "j'ai quitté les Raiders ce jour-là tu sais. Après être sûr que tu t'étais enfuie, j'ai couru aussi."

"Apparemment directement chez les Fédéraux."

Ses lèvres se serrèrent tandis que sa tête plongeait pour faire une demi-signe de tête. "Je ferai n'importe quoi pour mettre un terme à ces tempêtes."

Sur ce il s'éloigna. Un autre coup de froid signala son départ, Bella recommença à compter les révolutions de l'aiguille des secondes sur l'horloge murale. Isaac était parti depuis une quinzaine de minutes quand la brise amena un autre homme – un qui avait une ecchymose fraîche colorant son œil et sa pommette en violet. _Tom._

Une longue expiration sortit des lèvres de Bella, laissant sa poitrine plus légère. Avant ce moment elle ne s'était pas permis de se demander ce qui avait dû arriver à Tom dans la ruelle avec Jasper. Donc il était toujours vivant. Bien. Laissez-le vivre avec la culpabilité si Bella finissait par se balancer au bout d'une corde à un arbre dans la forêt.

"Il faut que je te parle…" dit Tom.

Le shérif Ashby leva les yeux de ses papiers, sa bouche se pinça en voyant son visage. "Que diable t'est -il arrivé ?"

"Je me suis fait tabasser." Son œil enflé fit un détour pour regarder Bella. "Les Raiders. Ils sont probablement toujours au bar."

La main du shérif passa dans le soleil et sur son visage comme s'il essayait d'essuyer le monde autour de lui, appuyant ses coudes sur son bureau, il regarda d'avant en arrière entre son fils et Bella.

"Papa… ils ont pris la bague de maman et ils parlaient… de tuer quelqu'un." La voix de Tom se brisa. "Ils veulent s'en prendre à Rosalie Hale."

"_Quoi _?"

Le mot était sorti avant que Bella ne puisse l'arrêter, résonnant dans l'air et d'un ton trop haut pour que ce soit sa voix.

"C'est juste une fille innocente," dit Tom, ignorant Bella. "Elle n'a rien fait de mal. Je sais pertinemment qu'elle n'a aucune marque." Et en disant cela sa joue brûlante rougit encore plus. "S'il te plaît ? Tu dois les empêcher…"

Bella espérait, alors que le shérif Ashby se levait, que la scène se déroulerait comme un film. Le gentil officier lui laisserait le trousseau de clés sur son bureau et Bella réussirait à l'atteindre et pourrait s'enfuir.

"Tu devrais appeler du renfort," déclara Tom. "Ils étaient au moins une douzaine."

Avec un gémissement le shérif Ashby haussa les épaules dans sa veste. Les clés claquèrent dans sa poche alors qu'il attrapait l'épaule de son fils et le tirait de la porte.

"Ne me dis pas comment faire mon travail, Thomas. Reste ici et garde un œil sur Bella. Un homme appelé Weber va bientôt venir pour la récupérer. Dis-lui de s'asseoir et d'attendre que je revienne."

Quelques secondes après le départ du shérif quelque chose de bien meilleur qu'une clé oubliée apparut. Bella, si elle n'avait pas regardé la porte, n'aurait pas remarqué l'arrivée silencieuse d'une de ses amies.

"Ton improvisation laissait à désirer," déclara Rosalie, en se précipitant et en attaquant la porte de la cellule au pied de biche, elle céda facilement. "Penses-tu vraiment que quelqu'un pourrait croire que tu m'aies vue nue ? Tu as de la chance que ton père soit si crédule."

Les lèvres de Tom s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent comme celles d'un poisson. "Comment as-tu fait ça ?" demanda-t-il. "Et comment as-tu entendu ça ? Et ce que …"

"Chance. Je suppose que c'était rouillé. Et bien sûr que je pouvais t'entendre. Je devais m'assurer que tu t'en tiendrais au plan et ne donnerai pas l'alarme. Maintenant viens ici s'il te plaît. Nous devons rendre tout ça réaliste."

Avant que Bella puisse cligner des yeux, les bras de Tom étaient ligotés derrière son dos. Rosalie le poussa au sol et attacha ses jambes dans un flou de blanc et de rouge.

"Souviens-toi," dit Rosalie. "Ce sont les Raiders qui ont fait ça. Ils l'ont prise. Si j'apprends que tu as dit autre chose, je te tuerai et ça ne sera pas rapide. Et quand j'en aurai fini, ce sera difficile, même pour ton père d'identifier ton corps."

"Oui ouais," fit Tom, en tremblant et hochant la tête. "Compris."

Saisissant la main de Bella, Rosalie sprinta jusqu'au parking. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle prit Bella dans ses bras et décolla. La vitesse de cette course déroba le souffle de Bella et le fit hurler au fond de sa gorge. Une étrange voiture attendait dans la rue derrière le bureau du shérif, Edward et Jessica se glissèrent sur le siège arrière. Bella eut à peine le temps d'attacher sa ceinture de sécurité avant qu'ils filent, se dirigeant vers les limites de la ville.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Tom ?" demanda Bella. Parmi toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit, c'est  
celle qui s'était échappée. "C'est toi qui as fait ça ?"

Rosalie ricana. "Non. L'œil au beurre noir est l'œuvre de ton petit-ami."

En le regardant, Bella haussa les sourcils. Edward ne lui fit qu'un clin d'œil.

"Ouais, ouais," dit Jessica. "Il a de la chance que je ne l'ai pas trouvé en premier."

Rosalie lança un regard furtif sur Edward depuis son rétroviseur. "Je pourrais tuer Jasper pour t'avoir poussé à le faire. Idiot". Comme si la pédale d'accélérateur était responsable, elle enfonça son pied jusqu'à ce que la vitesse de la voiture rivalise avec la sienne.

"J'aurais pu finir par vous faire sortir tous les deux de prison ce soir. J'ai malmené Tom  
un peu mais pas assez pour le blesser. Il avait besoin d'un peu de persuasion pour faire partie de ta mission de sauvetage."

"Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?" demanda Bella.

"Nous allons fuir. Les autres couvriront nos traces autant que possible." L'emprise de Rosalie sur le volant se resserra. Elle regardait d'avant en arrière, d'avant en arrière, comme si elle se préparait à traverser un carrefour très fréquenté tous les quelques mètres.

"Ça ne va pas être facile. Jasper est parti à la recherche d'une Raider qui te ressemble assez pour que lorsqu'ils la trouveront pendue dans la forêt…"

Bella se tassa au goût aigre qui remontait du fond de sa gorge. En dérapant dans un virage à une vitesse qu'elle ne voulait pas estimer, ils passèrent devant la vieille grange.

"Je n'ai pas pu trouver Garrett avant de partir," dit Rosalie. "Il est allé chasser. Il ne sera pas content de moi d'avoir pris Jessica et de l'avoir laissé en arrière."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Rose," dit Jessica, en donnant presque un coup de coude au menton d′Edward alors qu'elle tentait de fléchir son biceps. "Je te protégerai."

Rosalie sourit. "Mon héros. Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'ils puissent être plus d'un jour ou deux derrière nous, de toute façon. Nous allons nous retrouver au Nebraska, dans une de nos vieilles maisons."

"Ils prendront ta voiture, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Edward. "Ils ne vont pas la laisser derrière eux ?"

"Tu as des priorités incroyables", dit Jessica. "Nous sommes des fugitifs. Les Fédéraux pourraient nous attraper pendant que Rose est à la chasse, envoyer Bella dans un centre de détention top secret et nous placer tous les deux sous des microscopes pour voir ce qui nous fait avancer. Ou les Raiders pourraient nous trouver. Mais ooh, _qu'en est-il de la voiture _?"

"Et si elle était pleine de cupcakes ?" demanda Edward, en tirant sur une de ses boucles.

"Alors, on serait en train de faire demi-tour maintenant, évidemment."

La pluie se mit à tomber, perçant des trous miniature dans la neige et tambourinant sur le toit de la voiture. Se sentant étouffée par la chaleur qui s'échappait des bouches d'aération, Bella ouvrit sa vitre. Edward réussit à passer sa main entre les sièges et lui prit la sienne alors qu'ils dépassaient la colline de Pendle Hill et s'éloignaient de chez eux.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Rosalie ne quitta pas les routes secondaires autant que possible, en déviant de l'autoroute à La Grande et traversant des villes fantômes en chemin vers l'est. Le carburant fut volé ou obtenu sur le marché noir auprès de contacts qui se raréfiaient au fil des kilomètres. La nourriture était toujours rapide, non rationnée, coûteuse et d'origine douteuse. Jessica souriait à chaque fois qu'elle était confrontée à un désordre graisseux, faisant des bruits joyeux en aspirant sa boisson sirupeuse et trempant des frites molles dans du ketchup dilué.

Rosalie, Bella le découvrit, avait emballé de la pommade, de l'eau, des pilules, et ce qui restait de leurs flacons de sang de Jake. La nourriture qu'elle avait choisi d'emporter était moins pratique : du miel, un pot de moutarde et plusieurs sacs de farine. Pendant que Bella riait du contenu du coffre sur une aire de repos, Jessica piqua la moutarde pour la mélanger à son ketchup.

"A quoi pensais-tu ?" demanda Bella. "Que j'allais cuisiner dans la voiture ?"

Rosalie fit un signe de la main comme pour chasser une mouche. "J'ai juste attrapé ce que je pouvais. On en aura d'autres."

Quand la réception radio s'interrompit, Jessica harcela tout le monde pour qu'ils se joignent à elle pour assassiner des chansons anciennes qu'elle aimait chanter sous la douche. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pour dormir que jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient désespérés de s'allonger, allant dans un motel miteux qui louait des chambres à l'heure, ne posait pas de questions et n'était pas beaucoup plus confortable que de dormir dans la voiture.

Pour éviter que Jessica ne tremble, Bella et Edward se serrèrent de chaque côté d'elle sur l'un des lits doubles. Avec la promesse de revenir le plus vite possible, Rosalie aux yeux noirs partit à la chasse.

A la seconde où leur protecteur fut parti, Bella eut plus de mal à respirer. Elle souhaitait avoir encore son arme.

"On ...on aurait dû aller au sud…" dit Jessica en claquant des dents. "On aurait pu prendre le soleil sur une plage à Zihuatanejo*, style Shawshank".

"Sérieusement ?" dit Edward. "Rose pourrait juste s'asseoir à l'ombre. Elle irait bien."

Ils tirèrent la couverture sur leur tête et respirèrent, essayant de réchauffer les draps tachés. Edward eut la chance de pouvoir se mettre à ronfler presque instantanément mais Bella était coincée à ce moment où le manque de sommeil l'avait trop excitée pour qu'elle se laisse aller. Elle se sentait comme si elle avait bu un pot entier de café.

"J'espère qu'Edward ne me confondra pas avec toi et ne me pelotera pas dans son sommeil…" chuchota Jessica. "Ce serait gênant".

Bella poussa le tibia de Jessica avec son orteil. "S'il devient tactile, réveille-moi et nous échangerons nos places."

"Oh, bien sûr. Laisse-moi en dehors de tout le plaisir."

"Je ne vais pas risquer la colère de Garrett en te faisant participer à nos jeux sexuels pervers."

"Ha. Hé, Bella ?"

"Hmm ?"

"J'ai fait l'amour avec Garrett."

Les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent. Dans la lumière rouge et clignotante de l'enseigne du motel, elle pouvait presque distinguer le sourire de Jessica.

"Tu l'as fait ? Quand ? Il t'a fait du mal ?"

"Oui, pour mon anniversaire, et non." Se rapprochant d'Edward, Jessica leva les mains comme si elle allait se rendre. "Hum, on l'a en quelque sorte fait dans ton lit. La première chambre où nous sommes entrés." Elle se mit à renifler. "Et dedans."

Bella gémit. "Jessica ! Dis-moi que tu as au moins changé les draps."

"Je ne l'ai pas fait mais Garrett si. Ils étaient plus propres que ceux-ci, au moins." Ses doigts froids se mirent à tâtonner sur le bord de la couverture, laissant entrer un air plus frais, sans condensation. "Il s'inquiétait de la douleur que je ressentais mais je l'ai convaincu. Probablement parce que je suis déjà à moitié morte, de toute façon."

"Arrête ça. "

"Désolée."

Silence.

"Alors... comment c'était ?" demanda Bella.

"Froid." Elles partagèrent un rire qui ramena Bella directement devant leurs casiers à l'école à partager les dernières nouvelles. "Mais pas aussi froid que cette foutue pièce. C'était plutôt sympa, en fait. Je n'avais pas... je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de bons jours avant cela. Il... je ne sais pas. Il m'a fait me sentir mieux. Beaucoup mieux."

"Les orgasmes ont une façon de faire ça."

"Amen."

Les branches des arbres dénudés à l'extérieur se cognaient entre eux. Les voitures grondaient, leurs phares projetant des ombres sur le mur. Chaque bruit faisait sauter le cœur de Bella.

"Il a proposé de me transformer."

Cela fit accélérer le pouls de Bella plus que n'importe quelle hallucination des Fédéraux venus les attraper et les enfermer.

"Qu'as-tu dit ?"

"Je lui ai dit non. J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas finir par blesser quelqu'un." Frissonnant, Jessica tira le drap au-dessus de leurs têtes. "Je n'aurais pas d'objection au fait d'être imperméable aux températures maintenant".

"Ouais." Les mots semblaient morts quand ils tombèrent des lèvres de Bella. "Moi aussi."

"J'y réfléchirais, cependant. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'accepterai son offre quand ils nous trouveront."

Un bâillement élargit la bouche de Jessica. "Je lui ai dit que je lui donnerais la moitié quand je serais la Grande Reine de Tout, cependant. Et j'ai dit que j'abandonnerais mon marem. Je suppose que je devrais y donner suite si je lui demande de me transformer, merde !"

Le sourire qui s'empara du visage de Bella lui donna l'impression d'être au printemps, ne serait-ce que pour une seconde. "Tu t'es portée volontaire pour abandonner ton marem pour lui ? Ce doit être le véritable amour, alors".

"Euh hum. Ça doit être ça."

Lentement, la respiration de Jessica devint plus lente et plus profonde, dérivant dans des ronflements qui se heurtaient à ceux d'Edward. Ce n'est qu'alors que Bella bascula dans le sommeil.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

La silhouette noire d'une maison était invisible de la route. Des poches de fumée jaune se rassemblaient sous les arbres dénudés, racontant des histoires d'une tempête récente mais ce n'est que lorsque Rosalie s'arrêta au bout de l'allée qu'elles virent l'épave. Nichée là, dans la terre desséchée, entourée par la lueur du verre brisé, se trouvaient les restes de ce qui était censé être leur nouvelle maison. Un seul mur était resté debout.

"La douceur du foyer ?" demanda Bella.

"Prem's dans la pièce avec un mur !" dit Jessica.

Rosalie se redressa brusquement. "Oh non !" Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bella assez fort pour que ça lui laisse un bleu. "Feds." Le mot sortit bref, simple pour tout ce que ça signifiait. La respiration de Rosalie correspondait au rythme de celle de Bella. "Sur la route principale. Quelqu'un a dû te reconnaître la dernière fois qu'on s'est arrêté et a dû le signaler. Ils en parlaient."

Bella allait bientôt découvrir qu'attendre était sa propre forme de torture. Deux villes plus loin elle attendit pendant qu'Edward prenait la liasse de billets tendus dans sa main par Rosalie et se dirigeait vers un concessionnaire de voitures d'occasion. Attachée à la voiture et à ses vitres teintées, Rosalie tapotait ses ongles contre le volant et gardait son pied prêt à enfoncer l'accélérateur.

Edward revint avec un break qui fit faire la grimace à Rosalie, exactement la même que la sienne. Le précédent propriétaire avait peint à la bombe de faux panneaux en bois d'un rouge terne et du tissu imprimé léopard était agrafé sur les sièges. Pourtant il avait les vitres teintées et il fonctionnait ce qui était autant qu'ils pouvaient le demander dans leur gamme de prix.

Après une centaine de kilomètres, une fois que le ciel fut sombre et sûr, Rosalie s'arrêta à une cabine téléphonique. Même de la voiture Bella pouvait entendre les tonalités qui indiquaient que le numéro n'était plus en service.

"Que va-t-on faire ?" demanda Edward, quand Rosalie revint et fit claquer la portière.

"Pour l'instant, on continue à rouler."

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

"Oh !?" Edward récupéra le penny qui ricocha sur son front. "C'était pour quoi ça ?"

"Je m'ennuie," décréta Jessica. Saisissant la pièce entre ses doigts elle le jeta à nouveau. "Et je me sens un peu malade en voiture. Nous sommes fondamentalement comme des frères et sœurs, pas vrai ? J'ai entendu dire que c'est ce que font les frères et sœurs pour rester sains d'esprit en voiture. Ils essaient de se rendre fous les uns les autres. Ensuite je ferai le _je ne touche pas ton…_ pendant une heure."

Enlevant ses chaussures, Bella posa ses pieds sur le tableau de bord chaud et fit comme si c'était l'été. "Frères et sœurs hein ?" dit-elle. "Tu veux quelques pièces, Jess ?"

De la rougeur se propagea sur les joues de Jessica mais ce fut elle qui confessa qu'elle avait demandé une fois à Bella de faire rebondir une pièce sur les fesses d'Edward.

"Quand est-ce que c'était ?" demanda-t-il, en riant comme un fou.

"Juste après que tu sois arrivé à Pendleton. Je ne te _connaissais_ pas encore. Je ne connaissais que ton cul."

Edward vola la pièce et le jeta sur elle.

"Les enfants…" dit Rosalie. "Si vous ne vous comportez pas bien je vais faire demi-tour !"

Jessica laissa échapper un soupir exagéré. "S'il te plaît. Je veux rentrer."

"Oui moi aussi," dit Rosalie. "Ils auraient dû nous trouver maintenant…"

En conduisant elle regardait plus l'horizon que la route, attendant toujours, comme une toute nouvelle veuve de guerre qui ne voulait pas encore admettre l'horrible vérité. Après autant de temps passé sur la route, Bella ne pouvait plus se souvenir de la tranquillité de dormir dans son lit ou de manger sans être bousculée par des nids de poule.

Chicago se dressa devant eux. Voir les restes de l'horizon qu'Edward avait gravés sur sa peau, c'était comme voir les ruines des géants.

"Peut-être que nous devrions faire demi-tour," dit Bella, en appuyant son front contre la vitre froide afin de regarder la moitié d'un gratte-ciel. "Être aussi loin à l'est ne peut pas être une bonne idée. Je préfère affronter les Raiders que les Feds."

"Pareil," dit Edward. "Ou bien nous pourrions aller voir Charlotte et Peter. Ils ne sont pas loin d'ici."

"Si, ils sont loin, ils sont partis en Alaska, pas très longtemps après que tu les aies laissés. Et Peter… bon. Je ne lui fais pas trop confiance avec les humains. Après coup il le regretterait mais il le ferait. Non, nous allons dans le Connecticut. Tanya et Irina sont là-bas. Elles ont dû avoir le message des autres maintenant et elles pourront nous trouver un endroit où nous cacher."

Alors qu'ils traversaient une banlieue vide et dévastée par la tempête, Bella humidifia un gant de toilette et le passa sur son visage et ses bras. Ses cheveux était une horrible touffe de gras et sec, complètement abîmés par le shampoing bon marché des motels. Si tout se passait comme prévu et que les autres viennent à leur rencontre, Bella tremperait dans un bain chaud à l'instant où Garrett emmènerait Jessica pour la transformer en vampire.

Une fente d'orange traversant le ciel arracha Bella à ses rêves d'avenir. Jessica hurla, le sang gargouillant dans sa bouche. Le cœur dans la gorge Bella grimpa sur la banquette arrière et appuya un mouchoir sur la bouche de Jessica. Les cris faisaient vibrer sa main.

En quelques secondes le coton blanc était trempé de rouge foncé et effrayant.

"Arrête-toi," dit Edward, cherchant à récupérer ce qu'il leur restait du sang de Jake.

"Je suis en train," dit Rosalie. "Il y a un bâtiment désaffecté ici. Je n'entends aucune vie à l'intérieur. Tiens bon."

Edward fit l'injection, ses lèvres bougeant comme s'il faisait une prière pensa Bella. Une fois garée, Rosalie transporta Jessica à l'intérieur de ce qui avait dû être un atelier de mécanique. Les couches de poussière sentaient encore les pneus et la graisse de moteur. Edward trébucha, se rattrapant contre un mur et s'effondra au sol, le visage pâle.

"Sors et pleure," dit Rosalie en s'asseyant par terre et en prenant Jessica sur ses genoux. "Crie si tu as besoin. Je te dirai si quelqu'un peut t'entendre."

"J'ai changé d'avis," dit Jessica au milieu de ses gémissements, des larmes coulant sur son visage et faisant piquer les yeux de Bella. "Je veux Garrett. Je ne veux pas mourir."

"Rose," dit Bella. "_S'il te plait."_

Pendant une seconde, Bella crut que Rosalie allait répéter tout ce qu'elle avait clamé dans la caravane il y a un million d'années. Elle se prépara à recevoir un coup de poing à l'estomac mais ce qui arriva à la place fut une main à tenir.

"Je ne... Je ne sais pas si je peux. Je n'ai jamais essayé." En avalant, Rosalie indiquait le chemin qu'ils avaient pris pour entrer. "Sortez. Tous les deux. Si je perds le contrôle, je ne veux pas que vous soyez dans la même pièce. Oh, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que... je vais faire ?"

Par une fenêtre couverte de cendres, Bella et Edward regardèrent Rosalie poser Jessica sur le sol en ciment. Une lumière orange les éclaira, faisant jaillir un autre jet de sang de la bouche de Jessica.

Cette fois, Rosalie cria.

Bella ne comprit pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que Rosalie appuie à nouveau ses mains contre la poitrine de Jessica, encore une fois. Elle fit des allers et retours entre souffler dans la bouche de Jessica et lui mordre le cou, les poignets, derrière les genoux, essayant de respirer ou de mordre la vie ou quelque chose comme ça en elle. Quand Rosalie s'attarda sur une des morsures, Bella fit irruption, au diable les avertissements.

Couvrant sa bouche et son nez, Rosalie s'est retirée dans un coin. Jessica était allongée sur le dos, les yeux fermés comme si elle dormait. Sentir son pouls, c'était presque comme toucher Rosalie - plus chaud, plus doux mais tout aussi calme. Tout aussi silencieux. L'estomac de Bella s'affaissa.

"J'ai essayé," dit Rosalie. "Son cœur s'est arrêté. Je suis désolée."

Sa voix s'éteignit comme si elle manquait d'air. Alors qu'Edward couvrait Jessica avec la couverture de la voiture, Bella voulait pleurer jusqu'à ce que tout Chicago entende mais rien ne voulait sortir. Comme Jessica, ses larmes étaient hors de portée, tenues en captivité quelque part juste au-delà de sa portée.

Bella se retourna et s'enfuit, ignorant la main d'Edward lorsqu'il lui attrapa le bras. Elle devait sortir de là. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter le corps tranquille qui abritait sa meilleure amie. Elle n'était pas prête à entendre les excuses qui signifiaient que Jessica était partie.

La porte la plus proche la mena à ce qui devait autrefois être le bureau du mécanicien. Miss Septembre 1996 lui sourit d'un sourire fané du calendrier pourri sur le mur. Un distributeur automatique dans le coin contenait un seul paquet de bonbons : des calories vides qui auraient fait sourire Jessica, peu importe leur date d'expiration.

En regardant à travers une fenêtre brisée, Bella chanta des chansons folkloriques par-dessus des pelouses envahies par la végétation avec de la suie et des arbres à moitié développés là où se trouvaient les maisons, en espérant contre toute logique que le vent porte les notes à travers le pays jusqu'à Yellowstone.

Ni Jake ni les larmes ne vinrent.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

_Respire._

Les poumons de Rosalie refusaient d'obéir à l'ordre, comme s'ils ne faisaient pas encore confiance à ses dents pour ne pas déchiqueter la gorge d'Edward. Une main se posa sur sa poitrine et attendit la pulsation.

La douleur profonde était trop dévorante, trop brute pour être autre chose qu'humaine. Un cœur figé ne pouvait pas faire mal de cette façon.

Sa famille était un souvenir vague lorsqu'ils étaient morts. Rien de semblable. Même les humains effacés par l'Impulse ne représentait guère plus qu'une lourde pierre à porter au creux de son estomac jour après jour. Avant Jessica, la seule vie perdue, la seule vie perdue que Rosalie avait pleurée de toutes ses forces… c'était la sienne.

_Respire._

L'air s'engouffra, contaminé et tentant. Alors qu'un nouveau feu grondait dans sa gorge, son cœur restait silencieux.

Rosalie serra la mâchoire. Elle pouvait encore goûter le sang de Jessica, le sentir se répandre sur les mains de Bella et d'Edward. Elle devait sortir de là.

"Rose ?"

L'odeur de l'eau salée accompagnait le mot étouffé, éteignant le feu. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Edward - juste Edward. Pas les veines ramifiées du bras qu'il lui tendait mais le garçon qui avait une fois essayé de soudoyer un vampire avec des sucreries.

"Oui ?" dit-elle.

L'une de ses larmes coulait sur sa joue. "As-tu, hum, soif en ce moment ? Si je suis trop... près, tu vas me mordre ?"

La dernière fois qu'il s'était volontairement tenu près d'elle, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était. Dès que Rosalie secoua la tête, une paire de bras chauds s'enroula autour d'elle et la tint aussi serrée qu'un humain pouvait le faire.

"Hé ?" dit-il. " Tu n'es pas en train de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de te blâmer, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que ce n'est pas ta faute."

_Si, ça l'est_, pensa-t-elle, mais elle ne le dit pas.

Quand il la relâcha, le col de sa chemise s'ouvrit. Plus des lésions. Une nouvelle vague de venin brûla sa bouche.

"Que veux-tu faire à ce sujet ?" demanda-t-elle, en montrant les taches rouges cerclées de rose. "Est-ce que tu… veux être transformé ?"

Les taches de rousseur sur son nez se détachaient alors que la couleur disparut de son visage. Son cœur battait plus vite, adoucissant l'odeur de son sang. Ses doigts fléchissaient, se recourbaient et se déroulaient en regardant au loin la flamme colorée du ciel à l'extérieur de leur abri.

"Est-ce que c'est une proposition ?" demanda-t-il.

Le corps couvert de Jessica portait des accusations silencieuses. Rosalie frissonna comme si son fantasme de redevenir humaine s'était réalisé.

"Oui," dit-elle, bien qu'elle ne soit pas du tout certaine de pouvoir le faire - qu'elle le ferait. Ici, dans l'ombre de la mort de leur amie, elle lui offrait, ainsi qu'à Bella, _tout ce dont ils avaient envie_.

Arrêter avec le sang empoisonné de Jessica avait été assez difficile. Edward ne sentait plus comme la meute. Mais Carlisle le ferait si Rosalie le lui demandait.

De la poussière noire se répandit autour des pieds d'Edward alors qu'il frottait le bout de sa botte contre le sol en ciment. "Je ne sais pas. Je vais y réfléchir."

Des pas de vampires se précipitaient sur le trottoir fissuré à l'extérieur, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Sautant, Rosalie se plaça entre Edward et l'intrus. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte du bureau et mettre ses deux humains là où elle pouvait les voir, une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis des années plana au-dessus de la tempête.

"C'est bon, Rose. C'est juste moi."

En quelques secondes qui semblèrent être des heures, la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit. Alice entra comme un rayon de lumière.

Et puis, avant que Rosalie puisse ordonner à ses poumons de respirer à nouveau, ses bras étaient pleins d'une de ses filles perdues.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, " dit Alice. "J'aurais aimé arriver plus tôt. J'ai essayé. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais couru si vite". En regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Rosalie, elle ajouta : "Bonjour, Edward."

"Hum... Salut."

"Tu devrais probablement te laver les mains," dit Alice. "Le sang. Bella, aussi. Rose, il y a une place… à l'arrière, à côté d'un buisson de lilas. Je peux creuser la tombe, si tu veux."

"Non," dit Rosalie. "Je vais le faire."

Cela semblait approprié, puisque c'était de sa faute s'il fallait laisser Jessica là.

Du verre brisé et des pièces de voiture rouillées jonchaient le site de la tombe. Rosalie la nettoya autant qu'elle put. Elle souhaitait pouvoir courir vers le sud et trouver un bouquet de fleurs pour Jessica, comme le faisait Garrett.

_Garrett._

Rosalie ferma les yeux le temps d'une respiration tremblante. La terre sombre s'agglomérait sous ses ongles, alors qu'elle gravait une cicatrice dans la terre avec ses mains.

"Cela aurait-il fonctionné ?" murmura-t-elle en entendant les pas légers d'Alice derrière elle. "Si je l'avais fait à temps, mon venin aurait-il été en conflit avec le sang du chien ?"

Alice inclina la tête sur le côté. "Est-ce que le fait de le savoir te ferait te sentir mieux ou pire ?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée."

Une main douce toucha ses omoplates. "Je ne peux pas voir le passé."

Une partie de Rosalie était contente de ne pas savoir. Cela signifiait que Bella ne pouvait pas savoir non plus. Les pouvoirs de guérison du sang de Jacob Black avaient été découverts par Bella, après tout. Ce sang avait prolongé la vie de Jessica, Rosalie ne tolérerait pas qu'on dise le contraire à Bella.

C'est Edward qui porta le petit corps de Jessica à l'extérieur et le fit reposer sur le sol. Rosalie n'osa pas offrir son aide, même lorsque la tempête éclata au-dessus de leurs têtes et le fit vaciller. Après avoir placé un sac de bonbons dans la tombe comme offrande, une Bella aux yeux vides jeta la première poignée de terre. Puis, avec un clou rouillé, elle grava une épitaphe dans le bois du lilas.

_Ici repose Jessica Stanley_

_Amie bien-aimé, fille chérie_

_et Grande Reine de Tout_

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Alors qu'Alice les conduisait vers leur nouvelle maison, Bella était assise sur le siège avant et observait, sans le voir, le paysage changeant. Rosalie se demandait si elle avait encore pleuré. Une conversation vieille d'un an avec Jessica lui revint, le souvenir cruel du fait de la mémoire sans faille de Rosalie rendait la voix de son amie aussi claire que si elle était toujours là, à côté d'elle.

"Ecoute…" avait dit Jessica : "Si je meurs et que Bella devienne une zombie, je veux que tu la gifles, d'accord ? Peut-être pas ça, mais fais-la sortir de là d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle était pratiquement catatonique à la mort de son ex. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'elle soit comme ça à cause de moi. Donc... je ne sais pas, répare-la si elle est cassée. Promets-le-moi. Si tu ne le fais pas, je viendrai te hanter."

_S'il te plaît, hante-nous_, pensa Rosalie. _Tu as toujours été meilleure pour la faire sourire_.

Après trop d'heures de silence, de pauses et de la puanteur huileuse des fast-foods, Alice annonça qu'ils arrivaient à destination. Elle s'arrêta dans une longue allée de gravier qui serpentait entre des arbres à feuillage persistant. En s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans les bois, on avait l'impression d′oublier la civilisation et de se faire happer par la nature.

Par-dessus le grondement du moteur et le craquement des graviers, Rosalie entendit les pas de deux vampires. La démarche de l'un d'eux était sans équivoque.

_Emmett._

Elle sortit de la voiture avant qu'Alice ne puisse s'arrêter. Et puis elle courut, courut, bougeant les bras, sa queue de cheval flottant derrière elle comme la traîne d'un cerf-volant. Ses pieds volaient au-dessus de l'herbe brûlée par le froid et les plaques de neige. Elle ne pouvait pas faire aller ses jambes assez vite.

Deux têtes aux cheveux noirs apparurent sur une colline, le soleil couchant transformant le ciel en feu derrière elles. Rosalie prit de la vitesse, une corde invisible la tirant vers l'avant. Emmett sauta en même temps qu′elle. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, il la tenait comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés.

"Où diable étais-tu ?" demanda-t-il dans un sourire à fossettes. "Nous avons cherché partout. Tu as énervé Demetri à fond. Il ne pouvait pas te voir."

"Tu es allé voir _Demetri _? "

"Eh bien, oui. Je lui ai seulement demandé de me dire où tu étais, je ne voulais pas mentionner Bella ni les autres. Nous serions restés à Pendleton et aurions attendu le message mais Renée est retournée chez ses anciens amis pour avoir le refuge et les choses se sont compliquées. Nous avons dû partir. Comment t'es-tu cachée de Demetri ?"

La voiture rattrapait son retard, dérapant jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques mètres de là. Oubliant sa question, Emmett fit tournoyer Alice puis Bella hors de leur siège. Il serra Bella si fort, que Rosalie se sentit comme une nouvelle mère en regardant son bébé être jeté en l'air par son père turbulent.

Garrett attrapa ensuite Bella posant les deux mains sur les épaules. Bella lui offrit un seul mouvement de la tête comme réponse à la question qu'il n'avait pas besoin de poser. Les yeux de Garrett se fermèrent. L'enveloppant de ses bras, Bella s'accrocha à lui comme s'il était tout ce qui lui restait, comme s'il était le plus proche pour atteindre Jessica. En retenant son souffle, il fit la même chose en retour.

Rosalie ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Elle laissa Garrett porter Bella jusqu'à leur nouvelle maison, offrant son propre dos à un Edward sceptique. Au lieu de s'éloigner d'elle, il sauta sur l'occasion. Peut-être qu'il lui ferait bientôt confiance - la traiterait à nouveau comme _Rose_.

Rosalie n'avait pas vu cette cabane en rondins depuis avant l'Impulse. Il semblait que les propriétaires précédents aient fait de l'agrandissement des bâtiments, leur passe-temps favori. Plusieurs ailes se détachaient du centre, chacune avec une couleur différente de toit métallique. Il y a plusieurs vies, elle avait rigolé de Carlisle pour l'avoir achetée et lui avait interdit d'y changer quoi que ce soit.

"Où sommes-nous ? demanda Bella, en glissant du dos de Garrett sur le porche branlant.

"Juste à l'extérieur de Whitefish, Montana," dit Rosalie posant Edward. "Tu as faim ? Je peux te faire quelque chose."

Ils étaient tous les deux si maigres. Rosalie pouvait les imaginer flotter vers ce nulle part qui les maintenait hors de la vision de Demetri, emportés par le vent.

"Non," dit Bella, en même temps qu'Edward hochait la tête affirmativement.

Pendant que Garrett partit courir dans l'épaisseur de la forêt, traîné par Emmett, Alice prit la responsabilité d'escorter Bella jusqu'à sa chambre. Rosalie et Edward trouvèrent le chemin de la cuisine où il la laissa se débrouiller pour préparer des pommes de terre rissolées, des œufs et du pain grillé – une combinaison qu'elle savait lui convenir puisqu'il en avait mangé sur la route.

Le fait qu'il ne l'aide pas avec des suggestions et ne l'embête pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils se chamaillent, le faisait ressembler à un étranger dans un corps familier. Posant l'assiette devant lui, elle se percha sur le bord d'une chaise et croisa les mains sur ses genoux. Les œufs caoutchouteux furent percés d'un coup de fourchette avant de prendre une petite bouchée de pain grillé noir.

"Tu sais," dit-il, essayant de sourire, "Si la nourriture n'était pas si rare je te lancerais ça."

Le souvenir qui refit surface était aussi frais et léger que l'été : elle toute enfarinée, lui disant ces mots dans une cuisine. Rosalie lui toucha le bras.

"As-tu davantage réfléchi à ma proposition ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Rose tu es super mais tu sais que je suis déjà pris."

Sa tentative de plaisanter fit se demander à Rosalie s'il pensait que quelqu'un se devait d'essayer de les faire rire maintenant que Jessica était partie.

"Edward…"

"Désolé, désolé." Sa fourchette cliqua contre l'assiette. Se penchant en arrière il se frotta les yeux avec les mains. "Je veux attendre encore un peu. Je ne suis pas encore un cas désespéré, si ?"

Elle essaya de croire qu'il ne l'était pas. Elle essaya de croire que si elle courait à Yellowstone pour demander plus de sang pour gagner du temps, les loups ne la déchiquetteraient pas. Elle essaya de croire qu'elle n'était pas égoïste de vouloir le sauver et épargner à Bella – et à elle - la douleur de la mort d'Edward. Elle essayait de croire que ses sentiments pour Bella ne seraient pas consumés par le venin jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que le rêve brumeux qu'il avait eu une fois.

Une Bella silencieuse déambula dans la pièce. Les lèvres d'Edward étaient grasses de ce qu'il venait de manger et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens d'avoir dormi dans la voiture. Ses vêtements portaient l'odeur d'être resté trop longtemps assis et immobile. Et malgré tout cela quand il se releva et prit Bella dans ses bras, elle enfouit son visage dans sa chemise en inspirant profondément.

"Hé ! "murmura-t-il. "Tu veux qu'on trouve un rouleau de piécettes et que tu me les lances sur les fesses ?"

La main tremblante de Bella se porta à sa bouche, retenant quelque chose qui devait être un rire. Un sanglot la traversa, réouvrant la blessure dans la poitrine de Rosalie.

"Merde," dit Edward, en essuyant les larmes de ses joues avec ses pouces. "Je suis désolé. J'essayais simplement de… je n'aurais pas dû…"

Bella le serra fort, mettant fin à ses excuses. Par-dessus sa tête Edward regarda Rosalie et il opina.

C'était donc ça alors. Edward deviendrait un vampire. Le venin attaqua la langue de Rosalie au souvenir du sang de Jessica. Dès que Carlisle serait rentré elle lui demanderait de le faire. Ce serait plus sûr.

Ayant besoin de quelque chose pour s'occuper les mains Rosalie explora la maison, elle trouva dans la chambre de Bella et d'Edward. Les draps sentaient comme s'ils attendaient sur le lit depuis des mois même si cela ne pouvait faire plus de quelques jours. Elle tapa les oreillers et ses pensées revinrent à la seule et unique soirée qu'elle avait passée avec Bella et Jessica. Elle se souvenait d'avoir tressé les cheveux de Jessica. Ses mains n'avaient pas eu besoin de rappel pour toucher doucement Jessica. Ils l'avaient fait comme par instinct.

Une fois le lit terminé elle retourna dans la cuisine et fit la vaisselle à vitesse humaine. Alice sortit de nulle part, torchon à la main, prête à essuyer.

"Pourquoi nous as-tu envoyé trouver cette femme ?" demanda Rosalie, lui tendant une casserole propre. "Elle a tout gâché."

Des questions traversèrent le visage d'Alice chassées par les réponses que Rosalie n'avait pas à dire pour qu'Alice les entende.

"Oh." La lèvre inférieure d'Alice disparut dans sa bouche. "Renée. Je ne l'ai pas… tout était si différent quand je l'ai vue. Bella et Jessica étaient toujours un peu floues dans mes visions, non pas que je sois particulièrement fiable depuis l'Impulse mais je pensais que celle-là était raisonnablement certaine. Quand j'ai écrit cette lettre je venais de voir ton amie retrouver sa mère à cet endroit et à ce moment-là. Je suppose qu'il avait déjà été décidé que Renée chercherait sa fille mais pas qu'elle serait une Raider. Je…"

Elle s'arrêta. Rosalie balaya les bulles de savon de ses doigts et les regarda s'écouler par le drain. Cette expression omniprésente se glissa dans les yeux d'Alice – celle qui disait qu'elle regardait Rosalie tout en se concentrant sur les mouvements de son futur moi.

"Tu vas demander à Carlisle alors ?" demanda Alice.

"Oui."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose puis ravala ses mots. Se levant, elle glissa une mèche de cheveux lâche derrière l'oreille de Rosalie.

"Jasper et Mary devraient bientôt arriver," dit Alice. "Penses-tu que Mary m'en voudrait si je lui empruntais des vêtements ?" Elle fit une pause. Ses yeux devenant vides. "Non elle ne le fera pas. Je peux au moins voir ça." En équilibre sur la pointe de ses pieds, elle embrassa la joue de Rosalie. "Je vais me rafraichir."

Alice partie, Rosalie suivit les battements des cœurs de Bella et d'Edward. Bella avait ralenti au rythme d'une berceuse. Rosalie la trouva somnolente sur le canapé, ses yeux gonflés et encore humides de larmes.

Assis au piano dans le coin de leur nouveau salon, Edward passait ses doigts sur les touches abimées. Le morceau qui commençait à prendre forme fit sourire Rosalie. Peu de temps après l'arrivée d'Edward à Pendleton, Jessica avait annoncé sa présence dans le labo un matin en plaçant ses mains sur celle de Rosalie par derrière et en hurlant _'Unchained Melody_′ " pendant que Rosalie tapait.

"Oh allez Rose," avait dit Jessica quand Rosalie se mit à rire. "Reste conforme au personnage ! Tu préfères être Patrick Swayze à la place ? Là, je suis Demi Moore. Essaie de me regarder comme un homme le ferait."

Debout là, à regarder la bouche d'Edward sourire au même souvenir, Rosalie fut tentée de lui offrir d'être Patrick Swayze pour lui, juste pour voir si ça le ferait rire. Seule la présence soudaine d'une odeur familière l'arrêta.

Carlisle toucha son épaule, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'y avait que deux battements de cœur qui tapaient en rythme avec la musique, il n'eut pas besoin de demander ce qui était arrivé au troisième. Sans un mot il prit Rosalie dans ses bras et la secoua comme il l'avait fait quand elle était en train de se transformer en vampire : prudent et proche comme s'il pensait qu'elle se briserait et tomberait loin de lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa tempe.

"Nous n'avons pas pu trouver," murmura-t-il. "Pas même quand Emmett est allé vers Demetri. Nous pensions…"

Tout ce qu'ils avaient pensé ne dépassa pas ses lèvres mais Rosalie pouvait deviner. Sans demander elle savait aussi qu'Emmett n'avait pas partagé cette inquiétude. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il _saurait_ si elle était partie pour toujours. Il insistait pour dire qu'il était capable de sentir le vide qu'elle laissait derrière elle, peu importe combien de kilomètres les sépareraient.

Ensemble, Rosalie et Carlisle allèrent à la cuisine, laissant Edward à sa musique et Bella à ses rêves que Rosalie espérait calmes. La neige tombait dehors, épaisse et drue, éclairée par les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Carlisle ressemblait toujours à ce saint médecin qu'elle avait poursuivi de ses assiduités dans une vie antérieure.

Pour une fois ses souvenirs humains et vampires étaient identiques. Cet homme aux cheveux d'or était le même beau voisin qu'elle avait essayé d'amadouer avec des biscuits et des gâteaux. Après sa transformation ils ressemblaient souvent à deux Carlisle différents appartenant à deux Rosalies différentes.

"Il faut que je te parle," dit-elle.

"Tu sais que tu n'as jamais besoin d'une invitation pour ça." Il s'appuya contre le comptoir, croisant les bras. Elle voulait tellement le croire, il avait tellement pratiqué le fait d'être humain. "De quoi s'agit-il ?"

Avec un souffle rapide et apaisant elle se lança. "Voudrais-tu transformer Edward ?" A ses sourcils levés elle ajouta : "Je ne suis pas convaincue que nous trouverons la solution avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour lui. J'ai essayé de transformer Jessica. J'ai presque perdu le contrôle même si elle avait le goût du loup. Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas laisser Bella le perdre."

_Je ne peux pas les perdre, _pensa-t-elle. _Pas eux aussi._

"Je suis désolé," dit Carlisle, calme et mesuré comme toujours. "Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Emmett était ma dernière tentative de créer un compagnon."

Un millier de répliques traversèrent son esprit mais celle qui en sortit fut "Pourquoi ?"

"Après Emmett je me suis fait une promesse. Plus jamais. Ce sont des bulles de savon. Fugaces, trop belles et trop fragiles pour être gardées. Si tu te laisses t'y'attacher tu voudras tous les transformer."

Les souvenirs se séparèrent à nouveau. Ce vampire avec sa logique froide n'était pas son médecin au sourire doux. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait bercée pendant qu'elle brûlait et la suppliait de ne pas mourir.

"C'est ce que j'étais ?" demanda-t-elle. "Une bulle de savon ? Quelque chose pour t'amuser pendant quelques minutes ? Un jouet ? Tu…" Levant les yeux au plafond elle étouffa les flammes de sa colère. Lui crier dessus et rejouer les vieux combats ne lui permettrait pas d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Les dents serrées elle dit : "Ce n'est pas une raison acceptable. Je ne crois pas que ce soit la vraie raison non plus. Je ne veux pas garder tous les humains que je rencontre… J'en suis très loin. Je les déteste pour la plupart. En plus de quatre-vingts ans je ne t'ai posé cette question qu'une seule fois."

"Et Bella alors ? Elle ne peut pas rester auprès d'un nouveau-né. Elle ne pourra pas s'en occuper. Elle ne pourra pas le garder et tu ne pourras pas_ la_ garder non plus."

La main de Rosalie fendit l'air, comme si elle pensait pouvoir couper à travers ses objections. "Alors on va la transformer aussi, si c'est ce qu'elle veut".

Avec une posture rigide, Carlisle posa une main sur son cœur, silencieux depuis très longtemps. "Je ne vais pas utiliser mon venin quand cela te convient, pendant que toi tu continues à m'en vouloir – pour ce que je t'ai fait…"

"Je ne..." Son silence se prolongea. Rien ne pouvait dépasser la tension dans sa gorge : ni les excuses, ni les mensonges, ni les accusations.

Les chaussures de Carlisle firent du bruit sur les carreaux en terre cuite alors qu'il s'approchait. "Tu m'as détesté pour ça," dit-il d'une voix plus douce, le faisant plus ressembler au médecin qu'elle connaissait.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait. Jamais."

Ça, au moins, c'était vrai.

"Hmm…" dit-il. C'était le genre de bruit insatisfait qu'il faisait fréquemment lorsqu'il expérimentait dans le laboratoire. "Emmett…"

"Emmett ne te déteste pas."

Le bout de ses doigts effleura la joue. "Parfois, il le fait. Je n'essaierai pas de t'arrêter si tu veux transformer l'un ou l'autre mais je ne le ferai pas pour toi ".

"Et si je ne peux pas m'arrêter une fois que j'ai commencé ? Tu sais déjà que tu peux le faire. Pourquoi risquer leur vie ?"

"Parce que j'ai payé le prix, fait ma pénitence, présenté mille excuses. J'en ai fini d'essayer d'apaiser ma culpabilité en te donnant tout ce que tu veux. Fais tes propres erreurs, Rose. Ne me fais pas part de tes projets pour avoir quelqu'un à blâmer s'ils ne se réalisent pas comme tu les as envisagés. Combien d'innocents vont mourir s'ils deviennent comme nous ? Je ne serai pas responsable de cela".

Sa voix s'éleva presque,_ presque_ vers la fin mais ensuite il se ravisa. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Il ne quitta pas les lieux en colère comme elle l'aurait fait.

Rosalie attendit que les bruits de ses pas s'estompent au loin avant de mettre un sandwich (beurre de cacahuètes et gelée : infaillible, espérait-elle) sur la table basse pour Bella. Dépoussiérer les étagères déjà propres, elle repensa aux excuses de jacinthe en pot qui encombraient chaque surface de son appartement. Elle espérait que ses amis les avaient laissés à Pendleton.

Le nettoyage l'entraina du côté de la grange en acier vert puis vers le squelette de leur nouveau laboratoire. Tout était toujours contenu dans des cartons, laissés là en attente de la poursuite de leur recherche. Au printemps, quand le sol dégèlerait, ils recommenceraient à creuser des tunnels sous terre. Avec les outils limités dont elle disposait, Rosalie essaya de faire un peu de travail. Impossible de se concentrer. Son attention sautait d'un sujet à l'autre mais aucun ne concernait le laboratoire.

La nuit tombée, elle ressentit, plus qu'entendit, le retour de Jasper et Mary. Une impulsion de joie éclatante la frappa dans la poitrine.

"Eh bien !" dit Alice, alors que Jasper l'embrassait pour la première fois depuis des années. "Je t'ai fait attendre longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est sûr."

Rosalie essaya de se sentir heureuse pour eux.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Carlisle. Oui, d'accord, elle lui avait beaucoup demandé au fil des ans. _Trop_. Mais ce n'était pas pour elle. Pas entièrement. C'était pour Bella aussi. Bella, qui n'avait demandé qu′une chose à Carlisle - une chose qu'il n'avait pas réussi à lui donner.

Rosalie prit un parapluie et le suivit, espérant qu'il était allé en ville. La neige avait enseveli une grande partie de son odeur.

Sous la couverture blanche, tout semblait frais et propre. Découvrant un parapluie noir comme le sien, Rosalie se précipita devant les voitures avec des rideaux de fortune aux fenêtres. La pierre dans son estomac s'alourdit. Un homme au deuxième étage d'une ancienne boutique de souvenirs secouait les cendres de sa cigarette.

"Tu n'y songeras même pas ?" demanda-t-elle en le rattrapant, en gardant la voix basse à cause des humains à proximité. Il ne serait pas bon de commencer à attirer l'attention - pas juste quand ils venaient d'arriver dans ce lieu.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Carlisle. "S'il te plaît, ne m'en parle plus jamais," dit-il. "Je t'ai donné mes raisons".

Quelque chose au fond de Rosalie chuchota que s'il se souciait d'elle autant qu'il l'avait toujours affirmé, il le ferait. Pas seulement pour Bella, pas parce qu'il le lui devait pour la mort de Jessica mais pour _**elle**_. Pour Rosalie.

Peut-être n'avait-elle été qu'un jouet.

"J'ai été tellement folle, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle, sur les ailes d'un sanglot étouffé. "Tout ce temps... Est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais aimé ?"

Sa main était froide autour de son bras alors qu'il la tirait dans l'ombre, sa peau comme de la glace du fait d'être dehors dans la neige pendant des heures.

"T'aimer ?" murmura-t-il. "Comment peux-tu en douter ?"

"Comment ne pas en douter ?"

Comme toujours, il s'arrêta avant même que leurs lèvres ne puissent se frôler. Ce quasi-baiser la laissa en feu malgré le froid.

Son front reposant contre le sien, son souffle toucha sa bouche en disant : "J'ai détruit le monde pour toi".

Et puis il l'embrassa, juste une fois, pour la première fois depuis que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Rien ne s'anima en elle : pas de sentiment de triomphe, pas d'acclamation intérieure. Ce n'était pas la même chose et peut-être que cela ne pourrait plus jamais l'être. Elle avait changé. Il avait changé. Emmett avait trébuché dans leur vie et avait tout secoué jusqu'à ce que tout soit sens dessus dessous.

Carlisle coinça sa lèvre supérieure entre les siennes pendant une seconde avant de la relâcher. Même si elle savait qu'il n'allait pas faire ses bagages et partir, ça ressemblait à un au revoir.

Elle prit sa joue dans la paume de la main, son parapluie cognant contre le sien et les recouvrant de neige qui ne fondrait pas. Une fois de plus, elle voyait son médecin se tenir là. Il était vampire depuis des siècles quand elle l'avait rencontré mais il était le dernier fragment d'une vie humaine à laquelle elle s'était tant accrochée, que ça faisait mal. Sous sa poigne de fer, tout s'était déformé jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne reconnaisse plus les choses qu'elle voulait autrefois.

"Tu as eu de l'aide," dit-elle. "C'est autant ma faute que la tienne. Plus encore, si je suis honnête. Beaucoup plus."

Ses lèvres flirtaient avec une imitation de sourire. "Depuis quand es-tu honnête ?"

Sans répondre, elle jeta un regard en arrière en direction du chalet. Si elle pouvait transporter un étranger blessé sur des centaines de kilomètres quand le venin dans ses veines était nouveau, elle pouvait le faire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de Carlisle.

Pourtant, comme ils exprimaient des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais dites, elle demanda : "Si ça avait marché," dit-elle, "est-ce que tu m'aurais rejoint ?"

Il ne répondit pas.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Bella était allongée sur le côté, en cuillère avec un Edward qui ronflait. Tous deux s'étaient douchés pendant l'absence de Rosalie. Les cheveux de Bella tombaient sur le bord du lit en une vague humide. Dans la main elle tenait un des livres de Carlisle. Alors que Rosalie entra dans la pièce, Bella s'arrêta de lire et leva les yeux, son visage encore humide de larmes.

"Nous devons parler !" lança Bella, et Rosalie faillit sourire. C'était la Bella qu'elle aimait le plus : la battante. "J'ai demandé à Edward s'il voulait être transformé et il a dit…"

"Veux-tu des enfants ? " demanda Rosalie.

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de donner sa réponse. "Non."

"En es-tu certaine ? Parce qu'une fois que tu seras un vampire, c'est une impossibilité."

Le livre tomba sur le matelas. En retirant son bras sous Edward, Bella s'assit.

"Je ne veux pas attendre la dernière minute avec lui…" dit Rosalie. "C'est de ça dont tu voulais parler, n'est-ce pas ? Et je ne veux pas le transformer sans te transformer, donc j'ai besoin de savoir si tu es sûre".

S'entendre dire ces mots était comme une expérience hors du corps. Ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'est qu'elle en pensait chaque syllabe. Si Alice avait pu voir au-delà de l'Impulse et avait dit à la Rosalie en 1996 que cela se produirait, elle aurait ri. Elle aurait parié tout ce qu'elle possédait contre Alice.

"J'en suis sûre," déclara Bella. "Je ne voudrais pas élever un enfant dans ce monde." Jouant avec l'ourlet de sa chemise de nuit, elle regarda vers la fenêtre. "Si tu me transformes, j'oublierais Jessica ?"

"Je ne te laisserai pas l'oublier." Rosalie faisait des allers et retours, ses mains lui démangeaient de trouver quelque chose à faire. "Pense à elle pendant la transformation. Cela devrait aider. J'ai conservé beaucoup de mes souvenirs humains de cette façon. Les mauvais surtout mais je suis sûre que cela fonctionne aussi avec les bons. Et je sais que Garrett a des images que Jessica lui a fait dessiner pour toi".

"Très bien. " Bella s'éclaircit la voix.

"Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir essayé de transformer Jessica à temps. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière... Je reviendrais sur beaucoup de choses. Ce qui m'amène à un autre sujet." Ravalant difficilement un afflux de venin, Rosalie essuya la poussière imaginaire de la commode et frotta son petit doigt manquant.

"Il y a quelque chose que je dois te le dire. Je suis peut-être lâche de te le dire alors que tu es humaine mais il est grand temps que tu le saches. Même si ça te fera me détester."

"Ok. Dis-moi, alors."

Rosalie hésita. Quand elle força ses lèvres à bouger, sa voix sortit dans un murmure orageux.

"C'est de ma faute."

"Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute ?" demanda Bella, ses sourcils se rapprochant.

"Tout".

…

*Zihuatanejo – ville au Mexique

* * *

_**Bon… **_

_**Nous allons avoir des explications enfin**_

_**Et oui…. C'est une histoire où tout le monde n′a pas son happy end ….**_


	18. Among the roses

.

**18 / Au milieu des roses**

C'était son dernier bon souvenir d'humaine, ce baiser. Dans la chaleur paisible de son salon, il s'était penché, si lent, si prudent et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rosalie avait eu envie de chanter. Elle avait enfin gagné. Il était à elle.

D'une manière ou d'une autre malgré elle, elle s'était imaginée amoureuse. Elle avait _voulu_ l'aimer – le gentil médecin qui était devenu son ami le plus cher.

"Il y a des choses que je dois te dire," avait dit Carlisle. "Je veux qu'il n'y ait pas de secret entre nous. Si nous devons aller de l'avant, tu dois tout savoir sur moi."

Comme une idiote elle avait gloussé. "Ces secrets vont-ils gâcher ma bonne humeur ?"

"Ils pourraient."

"Alors garde-les enfermés quelques heures de plus." Juste pour prouver qu'elle le pouvait, elle avait arrangé sa veste comme si elle était déjà sa femme. Cette version d'elle-même avait toujours vendu la peau de l′ours avant de l′avoir tué. "Laisse-moi continuer à me prélasser."

Et il en fut ainsi. Des heures plus tard, il avait senti son sang répandu dans la rue froide. Fini de se prélasser. Plus de secrets. Seul le venin et la vengeance et quatre-vingt ans à essayer de revenir à ce qu'elle avait voulu quand elle n'était qu'une enfant.

Elle avait été tellement idiote.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

"Rose ?" dit Bella, en agitant une main devant les yeux sombres et vides de Rosalie. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _tout_ est de ta faute ?"

La tête de Rosalie se releva brusquement comme si elle se réveillait d'un rêve. Secouant l'épaule d'Edward, elle dit à Bella qu'il devait également entendre ses aveux. Voir ses paupières s'ouvrir c'était comme le regarder reprendre vie, alors qu'il leur souriait. Bientôt, pensa Bella, elle le verrait vraiment revenir à la vie. Nichant ses pieds froids contre ses tibias, elle emprunta une partie de sa chaleur. La chaleur de sa peau endormie lui fit penser à deux vieux amis.

"Rose ?" dit Bella. "Après que j'ai été transformée ne me laisse pas aller à Yellowstone."

Elle ne voulait pas que Jake la voie transformée en ennemie. Il valait mieux qu'il se souvienne de comment elle était pendant les jours avant leur dispute - si ce temps avait même existé. Pour sa part Rosalie ne demanda même pas la raison de sa requête, elle l'accepta sans poser de question. Alors que Rosalie s'installait sur la chaise près de la porte, Edward et Bella s'adossèrent à la tête de lit. Petit à petit l'histoire de Rosalie commença à se tisser de sa voix claire et mélodique.

"Vous vous souvenez de Vincent la souris ?" leur demanda Rose. "Celle qui a fini avec une oreille de bébé après notre expérience ?" Elle leva sa main gauche et agita les quatre doigts restants. "Lui et moi avons plus en commun que vous ne le pensez…"

Elle fit une longue pause et regarda par la fenêtre la neige tomber sans fin, tapant sur sa jointure abimée. "Je suppose que je devrais commencer par le début. J'avais dix-sept ans quand Carlisle est arrivé à Rochester. Il était beau, célibataire, jeune. Eh bien…" Elle plissa les yeux. "Jeune _en apparence_. A ce moment-là il avait déjà près de trois cents ans. J'étais une personne différente à l'époque. Gâtée, égoïste…"

"Pas si différente alors," fit remarquer Edward, avec un clin d'œil.

Le rire qui s'échappa des lèvres de Rosalie semblait être plus pour lui que pour elle : aigu et rapide, sans force derrière. "Je suppose que non," dit-elle en époussetant ses mains. "Vous savez déjà quelque chose sur moi, j'ai forcé l'amitié de Carlisle grâce à des pâtisseries. Je ne l'aurais peut-être jamais remarqué, si d'autres femmes ne l'avaient pas tant voulu. Mes parents espéraient que j'épouserais un homme du nom de Royce King." A son nom son visage se déforma en une grimace qui fit se demander à Bella si la bile défiait tout ce qu'ils savaient sur les vampires et brûlait la gorge de Rosalie. "Je n'ai jamais encouragé Royce sauf si je pensais que cela pourrait rendre Carlisle jaloux. Pour moi Carlisle était un défi – un prix à gagner."

"C'est toujours le cas, " dit Edward. Au demi-sourire narquois de Bella, il ajouta "Chesterton avait pratiquement sa Société 'Mater Carlisle'."

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit, ses doigts allant constamment vers ce petit doigt manquant, tapotant un message que Bella ne pouvait pas comprendre, révélant des cartes que Bella ne pouvait pas deviner.

"Certaines choses ne changent jamais…" déclara Rosalie. "… et d'autres le font. Je l'ai fait évidemment. J'ai été … _blessée_ en rentrant chez moi, un soir, de chez une amie. Au moment où Carlisle m'a trouvée saignant dans la rue, j'étais au bord de la mort. Il a choisi de me transformer."

Elle déglutit. "Avant cette nuit, je me croyais amoureuse de lui. Une fois que je me suis réveillée en tant que vampire tout a été différent entre nous. Comme s'il y avait… je ne sais pas. Comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose de vital et de beau que nous aurions perdu en cours de route. Peut-être que nous ne l'avions jamais eu du tout…"

Des soupçons remontèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Bella, taquinant sa peau de ses doigts froids. Elle se demanda si Rosalie incluait ces bribes d′information sur Carlisle dans son histoire pour les préparer à ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Prenant la main d'Edward dans la sienne, elle serra fort. En réponse il lui offrit un soupçon de son sourire facile et en coin et lui donna un coup de coude sous la couverture.

"Quelques années après ma transformation, j'ai trouvé Emmett agonisant dans la forêt. Il avait été mutilé par un ours. J'ai supplié Carlisle de le transformer. J'ai pensé à ce que beaucoup de gens pensent, que je pourrais sauver une relation en difficulté en ayant un enfant. Ou dans notre cas, un enfant substitut. Emmett était déjà grand, bien sûr mais je pensais que nous pouvions nous débrouiller."

Bella ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils. Le menton de Rosalie se baissa, une épaule se soulevant dans un demi-haussement.

"Emmett avait d'autres idées, évidemment. Au début… ça se passait bien. Puis de moins en moins. Je pris cette mauvaise habitude de laisser les choses devenir presque sérieuses avec Emmett puis de paniquer et de retourner vers Carlisle. Pas mes meilleurs moments et je n'en suis pas fière. Carlisle était tout ce qu'il me restait de ma vie humaine et j'essayais de m'y accrocher. Si Carlisle ne s'était pas senti aussi coupable, j'imagine qu'il aurait coupé les ponts avec moi il y a des décennies. Dieu seul sait pourquoi Emmett ne l'a pas fait."

Bella retint son souffle empêchant son caractère protecteur d'arranger les cheveux ébouriffés de Rosalie et de lui chuchoter de jolis mots pour lui dire combien Emmett l'aimait. Cette histoire entre Carlisle et Emmett ne pouvait rien à voir avec une faute de Rosalie. Il y avait plus. Des chuchotements d'une dispute entendus il y a longtemps, tourbillonnaient dans la tête de Bella.

"_Ça veut dire que tu luttes depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés et peut-être que tu as simplement gagné. Félicitations. Destin ou instinct ou quoi que ce soit qui nous veut ensemble… mais moi non. Plus maintenant. Je suis fatigué de faire attention, de ne pas te mettre la pression et attendre des années, putain. Je laisse tomber. Seigneur. Tu as vraiment réussi à m'épuiser."_

_"Essayer de ne pas me mettre la pression ? Bien. Tout ce que tu m'as jamais fait c'est de la pression."_

_"Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai."_

_"Donc tout ce truc à propos d'attendre pour toujours si tu le devais, était un mensonge ? Et quoi, je suis supposée te courir après maintenant ? Apaiser des pauvres petits sentiments blessés ? Jouer la femme soumise et te laisser choisir pour moi ?"_

_"Le destin est un idiot et apparemment moi aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cru que j'étais amoureux de toi ?"_

"Alors," dit Rosalie et sa voix commença à trembler, "Nous avons rencontré Alistair. A Ithaca."

Elle accéléra, donnant à peine au mot Ithaca une chance d'être compris comme si elle espérait le balayer sous le tapis dès qu'il serait prononcé. "Il avait un don, comme notre espèce le fait de temps en temps. Il pouvait toucher un verre brisé et recoller les morceaux ensemble. Il pouvait toucher une vieille voiture rouillée et la remettre en route comme si elle venait de sortir de l'usine. Ça fonctionnait parfaitement sur les objets inanimés.

Les choses vivantes étaient beaucoup plus difficiles. A l'époque, il pouvait tout juste réussir à faire revivre une mouche ou forcer un chêne à pousser de quelques centimètres avant que son pouvoir ne s'épuise. Carlisle était fasciné. Il appela son ami Eléazar qui a un don pour détecter les capacités des autres vampires. Eléazar a dit qu'Alistair réparait les choses ou les faisait grandir en manipulant le temps. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il touchait était enfermé dans une bulle, restait là sous la pression d'Alistair qui l′avançait ou rembobinait."

La compréhension frappa Bella dans l'estomac. C'était ça. C'était _tout_. Oh mon Dieu. C'était vraiment tout.

Edward se redressa, une main allant vers sa bouche. "Il l'a fait," dit-il, ses doigts s'étalant en éventail sur sa mâchoire. "Il a provoqué l'Impulse, pas vrai ?"

Les bras de Rosalie tombèrent sur les côtés. "_Nous l'avons fait._ Je lui ai demandé – je l'ai _supplié_. Carlisle a trouvé le moyen d'empêcher le pouvoir d'Alistair de s'épuiser. Comme tant de choses concernant les vampires le sang était la réponse. Nous avons collecté des sacs et des sacs de sang - humain et animal bien qu'Alistair se plaigne pour ce dernier. Emmett et Carlisle ont nourri Alistair pendant qu'il utilisait son don sur moi. Nous ne savions pas ce qui allait se passer. Vous _devez _le croire. Alice n'a rien vu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Tout avait l'air trop net, trop réel. Bella regarda la bouche de Rosalie continuer à bouger, ne croyant qu'à moitié que c'était en fait son amie qui disait ces mots. Ce ne pouvait pas être la vérité.

"Nous l'avons tenté dans la cave de notre maison à Ithaca. Il a fallu trois jours pour que quelque chose se produise. Quand j'ai commencé à changer Alistair a perdu le contrôle. L'énergie dont il avait besoin pour transformer un vampire était trop importante pour lui. Elle a été expulsée de lui par une explosion, tout ce que j'ai vu a été une lumière orange et de la fumée jaune. Les tempêtes sentent comme ça aussi. Vous savez – comme les pires parties d'un hôpital. Je me demande encore si nous avions été à la surface si toute cette énergie aurait fini comme ça stockée dans la terre. La seule partie de mon corps qu'Alistair a pu transformer a été mon petit doigt, le bout qui est redevenu humain… je n'ai pas pu le récupérer."

"Merde, Rosalie," dit Edward, en se passant une main sur le visage. "Dis-moi que c'est ton idée d'une blague vraiment mais vraiment désagréable."

"Je voudrai que ce soit le cas." Avec les épaules tombantes Rosalie tourna son regard vers le sol. "Cette énergie sauvage… bon. Vous connaissez la suite. Vous avez suffisamment vu de tempêtes. Vous avez vu les plantes mourir et renaître. Cette énergie continue à remonter le temps et à propulser en avant, entraînant des gens pour la balade. Le niveau a diminué au fil des ans mais pas de beaucoup. Pas assez. Ces dernières années elle est même devenue plus forte. Nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi. Cela n'a pas de sens. Peut-être que si nous avions l'aide d'Alistair… mais nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis les suites de l′Impulse. Je suis devenu vampire dans les années 30, nous pensons que c'est pourquoi autant de voyageurs dans le temps sont de cette époque. Au-delà, vous en savez autant que nous."

Ni Bella ni Edward ne dirent rien. En serrant ses mains Rosalie se dirigea vers la porte.

"Je voulais juste… je voulais que vous sachiez tous les deux avant votre transformation. Je ne vais pas essayer de vous en dissuader - loin de là – mais je détestais tellement cette vie. J'ai ruiné tellement de vies pour essayer de lui échapper. Vous méritiez de le savoir avant de prendre votre décision.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Les gants de Mary étaient fins, offrant aux mains de Bella autant de protection contre les éléments qu'une couche de plastique. L'air avait cette odeur de fraîcheur et d'attente qui annonçait d'autres tempêtes de neige à venir. Soufflant sur ses doigts et faisant rebondir ses genoux, elle regardait fixement les nuages rose et orange s'élever au-dessus des collines à cime blanche. Un nouveau jour.

Une minuscule pierre passa près de son épaule gauche et glissa sur la surface de l'étang gelé.

En regardant derrière, elle vit Garrett.

"C'est plus facile de faire des ricochets quand l'étang est gelé," dit-il, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le rondin qu'elle avait choisi comme banc. Il gardait la tête baissée, comme s'il priait constamment. "J'ai entendu que Rose vous a tout dit…"

"Ouais."

Bella souhaitait pouvoir choisir un seul courant de pensée et s'y tenir, plutôt que d'en suivre une vingtaine au fur et à mesure qu'ils se ramifiaient dans sa tête. L'Impulse était un accident. Rosalie n'avait jamais eu l'intention de mettre le feu au monde. Si tout s'était passé comme prévu, Bella n'aurait jamais connu Edward. Jessica aurait vécu mais Bella ne l'aurait peut-être pas connue. L'absence de l'Impulse l'aurait tenue loin de Forks, vivant avec une mère qui n'aurait jamais touché un brassard rouge.

Des millions de personnes qui méritaient d'être entendues avaient réclamé son attention. Quand elle clignait des yeux, elle voyait Embry, Sam, Angela, Ben, Charlie.

Une corde traversa ses pensées, étranglant la vie de la femme qu'elle avait descendue avec Edward à La Grande : cette étrangère aux cheveux caramel et aux yeux qui aspiraient à la fin. Un autre clignement d'yeux, et elle vit des maisons détruites par les tempêtes.

Elle se souvenait des rations, de la guerre et de la puanteur de la mort. Tout cela à cause de quelque chose que Rosalie voulait. Comment tout cela pourrait-il être pardonné ? _Par quiconque _?

Bella ne savait pas si elle pourrait à nouveau voir son amie quand elle regardait Rosalie ou si elle verrait à jamais le papillon qui avait déclenché l'ouragan.

Garrett lui toucha la main, froide même à travers les gants empruntés.

"Veux-tu encore te transformer ?" demanda-t-il.

Bella acquiesça, sans hésitation. Si Edward changeait, elle aussi. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que si elle restait humaine elle le perdrait - pas question de le voir se détériorer.

"Veux-tu que je le fasse ? " demanda Garrett. "Alice pense que ce sera plus sûr si Rose n'a pas à vous transformer tous les deux à la fois. En plus, je l'ai déjà fait. Je sais que j'ai dit que je n'étais pas ton homme mais je l'aurais fait si elle m'avait laissé faire."

Un sourire brisé tenta de tirer les coins de la bouche de Bella, allant à la guerre contre la piqûre des larmes. Se glissant sous le bras de Garrett et s'appuyant contre lui, elle soupira. Il sentait comme Jessica – ou peut-être que c'était Jessica qui avait senti comme lui pendant ses derniers jours.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Bella respira profondément. Elle engloutit la vérité sur la mort de Jessica - comment elle avait changé d'avis à la fin et demandé Garrett. Bella ne lui dirait jamais. C'était un souvenir qu'elle allait garder enfermé en espérant l'oublier dans le feu qui la consumerait quand elle deviendrait vampire.

"Qui as-tu transformé avant ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Mary."

"Vraiment ? Euh. Vous étiez amis quand elle était humaine ?"

"Non. J'étais curieux. Je voulais voir si je pouvais m'arrêter à temps." Le sourire qu'il lui lança n'était pas son sourire complet. Pas celui qu'il destinait à Jessica - celui qui faisait de lui un protecteur plutôt qu'un prédateur.

A ce moment, alors que Bella lui disait qu'elle aimerait qu'il soit son créateur, elle décida qu'un jour, elle ramènerait ce sourire. Ce serait difficile, elle le savait. Les vampires changeaient rarement. Ils étaient figés à un moment donné, comme Rosalie l'avait fait. Mais elle avait l'éternité devant elle : une éternité pour aider Garrett à retrouver le rire, comme l'aurait voulu Jessica.

Jessica aurait voulu qu'elle rit, d'ailleurs. Et bien elle avait du temps.

Une nouvelle pensée s'imposa à elle : Rosalie, travaillant au point de presque se détruire au laboratoire. Même maintenant, Bella était sûre de trouver Rosalie dans la grange en acier, installant leur machines et en quête d'une solution.

Bella ferma les yeux.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

De la fumée s'enroulait dans l'air, s'élevant de la tasse entre les mains d'Edward. Alors qu'il buvait sa dernière tasse de café, Bella étalait la pâte sur un comptoir farineux et se mit à pétrir. En dehors d'eux, de Rosalie et Garrett, la maison était vide. Seul le bruissement de la farine, le coup de poing mouillé contre la pâte, une gorgée occasionnelle et le rythme de leur respiration dérangeaient le calme.

Plaçant sa tasse presque vide à côté de l'évier, il l'entoura de ses bras par derrière et fit traîner des baisers le long de son cou et de son épaule.

"Ça va me manquer," dit-il. "Je doute qu'on fasse beaucoup de cuisine après avoir été transformés."

"Mm, probablement pas. Nous devrons trouver une nouvelle forme de thérapie de couple."

A travers le tissu de sa chemise, elle sentit ses lèvres se soulever en un sourire. "La chasse, peut-être ? Jasper m'en a dit un peu à ce sujet."

"Oh, bien sûr. Pétrir du pain, vider des cerfs... c'est à peu près la même chose."

Pour le démontrer, elle se jeta sur la masse blanche sur le comptoir, tellement concentrée qu'elle se mordait la lèvre. En riant, il la tourna dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses mains, encore collantes de pâte laissèrent des traces sur ses épaules mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer ou s'en soucier. Tout en lui - le goût du café, la texture de sa barbe, la fermeté de ses bras - ressemblait à un matin lumineux à Pendleton.

Seule la certitude d'une tombe à Chicago gâchait l'illusion. Peu importe combien elle essayait, Bella n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que Jessica était de retour à la caravane, riant des émissions télévisées de mauvais goût en attendant que Bella finisse de travailler pour la journée.

En reculant, Edward caressa sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce.

"Je ne vais pas te le dire maintenant…" dit-il.

"Me dire quoi ?"

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois avant de faire un de ces sourires qui le faisait ressembler au gars qui aurait inventé le concept même du sourire.

"Rose a tort," dit-il. "Je ressentirai toujours la même chose. Je sais que je le ferai. Je te le dirai après que nous ayons été transformés, juste pour le prouver."

Pour la première fois depuis Chicago, un petit battement d'ailes traversa l'abdomen de Bella. Elle appuya la main dessus, comme si elle essayait de le retenir, de le protéger et de le transporter avec elle dans son nouveau corps.

"Es-tu sûr de vouloir ça ? " demanda-t-elle, un pincement au cœur menaçant de noyer le battement. "Si tu finis par m'en vouloir, je ne peux pas…"

"Je ne le ferai pas. Nous ne sommes pas eux. Je sais un peu dans quoi je m'engage. Rose n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Et penses-y : avec toute cette puissance cérébrale et tout ce temps dont nous disposerons, peut-être que l'un d'entre nous finira par trouver comment réparer le monde".

"Peut-être," dit Bella, en traînant les pieds.

Inclinant la tête, il fléchit les genoux pour que son regard rencontre le sien. "Comment vas-tu ? Es-tu en colère contre Rose ?"

"Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. C'est... beaucoup à encaisser."

En se frottant la nuque d'une main, il tapota sa hanche avec son pouce.

"Ouais. Pareil pour moi. J'ai envie d'être en colère, même si je sais qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passerait. Je cherche quelqu'un à blâmer depuis que je suis enfant."

"Moi aussi. Je me suis généralement décidé pour les Raiders."

"Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Ce sont des connards. Continuons à les blâmer."

Aucun des deux ne mentionna que sans Rosalie, les Raiders n'auraient jamais existé.

Une fois le pain levé et cuit, ils le mangèrent chaud avec du beurre. Pour ce qui était de ce dernier repas, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais Bella avait voulu manger quelque chose avant que toute nourriture ne perde sa saveur pour toujours.

Pour le dessert, Rosalie leur avait apporté à chacun un biscuit croustillant, enveloppé dans du cellophane. Des souvenirs qu'elle espérait que Bella garde vivants : Edward, offrant un cookie similaire à Rosalie comme offrande de paix. Edward, offrant des desserts à Jessica pour la faire sourire.

"Prêts ?" demanda Rosalie. Ses yeux étaient lumineux à cause de sa récente chasse. Leur couleur rappelait à Bella les pots de miel d'Emmett sur une étagère au soleil, à Pendleton.

Les muscles des jambes de Bella se tendirent, se préparant à courir alors que son pouls s'accélérait en signe de protestation mais elle hocha la tête. Un dernier baiser d'Edward et elle fit le long trajet jusqu'à la chambre où Garrett l'attendait.

"Je suis prête."


	19. Till a 'the Seas gang dry

.

**19 / … Les mers seront des déserts secs**

Le raclement de gorge de Garrett résonna contre les murs nus. Le plancher gémit sous ses pieds, d'avant en arrière, d'avant en arrière à travers la pièce. S'arrêtant près de la porte, il pencha la tête sur le côté. Son presque-sourire revint.

"Elle l'a fait," dit-il alors qu'un cri d'Edward emplissait l'air.

Même Bella pouvait entendre les pieds de Rosalie l'entrainer dans les bois loin de la tentation d'une autre gorgée de sang d'Edward.

"J'ai des trucs pour toi," dit Garrett, récupérant une boite de souvenirs sur une étagère haute. "Je les ai sauvés du laboratoire et du bureau du shérif de Pendleton."

Bella alla en premier vers l'album de dessins, tournant les pages et laissant l'air que ça provoquait rafraîchir sa peau. Il avait ajouté plus de croquis à la fin, les dates dans les coins étaient récentes. Le bout des doigts de Bella passait sur une version en gris d'elle-même et de Jessica assises à leur table dans le laboratoire, leurs têtes proches, gloussant par-dessus quelque chose. Puis ce furent Bella, Jessica et Edward, des cupcakes à la main, Jessica en prenant une grosse bouchée. Bella et Jake parlaient à la page suivante pendant que Seth et Jessica jouaient à Crazy Eights.

Se mordant la lèvre, Bella glissa les dessins sous son oreiller comme elle le faisait avec les manuels scolaires après que Tyler Crowley ait affirmé que cela l'aiderait à se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait étudié. Dans la boite elle ramassa son paquet de porte-clés : le smiley avec la peinture écaillée de Charlie, la bague de mariage de Renée, la fleur de cuir en lambeaux d'Embry, la moitié d'un cœur "Meilleures amies pour toujours," de Jessica à neuf ans.

La dernière chose qui restait était la vieille arme. La fixant, elle réfléchit à la façon dont elle s'y accrochait comme si elle pouvait tirer sur les tempêtes et protéger tout le monde et tout ce qu'elle aimait avec une grêle de balles.

Elle n'en avait plus besoin maintenant. Elle la laissa dans la boite – un fiasco.

"Quand tu te réveilleras, Jasper sera là," dit Garrett. "Il a beaucoup d'expérience avec les nouveau-nés. Il te paraîtra différent – beaucoup de cicatrices. Essaie de te souvenir qu'il peut paraître dangereux mais il ne te fera pas de mal. Pas besoin d'avoir peur."

En se souvenant de sa rencontre avec lui dans la ruelle, tout ce qui surgit en elle fut du doute mais elle hocha quand même la tête. Garrett l'aida à s'installer sur le lit, comme s'il craignait qu'elle se brise. Repoussant les cheveux de son cou, il inspira profondément et retint son souffle.

Les yeux fermés, Bella attendit la morsure. Ses épaules remontèrent centimètre par centimètre pour protéger sa gorge. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le repousser. Et de toute façon ça ferait plus mal que tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti jusqu'à présent.

Au lieu de la transpercer avec ses dents, un baiser froid effleura la joue de Bella. Ouvrant les yeux elle le tapa sur le bras.

"Aïe !" fit-il bien qu'elle ne puisse pas lui faire mal. "C'était pour quoi ?"

"Pour m'avoir trompée. Je m'attendais à une morsure."

"Eh bien mon dieu… Je suis sur le point de risquer la vie de mon amie. Je pensais que je devais lui dire adieu, juste au cas où…"

Ça la fit rire et elle lui prit le bras, essayant de calmer son cœur qui s'emballait. "Ça va aller. Je te fais confiance."

Avec un sourcil levé il tambourina de ses pouces sur ses épaules voûtées. Et alors qu'elle prenait une respiration tremblante, il éloigna les cheveux de son front, ses doigts effleurant sa peau comme s'il la bénissait. Cette fois elle garda son regard sur lui tandis qu'il se penchait.

Il s'arrêta.

"Je ne peux pas le faire si tu me regardes comme ça..."

Une main vola vers sa bouche pour attraper son rire. De la façon dont son sourire s'étira un peu plus elle devina qu'il l'avait dit pour la faire rire.

A peine Bella avait-elle fermé les yeux et serré le porte-clés dans son poing qu'un souffle hivernal était sur son cou. Elle pensa à Jessica, à Edward, à Embry, à Charlie, à Angela et à Rosalie alors que les dents s'enfonçaient et que le feu commençait à brûler.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Rosalie trempa un gant de toilette dans un bol d'eau froide avant de le porter sur le front d'Edward. Dans le lit d'à côté Bella gémit. Deux jours après et ses deux protégés étaient dans la même pièce. Alice avait promis que tout se passerait bien.

Ailleurs dans la maison elle pouvait entendre Alice et Jasper discuter de projets pour le réveil des nouveau-nés. Jasper parlait comme s'il s'agissait d'organiser une guerre. Toujours soldat. Elle entendait les pieds de Garrett et Mary écraser des brindilles sous leur pieds dehors, traversant la forêt ensemble sans mot, de la façon confortable dont seuls de vieux amis peuvent le faire.

Le bureau de Carlisle était silencieux et vide hurlant son silence. Il était préférable pour tout le monde, avait-il affirmé, qu'il aille travailler avec Tanya et Irina pour le moment. Moins de conflits. Plus d'équipement afin de pouvoir faire une différence dans la vie de ceux qui souffrent du syndrome. Quand il avait embrassé la joue de Rosalie et lui avait dit au revoir ça lui avait donné l'impression que pour la toute première fois c'était un vrai _au-revoir_.

Des pas familiers s'approchèrent par le couloir derrière Rosalie.

"Deux nouveau-nés à la fois," dit Emmett. "Ça va être une aventure d'enfer."

Alors qu'elle se tournait pour le regarder, Rosalie se vit dans la vitre – ses yeux dorés veinés de rouge. Ce rouge n'était pas signe d'échec c'était un insigne d'honneur. Emmett la regarda comme si c'était encore 1935 et qu'il venait juste de se réveiller. Elle se sentait comme l'énergie temporelle, s'efforçant toujours d'atteindre quelque chose puis repartant en arrière et détruisant les gens dans son sillage. Peut-être était-il temps de lâcher prise – complètement – et enfin de regarder vers l'avenir.

"Je peux supporter l'aventure tant qu'ils ne le regrettent pas," déclara-t-elle.

"Ils ne le feront pas." Il s'approcha, sa voix devenant douce et tendre. "Cette vie n'est pas si mauvaise."

Se déplaçant vers l'autre lit, Rosalie posa le tissu contre la joue de Bella et elle fut récompensée par un soupir. Bella commençait à moins sentir comme Garrett et plus comme quelque chose qui lui appartenait entièrement - une fusion entre son sang et son venin, floral et chaleureux.

"Tu as sans doute raison," dit Rosalie. Elle se leva et laissa son regard trouver celui d'Emmett. "Je suis fatiguée de regarder en arrière."

Il hésita, semblant vouloir avancer – pour la toucher ou l'embrasser ou l'étrangler. Les souvenirs parfaits de Rosalie lui firent revoir chaque fois qu'elle avait merdé. Elle désirait ardemment les rassembler, s'en débarrasser et recommencer à zéro. Le lien invisible qu'elle avait toujours senti s'étirer entre eux se tendit comme s'il voulait soit se casser soit la tirer plus près de lui.

Emmett croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Un coin de sa bouche se souleva.

"Fais-moi le savoir quand tu seras sûre," dit-il.

Les épaules baissées, Rosalie repensa à tous les_ faux peut-être_ qu'elle lui avait offerts toutes ces années.

"Je ne te mérite pas," dit-elle.

"Je sais." Il sourit. "Mais c'est cool parce que je ne te mérite pas non plus."

Il l'embrassa sur le front et repartit, la laissant seule avec les plaintes de ses amis en transformation et le tiraillement de cette corde imaginaire.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Tout était silencieux dans l'écho du dernier battement de cœur de Bella. Peu à peu elle prit conscience des souffles, de la voix du vent, d'un sifflement qu'elle allait plus tard reconnaître comme étant la neige qui tombe. La douleur s'estompa et remonta jusqu'à sa gorge mais elle ne le remarqua guère.

Une nouvelle odeur attendait à proximité – quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de sourire et de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans ses oreillers. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à la maison.

"Bella ?"

C'était la voix de Rosalie et en même temps ça ne l'était pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur un monde plus net.

Edward était assis sur un lit de l'autre côté de la pièce. Rosalie, Emmett, Garrett et un vampire balafré qu'elle supposa être Jasper, debout entre eux deux. En regardant les yeux rouges et brillants d'Edward, Bella regretta presque leur vert mais quelque chose dans sa poitrine l'attirait vers lui – comme une corde qui aurait trouvé sa voie grâce au venin et s'était attachée autour de son cœur maintenant silencieux.

Alors qu'elle faisait son premier pas en tant que vampire, Edward arrêta de se frotter la gorge et se leva. Rosalie bougea comme pour protéger Bella mais une main balafrée l'arrêta. D'une voix lente et traînante, Jasper lui promit que tout allait bien.

Oubliant les autres, Bella rencontra Edward à mi-chemin. La traction dans sa poitrine ressemblait presque à un battement de cœur, luttant contre sa cage thoracique. Alors que ses doigts effleuraient sa joue, son visage se fendit en un sourire.

"Je t'aime," dit-il sa main revenant à sa gorge au son de sa nouvelle voix. Il complota avec la corde et l'attira plus près. "Tu vois ? Je t'ai dit que je ressentirais toujours la même chose."

Bella lui répéta les mêmes mots dans un murmure, les laissant tout juste sortir avant qu'elle doive l'embrasser. Pour la première fois, du venin étranger toucha sa bouche, doux et étrange. C'était comme deux pièces de puzzle qui s'accordaient parfaitement - une bague glissant autour de son doigt. Quand Edward se recula, il regarda par-dessus son épaule vers Jasper.

"Les vampires ont des âmes-sœurs ?" demanda Edward. "Comme les oiseaux ? Pour la vie ?"

"Oui" dit Jasper, en fronçant les sourcils. "Ils le font souvent."

Tournant son attention vers Garrett, Edward ajouta : "Parce que Jasper l'a dit."

Les autres inclinèrent la tête et malgré toute leur force et leur immortalité ils avaient l'air d'un tas de chatons perplexes.

"Non," dit Jasper. "Je n'ai pas dit un mot sur les âmes-sœurs. Je l'ai pensé. Garrett n'a rien dit non plus."

Les yeux d'Emmett s'illuminèrent. Sa tête tressaillit à plusieurs reprises. Quand Edward se mit à rire et à froncer les sourcils, le sourire d'Emmett devint encore plus éclatant.

"Qu'est-ce que je chantais dans ma tête ?" demanda Emmett.

"_Baby Got Back_. Pourquoi pouvais-je l'entendre ?"

Un par un, chacun à leur tour ils pensèrent à des nombres entre un et un million. Edward devina chacun d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Bella.

"Rien," dit-il. "Je ne peux pas t'entendre." Se frottant les tempes, il grimaça. "Tous les autres sont tellement bruyants."

"Oh !" dit Garrett après la dixième tentative ratée d'Edward pour deviner les pensées de Bella. "Peut-être qu'elle est un bouclier. Comme Renata, vous savez ? Bien sûr, vous ne savez pas... sauf, je suppose qu'Edward le sait, maintenant. Bella, Renata peut protéger des attaques physiques. Peut-être que tu peux protéger contre les attaques mentales. Les dons se manifestent parfois avant que quelqu'un ne soit transformé. Cela doit être la raison pour laquelle Demetri n'a pas pu te trouver. Son pouvoir fonctionne en suivant les pensées des gens".

"Mais il ne m'a pas trouvé non plus…" dit Rosalie. "Il n'a jamais eu de problème avant."

"Peut-être que Bella t'a protégé sans s'en rendre compte," dit Garrett. "Demetri a eu une avance sur toi une fois mais tu avais disparu presque aussitôt que tu étais apparue. Quand nous sommes arrivés là où il t'avait vue pour la dernière fois, la piste s'était refroidie, probablement que tu étais à la chasse, je parie que c'est la seule fois où tu t'es séparée de Bella".

Jasper hocha la tête. "Tu étais en grand danger et Bella t'aime profondément. Il se peut que ce soit quelque chose qu'elle a développé au fil des ans en essayant de protéger ses proches."

En essayant d'adapter son nouvel esprit élargi à ces informations, Bella se demanda si, dans un autre monde, ce don qu'elle ne comprenait qu'à moitié serait resté en sommeil. Peut-être qu'il serait toujours là, occupant l'espace comme un organe résiduel.

Edward regarda Bella. "Je n'arrive pas à décider si le fait de pouvoir lire dans les pensées de tout le monde - sauf dans les tiennes - est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose."

Bella opta pour le premier choix. Laisser n'importe qui - même Edward - lire toutes ses pensées la laisserait trop vulnérable, trop nue.

"Voulez-vous chasser tous les deux ?" demanda Jasper.

Après la déclaration d'amour d'Edward, c'était la chose la plus douce que Bella avait entendue depuis son réveil. Jasper aussi tendu qu'un ressort comprimé resta près d'elle et Edward alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'avant de la maison. Dehors, Alice et Mary les attendaient.

"Hé, soeurette !" dit Mary en tirant prudemment sur les cheveux de Bella. Ses yeux d'un rouge profond correspondaient à ceux d'Edward. Les lentilles de contact l′avait aidée à maintenir son apparence humaine. Des flocons de neige non fondus saupoudraient ses cheveux et vêtements, étincelant avec sa peau au soleil qui perçait à travers les nuages.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Bella pour se rappeler que Garrett l'avait créée, elle et Mary, les liant avec son venin. Si Jessica avait cédé aux demandes de Garrett, elle aurait aussi bien pu faire partie de cette chaîne.

Bella reconnut à peine ce paysage au manteau blanc. En regardant la forêt et le chalet tentaculaire, elle se demanda ce que cela aurait été de se réveiller avec Jessica - ce fantôme brumeux d'une fille qui avait emporté avec elle tant de souvenirs humains de Bella. Jessica aurait-elle eu un don aussi ? Elle aurait fait la moue et boudé si elle n'en avait pas. Elle était le super-vilain qui était censé conquérir le monde, après tout. Elle était censée être celle qui avait les super-pouvoirs.

En fermant les yeux, Bella essaya d'imaginer Jessica en train de manger un cupcake après sa transformation, juste pour être sûre que ça avait un mauvais goût pour elle. C'était comme regarder quelque chose à travers l'eau. Peu importe combien Bella se concentrait, elle n'arrivait pas à faire en sorte que l'image cesse de vaciller - elle ne pouvait pas la transporter de son passé à son présent.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Edward.

S'appuyant sur lui et souriant pour effacer son froncement de sourcils, Bella jeta un coup d'œil sous le col de la chemise d'Edward. Les tatouages étaient plus discrets mais toujours là, créant une carte de sa vie humaine sur une peau lisse et parfaite. Pas une seule lésion en vue.

"Je peux t'aider ?" demanda-t-il avec un rire qui n'avait pas changé du tout.

"Je vérifie juste."

"Tout est encore là ?"

Elle sourit. "Non."

Quand il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire, un long soupir quitta son corps, comme s'il avait été inquiet que Margaret Brown le poursuive jusque dans l'éternité.

Alice annonça qu'elle et Jasper suivraient Edward dans sa chasse car il serait plus difficile. Mary les accompagnait, elle aimait les défis. Être séparé d'Edward si tôt n'était pas l'idée préférée de Bella mais elle pouvait encore sentir ce lien autour de son cœur. Elle savait où il l'était.

Leurs baby-sitters étant désignés, ils partirent dans des directions opposées. La forêt était un nouveau monde - plus vivant que ce que Bella aurait pu attendre de quelque chose d'aussi figé. Tout autour d'elle, les souffles chauds tourbillonnaient dans le brouillard, les cœurs battaient la chamade, les griffes grattaient, les ailes battaient. Et au centre, Bella se tenait debout sans battement de cœur, sans besoin de respirer, sans besoin de bouger. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant séparée de tout.

Les mains de Rosalie et Garrett, posées au milieu de son dos, la guidaient au plus profond de ce chaos des bruits de vie, la poussant à courir. Ses cheveux s'envolèrent derrière elle comme une cape et Jessica lui manquait. Des flashs de son ancienne vie la submergeaient à chaque pas. En les inscrivant dans la mémoire de ce corps, sachant qu'aucun nouveau souvenir de Jessica ne viendrait s'ajouter aux anciens, c'était comme la regarder mourir encore une fois.

Alors que des battements de cœur se rapprochaient, promettant un soulagement à chaque pulsation, la brûlure dans la gorge de Bella s'aggrava jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pense plus qu'à sa soif. La simple suggestion du sang la faisait avancer tout comme sûrement Edward, lui disant de mordre, de boire et de vider.

L'élan se laissa abattre facilement mais pas son sang. Chaque bouchée putride était loin de ce que Bella pensait se souvenir du goût de cupcakes. Elle avait l'impression d'être allée dans la benne à ordures derrière le bar et de l'explorer avec sa langue. Mais cela calmait les hurlements du feu. Ça les rendait…supportable.

"Oui," dit Emmett en faisant une grimace. Il était à au moins quinze mètres mais elle pouvait l'entendre et voir son expression comme s'il se tenait à côté d'elle. "Je suis passé par là. Ça a le goût du cul, hein ?"

Bella s'essuya la bouche. "C'est une insulte aux culs de tout le monde."

"Je m'excuserai auprès d'Aro la prochaine fois que je le verrai, alors."

Bella ne pouvait pas se rappeler qui était exactement Aro mais elle rit quand même.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

S'allongeant sur le ventre, Bella essaya de bâiller. Elle avait l'impression que l'air était superficiel, comme si l'air ne pouvait pas atteindre le fond de ses poumons, quelle que soit la quantité d'air qu'elle respirait. Le sol sous sa peau nue ne semblait pas aussi froid et dur qu'il l'aurait été quand elle était humaine. C'était la même température qu'elle. Le fait de savoir qu'elle pouvait y enfoncer une main sans effort lui fit penser à travailler la terre. Les doigts d'Edward se déplaçaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sa bouche pinçant la marque de morsure de Garrett sur son cou.

"Le sommeil me manque," dit-il. "Et la sueur."

"Vraiment ?" Quand il hocha la tête, elle lui tapa sur l'épaule. "Tu es bizarre. La nourriture me manque."

Un petit rire traversa ses lèvres. "Oui, ça me manque aussi. Mais je ne sais pas. Le travail ne ressemblera pas au travail sans sueur. Ce ne sera pas un grand accomplissement si c'est trop facile. Parfois, j'aimais être si fatiguée à la fin de la journée que j'avais à peine l'énergie de ramper entre les draps. J'avais l'impression d'avoir _vraiment_ fait quelque chose".

"Hmm. Des regrets ?"

"Pas du tout." Il attrapa une paire de chaussettes jetées sous leur lit et les envoya dans le tas dans le coin. Bella ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait commencé à empiler ses chaussettes mais elle faisait en sorte que l'endroit lui ressemble davantage. "Le simple fait de penser aux avantages et aux inconvénients d'être un humain par rapport au fait d'être un vampire. Je vais accepter la soif et le manque de sueur et de sommeil..." Il fit une pause, en reformulant sa réponse immédiate, en supprimant la piqûre. Lorsqu'elle se retourna sur le côté, sa main alla jusqu'à son sein. Il n'ajouta pas : "Au lieu de mourir trop jeune".

"Que penses-tu qu'il arrivera si nous parvenons à réparer le monde ?" demanda-t-elle. "Et si cela réinitialise tout et que tu retournes à ton époque ?"

"Alors je suppose que j'aurai une longue attente devant moi," dit-il, en se rapprochant jusqu'à ce que son corps soit contre le sien. "Je ne peux pas promettre que je ne t'espionnerai pas quand tu seras plus jeune. Je me connais. Je serais curieux, surtout après avoir attendu la plus grande partie du siècle que tu sois née."

Sa voix se fit douce, comme s'il avait percé son bouclier et entrevu l'espoir secret qui ne faisait que commencer à infuser l'idée ridicule qu'elle pouvait sauver tout le monde – ou quelqu'un qu'elle avait perdu. "Mais je ne pense pas que ça arrivera. Je ne le pense vraiment pas."

Bella savait qu'il avait raison. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Pas de seconde chance. C'était ça. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Les boutons créaient un nouveau tapis dans la chambre de Bella et d'Edward, éparpillés partout sur les planchers couleur miel, à chaque fois que Bella choisissait une nouvelle chemise. Trois semaines en tant que vampire et s'habiller sans emprunter du côté d'Edward était toujours une lutte.

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Alice et Mary n'avaient pas pu choisir des vêtements qu'elle pouvait passer par la tête. Chaque fois qu'elle sélectionnait une nouvelle victime et tentait de la passer, ses boutons s'envolait : des centaines de victimes en plastique de sa nouvelle force.

La voix de Rosalie entra dans la pièce une seconde après son odeur.

"Puis-je t'aider ?

C'était le puis-je qui avait influencé Bella. Rosalie n'avait pas dit : "Laisse-moi le faire" ou "Tiens donne-le-moi." C'était une question – presque suppliante – pas une tentative de faire irruption et de prendre le relais.

"D'accord," dit Bella.

Le tissu soyeux glissa sur ses bras, guidé par les doigts de Rosalie. Un par un, Rosalie fit passer les boutons dans leurs trous avec si peu d'effort que Bella eut presque envie de se taper sur les mains.

"Il faut de l′entraînement pour être doux," déclara Rosalie. "Tu l'auras avec le temps."

S'attardant sur le dernier bouton, Rosalie risqua un sourire. Quelque chose dans ce sourire fit sauter une question dans la gorge de Bella.

"Tu voulais des enfants n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en souviens d'avant."

"Je voulais un _bébé_," Le contact de Rosalie passa du bouton aux épaules de Bella et à ses cheveux. "Pour toutes les mauvaises raisons. Pas que ça compte beaucoup maintenant."

Le chatouillement des doigts de Rosalie se déplaçant dans les cheveux de Bella lui fit penser à des berceuses – des lectures et des bras protecteurs, des baisers sur des blessures. Bella pensa qu'elle se souvenait de la voix de Rosalie la calmant pendant la brûlure, lui offrant quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

"Tu vas devoir faire ça pour moi pendant un moment, hein ?" demanda Bella.

"Je peux, si tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas. Alice ou Mary le peuvent aussi."

"Hé ! Je vais le faire !" cria Emmett de quelque part au rez-de chaussée, provoquant un roulement d'yeux et un rire général.

Peut-être que cette conversation était la raison pour laquelle Alice, qui avait tout vu, avait choisi des chemises boutonnées. Les visions laides et floues des dernières années défilaient dans l'esprit de Bella, l'amour se mêlant au ressentiment.

C'était la femme qui avait provoqué l'Impulse. C'était la femme qui l'avait sauvée des Fédéraux. C'était elle qui avait brisé le cœur d'Emmett. C'était encore elle qui avait refusé de transformer Jessica jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. C'était la femme dont le visage apparaissait lorsque Bella pensait à sa mère.

Il n'y avait pas de pardon – pas encore. Mais ils avaient le temps. La vie offrait rarement des secondes chances mais Bella pouvait. Elle pouvait croire à la seconde chance, juste une fois. Debout sur la pointe de pieds, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Rosalie.

"J'aimerais que tu m'aides."

Rosalie rayonna.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Il fallut faire trois cercles de plus en plus grands autour du chalet avant qu'Emmett trouve l'endroit. Selon lui les buissons fleuris et la haie vivace seraient un abri idéal au printemps. Idéal pour ses abeilles.

"Ici," dit-il en faisant un X avec son orteil. "Orienté sud-est. Bien à l'abri. Hum. Ouais. Cela devrait être parfait. Nous allons installer le socle en bois maintenant. J'aurai les abeilles plus tard dans l'année."

Bella essaya d'imaginer le soleil, l'herbe verte, les pétales roses et blancs. Avec cette image en tête elle se souvint d'Emmett comme son moi humain le voyait toujours : entouré d'un nuage noir et jaune bourdonnant, lui faisant signe quand elle quittait le laboratoire tous les jours.

"Allez-vous ouvrir un autre bar ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Laissant tomber sa charge de bois sur le sol il ajusta son cache-œil. C'était le bleu – celui que Bella avait cousu pour correspondre à son idée de ce à quoi ressemblaient ses yeux quand il était humain.

"Ouais, peut-être," dit-il. "C'était amusant. La plupart du temps. Un moyen facile de se fondre avec les locaux car les heures travaillées nous convenaient puisque nous ne pouvons pas sortir au soleil. Je ne peux pas t'offrir un autre emploi là-bas pour l'instant. Manger les clients est très mauvais pour les affaires…"

"Hum. Je suppose que je peux te pardonner."

Sans même jeter un coup d'œil au bois qui allait lui permettre de construire les ruches, Emmett s'étala par terre et se redressa sur ses coudes. Pour compléter cette image, Bella fut tentée d'aller chercher une bière. D'eux tous c'était Emmett qui avait semblé toujours le plus humain. Alistair aurait dû essayer son don sur Emmett pour commencer. Cela aurait probablement nécessité moins d'efforts.

Penser à Alistair l'amena à la deuxième, troisième, vingtième chance qu'Emmett devait avoir donnée à Rosalie au fil des ans.

"Pourquoi es-tu toujours amoureux d'elle ?" lui demanda-t-elle, gardant sa voix aussi basse que possible. "Rose je veux dire. Tous ces trucs avec Carlisle… je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu ou même pourrais – avoir géré ça pendant quatre-vingt ans."

Il souleva de la neige en étirant ses jambes. Comme toujours il parlait plus fort qu'elle – plus fort que tout le monde. Emmett vivait sa vie en volume augmenté.

"Je ne suis pas irréprochable. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne connaissais pas toute l'histoire. Tu t'en souviens ? Je te l'ai dit après que tu sois énervée contre moi pour avoir utilisé une humaine pour rendre Rose jalouse. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je lui faisais ça non plus."

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la grange où Bella pouvait capter le moindre bruit de Rosalie tapant sur son ordinateur, faisant des graphiques, remontant leur poste de combat.

"Je suis toujours là parce que j'ai toujours su que c'était en elle," déclara Emmett. "Cette volonté d'aider. Même à l'époque où la plupart des gens disaient qu'elle ne pensait qu'à elle plus qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre. Et je suis d'accord avec ça, elle le faisait. Probablement toujours mais alors quoi ? La plupart des gens aussi. Mais je la comprenais tout comme elle me comprenait."

Se rappelant certaines de leurs disputes les plus explosives Bella s'efforça de garder le doute hors de son ton quand elle demanda, "Tu le fais ?"

"Ouais. Je ne l'ai pas toujours fait. Je me suis trompé au début. Quelques mauvaises choses lui sont arrivées avant sa transformation et en regardant la façon dont Carlisle était avec elle j'ai pensé… Je ne sais pas. Ça ne menait à rien et Rose et moi étions attirés l'un par l'autre, donc j'ai pensé que je pouvais être le seul à la réparer en quelque sorte. Améliorer les choses. Ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour réaliser que c'était ce que je voulais, pas ce dont elle avait besoin. La plupart du temps j′ai tout faux mais elle aussi. C'est peut-être pour cela que nous nous accordons."

Le bruit du clavier s'arrêta. Bella plus calme que calme luttait pour voir la réaction de Rosalie. Peut-être que ses sens hyper développés pourraient voir le sourire sur le visage de Rosalie à cette distance.

"Il y a d'autres raisons aussi," dit Emmett.

"Comme quoi ?"

Il agita les sourcils. "Elle a une poitrine _incroyable _!" Sautant sur ses pieds, il ébouriffa les cheveux de Bella. "Hé tu as soif ? Allez viens. Tout ça peut attendre. Allons chasser !"

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Bella esquivait les arbres, la main d'Edward serra la sienne. Chaque fois qu'il perdait la concentration et se plongeait dans la chasse, il se déplaçait plus vite que ses jambes de nouveau-né pouvaient le porter. Au cours des deux derniers mois ils avaient commencé à chasser ensemble avec moins d'autres compagnons. Seuls Garrett et Emmett les accompagnaient cette fois.

Le vent apporta une odeur, légère, trop délicieuse pour être réelle qui frappa Bella. Le venin s'accumula dans sa bouche. Les autres firent écho à son halètement.

"Hé !" cria Emmett. "Attends !"

Il était trop tard. Se libérant de l'emprise de Bella, Edward se précipita vers le bruit à peine audible de deux battements de cœur. Bella le poursuivit sans hésitation. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi soif. Pas même quand elle avait ouvert les yeux sur cette vie. Ses vagues souvenirs de chocolat et de fraises se rapprochaient de l'odeur qui l'appelait en avant mais il y avait plus. Quelque chose qu'elle devait avoir.

Une voiture rouillée ressemblant à un tas de ferraille était sur le côté de la route rarement utilisée, la femme aux cheveux rouges qui attirait irrésistiblement Bella regardait sous le capot. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lever les yeux avant que ses membres ne s'effondrent sous l'impact du corps d'Edward.

Une voix dans la tête de Bella protesta mais le brin de conscience s'évanouit alors que le sang de la femme coulait sur le sol gelé. Arrachant la portière de la voiture Bella tomba sur la compagne hurlante de la femme. Ses dents transpercèrent sa peau et elle connut le bonheur.

Elle avait ce goût, un goût différent qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Doux et parfait et à elle. Elle continua, essayant de boire longtemps après la dernière goutte, espérant, suppliant qu'il y en ait plus. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle abandonna que la compréhension la traversa – qu'elle vit une femme mince aux cheveux bruns bouclés et aux yeux vides étalée sur le siège arrière.

"Oh mon dieu," chuchota Bella, sursautant quand Garrett toucha son épaule.

Edward s'appuya contre l'avant de la voiture. Inclinant la tête, il ferma violemment les yeux.

"Hé", dit Emmett. "C'est bon. On a tous dérapé. Bon sang, Garrett a tué beaucoup de gens exprès à son époque. On parle de milliers. Et Jasper... Mary le font toujours. Et, ok, j'en ai... également pris quelques-uns exprès. Cela arrive."

Bella ne pensait pas que ça allait l'absoudre. Elle vit la fille sous un angle différent - la Jessica de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de _quelqu'un_. Une vie écourtée.

Et pourtant, elle voulait plus.

"Je pouvais lire dans leurs pensées," dit Edward. "Elles étaient effrayées et..." Captant le regard de Bella, il s'arrêta net, ravala ses mots. Ses yeux brillaient d'un rouge coupable.

Lorsque Garrett les prit tous les deux par le bras, Bella et Edward le laissèrent les ramener à la maison, laissant à Emmett le soin de nettoyer leur bazar.

**x-x-x**

**x-x-x**

L'écorce qui aurait dû écorcher la peau de Bella était aussi lisse et fragile que le papier. Grimpant aussi haut que l'arbre le permettait, elle fit passer ses jambes par-dessus l'une de ses branches les plus grosses. Edward se balançait sur les branches voisines, perdu dans ses propres pensées. Bella ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rejouer leur tuerie - ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir recommencer. Au loin, elle pouvait entendre Rosalie se déplacer dans le laboratoire, travaillant plus lentement qu'un humain, comme si le poids de ce qu'ils avaient fait s'était abattu sur elle.

En bas des pas décidés marchaient dans la neige. Jasper ne les espionnait pas… un vampire ne peut jamais être surpris. Il sauta et un arbre voisin grinça sous son poids, des cristaux de glace tombant de ses branches persistantes. Il laissa la forêt se poser jusqu'à ce que les bruits sauvages remplissent à nouveau toutes les fissures avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

"C'est ton choix, tu sais…" dit-il. "Manger des humains ou des animaux, c'est à toi de décider."

Bella pensait que ces cartes avaient été distribuées il y a des années, quand elle était entrée dans un laboratoire et avait entendu "Salut. Bella et Jessica, c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Rosalie. Tant que vous n'êtes pas incompétentes et que vous restez en dehors de mon chemin on s'entendra bien."

Ou peut-être était-ce plus tôt, lorsque Charlie l'avait emmenée chez les Stanley et lui avait présenté une fille qui pleurait sur les restes écrasés d'une coccinelle qui avait erré sur le chemin où la gamine sautait à la corde. Ou lorsque Embry avait expliqué pourquoi les loups existaient. Ou quand Rosalie était devenue _Rose_.

Le choix de Jasper était devenu évident à ses yeux. Ils avaient commencé leur migration vers dorés depuis le retour d'Alice, maintenant la couleur était d′un rouge orangé.

"Je peux lire dans les pensées," dit Edward. "Nous pourrions cibler ceux qui prévoient de faire des choses horribles. Nous pourrions sauver des innocents."

Jasper se lécha les lèvres, comme s'il goûtait aux émotions d'Edward et Bella qui tourbillonnaient dans l'air. "Vous pourriez. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est à vous de prendre la décision." Se tournant vers Bella, il ajouta : "Tant que nous y sommes, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de notre rencontre dans la ruelle derrière le bar mais je sais que je te dois des excuses depuis longtemps. Je suis désolé."

Le regard d'Edward se posa sur Jasper. "Tu as failli la tuer ?"

"Il a failli. Mais Emmett l'a arrêté."

Bella s'étonna de la façon dont elle le disait, comme si c'était aussi banal que "Il m'est rentré dedans" ou, "Il a renversé mon verre". Elle supposait que c'était banal pour elle, maintenant. Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi il avait été tenté. La seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre était comment les vampires réussissaient à résister.

"Excuses acceptées," dit-elle.

Sans le vouloir, elle pensait, encore une fois, à l'odeur des humains. Au goût. Après cette rencontre, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de s'en prendre à un bon humain pour traquer les mauvais. Pas encore.

Jessica avait dit un jour qu'elle ne voulait faire de mal à personne. C'est quelque chose dont Bella se souvenait encore clairement. Jessica n'avait pas voulu que quelqu'un meure pour qu'elle puisse vivre. Bella se concentra sur les souvenirs qu'elle avait de son amie disparue, en retournant chacun d'entre eux dans son esprit, en essayant de rassembler les morceaux de la fille en entier.

Elle pensait que Jessica devait être courageuse.

"Je veux m'en tenir aux animaux," dit Bella. "Pour le moment, au moins."

Même en le disant, Bella savait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis une fois qu'elle aurait dépassé cette brume de la soif de sang. Elle ne voulait pas y repenser.

Elle voulait être courageuse.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Tourner les pages, découvrit Bella, l'aidait à pratiquer la douceur. Elle commença avec les journaux et des choses qui ne manqueraient à personne, pour finalement passer à des choses qu'elle voulait lire. Dans le laboratoire, elle feuilleta tous les livres qu'ils avaient - des volumes qu'elle n'avait que peu réussi à parcourir pendant son temps libre en tant qu'humaine.

Elle en savait beaucoup avant sa transformation, mais d'autres demandes lui avaient été adressées. Sa vie avait été fragmentée, partagée entre trop de demandes pour le peu de temps dont elle disposait. Bien que Jessica lui manque, ce sentiment de courir sans cesse et de n'arriver à rien ne lui manquait pas.

Le fait de le reconnaître, fit alléger le poids dans son estomac.

"Allez, Rose !" la voix d'Edward venait du coin le plus éloigné de la grange. "Je t'ai montré tout à l'heure. J'ai suffisamment de contrôle."

"Tu m'as montré comment on peut détruire un jeu d'outils en parfait état. Pas moyen. C'est un instrument délicat. Mais surtout, il est coûteux."

"Je ne pourrais pas lui faire plus de dégâts que toi."

Les pieds de Rosalie tapèrent contre le sol en terre battue. Edward et elle étaient allongés sous la machine en question comme si c'était une voiture.

"M'insulter ne va pas t'aider à obtenir ce que tu veux," dit-elle.

"C'est ma façon de montrer mon affection. Avec toi, au moins. Et je pense que tu devrais montrer ton affection pour moi en me laissant faire quelque chose…"

"Oh, pour l'amour de... Si tu la fermes, je te laisserai conduire ma voiture."

"Vraiment ?"

"Non. Bien sûr que non. Tu es un bleu ?"

Bella sourit. Elle ne ressentait toujours pas le besoin de rivaliser avec Edward pour avoir une chance de bricoler les engins et les interrupteurs. Ce qu'elle avait entre les mains réussissait bien mieux à capter son intérêt : des notes de Carlisle sur l'effet de l'énergie temporelle et sauvage sur les humains. Elle apprenait de nouvelles langues au fur et à mesure, faisant des allers-retours entre les notes et les dictionnaires. Il avait mélangé au moins cinq langues différentes dans ce qu'elle avait lu jusqu'à présent.

En balayant page après page, des bribes de conversation et de connaissances de sa propre vie se tissaient avec l'écriture précise de Carlisle, Bella se souvenait de la façon dont l'énergie avait empêché les loups de se transformer. Elle les affaiblissait lorsqu'ils étaient sous forme humaine.

Elle se demanda si l'énergie était en conflit avec leur corps parce qu'elle provenait d'un vampire - si introduire leur sang dans une personne normale et non surnaturelle faisait disparaitre les lésions non pas parce que les loups pouvaient se guérir eux-mêmes, mais parce qu'ils étaient construits pour tuer ce qui venait de cette énergie destructrice de vie.

Passant de ses notes à Edward, Bella dit un merci silencieux au fait que sa transformation était complète - que le peu qui restait du sang de Paul n'était pas parti en guerre avec le venin de Rosalie.

"Edward Rosalie Masen," dit Rosalie. " Rends-moi ça."

"Edw... _quoi _?"

Profitant de sa distraction, Rosalie lui arracha la clé des mains. "Quoi, tu ne veux pas prendre mon nom ? C'est moi qui aie fait de toi un vampire."

"C'est mignon," dit Emmett, en entrant dans le laboratoire. "On pourrait t'appeler Eddie Rose."

En reprenant la clé à Rosalie, Edward se moqua. "Ouais. Tu fais ça. Nous verrons comment ça te convient, étant donné que j'ai un accès illimité à tes pensées…"

Bella sourit alors que la jambe de Rosalie s'avançait sur le sol pour donner un coup de pied au tibia d'Edward. Ces deux-là étaient en train de reprendre le chemin de la normalité - quelle que soit la normalité entre eux.

Après avoir pris la place habituelle de Rosalie et allumé son ordinateur, Emmett fronça le nez.

"Tu regardes les affaires de Carlisle ? " demanda-t-il.

"Ouais. Je réfléchis aux loups. Tu crois qu'il a encore des échantillons de leur sang ?"

"S'il y en avait, tu le sentirais. Fais-moi confiance. Même dans un flacon scellé. Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, il avait encore un peu de ce grincheux…"

"Paul. Hmm. Je vais devoir l'appeler et lui demander. J'aimerais qu'on puisse faire entrer Alistair dans le labo aussi mais je ne vois pas cela arriver de sitôt".

"Ouais. Ça ne l'intéresse pas vraiment qu'on le trouve. Et Demetri est un petit peu inutile…"

Alors que la voix d'Emmett faiblissait, Edward abandonna sa bataille, s'assit et fixa la lueur verte de l'ordinateur comme s'il se préparait à une nouvelle guerre. Une de ses mains frotta son visage, laissant une traînée de graisse de moteur dans son sillage. En voyant cette tache de noir, Bella se sentit un peu mieux, d'une manière étrange. Comme si c'était un fragment de maison - un vestige de leur ancienne vie.

Emmett éclata de rire, en tapant sa paume contre le bureau assez fort pour faire trembler l'écran.

"Nous sommes une bande d'idiots !"

"Quoi ?" demanda Bella. "Pourquoi ?"

"Aucun de nous n'a pensé qu'Edward pouvait lire dans l'esprit de Demetri !" dit Emmett, en agitant ses bras vers l'homme en question. "Eh bien, moi oui, mais pas jusqu'à maintenant."

"Oh, mon Dieu !" dit Rosalie, en sortant de sous la machine. "Nous _sommes _des idiots !"

Rosalie se frotta le front, laissant une tache de graisse qui correspondait à celle d'Edward. Emmett gloussa mais il laissa la marque où elle se trouvait lorsqu'il fit rouler sa chaise vers elle.

Bella se demanda s'ils y auraient pensé plus tôt, s'ils n'avaient pas eu à faire face à des problèmes de deux vampires nouvellement nés - si elle et Edward étaient venus aux autres complètement formés, déjà en contrôle de leur force et de leur soif. Tournant sur sa chaise, Emmett montra une fossette à Bella.

"Road trip".


	20. Oh never leave me

.

**20 / Oh ne me quitte jamais**

"Prends ma main," dit Rosalie, enlaçant ses doigts à ceux d'Edward.

Le clair de lune à travers les arbres transformait la neige en un champ de paillettes, ressemblant presque à un soleil qui rebondissait sur la peau de Rosalie. Jusqu'à présent ils avaient voyagé au bord de la civilisation, gardant Edward loin de la tentation du sang humain. Seuls Emmett et Jasper les avaient accompagnés pour trouver Demetri. Les autres attendaient chez eux. Plus ils allaient loin, plus Edward regardait par-dessus son épaule et frottait le centre de sa poitrine.

Edward regarda leurs mains jointes. Alors qu'un côté de sa bouche se soulevait, il donna un coup de coude à Rosalie.

"Je suis flatté," dit-il, "Mais ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que j'étais pris ?"

Elle lui pinça le côté. "Idiot !" La façon dont sa voix se réchauffait autour de l'insulte, elle savait que cela ressemblait plus à de l'affection. Esquivant sa boule de neige en représailles, elle ajouta : "Je veux que tu me serres la main quand tu obtiendras ce dont nous avons besoin de Demetri. Ne lui fais pas savoir que tu peux voir ses pensées. Et ne mentionne pas non plus le don de Bella. Je ne veux pas qu'Aro vous récupère pour avoir vos dons. En fait ça serait sûrement mieux que tu ne parles pas du tout."

La neige et les arbres les amenèrent plus loin vers le nord à l'endroit où l'un de leur contact l'avait vu traquer un don potentiel. Derrière son dos, Rosalie croisa les doigts de sa main libre et souhaita que tout se passe bien. Cela devait fonctionner. Il le fallait.

Ils trouvèrent leur cible en attente au bord d'une ville fantôme canadienne, appuyé contre un mur de briques calcinées, les bras et les chevilles croisés. Il regarda Edward comme s'il repérait un repas frais. "Un nouveau ?" demanda Demetri. "Un don particulier ?"

Rosalie se moqua. "Des dons," dit-elle, la voix trop aiguë et trop claire. Elle avala une bouchée de venin, réprimant une grimace à la brûlure. "S'il te plaît. Je dois lui tenir la main sinon il s'enfuit." Roulant des yeux elle se sentit se détendre dans le mensonge comme essayer une autre veste, une vie différente. Elle essaya de paraître sincère, de lisser les aspérités. "Tu sais comment sont les _nouveau-nés_…"

"En effet." Le regard de Demetri – des yeux rouges-rouges – ne quittaient jamais Edward. Dans la semi-obscurité avec sa peau jaunâtre et son sourire constant, Demetri ressemblait aux monstres dont Rosalie pensait avoir rêvé quand elle était petite et humaine.

"C'est bon de te voir Rosalie," dit-il. "Je pensais que nous t'avions perdu pour toujours."

"Hum pas de chance." La peur enduisait sa langue, douce et épaisse. Elle ne pouvait pas dire si c'était la sienne ou celle des restes du récent repas de Demetri – le goût du cri de la mort de l'homme suspendu en l'air. "J'ai bien peur d'être toujours là. Et puisque tu es ici aussi tu sais que je vais te harceler avec cette question que je te pose toujours."

Demetri plia ses bras puis s'étira complètement. Le mouvement était lent et luxueux comme s'il tirait du plaisir à se faire attendre. Il le faisait probablement. A côté d'elle, seuls un tic de la bouche d'Edward et une contraction de sa mâchoire indiquaient ce qui aurait pu passer dans la tête de Demetri.

"Et j'ai bien peur de devoir t'offrir ma réponse habituelle," déclara Demetri. "Si Alistair voulait être trouvé il viendrait à toi. Je ne suis pas ici pour te servir." Se penchant en avant, il tourna finalement son visage vers Rosalie. Son sourire facile et son rire indulgent la laissèrent se demander s'il s'imaginait tapoter sa tête, lui donner un nouveau jouet et ensuite la renvoyer jouer. "Pourquoi es-tu si désireuse de tout arranger ? Laisse le monde des humains continuer à s'écrouler tant que le sang continue à couler. Tu serais plus contente si tu cédais à ta vraie nature."

"Et si les humains s'entre-tuent hein ? Tu seras obligé d'adopter mon régime alimentaire et aller contre ta soi-disant nature." L'irritation la gagnait quand elle ferma sa bouche, les mots voulant être libérés. Luttant pour garder les apparences amicales, elle roula des épaules comme si elle croyait pouvoir dissiper la tension dans son corps en relâchant ses muscles qui ne pouvaient jamais se fatiguer. "Les humains ne sont pas les seuls à être touchés par les tempêtes. Jasper a perdu sa compagne pendant des années quand elle a été engloutie par le temps."

"Pendant des années," déclara Demetri en se redressant. "Alice est de retour maintenant ?" Il ferma les yeux puis hocha rapidement la tête. "Au Montana."

Rosalie garda son expression impassible tandis que ses pensées suivaient une douzaine de possibilités à la fois. Le bouclier de Bella ne protégeait pas Alice. Peut-être que cela ne fonctionnait que sur ceux qu'elle aimait ou seulement en cas de grand danger car c'était une chose inconsciente. Peut-être qu'Alice était loin d'elle… à la chasse. Peut-être que quelque chose leur était arrivé à l'une ou aux deux.

"Oui," dit Rosalie "Mais ne m'as-tu pas dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés que des membres de la garde avaient disparu ?"

Edward serra sa main – _fort._Sa chair grinça sous sa poigne, une petite fissure zigzaguant dans sa paume comme une tempête.

"Oui je l'ai dit," déclara Demetri, appuyant son dos contre le mur. Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers Edward. "Peu importe. J'ai donné ma parole à Alistair."

Rosalie se demanda quand sa parole avait compté pour quelque chose. Alors qu'il se concentrait sur Emmett et Jasper, Demetri pensa demander pourquoi elle avait avec elle des gardes du corps silencieux – pourquoi ils n'étaient pas au laboratoire, pourquoi Jasper n'était pas avec sa compagne disparue depuis si longtemps. Sur ce Rosalie se lança dans son au revoir standard.

"Si tu changes d'avis…"

"Je ne le ferai pas."

Puis Jasper inventa quelque chose à propos d'une chasse et Rosalie se retrouva à tirer Edward alors qu'elle courait à moitié à la recherche de quelque chose à tuer, à moitié concentrée à s'échapper. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée de son ouïe, Edward les stoppa net.

"Seigneur," dit-il. "Quel menteur !"

Emmett rigola. "Ouais, raconte-nous quelque chose que nous ne savons pas."

Edward serra ses lèvres et secoua la tête comme pour dire : "Si tu demandes…"

"Apparemment c'est Alistair qui contrôle les tempêtes."

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Alice se frotta le front et plissa les yeux comme si elle essayait de voir quelque chose au loin. En serrant ses poings elle grogna.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" demanda Bella.

"Ouais. Très bien. J'essaie juste de chercher Alistair. A l'époque où nous travaillions ensemble il est devenu expert pour m'esquiver, en prenant plusieurs décisions à la fois. On dirait qu'il le fait toujours. Sans parler, mon pouvoir n'est tout simplement pas ce qu'il était avant l'Impulse."

Croisant ses bras agités contre sa poitrine, Alice baissa la tête. Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui avait mal tourné lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé Renée. Touchant le bras d'Alice, elle prépara un mensonge apaisant comme elle aurait autrefois préparé de la nourriture réconfortante.

"C'est…"

"_Oh !_" Alice sauta de sa chaise et rebondit sur ses pieds. "Nous allons avoir un visiteur. D'ici une minute."

Bella plissa les yeux. "Bon ou mauvais ?"

"Bon. Quelqu'un qu'on connaît en fait."

Le visiteur ne frappa pas. Tanya entra comme si elle était la voisine envahissante et joyeuse des sitcoms. Il fallut quelques secondes à Bella pour se rappeler où elle avait vu ces boucles blondes et cette bouche toujours souriante. Ses souvenirs de Tanya étaient peu nombreux, dispersés dans des images plus puissantes de la mort d'Embry et du retour de Jessica.

Dans une main Tanya tenait une boite qui puait la mort et la décomposition. Bella plaqua une main sur sa bouche et son nez souhaitant presque pouvoir vomir pour se débarrasser de cette odeur.

"Oh _je sais…_" dit Tanya, prenant Alice dans ses bras avant de faire de même avec Bella. "Horrible pas vrai ? Du sang de loup. De celui qui est grincheux et qui pue autant. Carlisle m'a demandé de vous l'apporter. Je suis heureuse de m'en débarrasser. Mon dieu tu fais un joli vampire, pas vrai Alice ? Vraiment ça te va…"

"Salut," dit Bella.

Tanya gloussa. "Salut." Posant la boite elle prit une des mains de Bella entre les siennes. Les lignes de son beau visage s'adoucirent jusqu'à ce que son sourire disparaisse. "Comment vas-tu, vraiment ? J'ai vraiment été désolée d'apprendre pour Jessica."

"Je vais bien."

"Bien Irina envoie aussi son amour. S'il y a quelque chose que nous puissions faire…"

Tanya laissa planer son offre dans l'air. Bella l'accepta en disant merci, tournant son attention vers la boite et laissant échapper un soupir quand Alice entraîna Tanya dans une conversation sur un sujet différent.

A l'intérieur des couches et de ruban adhésif une fiole scellée du sang de Paul était enveloppée dans une note de Carlisle.

_Chère Bella._

_Comme tu l'as demandé voici mon dernier échantillon de tes amis. Si tu as des questions n'hésite pas à me contacter. Je serai ravi de t'aider._

_Carlisle._

Ça y était. Il était temps de tester sa théorie. En grimaçant, elle déboucha le flacon et déposa une goutte de sang sur sa langue. Un feu pourri et accablant jaillit dans sa bouche. C'était comme si elle voulait sortir de son corps – comme si ça voulait la déchirer.

Alors que l'enfer se calmait Tanya et Alice la regardèrent avec incrédulité, Bella repensa à la façon dont Alistair avait dû boire des seaux de sang afin d'alimenter la force derrière la tempête. Elle pensa aussi à la façon dont elle pensait que le sang de loup pouvait interagir avec l'énergie temporelle – comment leurs corps essayaient de la combattre parce qu'elle provenait de quelque chose qu′ils étaient génétiquement programmés à combattre. Et elle pensa à sa propre voix tremblante - demandant à Rosalie de ne jamais lui permettre d'aller à Yellowstone où étaient les loups.

"Bella ?" dit Alice, en haletant les yeux écarquillés. "Pourquoi ma vision de toi est-elle devenue noire ? Qu'est-ce que tu prévois ?"

En regardant ce qui restait du sang Bella redressa les épaules. "Un voyage."

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

"Je persiste à dire que c'est fou."

Même avec son ouïe de vampire Bella perdit presque les mots d'Alice dans le vent sifflant à ses oreilles. Ses poumons fonctionnaient à la façon ancienne, gérant l'air en même temps que ses jambes se déplaçaient.

Jake ne la tuerait pas. Elle en était presque sûre. C'était seulement ses poumons qui n'en étaient pas convaincus.

"Alors pourquoi es-tu venue ?" demanda Bella.

"Tu plaisantes ? Edward et Rosalie se disputeraient pour savoir lequel des deux ferait griller mon cadavre si je te laissais partir seule après que je n'ai absolument pu rien voir. Sans parler de Garrett – qui soit dit en passant, se rend juste compte que nous ne sommes pas sorties pour chasser. Il s'inquiète."

"Merci bien pour la culpabilité."

"De rien."

"Je pense que ça va bien se passer," déclara Tanya, les bras écartés comme pour saluer la forêt et embrasser le grand courant d'air violent. "Tu as dit que tes visions sont erratiques et que Jacob Black n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses."

"Tanya !" Le nez d'Alice se plissa comme si elle avait senti l'odeur de Jake. "Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait… !"

"Dis-moi que tu l'as fait," dit Bella. "Si Jake a couché avec l'ennemi alors il pourrait ne pas être aussi énervé contre moi d'être devenue l'une de vous."

Tanya lui donna un coup sur la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux. "Je lui ai parlé à quelques reprises de nos règles et du traité. Rien de plus."

Avant que Bella ou Alice ne puissent répondre elles tombèrent sur une puanteur si puissante que sa force les frappa comme si elles se heurtaient à un mur.

"Vous deux grimpez dans les arbres," dit Bella. "Je ne veux pas que vous soyez en bas quand ils vont arriver."

"Tu réalises qu'ils peuvent mettre le feu à l'arbre sur lequel nous seront perchées ?"

"Grimpez quand même. Je me sentirais mieux si vous êtes hors de leurs crocs. Ils sont moins susceptibles de m'attaquer."

_J'espère_, ajouta-t-elle dans la sécurité de son esprit.

Tandis qu'Alice et Tanya grimpaient, Bella enroula ses bras autour d'elle et fit un tour complet. Rester exposée à cette odeur nauséabonde lui donnait l'impression qu'une attaque pouvait se produire à tout moment, de n'importe quel côté. Elle ouvrit la bouche. Rien n'en sortit.

"J'ai oublié les paroles," dit-elle, après quelques minutes de tentatives pour trouver les bons mots et les sentant glisser à travers ses doigts. "Que de stupides mots. Merde. Je ne me souviens d'aucune des chansons qu'on a toujours chantées pour les appeler."

Même si elle savait que cela ne lui ferait pas aimer Jake, Bella chanta la seule chanson qui n'était pas poussiéreuse et tordue. Une vieille blague, pensa-t-elle.

"_Combien pour ce petit chien dans la vitrine ? Qui me regarde en frétillant _?"

Des battements de cœur et des pas rapides interrompirent la chanson. Le loup qui grognait et se cognait contre les arbres était gris foncé. Pas Jake. Bella eut juste le temps de penser au nom de Paul avant qu'il ne soit là, juste devant elle, sa gueule claquant, son odeur et sa chaleur envahissantes. Les lèvres de Bella se retroussèrent, révélant ses propres dents acérées alors qu'un grognement s'élevait dans sa gorge sans qu'elle ne le souhaite.

"Stop !"

L'ordre grave alla droit dans les os de Bella. Elle garda ses dents à nu mais Paul recula comme tiré par une chaîne. Jake avança dans la lumière, sa bouche devint une ligne dure, son regard fixé sur Bella.

Paul la regardait comme il l'avait fait pendant des années mais il y avait plus maintenant et ça brûlait autant que son sang. Dans une autre vie, Jake avait affirmé que Paul ne détestait que l'association de Bella avec les vampires.

Il ne la haïssait pas. Eh bien, maintenant il le faisait, supposa-t-elle.

Se balançant d'une branche, Alice désigna les loups du doigt. "C'est **vous**. Tout est devenu noir dès que vous êtes arrivés ici."

"Hein ?" dit Jake.

"Elle peut voir l'avenir…" indiqua Bella. "Sauf le tien, je suppose."

Jake s'approcha trop près. La chaleur qui se dégageait de lui incitait Bella à _courir, courir, courir. Sors de là. Sauve-toi._ En serrant les dents, elle tint bon. C'était toujours Jake et elle était toujours Bella.

"Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?" demanda-t-il. Sa voix avait-elle toujours été aussi grave ?

"Jessica est morte," déclara Bella. Regardant l'ombre passer sur son visage, elle frictionna la partie de sa poitrine qui se sentait encore ancrée à Edward. Cela ne rendait pas les mots meilleurs ou plus faciles mais cela l'aida à rester immobile.

Tout près, quelque chose avec un cœur aussi gros et lent que celui de Jake laissa échapper un gémissement. Seth, à moins que Bella se trompe.

"Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir," dit Bella, "Mais depuis que j'ai changé, j'ai trouvé quelques idées sur la façon de stopper les tempêtes. Le seul problème, c'est que j'ai besoin de toi pour le faire."

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai besoin de ton sang."

Inutile de tergiverser ou de tourner autour du pot. Le sang était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait quittée… elle se souvenait de cela. Le sang les avait liés dans un combat pour sauver une jeune fille mourante. Le sang l'avait fait partir de sa vie.

Les narines de Jake se dilatèrent et sa température grimpa mais il ne se détourna pas, ne partit pas alors Bella se dépêcha d'expliquer le pouvoir d'Alistair et ses théories sur la façon de réparer le monde.

"Alors _**ils **_ont fait ça ?" demanda Jake. "Tout ? Tout est de leur faute ?"

"Oui, et je te demande de m'aider à l'arrêter." Une corde se tendit en elle, protestant contre le fait de parler de Rosalie comme si elle était impardonnable. "Tu n'auras plus à te cacher. Si ça marche, tu pourras te transformer quand tu voudras - ou pas du tout, si tu veux arrêter complètement."

Jake frôla la joue de Bella du bout du doigt. Le feu suivit le chemin que les larmes avaient l'habitude de prendre. Son visage avait toujours la même expression que lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé la mort de Jessica.

"Je devrais les tuer pour t'avoir fait ça…" lui dit-il.

"Je l'ai demandé. Edward était mourant. Tu ne revenais pas. Pour qui devais-je rester humaine ? Et elles…" elle fit signe vers Alice et Tanya, "… n'ont rien à voir avec ma transformation, alors oublie tes idées lumineuses. Je peux encore te botter le cul."

La joue de Jake se tordit sous la menace d'un sourire qui n'allait pas jusqu'au bout. "Encore ? Quand est-ce que tu l'as fait ? Tes souvenirs se sont vraiment perdus pendant la transformation, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu m'as manqué," dit-elle, parce que c'était vrai. "Idiot !" En retenant son souffle, elle se risqua à le pousser avec son épaule. "Ecoute, je suis toujours moi, que tu le croies ou non. Et je te jure que tu vas être en sécurité. Probablement plus en sécurité qu'ici." Les mots lui semblaient familiers sur sa langue. Avaient-ils déjà eu...cette discussion avant, dans une autre vie ? "Juste une expérience. Accorde-moi ça. Je suis désolée pour la façon dont nous avons laissé les choses avant. Je le suis vraiment. C'est tellement plus important qu'une stupide rancune. S'il te plaît, Jake. Si ça ne marche pas, je te laisserai tranquille pour toujours."

Lorsque Jake fit passer son poids sur un pied puis sur l'autre, sa chaleur passa sur Bella comme le soleil qui se lève et se couche, encore et encore. Libérant un long souffle entre ses lèvres pincées, il leva la main comme pour l'éloigner. Un bruissement provenant des buissons amena un loup à la fourrure couleur sable qui se dirigeait avec force vers eux sur des pattes trop grandes. Seth se tenait à côté de Bella, sa truffe humide lui donnant des coups sur le bras. Faisant de son mieux pour se souvenir comment être gentille, Bella toucha le poil raide sur le côté de son cou. Le bruit et les pulsations de son sang et de son cœur ne la tentaient pas.

"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ?" dit Jake. " Bells, je ne sais pas. Merde ! Tu penses vraiment que ça pourrait marcher ?"

"Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir…"

Les deux mains de Jake passèrent dans ses cheveux inégaux. Il avait toujours l'air fort mais son corps était plus maigre, elle pouvait voir les côtes sous sa peau lorsqu'il s'étirait. Le short troué qui pendait bas sur ses hanches semblait tenir principalement par chance.

"Je ne promets rien," dit Jake. "Si je pense que nous ne sommes pas en sécurité, nous partirons. Si l'un des suceurs de sang... ne me regarde pas comme ça, Tanya. N'importe lequel d'entre eux tue un humain innocent, nous feront ce pour quoi nous avons été faits. La participation sera strictement volontaire. Toute personne qui souhaite rester ici peut le faire. Seigneur, qu'est-ce que je fais… ?"

"Quand tu dis _humains innocents,_" dit Bella, en pensant à Mary, "les Raiders comptent-ils ?"

"Putain, non. Le moindre des deux maux, tu te souviens ?"

Elle s'en souvenait. En quelque sorte.

Un loup élancé à la fourrure argentée s'approcha d'eux et mordit les talons de Seth. Leah. Bella s'y attendait. Si Seth devait partir avec les vampires, sa grande sœur le suivrait pour s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité. Ce à quoi Bella ne s'attendait pas, c'est le loup brun foncé qui avait grogné et ronchonné à son approche mais cognait à présent son front contre son épaule. Quil. Il ne la regarda pas, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait fait quand elle était humaine mais c'était suffisant.

Une partie d'elle qui n'était pas morte dans la fournaise s'attendait à ce qu'Embry débarque sous forme humaine, à moitié vêtu et souriant, prêt à raconter à Edward toutes les histoires embarrassantes de Bella qu'il avait dans son arsenal. Le coup de feu qui ricocha dans son esprit était silencieux.

"Tu restes ?" dit Jake à Paul. Lorsque ce dernier répondit en s'éloignant, Jake se retourna vers Bella. "Très bien. Je ferais mieux de ne pas le regretter."

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

"Les Volturi ont donné un temps limite à Alistair," expliqua Edward. Il continuait à courir tout en expliquant, avançant... mais pour Rosalie, il ressemblait à quelqu'un sur une estrade en train de donner une conférence à un groupe d'étudiants. "Ce n'était pas une vraie date limite - ils ne voulaient pas le tuer et risquer d'être coincé avec les tempêtes pour toujours".

"Je parie qu'ils ont commodément laissé cet aspect de côté," déclara Emmett.

"Oui, il pensait que c'était très réel." Edward remonta ses manches longues jusqu'aux coudes. "Après l'Impulse, ils l'ont emmené en Italie et lui ont dit : "_Hé, tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à contrôler ces tempêtes jusqu'à cette date ou tu seras puni._" Donc, il l'a fait. Il est allé travailler avec les Fédéraux pendant un certain temps, bien que les Fédéraux n'aient toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il est vraiment, pour autant que Demetri le sache."

"Je me demande s'ils le tueraient pour ça", dit Jasper. "Jusqu'où le laisseraient-ils aller ?"

Edward haussa les épaules. "Demetri ne l'a pas laissé aller assez loin pour être puni, je pense. Quoi qu'il en soit, Alistair a travaillé avec l'énergie, a fait des expériences sur les voyageurs du temps... il est en fait responsable de l′interdiction des Fédéraux pour l'expérimentation de sources non officielles, d'après ce que j'ai pu glaner."

"Demetri l'a suivi pendant des années, le surveillant et ils sont devenus amis. Vraiment des amis, en fait. Demetri quitterait probablement les Volturi pour fonder un clan composé uniquement de lui-même et Alistair mais il s'inquiète de quelque chose en rapport avec un certain Marcus ? Et Didyme ?"

En se frottant le front comme s'il essayait d'ouvrir à nouveau les pensées de Demetri, Edward prit de la vitesse.

"Ça ne s'est pas bien passé pour eux quand ils ont essayé de partir, je suppose. Il reste donc avec les Volturi aussi longtemps qu'ils laissent Alistair tranquille".

"C'est probablement un choix judicieux," dit Jasper.

"Oui, j'ai cette impression. Donc, quand Alistair travaillait avec les Fédéraux, il a compris comment prédire quand et où les tempêtes vont entraîner quelqu'un à travers le temps. Cela a satisfait les Volturi pendant un certain temps, il a pu les avertir et leur dire d'évacuer. Il y a quelques années, il a réussi à rediriger une tempête pour la première fois. Donc, plus de dégâts dus à la tempête à Volterra. Le fait est que, il devait cependant mettre plus d'énergie dans la terre afin de la propulser là où il le souhaitait."

Rosalie faillit s'arrêter. C'est pourquoi les niveaux d'énergie n'avaient pas baissé au fil des ans. C'est pourquoi d'énormes tempêtes avaient commencé à apparaître sans avertissement, sans pic dans les relevés.

"Quand il redirige une tempête, cela n'entraîne personne dans le temps du tout," dit Edward. "C'est pourquoi il n'y a pas eu autant de voyageurs dans le temps. Cela cause encore beaucoup de dégâts, cependant. Tant que cela n'a pas d'impact sur les Volturi, ils sont d'accord, je suppose. Jusqu'à présent, son approche a fonctionné. Aucun des gardes n'a disparu, sauf la première, et elle est de retour maintenant. Demetri a menti à ce sujet. Il ne te fait pas confiance, Rose. Il pense que tu veux juste utiliser Alistair pour essayer de redevenir humaine et que tu ne lui apporteras que des ennuis supplémentaires."

Bien sûr. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il penserait cela. C'était, selon elle, quelque chose de raisonnable. Elle avait passé tant de temps, perdu tant d'années à essayer de revenir en arrière, à l'époque où elle était encore chaude, douce et fragile.

"Alors, _**où**_ est Alistair ?" demanda Emmett.

"Près d'Ithaca. Fillmore Glen State Park."

Leur premier laboratoire. Le poste de combat que Rosalie avait mis en place avec Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper et Alice après l'Impulse. Prenant la main d'Emmett et d'Edward, Rosalie se précipita vers la maison.

Le voyage de retour dans le Montana semblait s'éterniser, passant par des bribes de conversation et disséminant les animaux. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la forêt qui leur servait de terrain de chasse, le cœur de Rosalie tomba à terre. Des loups. La puanteur des loups était partout dans les arbres, sur toute leur terre. Elle courait encore plus vite qu'Edward, désespéré d'atteindre les autres. Ses pieds ne ralentirent que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à portée de voix et une brise faite des rires de... Tanya ?

A l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent Seth se prélassant sur le canapé, se gavant d'un épais sandwich et permettant Tanya de peindre ses ongles de pied d'un rose chatoyant. Alice et Mary surveillaient tout le monde, leurs dos appuyés contre le mur du fond. Garrett, les bras croisés dans une position qui reflétait celle de Jake, se tenait entre Bella et le reste des loups.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué ?" demanda Rosalie alors qu'Edward passait devant Garrett et s'attaquait à Bella avec des baisers.

Tanya prit son temps pour tremper le pinceau dans le vernis et tapoter le grand ongle de pied. "Oh, nous avons tant de choses à vous dire."

Rosalie rit. "Ouais, eh bien, nous aussi."

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

"Ferme les yeux," dit Jasper, sa voix comme le grondement lointain d'un océan. "Ne réfléchis pas. Ne te force pas. C'est ton pouvoir, tu t'en es toujours servi."

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé chercher ?" demanda Bella. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était du noir.

"Je ne sais pas. C'est ton don, pas le mien."

Bella ouvrit une paupière pour le regarder fixement. "Tu es d'une grande aide. Je pensais que tu étais un expert pour apprendre aux nouveau-nés à utiliser leurs talents."

"Je le suis mais chacun est différent. Je me suis généralement concentré sur des dons plus... violents." Par-dessus la table, il toucha son œil fermé avec un doigt. "Mais ton don est tout aussi précieux. Si Demetri ne peut pas nous suivre, il ne pourra pas nous voir nous diriger vers son ami. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il sache pour les loups. Pas avant que nous ayons tout arrangé. Tu as protégé Rosalie et Edward. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de nous y amener."

"Oh et c'est _tout_ ?"

"Chut. Pas de bla-bla."

"Ou sinon quoi ? Je serai punie ?"

Un amusement qui n'était pas le sien bouillonnait autour de ses épaules et lui chatouillait le menton. Bella savait que c'était important. Cela pourrait les empêcher de se mettre du mauvais côté d'un membre des Volturi. Si Demetri décidait de les combattre pour protéger Alistair d'une menace qu'il avait perçue il ne viendrait pas seul. Faire des blagues permit de relâcher une partie de la tension qui s'enroulait dans sa gorge même si cela ne servait à rien d'autre.

"Je vais te faire écrire des lignes," dit Jasper. "_Je ne serais pas insolente avec Jasper_. Mille fois." En se raclant la gorge il tapa des pouces contre le rebord de la table. "Très bien, garde à l'esprit que tu n'as pas besoin de protéger tout le monde. Juste les personnes que Demetri a rencontrées. Il ne peut pas suivre les gens qu'il ne connaît pas. Maintenant pense à Alice et Edward. Trouve-les dans la maison. Se passe-t-il quelque chose de différent ?"

Le souvenir de Jessica ricana dans l'esprit de Bella, la poussant à dire : "Oui Alice est mignonne et tout, mais je n'ai jamais voulu faire rebondir une pièce sur son cul," mais elle réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Quand elle pensait à Jessica elle voyait une lumière bleue faible et vacillante. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Garrett et les loups inspiraient la même réaction une fois qu'elle y regardait de plus près.

La lumière de Jessica était différente – vide, comme des mots sans voix ni souffle. Il ne restait plus rien à protéger. Bella enroula ses bras autour d'elle et serra fort.

Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour y arriver mais lorsqu'elle se concentrait et calmait l'instinct qui lui criait "non, non, non" elle put faire clignoter d'autres lumières.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Edward quand elle réussit à éteindre sa lumière mais pas celle des autres. "Où est-ce que tout le monde est parti ?"

"_Oh_ !" fit Bella en ouvrant les yeux.

Jasper se pencha en avant. "Tu as fait quelque chose ?"

"Je pense."

"Bien. Recommence et peut-être que tu n'auras pas autant de lignes à écrire…"

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Encore et encore Jasper encouragea Bella à développer son don - inclure plus de gens et le faire durer plus longtemps. Allumer les lumières s'avéra plus difficile que de les laisser s'estomper. Trois kilomètres était sa limite même avec Edward. Après cela elle ne pouvait plus protéger personne, peu importe combien elle essayait. La lumière creuse et sans vie de Jessica était l'exception.

Bien avant qu'elle se sente prête Jasper déclara qu'elle l'était. Tanya retourna vers Carlisle et Irina tandis que les autres emballèrent ce dont ils ne pouvaient pas se passer et se dirigèrent vers New York. Pendant qu'ils couraient, Bella ne pensait qu'à ces lumières bleues, les gardant allumées. Même lorsqu'elle se sentait prête à lâcher prise, elle ne laissait jamais la lumière de Jessica s'éteindre. Pas une fois. Elle continuerait à protéger son amie même s'il n'y avait plus rien à protéger.

Ithaca était un cratère vide, peuplé de morts. Aucun animal ne s'aventurait à l'intérieur de la fumée jaune et du frêne brûlé. En voyageant le long du périphérique ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui avait été le premier laboratoire de Rosalie.

La faune commençait à revenir autour de l'ancien parc de l'état mais aucun humain n'était là pour tenter Bella. L'ancien laboratoire était un chalet délabré, agrandi en un immense bâtiment fait en bois avec de nombreuses fenêtres récupérées. Dans une clairière sur le côté, Bella remarqua une rangée de boites en bois qui ne pouvaient être que des ruches d'Emmett.

Avant qu'ils puissent frapper ou entrer, Alistair sortit pour les saluer. Il n'était pas comme Bella s'y était attendue. Elle l'avait imaginé plus grand que tout – un destructeur de mondes. Pas un homme maigre et pâle aux cheveux noirs et clairsemés.

De toutes les choses qui devaient traverser la tête de Rosalie en le revoyant ce qui sortit de sa bouche en un halètement ne fut que deux mots.

"Tes yeux."

Les yeux d'Alistair étaient couleur miel sans aucune trace de rouge.

"Pas beaucoup d'humains par ici," dit-il d'une voix rauque un peu à la manière d′Emmett. Ses lèvres bougeaient difficilement comme s'il n'était plus habitué à parler. "Que voulez-vous ?"

"Pas redevenir humaine, si c'est ce à quoi tu penses."

Avec un ricanement dégoûté Alistair détourna son regard vers les loups. "Ces choses…" dit-il, "… sont définitivement contre les règles."

"Ce ne sont pas des loups garous," dit Edward. "Pas comme tu le crois. Il ne se transforment pas avec la lune et ils ne sont pas… " il plissa les yeux et se pencha plus près comme s'il essayait d'entendre un murmure. "Ils ne sont pas maudit. Ils peuvent redevenir des humains ordinaires."

"Un télépathe," déclara Alistair en ricanant. "Comme c'est original !"

"Juste une expérience Alistair," dit Rosalie en poussant Edward derrière elle, en avançant.

"Une petite. Avec une souris. C'est tout ce que nous demandons. Si ça ne fonctionne pas on te laissera tranquille pour toujours. Mais dans le cas contraire nous serons capables d'arrêter ces tempêtes pour de bon."

Pendant qu'ils se jaugeaient, Bella sentit quelque chose scintiller dans l'air – quelque chose la poussant vers le point de vue de Rosalie même si elle le faisait déjà. Elle réussit à éviter de lancer un regard suspect à Jasper. Enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de sa main elle se concentra sur les petites lumières bleues. Lueur, lueur, lueur.

"Une," déclara Alistair. "C'est tout. Après l'échec tu me ficheras la paix."

"C'est d'accord."

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Les loups prélevèrent leur sang. Même Bella n'était pas autorisée à rester à proximité pendant le processus. Elle était assise dans le laboratoire regardant Alistair expliquer sa méthode à Rosalie d'un ton haché. Le mât au centre du laboratoire ressemblait à une version primitive de la chose qu'Emmett avait baptisée le gode de Satan à Pendleton. Quand Alistair voulait contrôler une tempête potentielle il s'accrochait à lui comme la vieille machine à pommade remplie de sang et regardait profondément l'énergie qu'il avait libérée des années auparavant.

Pour une fois Rosalie laissa Edward aider à installer les machines. Alors qu'ils travaillaient le monde revint au printemps. Bella commença à se rappeler ce que c'était de se sentir fatiguée. Chaque heure chaque jour elle gardait les lumières allumées, se concentrant sur le fait de protéger tout le monde. C'était comme fléchir un muscle qu'elle ne savait pas avoir. Au lieu de devenir plus fort, on aurait dit qu'il était prêt à se casser.

"Tu te sentirais mieux si tu buvais du sang humain," lui dit Alistair.

"Quoi ?"

"Cela t'aiderait avec tout ce qui te fatigue autant. C'est notre carburant naturel."

Bella choisit de l'ignorer. Edward lui avait dit ce qu'il avait entendu dans les pensées d'Alistair – la _vraie _raison pour laquelle Alistair buvait du sang animal au lieu d'humain. Ce n'était pas faute d'option. Après avoir travaillé avec les Fédéraux il avait développé une conscience. Eh bien, quelque chose comme une conscience. Il survivait avec du sang animal parce qu'il voulait minimiser son impact, compte tenu des tempêtes qu'il envoyait broyer les humains pour sauver sa peau. Il y avait même quelques Fédéraux qu'il aimait presque.

Une fois que la machine qu'ils allaient utiliser pour leur expérience fut enfin prête elle ressemblait à un croisement entre la machine à pommade avec un réservoir assez grand pour contenir cinq Bella avec une minuscule fenêtre renforcée pour leur permettre de voir son contenu. Edward, Mary et Rosalie branchèrent Alistair au poteau au centre du laboratoire pendant que Bella récupérait un pot de sang des loups d'un Jake réticent.

Leur victime était une autre souris blanche. Pas Vincent, il avait reçu un sursis à exécution permanent après l'expérience qui lui avait laissé une toute petite oreille. La souris que Rosalie alla chercher dans une cage gratta dans sa paume et rongea sa phalange coupée, secouant la tête et éternuant lorsque ses dents n'endommagèrent pas sa peau dure. Une fois à l'intérieur de la machine Bella pouvait l'entendre gratter, explorer.

Lorsque Bella présenta le pot de sang à Alistair il s'en éloigna. Pendant une seconde elle pensa qu'il allait refuser de le boire mais il le prit et le descendit comme un verre de whisky. Alors que Mary commençait à faire tourner et bourdonner la machine, Alistair ferma les yeux d'une manière qui fit se demander à Bella si c'était Jasper qui l'avait aussi entraîné.

L'énergie orange pulsant à travers les fissures des tuyaux devint vert vif dès qu'elle frappa le corps d'Alistair. Il coula le long de ses bras et pénétra dans la machine où la souris était dans un coin.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec Vincent l'ensemble du processus ne prit presque pas de temps. L'un des battements de cœur de la souris flottait et c'était fait. Comme Vincent elle redevint un bébé rose qui se tortillait et le resta. Il demeura ainsi calme et petit, de la fumée verte tournant autour de lui, aucun pouls ne battant plus. Rosalie paraissait engourdie quand elle le sortit de la machine, berçant la minuscule vie perdue dans sa main.

"C'était différent," déclara Alistair. "C'était plus comme si j'étais un conduit pas la source. Chaque fois que j'essayais de tirer l'énergie sauvage dans le passé elle repartait toujours en arrière et provoquait une tempête. Je pouvais la pousser mais je ne pouvais pas la retenir. Cette fois c'était comme si elle était… apprivoisée ? Etrange."

Bella laissa un filet d'espoir filtrer à travers la fumée et briller sur elle pendant qu'elle vérifiait les relevés. Le niveau d'énergie temporelle qui se cachait sous leurs pieds avait baissé. C'était une réduction minuscule – seulement la valeur d′une souris – mais c'était quelque chose. Ça avait fonctionné. Après tant d'années de recherche cela pourrait être la bonne voie.

"Veux-tu essayer plus ?" demanda-t-elle à Alistair, après lui avoir montré les résultats.

"Une de plus," dit-il.

Elle allait bientôt apprendre que c'était une expression populaire quand il s'agissait d'Alistair. Une de plus serait le seul engagement qu'il offrirait à tout jamais.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" demanda Bella à une Alice chancelante.

"Je ne suis pas sûre," dit Alice en secouant la tête. "Les chiens jouent toujours avec mes visions. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'espace pour réfléchir."

Quand elle se dirigea vers la porte, son regard se tourna vers Rosalie et Emmett. Secouant de nouveau la tête elle se frotta les tempes.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Une abeille atterrit sur le bras de Bella, grattant sa peau avec son aiguillon quand elle bougea mais vivant pour raconter l'histoire. La ruche d'Emmett avait survécu par elle-même hiver après hiver, ne produisant du miel que pour elle-même. Tout près un ensemble de cœurs pompait du sang peu appétissant. Contre toute attente les loups s'étaient mis à suivre Emmett. Cela avait commencé avec Seth l'après-midi de la première expérience avec la souris. En une journée Emmett avait acquis quatre nouvelles ombres.

"Tu dois vraiment tuer la reine parfois ?" demanda Bella.

"Parfois oui," dit Emmett. "Après l'hivernage. Je dois d'abord m'assurer qu'il y en ait une nouvelle, bien sûr. Tout tourne autour de la reproduction. A mesure que la reine vieillit elle commence à avoir des problèmes de phéromones des problèmes pour s'accoupler… ce genre de chose. L'apiculture est très très ancienne… mais quand il s'agit de la reine… pauvre vieille fille. Dommage qu'elle ne nous ressemble pas plus. J'en arrive à cent un an et crois-moi je n'ai pas aucun problème de ce genre."

L'un des loups, Bella pensa que c'était Quil, ricana. Etirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle perdait la bataille contre un rire, elle vérifia l'heure. Cinq minutes, déjà. Dans dix autres elle devrait retourner au laboratoire. Elle avait des questions à envoyer à Carlisle, des recherches à faire, d'autres expériences à planifier.

Même si elle tuait des animaux tout le temps pour se nourrir, le cimetière des sujets de test qu'ils accumulaient lui donnait l'impression d'avoir détruit quelque chose d'innocent. Dans la mesure du possible elle évitait d'y penser.

"Alors,'" dit Emmett, "Rose t'a-t-elle dit quelque chose ?"

"A quel sujet ?"

"Allez… tu la connais. A la seconde où elle a vu que ça diminuait après la première souris tu sais qu'elle a commencé à peser à ce qu'il se passerait si elle essayait d'absorber le reste de cette énergie elle-même – si cela arrêterait les tempêtes pour de bon. Mettre toute cette énergie à essayer de la transformer estce qui a commencé tout ça, donc j'imagine qu'un vampire pourrait en absorber beaucoup plus que n'importe quel animal. Personnellement je pense que nous devrions faire en sorte que ce soit Alistair qui le fasse mais je ne le vois pas accepter ça."

Bella leva la main, chassant une abeille qui s'était posée sur son nez. "Elle ne m'en a pas parlé mais Edward a vu quelques idées comme ça lui traverser la tête, oui." Des idées qui s'étaient intensifiées à chaque nouvelle expérience, à chaque animal plus grand qu'ils avaient transformé en bébé immobile. "Il a également vu plus que quelques visions déroutantes d'Alice mais il ne peut pas y trouver un sens. Elle non plus d'après ce que je comprends."

"Hummm. Oui je peux comprendre. Ce n'était pas comme ça la première fois. Nous avions essayé sur des animaux avant d'essayer sur Rose, tu sais ? Les animaux n'en ressortaient jamais morts. Que penses-tu qu'il se passerait ? Un autre doigt perdu ?" Il déglutit difficilement. "Quelque chose de plus comme la souris ?"

Cette pensée – Rosalie partie pour toujours – se resserra autour de la gorge de Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle pense qu'elle allait suffoquer, vampire ou pas. La mort de Rosalie serait comme un écho à la mort de Jessica : pas aussi forte mais le même son, la même douleur répétés.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Rosalie prendre ce risque. Elle trouverait un autre moyen.

Une abeille tourna autour de la tête d'Emmett avant de plonger dans un champ de trèfles comme si elle croyait au mythe du passage des abeilles entre la terre des vivants et le monde souterrain.

"Je ne sais pas," essaya de dire Bella. "Je ne pense pas que ça arrive mais ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions transformer un orignal et le mettre dans la machine pour pouvoir tester avec du venin de vampire."

Ils pourraient transformer un humain cependant, un Raider.

"Ce serait quelque chose non ? " dit Emmett. "Un orignal vampire."

Il mit ensuite ses pouces sur ses tempes, remua ses doigts et imita ce que pourrait être un orignal vampire – avec les effets sonores.

Tous deux firent semblant de rire.

**x-x-x**

**x-x-x**

Le laboratoire empestait le loup. Les bouteilles et les bocaux de leur sang encombraient les étagères, chacun étant identifié par un gribouillis différent par Bella. Le sang de Jake, avaient-ils découvert, offrait à Alistair le plus de contrôle.

Bella ne savait pas si cela avait un rapport avec le fait que Jake soit l'Alpha. Observant Alistair  
du coin de l'œil, elle se hissa sur la bibliothèque pour atteindre l'étagère du haut et y trouver le volume qu'elle voulait. Plus tôt ce jour-là, Alistair avait remplacé la moitié de l'énergie qu'ils avaient déjà supprimée pour repousser une tempête loin de Volterra.

"Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'Emmett et sa meute de loups entraient dans la grange pendant que Jasper et Rosalie partaient, cette dernière se précipitant pour faire une dernière saisie sur son ordinateur avant que Jasper lui prenne le coude et fasse tourner ses yeux noirs vers la forêt.

"Miracle des miracles, Jas et moi avons réussi à convaincre Rose d'aller à la chasse," dit Emmett.

"A condition que je prenne sa place et que j'use mes propres doigts jusqu'à l'os pendant quelques heures. Et toi ?" Tirant sur la cheville de Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle redescende, il lui fit un sourire fatigué qui lui rappela Charlie. "Tu n'as pas soif ?"

"Non, je vais bien. J'y suis allée plus tôt avec Garrett et Alice."

C'était vrai. La soif était toujours là mais pas comme au tout début. Bella pouvait presque la contrôler maintenant.

Au début, il ne se passa rien d'extraordinaire. Bella retourna à son bureau et envisagea d'envoyer une autre demande d'information à Carlisle alors qu'Emmett et les loups étaient assis près d'Alistair. Puis, sans prévenir, Emmett monta dans la machine qui avait transformé la souris.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Bella, en faisant tomber une pile de notes de son bureau alors qu'elle se précipitait. "Emmett..."

"Ça va aller," dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil. "Que serait la vie sans prendre quelques risques ? Très bien, les gars. Allez-y."

Il claqua la porte. Les loups se déplacèrent malgré les protestations de Bella, accrochant Alistair à la machine comme s'ils avaient travaillé dans des laboratoires aussi longtemps que Rosalie ou Carlisle. Seul Seth tourna la tête à ses cris. Ils s'emparèrent des récipients contenant leur propre sang, les versant dans Alistair alors que le mât au centre de la pièce commença à bouger et que l'énergie affluait vers Emmett.

Ça ne prit pas bien longtemps. Bella cassait des bocaux et des bouteilles de sang, menaçant de mordre tous les loups à moins qu'ils n'arrêtent tout de suite mais en quelques minutes, le feu vert commença à décliner. L'absence d'adrénaline la laissait vide, elle voulait du sang et de la chaleur sur son visage pour que ça corresponde à son humeur alors qu'elle se battait avec Quil et Leah pour atteindre Alistair. Elle laissa toutes les lumières bleues dans la tête clignoter, sauf celles d'Edward et de Jessica. Relâcher enfin cette tension n'était pas du tout comme une libération mais elle baissa son bouclier.

_Laissons savoir à Demetri où ils sont. Qu'il vienne. Faisons en sorte que lui les arrête._

Un petit bruit la fit se figer. Le cœur d'Emmett grinça et frémit à la vie, battant une fois, deux fois, trois fois. L'énergie crépita puis disparut. Alistair recula en titubant, toujours protégé par Jake et Seth.

Les yeux d'Emmett étaient bleus, comme Bella l'avait un jour imaginé.

Elle ouvrit la machine et cria alors que des lésions familières tapissaient de la peau d'Emmett, les cauchemars d'une vie différente, allant trop vite pour être réelle. Une toux dégénéra en gargouillis alors que du sang coulait de sa bouche. Il s'affaissa sur le sol et n'en bougea plus. Aucun battement de cœur. Pas de respiration.

Elle lui tomba dessus, en hurlant encore intérieurement. Elle pouvait le sauver. Elle pourrait faire de lui un vampire à nouveau. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de faire démarrer son cœur et de lui injecter son venin.

Une prière désespérée s'élevait à chaque morsure, à chaque respiration qu'elle forçait dans ses poumons inutiles, à chaque pression de ses mains contre sa large poitrine. Si cela fonctionnait - si elle le transformait - ce serait le dernier sang humain qu'elle goûterait. Elle le jurait. Pas de dérapage. Jamais. Laissez-lui juste ce miracle et elle se comporterait parfaitement bien pour le reste de sa vie. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie. Mords, respire, presse._ Je vous en prie_.

Le goût n'était rien, _rien du tout_. Ça ne la tentait pas. Ce n'était pas comme ses vagues souvenirs du miel. Elle se disait qu'elle n'était pas tentée de boire. Elle pouvait résister.

Je vous en prie.

Ses yeux étaient bleus. Son sang était froid.

S'il vous plaît.

"Bells. Chérie. Oh, merde. Je ne pensais pas qu'il…"

Ce n'est pas la voix de Jake qui l'arrêta mais l'arrivée d'Edward et de Garrett. Ils arrivaient directement de la forêt, suivis de près par Alice et Mary. Trop tard. Et oh, mon Dieu, ce n'était pas un écho de la mort de Jessica. C'était un son entièrement nouveau, qui rejoignait et amplifiait le premier.

Se jetant contre le mur, Edward se couvrit la bouche et le nez. Il regarda partout sauf le corps silencieux d'Emmett.

"Tu le savais ?" lui demanda Bella, les mots ayant un goût de terre sur sa langue. "Est-ce que tu l'as vu planifier cela ?"

"Non," dit Edward entre ses doigts. "Je le jure."

"Jasper est le seul d'entre vous à qui il l'a dit," dit Seth. " Il ne l'avait même pas dit à Alistair avant le dernier moment."

Même si elle avait été humaine, Bella n'aurait jamais pu oublier les hurlements de Rosalie quand elle entra dans le laboratoire. Elle s'en souviendrait pour le reste de sa vie. Partout où Bella regardait, elle voyait des yeux qui souhaitaient pouvoir encore pleurer.

Lorsque les sanglots se calmèrent et que la fumée verte monta vers les étoiles, Bella réalisa qu′Alistair avait disparu. Pendant toute l'agitation, il avait filé en douce. Sachant ce que Rosalie pourrait faire aux loups lorsqu'elle découvrirait le rôle qu'ils avaient joué dans le dernier acte d'Emmett, Bella les fit sortir et les renvoya chez eux, bien que la moitié d'entre eux veuille affronter la colère de Rosalie. En regardant Jake partir, elle pensa qu'il était sans doute approprié qu'elle soit un vampire et lui un loup-garou. Peu importe l'amour qu'elle lui portait, elle l'avait toujours détesté un peu aussi.

De retour à l'intérieur, des bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille par derrière, une bouche près de son oreille devenant assez courageuse pour respirer l'air souillé de sang.

"Je suis tellement désolé," chuchota Edward, les berçant tous les deux d'avant en arrière. "Si j'avais vu..."

"Je sais."

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Mary souffla trois mots. "Ça a marché."

Aucune des machines du laboratoire ne présentait d'activité temporelle mesurable. Bella avait toujours pensé qu'ils se réjouiraient de voir les cadrans pointer vers zéro et les aiguilles tracer des lignes plates. C'était censé être leur Jour de l'Indépendance, plein de feux d'artifice, de rires et de célébrations. Le reste du monde aurait droit à tout cela, bientôt.

Dans le laboratoire, il n'y avait que du silence.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

C'est Bella qui trouva la lettre. Emmett l'avait cachée sous un rocher près de ses ruches, son écriture en lettres capitales occupant tout le devant de l'enveloppe.

"POUR ROSE : AU CAS OÙ JE CASSE MA PIPE OU TOMBE DANS LE COMA OU AUTRE PENDANT QUE JE TE VOLE LA VEDETTE."

Au moment où Rosalie donna la lettre à Bella pour qu'elle la lise, elle avait été pliée et dépliée suffisamment de fois pour qu'elle ressemble à un tissu antique. Pendant qu'elle absorbait les dernièrs mots d'Emmett, Bella était assise dans la prairie avec les abeilles. Leur bourdonnement constant l'aidait à se sentir plus proche de lui.

_Rose,_

_Ne dis jamais que je ne te connais pas. Oui, j'ai deviné ce que tu avais prévu. Je ne pouvais pas supporter la...pensée que tu finirais comme cette souris. Même en l'écrivant... oui. Je ne peux pas. Peut-être que c'est égoïste de te soumettre à l'éventualité que cela m'arrive. Je ne sais pas. Je sais que le fait de réduire l'énergie en utilisant des animaux ne fonctionnera pas. Alistair aurait simplement continué à la remettre en place, repoussant les tempêtes loin des Volturi. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'absorber tout cela, je ne suis pas sûr._

_Je suis à moitié tenté d'aller trouver Tom Ashby, de le transformer et de le mettre dans la machine mais je suis raisonnablement sûr que je vais m'en sortir. Ce serait bien notre chance si Tom finissait par nous suivre pour l'éternité, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Et si toute cette épreuve me rend humain, transforme-moi à nouveau (si Bella et Edward ne m′ont pas déjà mangé, bien sûr). Vieillir n'a pas l'air particulièrement amusant._

_Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai l'intention de survivre mais si les choses tournent terriblement mal, alors je suis désolé. Je sais que tu es probablement énervée contre moi, ce qui est bien. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas l'habitude. Je déteste penser que tu te blâmes pour ce qui aurait pu se passer, cependant. Donc, au cas où, pour mettre les choses au clair : c'était mon idée - et la mienne seulement. Je gardais les loups à proximité, pour qu'Alice ne puisse pas voir et je chantais des chansons country dans ma tête pour qu'Edward n'entende rien. J'ai demandé à Jake d'ordonner aux autres loups de ne pas penser à ce sujet près d'Edward, aussi._

_Je dirais bien que je suis désolé de l'avoir fait mais ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. Pas si cela se termine par la lecture de cette lettre, parce que cela signifie que ce qui m'est arrivé ne t'est pas arrivé à toi._

_J'ai menti quand on s'est disputé tu sais. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Pas une seule fois. Je l'ai voulu plusieurs fois mais je crois que je t'aimais plus quand tu étais une grosse emmerdeuse. Et tu n'as pas à me le dire. Je sais que tu m'aimais aussi._

_Si je suis parti, essaie d'être heureuse un jour, d'accord ? Juste... pas avec Carlisle ou je reviendrai en tant que fantôme vous hanter lors de vos promenades romantiques._

_Est-il trop tôt pour faire des blagues ? Non, qu'est-ce que je dis ? Il n'est jamais trop tôt. Souviens-toi de ça._

_Amour toujours,_

_Emmett_

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Le trou pour nager était aussi vert que les yeux d'Edward l'avaient été autrefois. Alors que Bella se perchait sur son rondin préféré, l'eau ondulait sous la brise du début de l'été. Déjà, elle pouvait sentir la terre redevenir elle-même. Les vents changeaient.

Sur ses genoux, l'album de Garrett et Jessica était ouvert sur sa plus récente page. Après les funérailles d'Emmett, Garrett lui avait présenté un dessin d'elle et d'Emmett se prélassant sur l'herbe près de ses abeilles.

C'étaient ses abeilles à elle, maintenant.

Bien qu'elle n'ait plus besoin d'oxygène, Bella avait néanmoins le sentiment qu'elle devait reprendre son souffle, comme si elle avait besoin de ralentir son cerveau en ébullition et de faire de la place pour l'idée qu'Emmett était parti.

Parfois, supposait-elle, la mort était un mal lent, comme celle de Jessica et parfois c'était un coup de tonnerre, comme celle d'Emmett. L'amour était comme ça. La vie l'était aussi.

Alice arriva bruyamment, écrasant des brindilles et faisant bruisser l'herbe pour que Bella puisse l'entendre approcher. En guise de salutation, elle fit tomber une feuille de papier sur les genoux de Bella.

Le style n'était pas aussi harmonieux et réaliste que celui de Garrett mais lorsqu'elle regarda le dessin, Bella pensa qu'elle pouvait presque entendre les rires qui en émanaient. Un groupe de cinq - deux vampires en couple, trois célibataires dans un champ parsemé d'armoise. En toile de fond, une version de Pendleton que Bella n'avait jamais vue en dehors des photos : reconstruite et forte. Elle passa un doigt sur des lignes de son nez, sur les silhouettes d'Edward, Garrett, Rosalie et Mary. Une Mary souriante avait sauté sur le dos de la Bella du dessin pour des raisons que Bella ne pouvait pas imaginer.

Sur l'image, la bouche de Bella était ouverte, formant des mots qui faisaient pencher la tête d'Edward vers l'arrière parce qu'il riait et un sourire était dessiné sur le visage de Garrett. C'était le _vrai_ sourire de Garrett, celui que Bella avait juré de ramener après la mort de Jessica. Et sur les lèvres de Rosalie, le plus petit des sourires commençait tout juste à se manifester.

"Rose n'est pas prête à voir ça," dit Alice, "mais je pensais que toi si. J'ai cette vision tous les jours depuis que les loups sont partis."

"Quand est-ce que ça se passera ?" demanda Bella. "Quand cela va-t-il arriver ?"

"Dans l'avenir," fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Alors qu'Alice enlevait quelques feuilles d'une branche et les aspergeait d'eau, le silence glissa sur elles comme le sourire de Rosalie, effrayé par le plus léger soupir.

"Ça va être dur," dit Alice. "Tu ne peux pas les réparer."

"Ils ne sont pas cassés."

Tout chez Bella se hérissait quand les autres sous-entendaient que ses amis étaient diminués parce qu'ils avaient aimé Jessica et Emmett - qu'ils étaient maintenant incomplets. Perdus, peut-être mais Bella savait qu'ils avaient grandi. Rosalie ne voulait pas répéter ses erreurs, se figer à un endroit, toujours à la recherche d'un passé qui lui avait échappé. Ils trébuchaient vers le rire, aiguisé par le chagrin et toujours en train de se battre.

Le visage d'Alice se détendit. "Eh bien, c'est un bon début." Elle laissa tomber une dernière feuille dans l'étang, s'essuya les mains et s'assit à côté de Bella. "Jasper et moi allons vivre avec Carlisle. Rose ne veut pas parler à Jasper pendant un certain temps mais nous vous reverrons…"

"Où nous vois-tu aller ?"

"De l'avant." Alice sourit. " La maison où qu'elle soit. Les tempêtes ne reviendront pas et je ne vois aucun problème avec les Volturi. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Je suis, bien sûr, toujours disponible pour des conseils en investissement…"

Le silence s'étendit de nouveau mais plus fort cette fois-ci, inflexible et vrai. Remettant le nouveau dessin dans son album, Bella laissa Alice avec une étreinte rapide. Sous un ciel clair et sans fissure, Edward attendait à la porte du chalet. Bella l'embrassa comme si c'était la première et la dernière fois.

Du bout des doigts, elle effleura les tatouages et les pattes d'oie qui l'avaient suivi depuis sa vie humaine. Prenant sa main, elle le conduisit à l'intérieur, vers le reste de leur groupe. Bientôt, elle allait emballer son album et ses abeilles.

Il était temps de rentrer à la maison.

**FIN**


	21. Epilogue

.

** EPILOGUE**

* * *

Un monument à la mémoire des accusés à tort se dressait au-dessus de l'armoise et d'arbres clairsemés sur ce qui autrefois était une forêt. Au loin les lumières d'une ville recouverte de neige étincelaient. Si l'un des camions qui empruntait l'autoroute glacée jetait un coup d'œil vers là il aurait remarqué que Rosalie grimpait la colline. Aucun ne le faisait.

Ça s'appelait toujours Pendle Hill. Même avec la restauration de l'équilibre et les Raiders disparus certaines choses n'étaient pas revenues à la normale.

D'autres odeurs adoucies par la neige du printemps tardif se mêlaient à celles de son clan sur le chemin qu'elle empruntait. Renée avait été là, éparpillant des fleurs et des remerciements. D'une certaine façon la mère distante de Bella devait avoir deviné ce que le reste du monde ignorait. Elle savait qui les avait sauvés.

Les loups étaient également revenus à cet endroit, certains en traînant les pattes. Moins Rosalie y pensait mieux c'était. Certains jours, elle se demandait si ne s'était que son amour pour Bella qui l'empêchait de traquer les loups et de les faire payer - comme si elle était devenue Raider et eux des voyageurs du temps. Sans son amie elle aurait pu prendre un brassard rouge.

Il y avait eu aussi d'autres vampires ici, les anciens membres de leur organisation étaient venus rendre hommage. La jacinthe violette en pot racontait autant l'histoire de la présence récente de Carlisle que son odeur. Cueillant des fleurs en forme d'étoile Rosalie les porta à son nez. Ces fleurs avaient une fois rempli sa maison : des excuses qui faisaient leur apparition autour de l'anniversaire de sa transformation.

Elles ne lui manquaient pas.

Au pied du mémorial elle trouva les offrandes de son clan : un pot de miel et un masque de super méchant de Bella, une bouteille d'hydromel et un petit gâteau d'Edward, un verre de sang (_vraiment_ _Mary ? !)_ et des chocolats de Mary, deux portraits et une fleur tropicale de Garrett. Et là sur les dernières lignes de la pierre sculptée il y avait deux noms qui étaient apparus grâces aux acrobaties légales de Jasper.

_Jessica Stanley (1987 - 2003, 2013 - 2015)_

_Emmett McCarty (1915 – 2016)_

Il y avait d'autres tombes pour eux, elle le savait. Jessica à Chicago et Emmett à Ithaca. Un vielle pierre usée au Tennessee était un autre mémorial pour lui, au-dessus d'une tombe vide pour sa famille humaine il y avait des années. Malgré tout cela semblait plus proche de la dernière demeure pour Jessica et Emmett. Agenouillée dans la neige, Rosalie tenait ses doigts juste au-dessus du E majuscule de son prénom, ne le touchant pas tout à fait.

Le sauver de cet ours était la meilleure chose qu'elle ait jamais faite.

Une minute… un an plus tard, des pas légers chuchotèrent sur la colline derrière elle. Des doigts familiers peignant sa queue de cheval, balayant la peine de ses épaules. Comme tous les autres jours, Bella était là, la tenant comme si elle avait toujours été pardonnée.

Au lieu d'agir comme l'ombre de Bella, Edward se tenait quelque part, trop loin pour les sens de Rosalie, lui laissant de l'espace avec ses pensées. Elle imagina qu'il attendait qu'elle revienne et qu'ils pourraient se disputer une nouvelle fois pour conduire sa voiture – ou autre chose. Et même si elle ne pouvait ni les voir ni les entendre, elle savait aussi sûrement qu'Alice et Mary racontaient une sale blague apprise d'Emmett et que Garrett regardait la photo d'une jeune fille souriante qui l'avait altéré plus que du venin.

"Tu as besoin de plus de temps ?" demanda Bella.

Oui et non. En se relevant Rosalie se laissa sentir le poids de la corde invisible dans sa poitrine qui la tirait vers quelque chose de perdu. La main qui serrait la sienne était également une ancre.

Alors que Bella la guidait sur la colline, Rosalie ne regarda pas par-dessus son épaule une seule fois. Si elle pouvait parler à Emmett elle n'aurait pas besoin de lui demander s'il l'aimait. Même sans sa lettre – celle qu'elle avait toujours avec elle – elle le savait. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même elle le savait depuis le début. Mais si elle le pouvait elle pourrait demander de toute façon.

Il la tiendrait près de lui et l'embrasserait comme lui seul pouvait le faire. Elle chérirait chaque seconde, chaque contact. Elle ne laisserait pas tout cela se perdre. Et puis il prononcerait ces mots qui s'enrouleraient autour de son cœur et prouvaient que l'instinct, le destin ou quoi que soit d'autre qui les avait rapprochés, savait ce qu'il faisait.

"J'ai sauvé le monde pour toi."

**F I N**


End file.
